Deux joueurs et un couffin
by Phebe83a
Summary: Un matin Hikaru trouve un bébé devant sa porte et voila commence une belle histoire de famille. La grande famille du go au complet mais pourquoi chez les Toya ? fisc écrite sur une idée de ma jumelle. Attention le rating risque d'évoluer plus tard en M. C'est fait premier début de lemon
1. Chapter 1

Les personnages ne sont pas à moi bien sûr.

C'est ma première fisc sur autre chose que saint seiya. Pour ma jumelle et lectrice.

Bonne lecture.

(Il doit rester des fautes, il en reste toujours donc merci de les signaler.)

* * *

**Deux joueurs et un couffin**

Hikaru sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour, mais ce n'était pas possible de jouer avec un type aussi borné. Oui il n'avait pas vu que son keima n'était pas approprié mais vu le dango adverse c'était l'hôpital qui se moquait de la charité. Le ton monta nez à nez avec son rival, ils s'envoyèrent allégrement tous les coups sujets à caution de l'un et de l'autre. Finalement le faux blond se leva et quitta le salon de go.

Akira rangea rageusement les pierres avant de récupérer ses affaires et de partir à son tour sous les regards des autres joueur.

Sur la route qui le ramenait à la gare Hikaru marmonnait, il donna un coup de pied dans un caillou avant de finalement s'asseoir sur un banc. Jouer avec Akira était différent d'avec les autres, il le savait parce que c'était lui. Il ne devrait pas s'emporter si facilement mais c'était Toya et pas un obscur joueur. Ils s'affrontaient dés qu'ils en avaient le temps mais ils finissaient généralement par se crier dessus. Peut-être par ce qu'ils avaient une relation unique, il y avait leur rivalité mais pas comme l'aurait entendu maître MORISHITA. Ils étaient rivaux, amis et quelque chose de plus. Sans doute était il le seul à en saisir l'importance ils étaient interdépendants, ils avaient besoin d'être ensemble au meilleur de leur forme pour y arriver. Pour réaliser leur but ultime, le coup divin. Alors cela devenait inévitable que chaque coup un peu moins bon devienne la cause d'une dispute.

Hikaru soupira en contemplant ses chaussures, le coup divin ils y étaient pas encore. Son regard accrocha une forme familière que se rapprochait. La personne finit par lui faire face.

« Tu es calmé ? »

« Désolé Akira. »

Le brun resta un instant immobile avant de continuer.

« Tu viens demain ? »

Derrière sa frange qui cachait son regard il finit par répondre oui.

Les garçons reprirent leur chemin vers leur domicile comme si rien n'était plus naturel. Arrivé chez lui Shindo ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, un rapide regard comme à chaque fois qu'il rentrait depuis 2 ans. Il se jeta sur son lit pensa au dernier tournois Japon/Chine /Corée, ce deuxième que le Japon avait remporté. Si Sai avait été là…

Il se retourna sur le coté et ferma les yeux : à quoi bon. Il ne reviendrait plus. Hikaru fronça les sourcils il n'était pas couché l'instant d'avant et que faisait-il ses chaussures aux pieds. Ce pourrait-il que Sai soit là ? Il sourit et chercha des yeux les traits si familiers de sa silhouette. Il le vit un instant qui lui sembla trop bref et se réveilla en sursaut. Il faisait jour, le réveil affichait vaillamment un dix heures, la maison était silencieuse. A cette heure sa mère avait déjà dû partir faire ses courses. L'adolescent bailla et se traîna jusqu'à la salle de bain. Lavé, habillé et un brin plus réveillé il allait sortir faire un saut à la fédération mais quand il ouvrit la porte il avisa un paquet étrange et remuant. C'était donc quoi qui l'attendait, il s'agenouilla et découvrit sous des tissus blancs mal agencés une petite frimousse au teint de porcelaine avec de fins cheveux mauves. Il devait encore dormir ce n'était pas possible il articula péniblement « Sai ? C'est toi ? »

Le bébé fi un gazouillis ravi, l'adolescent dégluti il ne savait s'il devait hurler de joie ou s'inquiéter. Son téléphone portable le tira de ses interrogations, il prit l'appel répondit par habitude « oui » à Waya et raccrocha. Il prit le mini Sai dans ses bras et se demanda que faire, de quoi avait-il besoin. Il prit la direction d'un grand magasin une vendeuse pourrait sans doute lui venir en aide.

* * *

Le jeune homme arriva un peu en avance à la fédération de go, il pensait être le premier arrivé mais en entrant dans la salle de jeu ou il avait rendez-vous il tomba nez à nez avec Waya.

« Hikaru tu fais du baby-sitting maintenant ? »

Le décoloré rougi mal à l'aise et bredouilla quelque chose comme quoi il n'avait pas su comment faire. Sai contempla Waya et un point dans le vague avant de geindre puis de hurler. Hikaru tenta de le bercer mais rien n'y faisait.

« T'es pas doué passe le moi. »

Le jeune pro prit le bébé mais rien n'y fit, quelques personnes s'approchèrent alertées par le raffut. Nasé les rejoint une moue dubitative face à ces deux empotés.

« C'est pas l'heure du biberon ? »

Les deux garçons semblèrent perdus.

« Hikaru la mère a dû te donner de quoi le nourrir »

Le joueur de go réfléchi le plus vite possible un biberon, du lait. Un biberon il en avait acheté un, du lait il devait y en avoir dans le distributeur de boisson.

« Je vais acheter du lait se précipita t-il »

La jeune fille le suivi du regard pendant qu'il s'approchait de la machine.

« Hikaru mais tu fais quoi ? Décidément heureusement que tu n'es pas encore papa. Regarde dans le sac du bébé»

Stoppé dans sa course il chercha dans son sac à dos à la recherche de quelque chose avec une étiquette lait avant de sortir triomphant une boite métallique. Nase Sai au bras désigna le biberon dans son emballage et indiqua la marche à suive quelques minutes plus tard le silence revint partiellement. Le responsable de l'étage houspillant la petite bande bruyante et rappelant que les bébés n'avaient rien à faire dans ces lieux consacrés au travail.

Un peu contrit le papa amateur se vit indiquer la sortie, il salua ses amis et hésita sur où aller. En plus Akira devrait bientôt l'attendre. Avec résignation il regarda Sai qui somnolait son biberon à moitié vide. Il batailla avec le porte bébé pour caler son fardeau avant de s'engouffrer dans le métro.

* * *

A son arrivée au club de go Toya un silence de mort se fit, Mlle Ichikawa ouvrit de grands yeux quand Hikaru paya sont entrée. Le fils de l'ancien meijin s'approcha et détailla son rival.

« C'est quoi ça ? »

« Ça se voit non ! »

« Justement à quoi tu joues ! »

La réceptionniste soupira, un client à coté d'elle lui demanda « Hikaru est papa ? »

« Non il est trop jeune »

Un éclat de voix plus fort les interrompit.

« On dirait vraiment un vieux couple ces deux là. »

Au fond de la salle à leur place habituelle Akira laissa tomber quelques mots.

« On joue. »

C'était plus un ordre qu'une question, Hikaru s'assit et fit le nigiri. Il était noir. Ils entamèrent leur partie quand le petit se mit à gigoter, ce qui ne perturba pas la concentration du joueur. Une odeur nauséabonde suivit de hurlements interrompirent la partie.

« Mais fais quelque chose. »

« Je voudrais bien t'y voir toi ! »

« C'est pas moi qui ait un bébé dans les bras ! Et puis il est à qui ! »

« Heu à moi ! »

« Pardon ? Tu te moques de moi Hikaru ! »

« Tout va bien Shindo ? » s'enquit la réceptionniste

« Pas vraiment, c'est la première fois que j'ai la charge d'un enfant. Il faut faire quoi ? »

La jeune dame fronça les narines.

« Changer sa couche je pense. »

« Sa couche ? » Une lumière s'éclaira dans le cerveau du blond, des couches il devait en avoir il se dirigea à la réception pour récupérer son sac et parti vers les toilettes.

Il en ressorti une éternité plus tard et tomba plus qu'il ne s'assit devant Toya. Pâle et nauséeux il posa un regard distrait sur la partie.

Akira retint les mots qu'il allait prononcer face à la tête décomposée de son adversaire. Une victoire dans ses conditions n'avait aucun intérêt pour lui. Il avait déjà la sensation d'avoir perdu ou quelque chose d'assez similaire. Hikaru, son rival était papa, d'autres personnes passaient avant le go, avant leur rivalité. Son monde semblait subir un séisme rien ne serait plus jamais pareil. Il sentait monter en lui la rage et la frustration de cette partie avortée par cette chose qu' Hikaru berçait.

Un petit couinement lui fit reporter son attention sur le garçon en face.

Tu compte faire quoi Ikaru ?

« Quelle question reprendre la partie »

« La partie ? Tu ne peux pas être sérieux pour une fois ! »

« Je suis sérieux c'est toi qui l'es pas. »

Face à face ils allaient se remettre à se crier dessus quand le bébé les fit taire. Le blond tenta d'apaiser le petit Sai qui visiblement n'aimait pas leurs cris.

« Hikaru tes parents sont au courant ? »

« Non. »

« Tu devrait le rendre à sa mère. »

« C'est impossible. »

« Alors confie-le à l'orphelinat. »

« Toya t'es immonde ! Comment oses-tu dire ça ! »

« Hikaru tu es trop jeune pour t'occuper d'un enfant. Et ton avenir ? Et tes parties que vas-tu faire sinon. »

Le blond la tête baissée semblait ne plus rien vouloir dire.

« Je ne peux pas Toya, je ne peux pas le trahir encore, je ne peux pas l'abandonner. Tout est de ma faute, j'aurais dû comprendre avant. »

« Comprendre », « trahir encore » Hikaru comme son discours est étrange, il serait donc toujours un mystère pour lui. Il pensait qu'ils étaient proches mais il aurait aimé pouvoir le comprendre. Silencieusement son regard parcourait son rival, ce mouvement imperceptible.

« Hikaru ! »

Il ne pouvait pas pleurer et pourtant, pourtant cette goutte d'eau sur son sweat-shirt il n'avait pas rêvé. Elle n'était pas là avant.

« Que vas-tu faire alors ? »

Son interlocuteur passa sa manche sur le haut de son visage, il n'avait donc pas rêvé.

« Tu vas en parler à tes parents ? »

« Je ne sais pas, je ne crois pas, comment leur dire que ce matin il était là… Pour qu'ils disent comme toi que sa place est dans un orphelinat. »

L'aura autour du blond avait changé comme le ton qu'il avait employé, c'était le Shindo qu'il connaissait celui avec qui il se battait de toutes ses forces, celui avec qui il se disputait. Il y avait cette chaleur, cette colère, cette rage et ce courage, c'était celui qui le défiait d'ordinaire. Akira s'empêcha de sourire avant de provoquer une nouvelle série de cris.

« Je vais aller à l'hôtel en attendant de trouver un appartement. »

Le regard du blond descendit sur l'enfant dans ses bras qui s'agitait un peu.

« Tu as faim Sai ? »

Sai ? Il avait dit Sai, c'était impossible Sai était un joueur, un grand joueur plus fort que son père. Et pourtant Sai et Hikaru, il avait toujours senti un lien entre les deux entités. Il était celui qui connaissait les deux jeux d'Hikaru. Le prodige qui ne savait pas poser une pierre aux joseki démodés mais d'une force sans pareille et le débutant qui l'avait déçu. Le rival où se reflétaient les coups de ce joueur fantôme, l'ombre qui planait sur le goban dont il redoutait les apparitions. L'ombre d'Hikaru, c'était Sai il l'avait compris depuis longtemps.

« A l'hôtel ? »

« Oui »

Le blond sorti le biberon qu'il alla préparer en demandant un peu d'eau chaude à la réception avant de revenir s'asseoir et de nourrir l'enfant.

« Je ne pourrais pas te faire changer d'avis. Tu n'as pas les papiers de Sai n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non »

« Mais c'est ton fils »

« Oui »

« Si tu restais chez moi ? Mes parents sont partis pour deux mois. »

Le jeune papa de ne répondit rien, rester chez Akira. Pourquoi lui proposait-il de venir vivre chez lui. Pourquoi était il si surpris et troublé. Si Waya ou Isumi lui avaient proposé cela lui aurait semblé naturel alors pourquoi lui ? Parce que, parce que c'était Akira Toya, parce que normalement rien ne l'intéressait à part le go.

« On y va ? »

« Où ? »

« Ne me fait pas répéter tu le sais parfaitement ! »

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent à la limite de la colère pour l'un, noyé de surprise pour l'autre avant que le blond ne se mette à rire pour la première fois de journée.

« Merci Akira. »

Le brun se dirigea vers l'accueil pour récupérer ses affaires.

« Je pourrais avoir celles Shindo aussi s'il vous plait ? »

Mlle Ichikawa les lui tendit, mais fut surprise de voir Akira porter le sac de Shindo. C'était bien la première fois depuis qu'ils venaient. Un des clients se leva et s'approcha,

« Ils n'étaient à se disputer il y a deux minutes ? Ils n'ont même pas fini leur partie »

La jeune femme pencha la tête de coté.

« Vous savez avec un enfant c'est pas vraiment le lieu adapté. »

Le brun revint sur ses pas piqué au vif.

« Et alors mon père jouait quand j'étais sur ses genoux ! Ca ne gêne pas plus Shindo que mon père. »

Le client battit prudemment en retraite laissant la réceptionniste songeuse à ce parallèle troublant. Akira avait comparé Shindo au meijin Toya. Il le tenait en si haute estime. La clochette retentit pour signaler la sortie des deux jeunes joueurs. Mlle Ichikawa sourit, le salon allait de venir encore plus animé si cela continuait.

Les deux garçons prirent la direction de la gare en silence le brun finit par faire constater à son ami qu'il devrait passer prendre quelques affaires. Après un moment d'hésitation ils se dirigèrent vers la maison de Shindo. Avec un peu de chance sa mère ne serait pas là. Il était plus tôt qu'à l'accoutumée.

Le blond arriva devant la porte qui n'était pas verrouillée, il avala sa salive, son regard passa de Sai qui dormait à la porte indécis. Finalement il posa sa main sur la poignée mais une autre main se posa sur la sienne.

« Passe le moi. »

Lui passer Sai ? Akira voulait porter Sai à sa place ? L'interrogation muette dans ses yeux sembla agacer son rival qui s'était déchargé de leurs sacs et tendait les bras. Il lui remit gratifié d'un hochement de tête souligné par ses mèches sombres.

Hikaru poussa la porte et se dirigea vers sa chambre en disant « je suis rentré » par habitude. Il grimpa les marches quatre à quatre suivit de Toya. Il entra dans la pièce et sembla soulagé. Il sortit un sac de sport tandis qu'Akira découvrait les lieux. Il y venait pour la première fois. C'était donc ici que Shindo vivait. Il détailla les couvertures des livres dans la bibliothèque, le goban dans un coin et le lit. C'était si différent de sa propre chambre, il y avait même une console de jeu vidéo. C'était donc cela la vie d'Hikaru ? Quelle place y occupait-il lui ? Comme ce goban qui semblait attendre, une partie entamée dessus comme si les joueurs faisaient une pause. Une très longue pose au vu de la poussière sur les pierres.

On toqua à la porte « Hikaru tu as un ami ? » L'interpellé fit la grimace mais dû répondre oui. La porte s'ouvrit pour révéler sa mère avec un plateau de jus de fruit et des biscuits. Instantanément Akira la salua en tenant le bébé contre lui. La dame le regarda surprise. Il n'était pas le même style de garçon que son fils, il était mignon poli. Le fils idéal.

« Maman Akira mon rival »

Rival le mot fit un double effet le sourire de la mère se figea un brin pendant que celui du garçon n'avait plus rien d'une simple façade polie.

« Je vous laisse jouer mais avec un si petit enfant avec vous ? »

« Maman, je ne reste pas je vais passer quelques temps chez Akira pour m'entraîner en vu de la ligue meijin. »

« La ligue meijin ? Encore un tournois comme la coupe hoku machin…Je suis désolée le monde du go m'est un peu trop compliqué, si tu veux Hikaru. Je vous laisse. »

« Hikaru c'est pas un très gros mensonge ? »

« Pas vraiment non ? On a bien des parties à jouer. »

Le blond boucla son sac avant de revenir sur son idée, il passa sa main contre le bord de l'étagère contenant ses mangas et prit un cahier qu'il fourra dans son bagage.

« C'est bon j'ai tout, je te reprends Sai. »

« Vu comme tu es chargé je peux le porter en plus tu vas le réveiller. »

« Akira. On y va. »

* * *

Hikaru rangeait ses affaires et sortait celles du bébé dans la chambre d'ami des Toya. Ca lui faisait bizarre d'être ici c'était si calme, Sai jouait avec un hochet sur le futon, son hôte devait prendre un bain. Il avait l'impression de flotter hors du temps. Dire que c'était dans cette maison qu'Akira avait grandi. C'était sans doute ce qui le différenciait des autres joueurs de son âge. Il jeta un œil à la pendule. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine avec le futur repas de son fantôme. Il fit au plus vite mais il ne pouvait quand même pas laisser les coulures d'eau et les traces de poudre blanche sur la table. Décidément c'était moins simple qu'il l'aurait pensé c'était le quatrième biberon depuis le matin. Il se redirigea vers la chambre et se figea sur le seuil. Assis sur la literie Akira tenait Sai qui babillait, il avait visiblement beaucoup à lui raconter. Quand le blond décida de s'approcher deux menottes se tendirent avec convoitise, presque avec autant d'ardeur que vers un goban. Le brun prit le biberon et présenta la tétine devant la bouche grande ouverte. Hikaru ne pus s'empêcher de rire.

« Je ne t'aurais jamais imaginé ainsi. »

Il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé avec une expression si douce, à les voir tout semblait si naturel. Lui rien qu'avec le débit de la tétine il avait bataillé cinq minutes. Mais Akira lui réussissait visiblement tout, il était parfait. Une pique de jalousie frappa Shindo. Sai son lait englouti ne semblait pas très bien. Son rival le souleva un peu et tapa doucement dans son dos. Le bébé fit un rot sonore avant de régurgiter sur l'épaule du brun. La moue d'Akira, l'air de profonde satisfaction de Sai le fit éclater de rire. Non il n'était pas parfait son rival, il n'avait pas l'option nounou. Finalement le deuxième garçon se mit à rire aussi.

« Je crois que je suis bon pour retourner me laver »

« Vas y je laverais Sai après »

« Bien, je vais commander le repas au passage. »

« Je m'en occupe »

« Toi ? Tu ne connais même pas l'adresse pour la livraison ! C'est idiot ce que tu dis. »

« C'est un problème non ? »

« Si soit logique. »

« Donne moi l'adresse c'est moi qui invite. »

« Toi tu ferais mieux d'économiser pour ton appartement ! »

« Et moi je refuse de vivre à tes crochets. »

« Hikaru… si on faisait chacun notre tour ? »

« Oui mais ce soir c'est moi, d'accord ? »

« Oui »

Rester seul le faux blond alla chercher le téléphone pour commander des sushi il aurait préféré des ramen mais il était certain que Toya préférerait. Ce soir ils avaient le retour de Sai à fêter dignement. Sai, il n'avait aucun doute là-dessus, il était dans ses bras, il le reconnaîtrait entre mille individus. Quel dommage qu'il soit le seul à savoir.

Il leva les yeux de Sai qui jouait avec un hochet qu'il avait acheté le matin quand son ami rentra dans la pièce. Tout à coup une odeur reconnaissable fit pâlir Shindo qui gémit.

« Sai encore… »

Le brun allait demander encore quoi quand il plissa le nez.

« Je vais chercher une couche et une serviette » poursuivit le blond comme s'il devait renoncer au go.

« Je peux m'en charger si tu ne te sens pas bien. »

« Tu sais changer une couche ? »

« Non mais ce ne doit pas être compliqué, les jeunes mères le font »

« Si tu le crois. »

Le blond posa la serviette sur le futon, le brun mit le bébé dont il dégrafa les vêtements, arrivé au body il hésita.

« Hikaru tu as un body de rechange ? »

Il lui montra le vêtement, les lingettes et la couche. Prenant sur lui il défit le body, les scratches et du bout des doigts ouvrit la couche, il blanchit, pressa son poignet contre ses lèvres et s'écarta un peu. A peu près dans le même état le nouveau papa enleva la couche et utilisa rapidement une lingette et presque la moitié du paquet suivit. Il passa la couche et le body avant de se laisser tomber près de Toya qui récupérait.

« Comment elles font ça ? »

« Comment elles font pour encore nous aimer ? »

Un regard de muette compréhension passa entre eux. Ils avaient passé l'épreuve.

« Ca va Akira ? »

« Et toi alors ? »

« Je peux te le laisser quelques minutes ? »

« Va prendre un bain, c'est ton tour. »

Un vagissement retentit dés que le blond s'éloigna.

« Sai soit gentil reste avec Akira »

Un reniflement lui répondit.

« Sai tu changes pas, et si vous jouiez au go tous les deux ? Pardon je dis n'importe quoi. »

* * *

Ca faisait trois jours qu'ils étaient chez les Toya. Hikaru traîna les pieds jusqu'à la cuisine derrière son rival. La cafetière se mit en route, il mit des toasts à griller et des oeufs dans une poêle. Dans son dos il entendait le bruit du biberon de Sai. Au moins il y en avait un qui était en forme.

« Akira ta partie est ce matin. »

« Je sais je vais y aller, la tienne est cet après midi. »

« Je garde Sai je te retrouve à la fédération. »

« Pense à bien fermer la porte »

« Akira t'es sûr d'y aller comme ça ? »

Le brun se regarda, normalement il portait un costume ou une tenue un peu moins négligée.

« Je vais me changer tu as raison. »

Une demi-heure après ce fut le prodige du go qui entra à la fédération égale à lui-même, s'il excluait les cernes sous ses yeux. Il alla s'asseoir à sa place et attendit le début de la partie. Il poussa presque un soupir de joie en voyant que son adversaire n'était pas de taille à lui tenir tête. Malgré une erreur grossière de lecture il le poussa rapidement à l'abandon. Avant la coupure du déjeuner il s'installa sur une chaise dans la salle de repos croisa ses bras et s'endormi, même le signal de la pause ne le réveilla pas.

Une main sur son épaule le fit mettre un terme à sa sieste.

« Oui ? Bonjour Ashiwara. »

« Bonjour Akira et bien c'est pas la forme, c'est pas parce que tu es seul à la maison qu'il faut passer tes nuits sur des kifu. »

« Kifu ? Non j'ai juste peu dormi »

« Non, venant de toi c'est impossible mais je penserais presque que tu as fait la fête tous les soirs avec des amis. »

« Qu'allez vous imaginer. »

« C'est ce que je disais, c'est presque dommage tu devrais apprendre à t'amuser. Si c'est pas triste à ton âge d'avoir des cernes, j'ai même cru un instant que tu allais t'endormir sur le goban.»

« Pas à ce point quand même. Il est si tard, je dois vous laisser Ashiwara. Merci de vous inquiéter pour moi. »

Le brun fila vers l'entrée du bâtiment, il ne devait pas être en avance pourquoi avait il fallu qu'il s'endorme sur cette chaise. Il avisa Hikaru sur un banc vers le parc et vint s'installer près de lui, il prit la boite repas qu'il lui tendait.

« Tu n'as pas eu le temps de manger ce matin non ? »

« Merci Hikaru. »

Le blond jouait avec Sai pendant qu'il avalait son repas. Il rangea la boite vide et les regarda tous les deux.

« Tu vas être en retard toi aussi. »

« J'y vais, je te retrouve au salon après. Sai tu es sage avec papa Akira. »

« Papa Akira ? »

« Tu aurais préféré maman ? »

« Non »

Il regarda son ami courir à sa partie, ils étaient fatigués au point de plus avoir la force de se disputer. Il passa la main dans la chevelure mauve. S'il avait dit « maman shindo » il n'aurait sans doute même pas réagi. Il prit le sac et Sai puis se dirigea vers le club. Il faudrait qu'ils trouvent une nounou. Avoir un enfant c'était un travail à plein temps. Cet après midi il avait une partie pédagogique à jouer.

* * *

Première semaine de parents responsables songea Akira en regardant Hikaru allongé à coté et le petit Sai. Quelle étrange semaine. Ils ne se disputaient plus, se croisaient, partageaient tout. Il en venait à se demander comment ses parents avaient fait. Sa mère ne travaillait pas mais avec son père elle devait avoir autant de travail que lui ou Shindo.

« Hikaru tu dors ? »

« Non ? »

« Si on prenait un appartement ensemble ? »

« Hein ? »

« A deux on a déjà du mal. »

« Tu es sérieux ? »

« Le temps que Sai grandisse un peu. »

« Tu voudrait t'embarquer dans cette galère avec moi ? »

« Oui »

« Tu ne connais pas Sai… Enfin pas comme moi, tu ne devrais pas te sentir obligé. »

« Idiot »

Le silence retomba dans la chambre pendant de longues minutes.

« Elle ressemblait à quoi la mère de Sai ? »

« J'en sais rien, à une dame de l'époque Heian. Il ne m'en a jamais parlé. »

« Hikaru ? »

« En plus on est qu'au début des problèmes. »

La dernière réponse à moitié marmonnée fit sourire le brun avant qu'il ne s'endorme à son tour. La dernière chose à laquelle il songeant fut que demain ils jouaient à la même heure.

* * *

Le réveil,** le réveil, LE REVEIL !**

Akira sauta de son lit, secoua Shindo en s'habillant et courut faire le biberon de Sai. Ils étaient en retard, ils n'avaient pas entendu le réveil. Ils sortirent de la maison en courrant, ils allaient être justes. Akira espéra que la personne qui devait garder le petit serait bien à la fédération comme le lui avait assuré son ami. Ils arrivèrent ensemble au pas de course une fille qu'il avait déjà croisée semblait les attendre. Il lui remit Sai, Hikaru lui donna le sac avec les affaires et ils sautèrent dans l'ascenseur. Ils arrivèrent devant leur adversaire avec un quart d'heure de retard sous le regard surpris du surveillant de salle.

Le blond respira et reprit son éventail : son adversaire venait enfin de capituler. A coté Toya finissait l'analyse de la partie. Ils avaient eu chaud ce matin. Il vit le brun se lever et il le devança au distributeur. Il acheta deux boissons énergétiques et lui en tendit une.

« Tu as gagné ? »

« Oui et toi aussi. »

« On y va ? Tu peux regarder les plannings des jours à venir. »

Le blond se leva Akira resta assis un moment de plus près de la machine. Un petit bruit qu'il aurait reconnu à 10 mètres le fit sourire. Il se dirigea vers la salle de repos. Sai gigota puis tendit ses petites mains, par mécanisme il le prit dans ses bras.

« Coucou toi ! »

« Pa-Pa »

Le prodige fit un grand sourire malgré sa fatigue et posa un baisé sur la tête mauve.

« Comment ça papa ! Ce sale type ! »

Akira dévisagea celui qui hurlait, il l'avait déjà croisé, un ami d'Hikaru sauf que il ne se souvenait plus de son nom.

« T'as pas à le tenir d'ailleurs monsieur je suis mieux que la terre entière. Dit tonton Waya ! »

« C'est quoi ce raffut ? Waya ! »

« C'est lui ! C'est sa faute, c'est juste parce qu'il porte ton tee-shirt » finit Waya qui venait de réaliser.

Les deux rivaux se détaillèrent le brun et le blond se firent face.

« Hikaru c'est ta faute ! Tu as fait la lessive »

« C'est toi qui l'a rangée d'abord ! »

« C'est ma faute » finirent ils ensemble avant de se laisser tomber épuisés sur les sièges devant des inseis sidérés et les amis d'Hikaru.

« Hikaru il parle. Il a dit Papa.»

« Papa ? »

« Notre bébé parle ! »

« Notre petit Sai »

Un ange passa suivant le double séisme qui avait agité la salle.

« Et vous voulez me pousser à la retraite mon cher Ogata, décidément le monde du go est passionnant en ce moment. Mon petit faites plus attention vous allez vous couper. »Le vieil honibo partit dans un grand rire vers l'ascenseur pendant qu'Ogata contemplait ses lunettes cassées et Akira alternativement.

Akira depuis quand était il si proche de Shindo ? Il avait rêvé ou il avait dit notre bébé. Comment ça « notre » enfin « leur ».

« Vous me gonflez tous les deux ! »La porte claqua derrière Waya.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? » s'enquit Toya

« C'est rien, c'est Waya. Viens me voir toi tu as dit papa comme ça ? »

« Je te remercie pour nous avoir dépanné, J'espère qu'il a été sage. »

Nase regarda les deux garçons perplexe, c'était lui le terrible Toya, l'imbuvable arrogant. Waya avait un problème avec lui parce qu'il avait l'air plutôt gentil et rieur. Très doux aussi. C'était peut-être ça le problème.

Hikaru remercia aussi Nase avant de prendre le sac et de suivre le brun.

Ils rentrèrent à la maison en achetant leur repas sur la route. Le blond posa les plats sur la table et le sac sur le sol.

« On mange vite et on fait une partie ? » demanda Hikaru.

Le brun hocha la tête, Il n'avait pas vraiment réalisé sur le coup il avait dit notre et Hikaru aussi. Notre, comment ce simple mot avait pu le transporter de joie et lui paraître si naturel.

Ils finirent leur repas pour s'installer autour du goban. Ils firent nigiri pendant que Sai se déplaçait à quatre pattes au tour d'eux. Ils jouèrent le début de parti jusqu'à ce que le bébé arrive devant Akira qui le posa sur ses genoux. Le coup d'Hikaru le mettait en difficulté il pouvait jouer en attaque mais se faisait couper ou en défense mais perdait de l'influence. Un toc net sur le goban le tira de son analyse. Toc Le hochet avait tapé un point du quadrillage aussi nettement qu'une pierre.

Il regarda intrigué le point, il ne l'avait pas vu ce coup, ce coup il l'avait croisé dans une partie. Il posa une pierre sous le regard amusé d'Hikaru. Ce coup avait quelque chose de familier il l'avait vu chez Shindo et chez l'autre Shindo réalisa t-il.

« Toi aussi tu veux jouer Sai ? »

« Hikaru, je n'ai pas… »

« Non, c'est Sai, même après mille ans, il ne change pas. Il y a une limite d'âge pour l'examen pro ? »

« Trente ans tu le sais non. »

« Non une limite inférieure ?.»

« Du moment que le niveau y est. »

« Alors je sais que le futur Shusaku honinbo est sur tes genoux. »

« Pardon ? Hikaru. »

« Dans 5 ans, c'est Ogata qui va en faire une crise cardiaque. »

« Hikaru… »

« Sai n'a jamais perdu à part contre toi lors de la première partie, mais jamais après même contre ton père. »

« Sai ? Le vrai enfin celui de ton jeu, c'est impossible. »

« Akira je ne suis pas Sai no Fujiwara, il est dans mon jeu c'est vrai, c'est les centaines de parties qu'on a joué ensemble qui ont façonné mon jeu. Le vrai, je pensais qu'il m'avait quitté parce que je ne voulais plus qu'il joue. Parce que je voulais jouer contre toi, je voulais être au même niveau que toi. Mais il est là, je peux pas te dire pourquoi, ni comment mais il est ici. »

« Hikaru je ne comprend pas, qui est Sai ? »

« Il est le joueur de l'ombre qui jouait à la place de Shusaku, comme il jouait à ma place au début. »

« Hikaru c'est impossible. »

« Akira dans mille ans aimeras-tu encore le go ? Y joueras-tu toujours ?»

« Et toi Hikaru ? »

« Tant que tu joueras. Sai je veux atteindre le coup divin autant que toi, mais avec Akira. »

L'atmosphère de la pièce semblait charger de gravité, les yeux de Toya passèrent de Sai à Hikaru puis au goban.

« Il n'empêche que je connais ce coup et je vais le contrer, ce soir c'est moi qui gagnerais. »

La partie continua.

« Je perds d'un demi point »

« Je t'avais dit que je gagnerais »

Plus tard dans sont lit Akira repassa les événements de la journée. C'était beaucoup. Beaucoup trop pour tout assimiler. Il se retourna et soupira.

« Hikaru ? »

« Oui ? »

Sai bougea un peu et le blond choisit de se rapprocher pour discuter. Il savait bien que c'était incroyable. Que personne ne pourrait le croire à par lui, son rival, celui qui connaissait les deux jeux, celui qui voyait l'ombre de Sai à travers le déplacement de ses pierres. Il s'assit près d'Akira.

« Tout est vrai ? C'est impossible et portant tout devient logique. »

« Je suis désolé, je t'avais dis qu'un jour je te raconterais tout. »

« Et elle ? »

« Elle ? »

« La mère de Sai ? C'était une amie, ta petite amie… »

« Qu'est ce que tu racontes, et puis où voudrais tu que je trouve le temps pour une fille, en cinq ans il a fallu que je courre comme un fou derrière toi je te signale. »

« Hikaru. Merci… »

« Et toi ? Tu as une copine ? »

« Non je joue tous le temps au go pour pas que tu me rattrapes. Il est si fort ? »

« Je n'ai jamais gagné contre lui, et ton père a abandonné avant de renverser la partie. Il aurait dû gagner. Mais tu n'as pas sommeil ? »

Le blond se leva et alla à l'armoire pour sortir un cahier avant de revenir sur lit.

« C'est toutes tes parties avec Sai ? »

« Non juste les dernières les autres sont chez moi, on en à jouer plus de deux milles tous les deux alors ça fait beaucoup de kifu. »

« Je peux ? »

« Je te les proposerais pas sinon. Et puis il va falloir que tu t'y habitues, dès qu'il le pourra il nous laminera tous les deux. Ne t'attends pas à ce qu'il te fasse de cadeau. »

« On se met avec un goban dans le couloir »

« J'arrive ».

A suivre


	2. Chapter 2

Merci pour vos review, elles m'aident beaucoup à avancer. C'est très motivant.

Pour répondre à la question Sai a environ six mois, il marche à quatre patte, commence à dire des mots simples. Il devrait se développer comme un enfant normal hors le go mais c'est logique. Pour la cigogne, la poste ou un autre moyen, je cherche l'explication rationnelle mais je sèche.

Les personnages ne sont pas à moi et je n'ai pas d'action chez afflelou (Deux paires de lunettes cassées, il en reste une. Mais je devais aller changer de paire avec Ogata pour avoir un prix de groupe).

* * *

Deux joueurs et un couffin

Hikaru son sac sur le dos et Sai dans les bras avançait vers la fédération de go. Il avait fait sa partie le matin, et des recherches tout l'après-midi. Recherches infructueuses à son plus grand regret. Il avait rangé malgré tous les dossiers des appartements qu'il avait visités même si aucun ne convenait. Peut être qu'il s'était trompé. Il s'assit sur le banc près de l'entrée comme à son habitude. Akira n'était pas encore arrivé. Décidément avec la fatigue leur go se délitait un peu, à moins que le brun ne se soit endormi sur le plateau de jeu.

Un long moment plus tard il vit apparaître sa silhouette familière. Son regard passa sur le teint fatigué, les cernes qui semblaient le rendre plus âgé.

« Ce fut dur. »

Le blond acquiesça. Il comprenait.

« Heureusement que ce n'est pas le début d'année. »

« Je sais pas ce qu'on ferait sinon. Nase n'aura plus le temps pour nous aider. »

« J'aurais pas osé lui demander, l'examen pro… » (NdA on est en octobre)

« Akira on rentre ? »

Rentrer rien que l'idée du trajet lui volait ses dernières forces et son rival qui venait de finir son match devait être encore plus épuisé.

« Akira on prend un taxi ? »

« Heu, oui. »

Le taxi arriva, le blond tendit leurs sacs avant de s'asseoir à coté de Toya. Sai était sage sur ses genoux.

Le chauffeur ferma sa porte et s'installa derrière le volant.

« Hikaru je te dépose où ? Hikaru ? Les enfants ? Et c'est pas gentil de me snober ! »

Kawai regarda dans son rétroviseur avant de s'affaler sur son volant. Ils dormaient sur la banquette arrière. Mais ils lui faisaient quoi ces deux là. Puisque c'était l'heure de la sieste des petits il mit le contact et prit la route du salon de go. Il pourrait peut-être jouer contre Hikaru quand il se réveillerait.

La voiture s'immobilisa quelque kilomètres plus loin devant l'entrée du club, il sortit sans claquer sa portière et remonta au pas de course les escaliers vers la salle de jeu.

« Devinez ce que je vous amène ? »

« Monsieur Kawai arrêtez de crier ! »

« J'ai Hikaru. Venez voir si vous me croyez pas il ronfle dans mon taxi. »

Le patron du salon du go sourit et suivit le chauffeur. Il ouvrit la portière arrière et resta stupéfait. Pas un mais deux garçons dormaient l'un contre l'autre : Hikaru à ce qu'il pouvait voir et un ami dont il ne distinguait pas le visage. Le blond bougea un peu, la tête du brun se calla dans son épaule.

« On y arrivera... »

« Ensemble… »

« Je sacrifierais quelques parties sinon. »

« Pas question que tu sois le seul. »

« Akira… je t'aime. »

Une main se pressa sur une autre devant les deux adultes sidérés.

« Je rêve ou ils parlent en dormant ces deux là ? Akira ? Akira ! Akira Toya ! »

Les cris du chauffeur fit sursauter ses passagers.

« Oui ! »

« Aie ! »

Le brun réveillé en sursaut s'était cogné la tête contre le menton de Shindo qui tentait de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

« Bonjour Kawai ! »

« Enfin ! Bonjour Hikaru ! C'est bien ? »

« Bonjour, Je suis Akira Toya. Enchanté »

« Enchanté, vous en faite une tête pour des jeunes. T'as un petit frère Hikaru ? »

« Non c'est Sai » bailla le blond.

« Vous faites une partie tous les deux. »

« Kawai laissez ces enfants tranquille vous ne voyez pas qu'ils sont épuisés ? Vous montez boire un thé ou du café ? »

Le propriétaire désigna à Kawai le coffre du véhicule dont il sorti le sac à dos de Shindo et la mallette de Toya. Le groupe monta les escaliers en silence, la porte tinta et la dame du comptoir s'égailla en voyant renter Hikaru.

« Vous leur préparez deux cafés serrés aux jeunes. »

Le breuvage n'avait pas encore rempli les tasses qu'un vagissement fit lever les nez des parties de ceux qui jouaient encore.

Le brun chercha du regard leurs sacs en berçant et parlant au bébé dans ses bras.

« Je m'en occupe, je peux avoir de l'eau chaude s'il vous plait ? » lança le blond en fouillant dans ses affaires.

La quadragénaire derrière la caisse admira estomaquée le blondinet préparer un biberon en quatrième vitesse et le tendre au brun qui en vérifia la température sur son poignet avant de le donner au petit monstre hurlant.

« Je comprends leur tête de déterrés. » fit-elle.

Un sourire gêné des deux professionnels lui répondit.

« Tu nous avais caché ça gamin ! » Kawai attrapa Hikaru pour ébouriffer sa chevelure comme à son habitude.

« Et si on jouait ! »

Le blond n'avait rien trouvé d'autre pour couper court aux questions, il chercha des yeux Akira qui riait en donnant le biberon à Sai. Finalement ça avait du bon d'être ici, il se sentait plus détendu, plus insouciant. La bataille commençait pour savoir qui jouerait avec lui. Hikaru râla avec cinq adversaires et il y avait encore des cris de protestations.

« Je peux jouer aussi. » Proposa Toya pour apaiser la salle.

Hikaru se mesura à ses adversaires pendant qu'Akira en faisait autant Sai dans un bras lui donnant le biberon de la main gauche en posant ses pierres de la droite. Les parties allèrent vites mais les commentaires furent assez longs. Le biberon de Sai reposait vide à coté d'une partie quand Akira s'excusa en farfouillant dans sa mallette. Hikaru qui avait saisi le problème s'avança vers son ami et récupéra la couche et le paquet de lingettes des mains du brun. Il se dirigea vers les toilettes avec leur bébé sous les regards dubitatifs.

La dame du salon remit bon ordre en un constat raide et bien sentit avant de déposer un deuxième café au brun.

« Vous n'êtes qu'une bande d'abrutis. »

Le blond revint quelque instant après vers le bar, la réceptionniste le regarda avec une bienveillance accrue en lui donnant une autre tasse.

« Depuis combien de temps vous avez pas dormi tous les deux ? »

« Je sais pas » articula Hikaru gêné.

« Il est peut être temps de lui donner autre chose que du lait. »

Le regard du papa se posa sur Sai puis sur la femme, lui donner autre chose. Si Sai réclamait souvent à manger c'était peut être que les biberons ne suffisaient pas. Il les réveillait deux fois, trois fois pendant la nuit. Un grand sourire monta instantanément au jeune homme en la remerciant.

* * *

Akira derrière la vitre de la voiture caressait distraitement les cheveux du petit. Ils avaient passé un bon moment. C'était un club complètement différent de celui de son père, un lieu à l'image de Shindo, chaleureux. Ils remercièrent Mr Kawai qui les déposa devant la maison.

En début de soirée les deux jeunes gens réchauffaient le premier petit pot de leur vie à la cuisine quand on sonna à la porte.

«Tu as commandé le repas Hikaru ? »

Sans attendre sa réponse le brun alla ouvrir, son attitude se figea comme celle des deux visiteurs. Maitre Ogata essuya ses lunettes pour se donner une contenance. C'était bien Akira Toya le fils prodige de l'ancien meijin en face de lui. Où donc était passé l'adolescent en chemise blanche et pull. Ou plus exactement qu'était ce tee-shirt noir marqué go sur la poitrine à un millier d'année lumière de ses habitudes vestimentaires. Le bébé sur la hanche comme si c'était une seconde nature. Il se passait vraiment des choses étranges ici.

« Bonsoir Monsieur Ogata, bonsoir Ashiwara. »

« Bonsoir Akira. »

« Bonsoir Akira, on te dérange ? Moi qui pensais que tu passais tout ton temps à jouer. »

« Non, c'est rien Ashiwara. »

« Akira c'est prêt !»

« J'arrive ! Je vous en prie entrez. »

Le brun se dirigea à la cuisine, suivi rapidement par le plus jeune.

« Oups, c'est ce que je disais on dérange. » constata le jeune pro en voyant Akira tenter de donner une cuillère de bouillie orange au bébé qu'il avait dans les bras.

« Mais non, je t'assure. Tu connais la maison et Hikaru. » Répondit il d'un air un peu mal à l'aise.

« Hé bien voila une surprise Shindo, quoi que voir Akira porter subitement des tee-shirts qui lui appartiennent pas. »

« M Ogata je ne vois pas où est le problème, et puis c'est plus facile à repasser. »

Le dixième dan cilla, depuis quand le timide Akira avait-il changé. Depuis quand répondait il si spontanément. Il se serait plus attendu à le voir bafouiller ou à ignorer sa pique. Il avait pris beaucoup d'assurance, un peu trop à son goût.

« Bonsoir maître Ogata, bonsoir monsieur Ashiwara. »

« Monsieur ? Moi ? »

Le brun rit, ce qui fit rougir Shindo.

« ASHIWARA » coupa Ogata.

Le dénommé passa sa main dans ses cheveux, pris en faute.

« Notre dernière partie remonte à loin Shindo, mais je me demande ce que tu fais ici. Akira ton père est au courant ?»

« Que mon rival est ici ? »

« Ton rival ? »

La cuillère repoussée par Sai cette fois tomba sur le sol en tachant les carreaux.

« Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas venu pour vérifier ma garde robe et dire bonjour à Hikaru. »

Ce petit arrogant comment osait-il le prendre sur ce ton avec lui s'indigna l'adulte.

« Non bien sûr, j'avais pensé que tu passais trop de temps à étudier. Nous sommes donc venus voir que tu allais bien.»

« Je vous en remercie »

« J'avais pensé te donner un coup de main en cuisine. »

« Merci, on a pas encore eu le temps de préparer le repas. »

« Alors je tombe à pic ! Non ? »

Un petit cri ramena l'attention des deux papas vers Sai.

Le brun alla chercher une autre cuillère et s'assis avec le bébé, il fit une nouvelle tentative qui barbouilla le bébé.

Hikaru partit à la rescousse avec une serviette et reprit la tache de donner la béquée au petit.

« Faites comme chez vous. »

Ogata pris sur lui mais étudia avec intérêt le manège des deux adolescents. Un vrai petit couple, c'était le meijin qui allait être heureux. Même à l'époque d'Akira bébé il n'avait jamais assisté à une scène aussi risible. Trois joueurs professionnels pour faire manger un môme.

Bon grès mal gré les plus jeunes s'organisèrent, Akira posa Sai sur Ashiwara pour le nourrir, Shindo retourna s'occuper de la cuisine et Ogata regardait.

« Je te dérange pas trop Shindo ? »

« Non, et puis je serais heureux de jouer contre vous dans de bonnes conditions. »

« Hikaru tu as déjà joué contre Monsieur Ogata ? »

« Oui, il y a longtemps »

Le petit pot fini, Ashiwara donna un coup de main en cuisine pour leur repas. Il avait du mal à comprendre, Ogata était bizarre, Akira ne lui avait pourtant jamais paru aussi épanoui. Akira souriait, il semblait très heureux. Quant à Shindo, il devait avouer qu'il ne le connaissait pas vraiment, ce garçon intriguait. Il avait progressé plus vite que n'importe qui. Même le vieux Kuwabara avait les yeux fixés sur lui, comme Koyo Toya et son fils.

Quand ils quittèrent la cuisine pour la pièce d'étude Ogata et Shindo semblèrent se défier du regard.

« Ne t'attends pas à gagner comme la dernière fois. »

« Je ne m'attends à rien. »

Le grand blond remonta ses lunettes sur son nez. L'affrontement allait être intéressant.

« Hikaru, je peux jouer contre Monsieur Ogata ? »

« Si tu veux. » lui répondit Shindo étonné.

Les deux adversaires se firent face pendant que les deux autres s'installaient pour jouer à coté.

Passé les premiers mouvements Akira sentit qu'il était en difficulté, cette partie s'annonçait difficile, autant qu'une partie officielle. Il n'avait pas pu contenir l'attaque. S'il continuait son opposant détruirait son territoire, s'il se faisait couper la partie serait finie. Il resta un moment à méditer sur le goban. Un bruit sec sur le plateau claqua. Sai ! Hikaru lui avait dit qu'il pensait comme Sai quand il ne savait que faire. Ce coup ! Il ne l'avait pas envisagé. Ce n'avait rien de classique et pourtant. Il passa un bras autour du bébé pour mieux l'installer sur ses genoux et posa sa pierre.

Ogata regarda ce coup, c'était une erreur stratégique, il posa ses pierres les tours suivants calmement. Akira ne pourrait pas rattraper son retard. La pierre d'après l'arrêta net cette forme, ce qui semblait une tentative pour récupérer un mauvais mouvement. Non c'était impossible. Cette série de coups mal agencés ne pouvait être ça, un coup de maître. Le jeu de Sai ! Il déglutit péniblement et posa une nouvelle pierre avant de réaliser. Si il lisait jusqu'au bout il perdait, il perdait de deux points. Il hésita, depuis quand Akira avait fait de tels progrès. Et là, puis là, ce ne pouvait être le fruit du hasard. Il avait pensé voir Sai en Hikaru alors pourquoi chez Toya. Ils avaient donc tant joué pour qu'Akira en voit son jeu changé.

« J'abandonne. »

Akira remercia pour sa partie et embrassa la tête du petit qui commençait à dormir contre lui.

« Je vais coucher Sai »

Le regard de maître Ogata passa sur l'étrange ménage Akira, le bébé qui se nommait Sai et Shindo. Quel était le lien, quel lien entre leurs jeux étranges, ces coups semblant venir de nulle part capable de trancher un adversaire net sur un goban. Ce talent il l'avait vu chez Shindo, pas chez Akira. Il le connaissait, il connaissait son jeu, celui qui le lui avait appris. Alors d'où venait ce coup.

Sai le joueur fantôme, le même nom, chez un bébé. Il avait tapé le plateau avec son hochet à l'endroit où Akira avait joué. Non c'était impossible, une coïncidence.

« Qui est cet enfant ? »

Il n'avait même pas réalisé qu'il s'était levé et avait empoigné Akira. Ashiwara s'était pétrifié. La scène se passa comme au ralenti devant lui. Il vit Shindo repousser brutalement Ogata qui tomba sur le sol.

« C'est notre enfant. » Répondit Toya.

« « Votre ». Ne soit pas ridicule au cas où tu ne le saurais pas il faut un homme et une femme pour faire un enfant. Ils ne sont pas livrés par la poste. Mais le meijin sera ravi de savoir qu'il à un gendre et un petit fils»

« L'opinion de mon père ne vous concerne pas et je n'en ai que faire. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Mais j'ai hâte de voir notre Sai vous rafler le titre d'Honinbo. »

« Compte dessus. »

Le dixième dan quitta les lieux, la porte de l'entrée se referma d'un coup sec, derrière lui, Ashiwara cherchait une solution de replis.

« Je suis désolé. »

« Désolé, qu'est ce qui t'as pris de dire ça à Maitre Ogata. Akira tu as changé. » S'inquiéta le plus âgé.

« Vraiment ? Je vais coucher Sai avant de le réveiller.»

Shindo revint à sa partie songeur face à son adversaire troublé.

« Vous ne pouvez plus retourner la partie, vous voulez continuer ? »

Le professionnel regarda son jeu, réfléchit puis déclara forfait.

« Pourquoi a-t-il dit ça ? »

« Parce que c'est vrai. »

« Akira je suis désolé, j'aurais dû te prévenir. Ogata veut Sai comme adversaire mais si ton père est civilisé ce n'est pas son cas. »

« Pardon Ashiwara, je ne voulais pas d'un esclandre, mais… »

« Qui est Sai ? »

« C'est notre fils comme l'as dit Akira, et sans aucun doute dans cinq ans le futur Honinbo. »

« Vous êtes sérieux tous les deux ? »

Le pauvre Ashiwara s'affaissa sur son coussin.

« Vous me faites marcher. »

« Non mais vous verrez bien quand il vous laminera autant que ses pauvres parents. Akira toi tu n'as jamais eu le mauvais goût de briser ton père sur le goban. Lui il s'en privera à pas. »

« J'y suis prêt et puis c'est trop tard pour reculer. »

« Et moi je fais quoi ? »

« T'es mon ami, donc tonton Ashiwara viendra nous rendre visite et se faire écraser à son tour. »

« Tonton ? !»

« Tu n'es pas fatigué Akira ? »

« Avec tout le café que j'ai bu, je ne risque pas de dormir.

« On fait une partie, est-ce que ? »

« Je pense le retrouver ? Oui. »

Les deux parents rivaux s'installèrent autour d'une table de jeu, les doigts d'Hikaru serrèrent l'éventail. L'atmosphère de la salle se chargea de gravité, dans son dos le blond sentait sa présence comme Akira en face. Une force de mille ans s'abattit sur le plateau.

« J'abandonne »

Le spectateur dégluti, c'était fini. Quelle puissance.

« Pourquoi tu ne joue pas toujours ainsi Hikaru ? »

« Parce que ce n'est pas moi, que je ne le peux pas, ce soir Sai voulait jouer… C'est l'anniversaire de la mort de Torajirō, cela a restauré le lien. Je l'ai senti en jouant contre vous. » (6 octobre)

« Torajirō ? » Le brun ce sentit un brin jaloux d'entendre ce nom dans la bouche d'Hikaru.

« Vous ne pouvez pas être plus clair ? Je suis largué. »

« C'est pas grave Ashiwara, mais si tu pouvais éviter de le raconter. Tu restes finir la nuit ici ? Il est tard »

« Akira, il est tôt le matin tu veux dire. »

Les deux adolescents éclatèrent de rire, finalement suivi par l'adulte du groupe.

* * *

Une semaine plus tard à Osaka

« Hikaru t'es sur de n'avoir rien oublié dans le train ? »

Le blond soupira, bien sûr que non, il avait compté les sacs, vérifié les tablettes, le porte revue et même retrouvé la sucette perdue entre les sièges.

« Akira du calme, on a tout ce qu'il faut et même plus. »

Le brun fit un sourire forcé, c'était le premier déplacement à trois et sa valise comme le sac de sport de son rival avaient fait des petits. Le modeste bagage du joueur s'étant métamorphosé en celui imposant d'une petite famille.

Arrivé à l'hôtel le brun se détendit un peu, la réception avait bien fait son travail, le lit pour le bébé avait était ajouté à sa demande. Sauf que la personne à l'accueil semblait chercher ses mots. Il la scruta en se demandant où était le soucis. Il était bien le joueur de go Toya attendu à la convention. Enfin le problème tomba, c'était une chambre pour deux adultes et un enfant, mais un couple l'hôtel par mal chance était complet à cause des bus de joueurs. Le manque de sommeil, le trajet et l'organisation de leur déplacement eurent raison d'Akira. Shindo s'approcha Sai au bras.

« Donc il n'y a qu'un grand lit ? »

La réceptionniste confirma.

« On fera avec. » trancha le blond.

Le personnel s'excusa pour le désagrément, mais Akira semblait ailleurs.

« Akira ça fait trois nuits qu'on dort la tête sur le goban, à coté un lit c'est immense. »

« Hikaru c'est pas ça le soucis. »

« Alors c'est quoi ? »

« On a pas de nounou, comment va t-on faire ? »

« On se débrouillera. Viens.»

C'est très stressés que les deux joueurs nouvellement promus parents arrivèrent à la convention. Sai buvait un biberon préparé à la hâte avec Hikaru pendant qu'Akira consultait leurs plannings. Il esquiva les journalistes présents pour retrouver les siens. Il donna son emploi du temps au blond.

« Je le garde ? »

« Akira je prends le premier tour. »

Ils s'installèrent pour attaquer les premières parties pédagogiques. Le regard de Toya dérivait souvent sur le blond à quelques places plus loin. Shindo avait un succès fou auprès de la gente féminine. A tel point qu'il finit par s'en agacer. Quand arriva la pose repas, ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de repos pour les professionnels. Akira chauffa le petit pot de Sai et entreprit de le lui faire manger pendant qu'Hikaru servait de chaise haute. C'était lui où cette salle devenait affreusement bruyante. Le brun mit enfin le doigt sur ce qui le gênait, le nombre de femmes qui papotaient en laissant tomber des mots mignon, adorable et autres commentaires. Il décida de faire la sourde oreille. Leur enfant restauré il avala en vitesse son repas. Déjà que le temps leur manquait, il n'allait pas le perdre pour des futilités.

A l'heure dite, il prit Sai et retourna à ses parties pendant qu'Hikaru se trouvait à faire une partie contre un professionnel au centre de l'attention. Au milieu de l'après midi il dû s'éclipser pour changer le petit suivi des regards adorateurs de toutes les femmes présentes. Il commença à les adorer ses dames quand il s'aperçu qu'elles faisaient un écran entre lui et les autres joueurs dont principalement Ogata qu'il avait vu de loin.

La journée suivante se déroula à peu près de la même façon, les deux joueurs bénéficièrent d'une attention toute à fait particulière du public jusqu'au soir. Le nombre incroyable de demandes les faisant terminer tard, certains de leurs collègues plus âgés commençaient à être passablement éméchés de faire des pauses ou de sortir avec des amateurs.

Maître Ogata et maître Kurata venaient de renter dans la salle de jeu presque déserte. Hikaru comprit au premier pas que les deux avaient bu et eut un mauvais pressentiment qui se confirma quand le grand blond à lunettes (Nda non il n'a pas une chaussure noire) s'installa en face de lui.

« C'est le petit prodige devant qui je dois trembler ? »

« Maître Ogata. »

« Jouons alors. »

« C'est pas la peine, vous jouez atrocement mal quand vous êtes ivre. »

« Ca Hikaru a raison, l'alcool et le go font mauvais ménage. »

« Je veux jouer contre lui. »

« Contre un bébé ?! Ogata ? »

« C'est une idée fixe chez vous. »

Malgré son niveau d'alcoolémie le dixième dan se leva et attrapa le blond par la chemise.

« Lâchez Hikaru ! »

Kurata dévisagea Toya, Shindo et Ogata.

« Tu y tiens tellement à ton Shindo ? Mais c'est vrai c'est ton Rival et votre fils. »

Le joueur souleva Sai.

« Voila le prodige en couche culotte qui n'a encore jamais posé une pierre. »

Le bébé se débattit dans les mains instables de l'adulte, il serait tombé si Hikaru ne l'avait rattrapé. A genoux le petit dans les bras, il ne put que voir Akira tel qu'il était normalement dans une bataille avec son regard de tueur mettre une droite à Ogata. Le brun lui tendit la main pour se relever et l'entraîna vers la sortie sans le lâcher.

« Y a de l'eau dans le gaz dans le clan Toya » déclara Waya.

« Pas dans le clan Shindo/Toya. »

Le ton du brun dissuada toute réplique, Kurata se gratta la tête. C'était quoi cette histoire ? Quoi « son Shindo, leur fils » ? Ogata était bourré à un point pas permis. Vouloir jouer au go avec un bébé, il devait friser le coma éthylique leur Judan. Enfin il avait assez remonté les gamins pour que le gentil Akira réponde le clan Shindo/Toya et lui mette un coup de poing.

* * *

Les deux garçons rentrèrent dans leur chambre directement sans se dire un mot. Hikaru posa Sai dans son lit avant de prendre la main de son rival. Il regarda les doigts meurtris par les lunettes d'Ogata.

« Akira ? »

Le brun ne répondit pas.

« Akira ? »

Le blond posa un bisou sur sa joue qui fit sursauter son ami.

« Merci »

« Comment ça merci ! Comme si cela ne me concernait pas ! »

Le blond cacha son amusement.

« Merci d'exister »

« Vraiment où est le rapport ? »

« Le rapport t'es idiot ? Où tu le fais exprès ? »

« Et toi alors tu dis n'importe quoi ! »

Les sanglots de Sai mirent fin à la dispute. La routine des parents prit le relais, le brun porta Sai, Hikaru s'occupa de tiédir la bouillie et de lui faire manger. Le petit rassasié le blond appela le service d'étage avant de se glisser dans la salle de bain. Il en ressortit en survêtement puis resta admirer un moment les deux personnes les plus importantes de sa vie depuis cinq ans.

« Debout Akira, la douche t'attend ! »

Le brun reposa le bébé au centre du lit et grimaça à un mouvement.

« Montre-moi ta main. »

Shindo prit la main blessée dans la sienne, regarda les écorchures laissées par la monture des lunettes. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, Akira avait des mains longues et fines dont les ongles étaient polis par le contact des pierres, des mains de joueur de go. A leur deuxième rencontre il avait examiné sa main. C'était il y avait si longtemps.

« Hikaru… Tu souris. »

« Je me remémorais notre deuxième rencontre. Je vais soigner ça, j'ai ce qu'il faut dans mon sac. »

« Tu as changé depuis. »

« C'est ta faute ça. »

« Non c'est celle de Sai. » constata le brun.

« C'est pas pour Sai que j'ai appris le go, je pouvais faire comme Shusaku. Même si finalement je suis un sacré égoïste. J'ai privé Sai de jouer et je t'ai empêché de jouer avec lui alors que c'est ce que tu voulais. »

Le blond fini de panser la blessure.

« Hikaru. »

* * *

Plus tard dans la nuit Akira contemplait le plafond. Ses premières rencontres avec Hikaru il en avait rêvé et cauchemardé. Il avait espéré, cru, pleuré, gardé un goût amer de ses confrontations et pourtant. S'il ne l'avait pas rencontré. Depuis la première fois toute sa route avait été tracée par lui. Il avait voulu mettre de la distance, monter toujours plus haut hors de son atteinte. Mais il l'avait hanté, il avait hanté ses nuits.

« Il y a des parties dont tu rêves la nuit ? »

« Oui plusieurs. »

« Moi aussi. »

« Celle que je n'aurais jamais dû lire, celle qui a effacé Sai. »

« Je vois »

« Non tu ne vois pas ! »

« Et nos parties… »

Le ton avec quelque chose de résolument déçu.

« Ca n'a rien à voir nos parties »

Le brun ne répondit pas. Pourtant il savait qu'il ne s'était pas endormi. Il regarda le dos que lui présentait Akira.

« Nos parties je les attends avec impatience, je les rumine pas. »

« Oui mais c'est pas les notre qui sont gravées dans ton esprit. »

Le blond passa ses doigts dans les cheveux sombres.

« Parce que toi tu es au centre de ma vie. »

Le silence se fit long, la respiration profonde et calme du blond semblait dire qu'il dormait. Le brun se retourna doucement pour observer le garçon étendu à coté de lui. Il murmura dans le noir.

« Je t'aime Hikaru. »

Le blond se releva assez brusquement se qui les fit se trouver nez à nez. Lentement les lèvres d'Hikaru se trouvèrent sur celles d'Akira, le temps se figea, puis ils échangèrent un premier baiser maladroit.

A Suivre !

(Je tablais sur 2 chapitres, puis 3, je pense 4 miniums finalement. On verra bien le nigiri est fait faut compter les pierres)


	3. Chapter 3

Merci pour vos mots gentils qui me motivent à avancer ^^

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira si vous avez des questions ou des observations à me soumettre j'y répondrais avec plaisir.

* * *

Deux joueurs et un couffin 3

Hikaru regarda l'horloge de la cuisine une énième fois en écoutant les bruits de pas dans la maison. Il se retourna et continua sa vaisselle. Il était encore tôt, enfin pas tant que ça, pas quand il faut se rendre à la fédération. Il posa les assiettes sur l'égouttoir et sécha ses mains. Était il inquiet ? Sans doute, certainement. Et lui ? Il souleva son fils hors de la chaise pour bébé. Les pas se rapprochaient. Le bruit de la porte. Il regarda Akira en costume cravate entrer, il aurait pu sembler calme. Mais pas pour lui. Ils se connaissaient trop pour ne pas ressentir cette légère crispation. Il l'avait ressenti dans les affrontements qu'ils avaient eus ces derniers jours. Il pouvait le comprendre : dans une heure environ il serait en face de cet homme pour un match décisif. Sans doute il y avait quelques semaines, il aurait été plus serein pour se mesurer à Ogata. Sauf qu'il y avait eu cet incident, enfin ce double incident. Le fait que la victoire aujourd'hui était plus importante que hier, qu'il savait à quel point il désirait gagner de toutes ses forces contre le dixième dan pour lui, pour eux. Comme toujours avant de partir il le vit le rejoindre et poser un bisou sur la tête de leur protégé. Comme à son habitude il irait prendre sa mallette et dire qu'il y allait.

Le blond captura son regard et glissa l'objet qu'il avait dans la main de son rival et ami. Les yeux verts se figèrent.

« Fais lui avaler ses lunettes. »

« Merci »

Hikaru posa un léger baiser sur les lèvres d'Akira avant de le regarder s'éloigner satisfait.

* * *

Quand Maitre Ogata entra dans la salle, il jeta un coup d'œil à son adversaire en avance comme à chaque partie. Il prit place un sourire en coin prêt à jouer avec une de ces petites phrases qu'aurait pu sortir le vieil Honinbo. Le genre de mot capable de faire perdre sa concentration à un bon joueur. Avec le petit Toya ça allait être simple, il en avait l'embarras du choix. Il était trop calme et trop confiant pour que ce ne soit autre chose qu'une façade. Ses mots ne franchirent pas la barrière de son esprit. Le Toya en face de lui possédait un regard d'une combativité non contenue qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu.

Le signal de début de jeu se fit entendre, ils entamèrent le rituel de début de bataille. Akira serait noir. La main du jeune homme se serra à coté de lui, le regard d'Ogata se fixa dessus. Puis ne laissant rien paraître il joua le deuxième coup. Quelques flashs crépitaient encore dans la pièce puis l'espace ne fut plus qu'aux combattants.

Dans les couloirs les gens continuaient à s'affairer petit professionnel ou champion, presse, secrétaire ou insei. Dans le hall de l'immeuble, Amano consulta les plannings des rencontres en attendant les résultats. Peut être devrait il faire un article sur les jeunes talents Maître Ogata le précurseur contre Toya, le disciple contre le fils. Ce serait un beau combat même si une victoire d'Akira était improbable. Le journaliste prit une canette dans le distributeur avant de se rendre à la salle de retransmission des parties. La salle était vide à part Occhi et Waya, il s'assit pour suivre la progression. Au fils des premiers coups il fut surpris de voir Kurata les rejoindre. Quelques instants après ce fut maître Morishita qui se posta à ses cotés le menton dans la main. La nouvelle vague attisait donc tant d'inquiétude même pour ces joueurs confirmés.

« Vous voulez faire un article Mr. Amano ? »

« Je l'envisage en effet maître Kurata. »

« Avec vous tout est simple, du go, ça c'est un bon journal, pas besoin de parler de mode ou de finance »

« En parlant de mode, la nouvelle vague semble vouloir dépoussiérer l'éventail. J'aurais pensé qu'il reste l'apanage des vétérans. »

« Ils sont plusieurs maintenant ? »

« Regardez les photos par vous-même Akira aussi. »

Le joueur prit l'appareil numérique, effectivement sur les clichés Akira tenait un éventail.

« Joli coup. »

L'attention se reporta sur le jeu souligné pas maître Morishita avant qu'il n'ait pu rendre l'appareil.

« Oui très beau, mais pas du style de Toya. »

Il avait déjà vu ce genre de coup, il lui était familier. Il tendit l'appareil au journaliste en fixant l'image, un détail lui semblait incongru. Quand il comprit il en sauta de sa chaise.

« Mais c'est l'éventail de Shindo ! »

« Ce n'est qu'un éventail. »

« Le clan Shindo/Toya est vraiment une affaire qui roule. Ils en sont à combien mes deux zozo 15 victoires pour Shindo, 17 pour Akira, 32 à deux. Je la sens bien la coupe cette année ! »

Amano leva la tête particulièrement captivé par le professionnel.

« Vous pouvez m'expliquer maître Kurata ? »

« Il y a quelques temps lors de la convention de go à Osaka, Ogata et Toya on eu différent mais comme le Judan tenait une belle cuite j'ai cru à une provocation. Akira a répondu à Waya le clan Shindo/Toya. Mais Toya n'a pas un éventail ou le même modèle que Shindo, il a l'éventail dont Shindo ne se sépare jamais.»

« Je les croyais rivaux. »

« Rivaux ? Oui mais ces gamins sont vraiment particuliers. Je vous dirais qu'ils sont rivaux mais proches. Toya est encore le plus fort des deux pour l'instant mais Shindo progresse très vite. Il fait des bonds impressionnants. Le meijin a dit pendant le tournoi par équipe que son fils refuserait de perdre parce qu'il était convaincu que Shindo gagnerait. C'est un peu leur moteur. »

Les derniers coups pour le yose se jouaient Ogata fit ses comptes, cinq points, il étudia le quadrillage. Il avait perdu, perdu face à Toya fils. Il prit congé rapidement. Comment avait-il perdu.

Le journaliste entra dans la pièce qu'il trouva désertée des deux joueurs. Il ressortit demander où était passé le lauréat. Déçu il descendit voir s'il pouvait encore rattraper le jeune prodige avant qu'il ne quittât l'établissement, quand une querelle à l'extérieur attira son attention. Il connaissait ces voix, comme le vocabulaire de la dispute.

« Coupé… nozoki… Hané… dango… Moyo… »

Le pauvre Amano, regarda dans la direction de la dispute et en resta sans voix. Ashiwara passa près des deux garçons, prit un enfant dans la poussette de Shindo en disant « Viens avec tonton pendant qu'ils analysent la partie ».

« Il marche pas si bien que ça le clan Shindo/Toya » remarqua Kurata.

« C'est faux ! »

Le joueur se trouva étrangement mal à l'aise devant les deux garçons d'un coup totalement d'accord.

Le tonton regarda le pauvre Kurata face aux deux fauves et ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Ils sont juste en pleine forme. »

« Ashiwara tu viens ! »

Le jeune s'excusa pour rejoindre les deux parents à nouveau les deux meilleurs amis du monde.

Le monde du Go changeait beaucoup ces derniers temps songea le journaliste, quelle fougue il pouvait y avoir entre ses deux là. La prochaine coupe serait passionnante avec eux. La nouvelle vague conduite par ces deux garçons montait vite. Shindo ou Toya à sa tête. Ce ferait un bon article pour plus tard l'amitié et la rivalité dans le go.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard ce fut Shindo qui joua contre un septième dan dans les éliminatoires du Gossai. Contre toute attente son adversaire abandonna. Le blond sortit de la salle satisfait ; il allait pouvoir renter à moins que Toya ne soit dans la salle de repos. Il allait diriger ses pas vers la salle quand le reporter du Go-weekly s'arrêta devant lui pour lui demander une interview. Il aurait aimé se défiler mais Akira verrait ce manquement d'un mauvais œil. Il se força à accepter et se retrouva dans une des salles de presse en face de Mr. Kosémura. Les premières questions sur la partie passées le journaliste lui posa quelques questions plus personnelles. S'il avait une petite amie, ce à quoi il répondit qu'il n'en avait pas le temps puisqu'il jouait dès qu'il le pouvait. La dernière demande le surpris plus « pourquoi êtes vous si proche d'Akira Toya ». Le blond répondit spontanément « il faut être deux pour jouer au go. ». Le reporter chercha ses mots et finit par s'enquérir « votre dernière dispute d'il y a quelques jours. »

« Dispute, On se dispute souvent pour le go. Quand il ne voit pas un coup que j'ai vu, ça me met en colère parce qu'il aurait dû le voir aussi. »

L'entretien se termina et le blond put s'éclipser. Le reporter posa la feuille sur son bureau et rejoignit la conversation. Le sujet de prédilection du moment était vivement débattu. On pouvait s'y attendre quand on parlait des participations amateur de l'ex meijin Toya. Il y avait les partisans, les opposants, les sceptiques aussi la salle devenait agitée. Un journaliste entra en trombe en hurlant :

« Regardez ça ! »

Il brandit un magazine pour jeune fille affichant en couverture le couple le plus mignon du moment avec une grande photo où Toya donnait un biberon et Shindo embrassait la tête du bébé. Un silence se fit, le feuillet fit le tour de la pièce avant d'arriver à Amano.

Shindo/Toya, il l'ouvrit les doigts fébriles et chercha l'article qui s'étalait sur plusieurs pages, il y avait d'autres photos du même genre. Un encart en bas parlait du fils de Shindo dont les informations venaient de l'état civil. Il resta méditer sur la page.

« Qui a les dernières interviews de Shindo et de Toya ? »

La rédaction sortit les questionnaires, les regards convergèrent vers les dernières réponses plus personnelles. Mr. Kosémura s'exclama « Il y a une erreur ! C'est les mêmes réponses. Et c'est totalement absurde tout le monde sait qu'il faut être deux pour jouer au go. »

Absurde, Amano se gratta le menton, peut-être pas. Il avait entendu les mêmes mots prononcer par l'Honinbo Kuwabara. Le coup divin le rêve de tous les joueurs, il alluma distraitement une cigarette et se mit à rêver derrière les volutes de fumée.

Il n'entendit plus le bruit pendant un moment alors que ses collaborateurs discutaient avec passion.

« Ça va faire un article sensationnel ! »

Qui avait dit cela ? C'était sans importance. Un article sur les deux étoiles montantes, c'était un peu trop presse à scandale et pourtant d'autres ne s'en priveraient pas. Ce serait un bon coup de pub et le journal verrait son tirage doubler ou plus.

* * *

Le lendemain matin le blond finissait de ranger la cuisine après le départ de son ami. Il contempla attendri Sai qui mâchouillait et se barbouillait de biscuit dans sa chaise haute. La veille ils étaient rentrés assez tard après un détour à son club de go et un repas au restaurant. Il sourit en regardant la chemise posée sur le dossier d'une chaise, ce matin Akira avait dû lui emprunter une des sienne . Il s'assit et commença à chercher le bouton que le brun avait failli perdre. Il n'était pas spécialement doué pour les travaux de couture mais il avait vu faire sa mère quelque fois. Il enfila son fil en louchant sur l'aiguille puis entreprit de refixer le bout de plastique. Une petite exclamation le fit sursauter. Dans l'entrebâillement de la porte il vit la mère d'Akira. La chemise tomba sur ses genoux. Il se leva précipitamment et s'inclina devant elle.

« Bonjour madame Toya »

« Bonjour Shindo. Je ne savais pas que tu étais ici.»

« Je suis désolé, Akira et heu m'a… nous…»

« C'est gentil de rester avec Akira qui était tous seul. Qui est ce bébé ? Ton petit frère ? »

« Je heu… c'est… »

La dame sourit face au gamin qui virait à une jolie teinte cerise.

« Je ne voulais pas être indiscrète, mais tu sais coudre ? C'est une chemise de mon fils. »

« Oui, pardon, je vais y aller. »

« Shindo ? Tout va bien ? Ce n'est pas la peine de paraître aussi gêné, reste Akira t'as invité. C'est si rare de sa part. Pour une fois qu'il a un ami. Tu es là depuis longtemps ?»

La mère de famille se mit à rire, il était vraiment gentil le petit blondinet. Très différent de son propre fils mais elle appréciait de savoir que quelqu'un avait été là pendant son absence.

« Depuis quelques semaines, Akira m'a invité à rester le temps de trouver un appartement. »

« Tu t'es disputé avec tes parents ? »

« Non, pas vraiment mais… »

C'est à cet instant que Sai qui patientait avec son biscuit se mit à pleurer. Le blondinet hésita puis prit son courage à deux mains.

« Je peux ? »

Elle pensa qu'il allait prendre l'enfant dans la chaise aussi hocha t-elle la tête avec bienveillance. Elle fut plus troublée lorsqu'elle le vit sortir un petit pot du placard pour le mettre à chauffer. Elle le regarda nourrir le bébé avec surprise. Décidément ce garçon était peu commun.

« Tu te débrouilles bien, tu feras vraiment un bon père »

Le blond rougit furieusement avant de bredouiller un merci. Il finit de ranger derrière lui, prit la chemise qui attendait toujours pour arrêter le fil.

« Je peux le tenir ? »

Le regard du garçon passa sur le vêtement et sur Sai puis sur la mère de son ami. Finalement il lui fit un grand sourire.

« Bien sûr. Je vais vite ranger la chemise d'Akira si vous le gardez. »

Il posa le vêtement sur un cintre avant de rejoindre au plus vite la dame. La situation était aussi étrange que gênante.

« Il est adorable, ça me rappelle quand Akira était bébé. Comment ce nomme t-il ce petit ange ? »

« Sai. »

« Bonjour Sai… C'est si loin, à l'époque déjà mon mari était rarement là, mais j'avais notre fils pour me tenir compagnie. »

« Ce devait pas être facile. »

« Je dirais que c'est après que c'est devenu compliqué quand il a commencé le go avec son père. Le go me vole mes deux hommes. Mais toi aussi tu es un joueur professionnel Shindo. Je ne voulais pas te vexer»

« Non, il n'y a pas de problème, et puis je crois que tous les joueurs de go sont des égoïstes finalement. On vit tous pour le go. »

« Shindo »

« Mais c'est passionnant ! »

Le blond jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure.

« Je te retarde peut-être ? »

« Non pas du tout, j'ai déjà préparé les déjeuners… »

Il était idiot en ce moment, il revira au rouge écrevisse en se demandant comment il allait se sortir de la situation.

« Les déjeuners, mais c'est que tu es organisé dis moi, Akira a de la chance d'avoir un ami qui veille aussi bien sur lui. »

« Heu, je suis pas sûr, d'ailleurs lui aussi il fait la cuisine. »

« Au fait Akira est à une partie ? »

« Oui. Je vais pas tarder à y aller pour lui donner son déjeuner sinon il va encore sauter la pause repas. »

« Ha, je vais garder la maison alors, je pensais avoir du travail en rentrant mais vous vous en êtes vraiment bien sorti. Je n'ai même pas vu de linge sale hier soir. »

« Maître Toya n'est pas là ? »

« Non il est allé faire un saut à Taiwan avant de rentrer pour rencontrer un joueur. »

« Vous voulez venir ? »

« Je vais vous déranger, je ne suis pas certaine qu'Akira veuille me voir pendant sa partie. »

« La fédération est grande et puis vous seriez pas seule, il y a aussi des dames qui jouent au go. Nase par exemple a des chances de devenir pro cette année. »

« Je ne savais pas, c'est ta petite amie ? »

« Non, j'ai pas le temps pour une copine. »

« Là j'ai l'impression d'entendre mon fils. »

« Je vous prépare, un bento, normalement on doit manger au parc avec Akira. »

« Mais je ne veux pas te donner de travail en plus, je fais une bien piètre maîtresse de maison d'un coup si c'est un ami de mon fils qui me prépare le repas. »

« C'est pas grand-chose et puis c'est agréable de manger dehors. »

« Puisque c'est toi qui le propose si gentiment. »

* * *

Arrivé à la fédération Hikaru invita la mère de son ami à le suivre. Ils étaient plutôt en avance. Sans réfléchir il lui avait proposé de jouer. Il se trouvait donc devant l'épouse d'un des plus grands joueurs, et la mère de son rival autour d'un goban à lui expliquer le jeu. Il n'aurait pas imaginé qu'elle ne puisse pas savoir jouer. Depuis un moment déjà il posait des pierres en face d'elle. C'était une dame aussi douce que gentille, mais il aurait dû le savoir. Pour pouvoir subir deux joueurs à la maison sans compter le cercle d'étude elle devait être adorable, comme Akira.

« Bonjour madame Toya, bonjour Hikaru. »

« Bonjour Ashiwara, Shindo m'apprends le go. »

« Bonjour Ashiwara, tu n'avais pas de partie aujourd'hui il me semble. »

« Non mais toi non plus, ce cours il dit quoi avec le professeur Shindo ? »

« Que c'est agréable. »

« Agréable mais le go c'est fantastique ! »

« Ashiwara, c'est aussi super compliqué au début. »

« Mais j'ai un bon professeur, il explique très bien. »

« Je vais vous laissez à votre cour, Sai tu viens avec tonton ? »

La dame sourit, il y avait quelque chose de doux à être ici, Son mari était toujours si froid dès qu'il s'agissait de son travail. Même Akira jouait plus avec sérieux qu'avec la chaleur communicative de ce garçon. C'était certainement cela qui avait rapproché les deux adolescents.

« Tonton Ashiwara ? » Rit-elle.

Hikaru commençait à ranger les pierres avec la dame, il était l'heure d'y aller, il manquait juste Sai. Le blond allait pester contre le tonton quand il vit Akira entrer dans la salle avec leur fils.

«Bonjour Maman. Je ne savais pas que vous étiez rentré avec papa.»

« Bonjour Akira, non ton père est encore à l'étranger à croire que le sol japonais lui déplait. »

Sai gigota et fit quelques gazouillis en fixant une bouteille d'eau abandonnée plus loin.

« Il doit vouloir rencontrer un autre joueur. Tu as soif poussin ?»

Le brun s'accroupit près du sac jaune de Shindo pour sortir un petit biberon d'eau.

« Si j'avais imaginé. »

« Papa »

« Décidément je me demande combien de temps je suis partie, mais là je veux une photo »

Le clic du portable figea le brun qui rougit.

« Tu as grandi, enfin papa c'est peut être un peu tôt. »

Les deux garçons recommencèrent à respirer, avant de prendre la direction du parc. Ils s'installèrent pour manger, le petit passa de bras en bras visiblement content. La mère de famille se sentit étrangement bien, depuis quand son fils semblait si heureux. Elle ne se souvenait pas que ce fût arrivé depuis longtemps. Il n'y avait ni go, ni le calme parfois si pesant de leur famille. C'était rafraîchissant, Shindo était un joueur mais pas comme son époux ou son fils. Elle vit Akira regarder sa montre puis se lever, il déposa Sai dans les bras d'Hikaru puis il sembla hésiter un instant.

« C'est l'heure, je vais vite finir ma partie. »

Shindo debout se figea avant de lui hurler dessus.

« T'as pas intérêt à la bâcler »

« Je ne bâcle rien ! »

« Vraiment ! »

« Tout à fait ! »

La mère d'Akira étouffa un petit rire, son fils avait vraiment changé.

« Prends ton temps, on t'attendra à la maison. »

Le brun piqua du nez vers le sol, en réalisant qu'elle avait assisté à leur dispute.

« Merci maman. »

Akira s'approcha d'Hikaru, embrassa Sai avant de s'éloigner rapidement.

* * *

Akiko Toya se glissa dans sa cuisine, son fils était occupé à faire le repas pendant que le petit Sai jouait sur sa chaise haute avec des palets en bois et un mini goban aux emplacements prévus pour recevoir les pièces rondes. Elle vit son enfant se retourner en souriant. Elle ne regrettait pas d'être rentrée et même d'être partie. Elle n'avait pas eu le courage de poser des questions, son fils lui semblait heureux pour la première fois. Sa maison ne lui avait jamais parue si chaleureuse. Entendre son fils se faire appeler papa, le voir changer une couche était certes perturbant mais bien plus attendrissant. Comme l'étrange lien qu'il avait avec Hikaru.

Parfois elle s'était surprise à penser que le blond était la belle-fille idéale, mais elle devait reconnaître qu'il prenait soin des siens, du petit garçon et de son Akira. Pour la première fois depuis son mariage elle n'était pas pressée de revoir son époux. Ils étaient certes un couple depuis de longues années mais elle réalisait à quel point avoir une existence à elle lui avait manqué.

Après le repas ils iraient sans doute dans le salon, l'un des deux garçons poserait le goban en carton sur le sol et petit Sai s'amuserait à poser des pierres sous leur surveillance. Un des adolescents recomposerait une partie sur le plateau de bois à quelques pas pendant que l'autre lirait des croquis de parties, peut-être jouerait elle avec le petit.

Finalement sans avoir la même passion qu'eux elle en arrivait à aimer ce jeu qu'elle avait maudit plus d'une fois. Il lui arrivait même de jouer avec Hikaru, elle qui n'avait jamais voulu apprendre.

Quelle tristesse que ce bonheur lui sembla si éphémère. Derrière une question d'Akira elle avait eu l'impression de voir le futur s'assombrir. Son enfant lui avait demandé s'il avait un compte en banque, oui bien sûr qu'il en avait un où allaient ses salaires. Mais la réalité qu'elle avait vu était qu'il souhaitait bientôt voler de ses propres ailes. Il lui avait d'ailleurs confirmé vouloir prendre un appartement avec Hikaru, dont il voulait partager le loyer.

La maison redeviendrait bien vide, bien terne dés leur départ. Elle n'avait pas voulu dire non, elle se demandait l'avis de son mari et pourtant. Alors même qu'il était encore absent elle lui en voulait déjà. Elle lui en voulait d'assombrir son univers de son go. Elle avait encore quelques jours avant qu'il ne rentrât. Elle soupira et son regard se posa sur ses deux adolescents qui dormaient la tête appuyée sur le goban elle passa une main dans les cheveux de son fils puis d'Hikaru.

« Il est l'heure pour les joueurs d'aller dormir. »

Elle les suivit du regard maternellement, Akira dans un tee-shirt qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse sur son pantalon et Hikaru en survêtement. Demain le blond avait une rencontre, elle s'amusa en imaginant la scène qui suivrait.

* * *

Hikaru sortit de sa partie de l'ôteai, ça avait été long, il avait réussi à retourner sa partie in extremis. Il gagnait d'un demi-point mais c'était déjà ça. Akira lui avait fini depuis longtemps, il devait être quelque part dans la fédération. Il soupira, prit une boisson et se laissa tomber sur un siège. Il avait bien mérité un peu de repos. C'était lui où depuis le matin les gens étaient étrangement bruyants. Qu'ils fassent ce qu'ils voulaient pensa t-il en baillant. Il reconnu le pas avant de voir la personne, la démarche était décidée et fonçait sur lui.

« C'est quoi ça ! »

Le blond se demanda de quoi il pouvait parler.

« De quel droit as-tu fais ça ! »

Fait quoi ses neurones firent un effort.

« Tu n'avais pas le droit de me trahir ! »

Le trahir ? Mais de quoi pouvait bien parler Akira. Avant même qu'il ait pu répondre le brun avait fui à toutes jambes en lui jetant le go-weekly de la semaine à la figure. Shindo regarda le journal il y avait une double interview d'eux. Pourquoi pas. Sauf que dessous il affichait le jeune talent du go et son fils.

Son fils, officiellement il avait fait les démarches à l'état-civil pour le reconnaître. Sauf qu'il ne lui en avait pas parlé. Il avait eu tort. Pour lui ça ne changeait rien à ce que Sai soit leur fils dans les faits.

Akira n'avait quand même pas imaginé qu'il le reniait. Le blond laissa tomber le journal et partit en courant. Il passa au club de la gare puis fila à la maison. La porte claqua derrière lui, il chercha les chaussures d'Akira dans l'entrée elles n'y étaient pas.

« Akiko est ce qu'Akira est passé ? »

La mère le regarda inquiète avant de répondre non. La porte calqua une deuxième fois et le brun le dépassa en courant. Il lui fallu une seconde pour se sentir soulagé, puis il s'élança en courant dans le couloir, failli percuter maître Toya qu'il esquiva en s'excusant.

L'homme le regarda stupéfait, que ce passait il donc dans cette maison. Il se dirigea vers la salle de go où il découvrit un goban en carton sur le sol. Son regard passa sur sa femme perplexe.

« Nous manquons de goban dans cette maison ? »

Le pauvre Ashiwara qui était passé inquiet de l'orage provoqué par le journal pria rapidement tous les kami, le dieu du go et Shusaku d'intervenir pour occuper maître Toya et le rendre sourd à la dispute qui n'allait pas manquer de suivre. Les premiers hurlements ne se firent pas attendre. Akira était réellement hors de lui. Koyo Toya leva un sourcil avant d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait. Il avait bien lu l'article mais la répercussion sur sa maison ne lui semblait pas aussi évidente. Il ne saisit pas le dialogue. Les deux adolescents refirent le chemin inverse pour s'installer devant un goban. Il les suivit dans la salle pour voir leur partie. Il constata que sa femme était assise devant le plateau de carton avec Ashiwara et un bébé. Son épouse lui sourit.

« C'est rien chéri après la partie ils se disputeront et se réconcilieront comme toujours. Rien de tel que le go pour effacer les problèmes. »

Il regarda sa femme comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu, depuis quand parlait-elle du go avec enthousiasme ? Il la vit poser une pierre.

« Akiko tu sais jouer ? »

« Hikaru m'a appris. »

Hikaru, encore lui, décidément où il passait il laissait sa trace. Il l'avait assez souvent trouvé intéressant, assez pour l'estimer. Sauf qu'il ne l'aurait pas cru capable de créer autant de remue-ménage dans sa maisonnée. Il reporta son attention sur le jeu des garçons. Ils jouaient vite avec une force étonnante. Ils semblaient défouler leur colère sur le plateau de jeu. Ils allaient arriver en un temps record au yose quand Hikaru abandonna. Le silence retomba. Il fut brutalement rompu par un cri de son fils.

« Tu n'avais pas le droit d'abandonner ! »

« Si tu gagnes t'es pas content ? »

« Non tu pouvais remonter sur le yose! »

« Non si j'attaque ici tu réponds là ce qui donne 3 points ! »

« Si tu me contre là et que je joue en saut de cheval tu remontes à 1 »

« Non parce que la logique veut que tu ailles ici ! »

« Et qu'est-ce que t'en sait ? »

« Parce que c'est ton jeu ! »

« Ha bon et toi à quoi tu joues ? »

La question avait enfin glissés sur le vrai problème. Songea Hikaru.

« A rien ! J'ai fait au mieux ! »

« En me trahissant ! »

« Je ne t'ai pas trahi d'abord c'est toi qui comprends rien. »

« Alors explique-moi. »

« Pour l'état-civil je ne pouvais pas, j'ai fait au plus vite pour Sai, mais ça ne change rien. »

« Si ça change tout »

Akiko serra le petit dans ses bras en espérant avoir raison sur le dénouement. Elle voulait croire qu'un bout de journal ne pouvait pas détruire son coin de joie.

« Je ne pensais pas que t'étais aussi stupide »

« Moi stupide c'est notre fils et je découvre que pour tous c'est ton fils. »

« J'y ai pensé ! Tu voulais que je te tende un formulaire de mariage avec ceux de la fédération ? »

« Et bien oui ! Je l'aurais signé ! »

« Et si tu l'avais regretté idiot ? Pour l'instant ça ne change rien mais dans 2 ans, 10 ans, 20 ans ? Si tu veux une vie normale ? »

« Ma vie, tu en es le centre ! »

Les deux adolescents dans leur affrontement verbal s'étaient levés et se faisaient face à tel point que même Ashiwara envisageait qu'ils en viennent aux mains. Son inquiétude se trouva justifiée quand Akira se dirigea sur son rival. Il retint son souffle et vit celui qu'il considérait comme un petit frère saisir Shindo par son sweet-shirt. Son regard resta fixé sur Akira qui embrassait Hikaru. Le temps lui sembla s'arrêter. Un raclement de gorge les ramena dans le présent il se tourna vers le maître de go.

« C'est parfait, Hikaru est la meilleure belle-fille que je pouvais avoir. »

Les quatre hommes la regardèrent comme un extraterrestre.

« Chéri voici ton petit-fils ! Sai regarde grand-père. »

« Grand-père ? »

L'ex meijin cilla, il n'aurait sans doute pas dû revenir de Taiwan réalisa t-il. Les choses s'étaient un peu trop précipitées mais visiblement il devait être le seul à ne pas comprendre totalement la situation.

« Chéri tu es en atari. »

Maitre Toya chercha des yeux son goban par habitude et laissa échapper un petit rire.

« J'en ai l'impression. Akiko tu ne m'en voudras pas si je scelle le coup jusqu'à demain.»

Son épouse jeta un regard interrogateur vers Ashiwara : celui-ci hocha la tête, ce qui la rassura même si elle ne comprenait pas.

Cette nuit là l'ancien meijin se posta comme tant d'autres dans sa salle de travail. Il posa la première pierre sur le goban et attendit. C'était plus qu'illusoire de sa part d'imaginer qu'un adversaire sortirait du néant pour lui répondre, mais au fond de son esprit il espérait. Dans le silence absolu un bruit de pierre lui répondit, une petite main d'enfant avait joué un Komoku. Le maître troublé se figea. Quelques instants après son fils entrait et prenait l'enfant dans ses bras.

L'ex meijin contempla son plateau de jeu, puis choisit d'aller se coucher.

* * *

A suivre


	4. Chapter 4

Merci à Xanara qui m'a beaucoup aidé pour ce chapitre, ainsi qu'à ma jumelle qui me soutient sans faiblir.

Je viens de réaliser que j'écris depuis 10 ans et peut être plus.

Je me retourne pour voir le chemin passé dont il ne reste rien, de nos rendez vous et amitié d'auteur. Une nostalgie nouvelle entre en mon cœur.

* * *

Deux joueurs et un couffin 4

Si la maxime était vraie que la nuit portait conseil, elle semblait discutable à l'ancien mejin. Peut être avait elle juste était trop courte. Assis dans sa pièce d'étude il cogitait sur les derniers événement. La veille il avait choisi de gagner du temps. Mais malgré les heures passées il restait toujours aussi dubitatif. « Atari » lui avait dit son épouse, comme si elle lui avait laissé qu'un choix possible, une seule liberté. Il posa une pierre noire dont trois libertés étaient occupées par blanc sur le quadrillage.

Autre fois son fils aurait été debout à cette heure matinale pour jouer contre lui. Autrefois il n'aurait jamais eu ce genre d'interrogation à propos de son petit garçon. Il se perdit dans le dédale de 19 lignes devant lui. Devait il jouer ?

L'homme sortit de sa réflexion en voyant arriver à quatre pattes Sai. Quel étrange enfant, même son petit n'avait pas touché les pierres avant ses deux ans. Ce si petit être qui cette nuit avait posé un coup sur son plateau alors qu'il attendait un adversaire.

Il détailla le bambin à quelque pas, puis son fils qui entra un biberon à la main. Il ne dit rien face à cet étrange spectacle.

« Akira tu n'as pas une partie ce matin ? Tu ne devrait pas être à te préparer.»

« Non, mais mon fils passe avant le go. »

Le maître cilla, le go était son univers, celui de son fils aussi. Comment pouvait il dire ces mots.

« Que dis tu ? »

« Je dis que mon fils passe avant ma profession et avant tous le reste. Même si cela te déplait. »

Le meïjin vit défiler devant ses yeux les images de son petit. Lui toujours si sérieux, si travailleur. Son fils, le petit prodige à qui il avait enseigné son art. Celui qui vivait uniquement pour le go. Il avait changé. Il contempla son enfant comme si il le voyait pour la première fois. Akira devenait adulte, cette constatation le surpris où était son garçon qu'il avait laissé à la maison il n'y avait même pas deux mois. Comment avait il pu se métamorphoser en ce jeune homme qui venait de lui signifier qu'il était un meilleur père que lui.

Il reporta son attention sur ces quatre pierres qui symbolisaient la situation.

* * *

La nuit avait parue courte aussi au jeune Akira. Il lui semblait en avoir passé la plus grande partie les yeux ouverts à scruter son plafond. Il n'avait pas dit un mot pourtant il était persuadé qu'Hikaru ne dormait pas non plus.

Hikaru, depuis leur première rencontre avait toujours eu un effet spécial sur lui. Mais cette nuit il avait réalisé à quel point il pouvait l'amener sur des chemins inconnus. Hikaru qui tout à coups semblait presque le plus raisonnable d'eux deux.

Après leur première rencontre il avait posé le mot rival sur lui. Il avait fondé beaucoup d'espoir sur le blond, trop. Il en avait été blessé et déçu. A y réfléchir c'était absurde de sa part à l'époque. Il avait voulu tourner une page et l'oublier en devenant pro. C'était peut être à cet instant que son univers avait basculé sans qu'il le voie.

Il avait voulu rompre avec Shindo qui par une phrase incompréhensible avait lancée cette course poursuite. « A trop poursuivre mon ombre, c'est moi qui te surpasserait un jour. » Depuis cet instant Shindo avait changé.

Il avait rien dit mais l'ascension rapide de ce rival l'avait autant sidéré que satisfait. Il n'avait pu détacher le regard de son parcours. Quand il avait cru le perdre, il était allé le chercher lui-même. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il lui déniait le droit d'abandonner de quitter le go, de lui refuser de jouer contre lui… parce qu'il était son rival. Parce qu'il était important pour lui.

Pourquoi lui avait il proposé de le rejoindre au club de son père après leur premier affrontement officiel ? Il n'en savait rien. Enfin si mais c'était difficile à cerner. Il était une lumière dans son monde. Il avait tous ce que lui n'avait pas. Il était chaleureux, aimé, il avait des amis. Mais il avait l'avantage du go, il avait voulu se l'accaparer un peu, même si ce n'était rien de plus que jouer. Il avait été heureux de s'en contenter.

Sauf que leur relation avait continué. Ils jouaient se disputaient mais il y avait quelque chose dans leur dispute qui lui plaisait. Depuis deux ans il profitait de leurs rendez vous qui n'en étaient pas. Il avait eu le temps de comprendre la raison de leur chamaillerie de « vieux couple » comme il avait entendu au salon.

Justement ce joueur avait mit dans le mille. Lui n'avait pas osé comprendre. Il l'avait pourtant dit à Shindo qu'il était celui qui le connaissait le mieux. Mais il n'avait pas saisi ce qui se cachait sous ses propres mots. Puis il avait compris que la nature de son attachement au blond n'était pas que le go, enfin si mais pas uniquement.

Normalement il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour ne pas avouer son trouble à son rival. Tout pour ne pas détruire le semblant d'amitié qu'il y avait entre eux. Sauf que Sai était apparu et il ne savait plus si c'était la fatigue, la proximité ou autre chose mais sa raison l'avait désertée. Avec Hikaru il pouvait agir sur un coup de tête laisser parler ses sentiments.

Même si ce matin il le regrettait un peu. Il s'était montré égoïste et butter face Hikaru. Mais ces mots l'avaient fait réfléchir. Le blond avait juste voulu son bonheur à long terme. Il aurait dû s'en apercevoir. Mas il l'avait blessé, parce que pour lui ce n'était pas juste un sentiment né ces dernières semaines, ce n'avait rien d'éphémère. Hikaru était le rival de sa vie, la personne avec qui il partageait le plus. Celui à qui il ne pouvait pas pardonner de ne pas lire dans son esprit quand ils jouaient. Chaque querelle depuis deux ans étais plus une déclaration, un je t'aime moi non plus.

Comment avait il pu lui dire, ça resterait un mystère. Pourquoi lui avait il hurlé qu'il aurait signer un formulaire de mariage. Par ce que c'est ce qu'il avait voulu. C'était peut être pas conventionnel, mais il était certain de son choix. Parce qu'il ne serais jamais aussi proche de qui que ce soit d'autre, parce que personne ne pourrait avoir une place aussi important dans sa vie.

Ils étaient déjà amis, rivaux, parents et en couple, que pouvait il y avoir de plus. Akira porta ses doigts à ses lèvres. Il n'aurait pas d'autre enfant que sai, cela lui convenait, il était fils unique comme Hikaru. Même sa mère jugeait le blond comme la bru idéale. Alors pourquoi l'idée saugrenue d'Hikaru qu'il veuille d'une fille.

Le brun rougit, il n'était pas le mieux placer pour comprendre un autre aspect de leur relation.

* * *

L'ex meîjin posa la quatrième pierre blanche qui tua noir. Il se retourna vers son épouse qui l'avait vue faire.

« Tu le savais depuis combien de temps ? »

« Le premier jour quand je suis rentrée. »

« Ce n'est pourtant pas la première fois qu'il y a un joueur à la maison. »

« C'est vrai chéri, mais tu as jamais bien su choisir tes rivaux, contrairement à Akira. »

Un sourire amusé passa sur le visage de l'homme.

« Vraiment ? »

« J'en ai jamais vu un raccommoder tes chemises ou s'inquiéter de savoir si tu avais mangé. C'est dommage j'aurais eu moins de travail. »

« Akiko ! »

Son épouse se mit à rire devant son air scandalisé.

« Dis moi alors qui tu attends comme une collégienne amoureuse toutes les nuits. Je ne suis pas assez stupide pour ignorer que c'est UN joueur. Ose dire que c'est faux ! Ose dire que tu n'est pas jaloux de ton fils.»

Akiko, comment pouvait elle dire ces mots, il n'était pas question de lui. Son comportement n'avait rien de commun avec ces deux enfants. Jaloux, Sai le joueur de l'ombre qu'il recherchait, celui dont il voulait approcher le talent, c'était purement… professionnel. Professionnel ? Non Sai n'avait rien à voir avec sa carrière, il était à la retraite. Pourtant depuis cette partie il était la cause de tous ses choix. « Tu es le centre de ma vie » Est-ce que comme son fils. Non c'était grotesque, il ne connaissait même pas le visage de Sai. Alors pourquoi courir aux quatre coins du monde, pourquoi cet espoir, pourquoi cette déception. Il en était arrivé à imaginer avoir joué avec le fantôme de Shusaku qui était revenu pour lui. Sai…

Sai qui semblait lié à Shindo et uniquement à lui. Pourquoi ? Qui était Sai ? L'image d'un enfant au regard étrange devant son goban s'insinua dans son esprit. Sai le fils de Shindo de mère inconnue, Sai celui qu'akira avait appelé son fils. Quel secret partageait ses proches, les deux enfants, son épouse et Ashiwara. Il chassa ces pensées étranges.

Son épouse avait mis le doigt sur son obsession, si il avait trouvé Sai qu'aurait il fait ? Ils auraient joué, une partie ? Non une n'aurait pas suffi des dizaines des centaines de parties. Il se leva pour ramasser un cahier de kifu oublié par son fils. Il ne se souvenait pas qu'Akira notait ses parties. Il ouvrit et regarda les dernières pages. Blanc et noir se livrait des combats acharnés, l'un des deux possédait un style particulier et brillant mais même l'autre dans ses figures lui ressemblait. Le grand joueur se tendit, ce jeu c'était Sai ! Des parties qu'il n'avait jamais vu où étudié. Des parties qui avait échappé aux investigations d'Ogata. Comment ce recueil avait pu atterrir ici si ce n'était par Shindo. L'autre joueur, le blond.

Il sortit enfin de ses pensées, depuis combien de minutes Akiko attendait. Il regarda les pierres. Il avait perdu la partie. Il était temps qu'il abandonna.

« Je suppose qu'avec un joueur de plus dans la famille je n'ai pas le droit de me plaindre. Tu sais Akira a grandi. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte, c'est un homme aujourd'hui. Il est assez grand pour prendre ses décisions seul, même si c'est encore mon petit garçon. »

« Merci chéri. »

* * *

Ce soir là le foyer des Toya fut particulièrement chaleureux. Akiko pendant le repas admira les quatre hommes de sa maisonnée. Finalement elle avait bien négocié sa stratégie, elle allait pouvoir savourer un peu son bonheur. Même si certain de ses arguments avaient été déloyaux pour garder les trois plus jeunes chez elle. Mais son sens pratique avait fini par convaincre qu'une grand-mère à la maison ce serait toujours plus simple qu'un appartement sans nounou pour leur obligation professionnelle.

La dame de la maison sa cuisine rangée sortit son petit fils de sa chaise et alla chercher le goban de Sai. Elle s'assit dans un coin avec le bébé. Son époux étudiait une partie tous seul. Les enfants lisaient un journal du go à deux. Le blond quitta son rival pour venir jouer avec elle quand sai commença à s'endormir. Akira les rejoignit pour regarder la partie. Il voulu conseiller sa mère qui soupira en entendant arriver les thermes do go. Elle posa ses pierres en faisant de son mieux pour suivre les indications sous l'œil critique de son enfant. Après plusieurs « maman c'est à coté », « mais non en bas », « c'est en diagonale pas comme ça » la dame soupira.

« Décidément c'est plus facile avec Hikaru, pourquoi toi et ton père vous ne dites pas les chose simplement ? »

« Dis tout de suite que tu le préfères. »

« Comme professeur de go il n'y a aucun doute, mais toi tu es mon bébé. »

Le brun piqua un fart monumental à ses mots et bafouilla. Hikaru lui proposa de jouer contre lui une partie pour se faire pardonner tout en expliquant les noms des actions qu'il menait sur le quadrillage pour sa belle mère.

Plus tard les deux adolescents couchèrent leur protégé avant d'en faire autant. Un semblant de gène restait de leur dernière dispute. Le blond hésita puis vint s'installer près d'Akira. Un long silence suivit que le brun finit par rompre.

« Je suis désolé Hikaru. »

Le blond sourit dans le noir.

« Tu n'as pas à l'être, j'aurais dû t'en parler. »

« Non tu avais raison. »

Shindo déglutit péniblement et baissa la tête. Alors leur séparation n'était qu'une question de temps. Dans un sens il était heureux de protéger Akira, mais une soudaine douleur lui broya la poitrine. Après que deviendraient ils, seraient ils encore amis ?

« Mais ça ne change rien. »

Le brun posa ses lèvres sur celle de son rival avant de l'attirer en arrière sur son lit.

Depuis qu'ils vivaient ensemble certaines choses avaient changées. Ils partageaient les responsabilités, le travail, leur passion pour le go et quelques gestes de tendresses. Ces marques d'affection sur lesquelles le brun c'était interrogé toute la journée. Ils avaient envers l'autre presque le même geste que pour Sai. Caresser les cheveux ou un câlin était sans doute des attentions qu'ils n'auraient pas eu envers un ami mais était ce vraiment ceux d'un couple. C'était le seul aspect qui semblait leur manquer. Ils étaient jeunes, peu au fait de certain détail de la vie amoureuse mais il paraissait au brun qu'il manquait quelque chose. De la passion ? Comme dans le go ?

Il sentit ses joues le brûler. Et si il ne ressentait pas d'attirance physique, une relation platonique leurs suffirait elle. Auraient ils envie d'aller voir ailleurs plus tard. Ce n'étais pas parce qu'il n'avait jamais eu de copine qu'il n'avait pas une vague idée du sujet. D'un point de vue théorique avec une fille, de là à passer à la pratique avec un garçon.

De plus en plus troublé son regard chercha celui du blond, il effleura timidement son cou du bout des doigts. Une main se referma dessus, il sentit le souffle de l'autre garçon sur sa joue. Shindo lui rendit doucement la caresse.

Alors lui aussi il y avait pensé, lui aussi il s'était posé des questions sur le sujet. Il aurait dû le savoir depuis le temps qu'ils lisaient dans leurs pensées l'un l'autre. Il frissonna en sentant les lèvres d'Hikaru sur son oreille. Il passa sa main sous le tee-shirt du blond pour effleurer sa peau. Hikaru caressait son dos. Akira se sentit étrangement chaud mais délicieusement bien. Il se blottit contre lui. Il rougit terriblement en constatant que son ami venait de sentir son excitation. Le brun sursauta violemment et découvrit avec embarra qu'il n'était pas le seul.

Ils rirent comme deux enfants pris en faute avant de se réinstaller tendrement l'un contre l'autre. Leurs mains glissaient sous leur haut de pyjama, instinctivement leurs corps se collaient de plus en plus. Les doigts d'Hikaru passèrent sur la lisière du pantalon faisant cambrer les reins du brun. Le mouvement de leurs bassins leur fit pousser un gémissement. Ils rougirent d'avantage, ils tournèrent la tête en même temps vers un coin de la pièce. Sai dormait dans leur chambre.

Ils hésitèrent tenaillé entre leurs corps brûlants et leurs consciences.

Il n'avait pas besoin de le formuler pour savoir que ce n'était pas le bon moment. Qu'ils devraient attendre d'être seul pour pouvoir continuer leur exploration. Avec regret ils renoncèrent à leurs caresses et remirent de l'ordre dans leurs tenues. Le souffle et le cœur encore agités ils se réinstallèrent dans le lit. Les deux garçons s'embrassèrent avec douceur avant de chercher leur position pour dormir.

Le lendemain matin Akira se réveilla seul dans son lit, il s'étira et fut surpris par une intense impression de vide. Sai n'était plus dans son lit. Effrayé il couru vers son placard. Les affaires de Shindo étaient à leur place, il soupira avant de rejoindre la cuisine. Sa mère l'accueilli comme à son habitude il se laissa servir son petit déjeuner préoccupé. Enfin n'y tenant plus il s'adressa à elle.

« Maman ? Où sont Hikaru et Sai ? »

La dame surprise dévisagea son fils qui semblait mort d'inquiétude.

« Il a demandé que je te laisses dormir, il m'a dit qu'il allait à la fédération, Sai est avec lui ou ton père. Je suis sortie acheter du thé et quand je suis rentrée ils n'étaient plus là. »

« Papa ! Avec Sai ! »

« Ne fais pas cette tête ton père est capable de s'en occuper quelques heures, je ne dit pas qu'il soit parfait mais c'est pas là peine de paniquer. C'est quand même ton père et tu es encore vivant. »

Le brun piqua du nez dans sa tasse, il avait le droit de se faire du souci pour son bébé. Il faudrait qu'il en parla à son père, qu'il s'occupe de Sai parfois il n'était pas contre mais avec maman en renfort pas tous seul. D'ailleurs son père était il capable de donner un biberon, de penser à changer une couche ou de réchauffer un petit pot. Le pauvre garçon blêmi en pensant à son bébé.

« Tu sais où il est allé ? »

Akiko lui répondit par la négative avant de se remettre à l'entretien de la maison. Le brun partit s'habiller et s'installa avec des kifu pour les étudier. Mais son esprit refusait de se fixer sur les pages.

* * *

Shindo constata l'heure dans l'entrée de la fédération de go, il aurait aimé qu'il soit plus tôt mais il s'était réveillé assez tard. Il espéra que la personne qu'il cherchait serait encore là. Il se dirigea vers la section édition puis demanda à la secrétaire un entretient avec le responsable. Il fut introduit dans la salle de presse où elle lui demanda de patienter. A son arrivée la pièce était soudainement devenue silencieuse. Un sentiment de malaise flottait parmi les journalistes.

Monsieur Amano sortit de son bureau. Son regard tomba sur Shindo et il se troubla.

« Monsieur Amono Bonjour.»

« Bonjour Shindo, je peux te recevoir tout de suite, je comprends que le dernier exemplaire t'ait contrarié. »

« Monsieur Amano, ce n'est pas ça, je venais vous demander un rectificatif. »

« Pardon ? Le temps de saluer mon visiteur je suis à toi. »

« Monsieur Amano ? »Fit une voix que reconnu immédiatement le blond.

« Maitre Toya, pardonnez moi si je vous ai coupé. »

« Ce n'est rien puis que nous avions fini. Hikaru tu aurais dû me dire que tu venais ici. Amano vous connaissez déjà mon gendre et mon petit fils il me semble. »

Le journalise ouvrit de grands yeux, si même l'ex meïjin était prêt à le mettre dans l'embarra. Il avait pourtant été très prudent en ce qui concernait Akira. Non il avait dû mal comprendre. D'où sortaient les mots « gendre » et « petit fils ».

Hikaru avait sursauté aux mots de maître Toya.

« Je venais à ce sujet justement, monsieur Amano, j'aimerais un rectificatif ce n'est pas mon fils mais notre fils. »

« Vous permettez un instant ? » demanda le journaliste.

L'homme partit se servir un café qu'il agrémenta d'une bonne dose d'alcool. Il avait besoin d'un remontant. Soit le clan Shindo/Toya père et fils voulait sa mort par crise cardiaque soit il avait mal compris. Il revint quelques instants plus tard.

« J'ai peur de mal saisir, vous souhaitez un démenti ? »

« Non, je vous demande comme une faveur un article rectificatif. Akira ayant très mal pris le précédant. »

Son regard se posa sur son fil que l'ex meïjin portait à cet instant.

« Un rectificatif à ce sujet ? Mais certainement. »

« Donc pour faire simple comme vous l'a dit maître Toya, c'est difficile de trouver les bons mots. Donc heu, Akira est mon heu conjoint et Sai notre enfant. J'aimerais que vous le publiât dans la prochaine édition.»

Amano dévisagea Shindo puis maître Toya incrédule. Koyo Toya semblait s'amuser beaucoup de la situation.

« Hé bien Amano je vous ai connu plus réactif. »

« J'ai pensé à vous fournir quelques clichés au cas ou vous en auriez besoin. »

L'homme se reprit

« Vous êtes certain de vouloir cet article ? »

« Vous pouvez l'écrire Amano, c'est la volonté d'Akira si Hikaru vous le demande. »

Le grand joueur sourit en prenant congé, il fit signe à son tout nouveau gendre pour qu'il le rejoignit plus tard.

Toya sorti, une effervescence sans pareil fit ressembler le bureau à une ruche, plusieurs questions fusèrent. Le blond fit de son mieux pour répondre et demanda à vérifier le contenu en expliquant posément qu'aucune mention de l'origine de Sai ne devrait être faite. Même si avec toute une armada de reporter il commençait à s'embrouiller dans les interlocuteurs. Enfin après une éternité Hikaru pu sortir de la rédaction. Il était aussi satisfait qu'épuisé, mais il espéra sincèrement qu'Akira serait heureux.

Quand le Go-weekly paru enfin Hikaru récupéra un des premiers exemplaires pour que le brun puisse le trouver à son réveil près de son oreiller. Un bruit de course dans le couloir amusa le père de famille. Son épouse l'interrogea silencieusement sur la raison de sa bonne humeur.

« Ce n'est rien Akiko, juste Akira qui doit être heureux. C'est impensable le pouvoir qu'il peut avoir sur Shindo et pas que pour le go.»

Dans la cuisine Hikaru reversa sa tasse de thé quand le brun se jeta sur lui. Il vola un long baisé au blond et restèrent l'un contre l'autre de longues minutes. Ils finirent par se séparer pour se restaurer un peu. Akira affichait un sourire ravi et semblait marcher sur un petit nuage. Shindo savoura ce début de belle journée après l'orage qu'ils avaient essuyé. Leur calme retrouvé le blond invita Akira à le suivre.

« Je ne veux plus de non dit entre nous, je vais te montrer cette partie que tu m'as reprochée. »

Shindo reconstitua le jeu que son ami reconnu immédiatement. Koyo Toya s'approcha aussi intrigué. C'était sa partie avec Sai à l'endroit même où il avait capitulé. Le garçon posa une autre pierre en poursuivant le jeu des deux joueurs et baissa la tête. Sai se mit à hurler de toutes ses forces dans les bras du maître.

« Je l'ai vu dés la fin de la partie c'est à cause de ça qu'il a disparu. »

Toya père et fils avalèrent leur salive, il était si fort, en si peu de temps.

« Pourquoi Sai hurle t'il ? » s'enquit Akiko.

« Il n'aime pas perdre. » répondit Hikaru abattu.

Akira posa un baisé sur la bouche du blond, sous le regard un brin choqué de son père.

« Dis plutôt qu'il est vexé parce que tu as retourné la partie. »

« Shindo tu jouais depuis combien de temps ? »

« Depuis deux ans »

Deux ans l'ancien meïjin resta songeur, c'étais peu pour accomplir un tel exploit. Gagner une partie que lui avait jugée perdue. En deux ans il avait quasiment rattrapé son fils qui jouait depuis onze. Quelle fantastique progression, quoi de plus normal qu'Akira ne puisse détacher son regard de ce garçon. Quel brillant avenir il entrevoyait pour ces deux prodiges.

« Au fait Hikaru tu n'avais pas prévu quelque chose ? »

Le blond pâlit, il allait encore l'oublier.

« Maitre Morishita, il va m'étrangler, j'allais l'oublier. Non il va deux fois m'étrangler. »

Le brun et son père rirent de bon cœur.

« Tu crois Hikaru ? »

« A moins qu'il ait réussit à caser sa fille avec Waya oui. »

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard

Devant le salon de go Toya Hikaru et Akira durent jouer des coudes pour arriver à l'entrée. La porte à peine poussée ils regardèrent la salle bondée. Ils se décidèrent à en faire abstraction en saluant la réceptionniste qui leur indiqua en riant leur table libre dans le fond. Ils progressèrent comme ils purent en se demandant que faisaient toutes ses jeunes filles ici. Akira se posa des questions en entendant le même genre de commentaire que lorsque il s'occupait de Sai.

Quand enfin ils réussirent à s'asseoir ils attrapèrent les bols de pierre déjà assez contrariés par le temps perdu. Ils firent le nigi puis Le brun posa sont premier coup. Une série d'exclamations salua son geste. Puis chaque pierre fut acclamée de la même façon. Hikaru commençait à serrer les poings face à ce vacarme, devant lui son adversaire était dans le même état de profond énervement. Il écouta plus attentivement les paroles des tables voisines et capta le regard d'Akira derrière sa fange. Ils échangèrent un sourire conspirateur. Les demoiselles allaient devoir se résigner pensèrent ils en même temps. Ils se penchèrent au dessus du goban pour échanger un baisé qu'il rendirent plus passionner que ce qui ils auraient pensé initialement. Ils se séparent à bout de souffle et les oreilles bourdonnantes. Quelques instants plus tard le vacarme avait triplé et ils échangèrent un soupir dépité.

« On a perdu ! »

Mademoiselle Ishikawa leur posa une tasse de thé à chacun en riant sous cape.

« Hikaru ? En go on est bon ? »

« Oui, c'est logique. »

« Alors pourquoi on est nulle en logique féminine ? »

« C'est des filles. »

Retournée derrière son comptoir la demoiselle surveilla son salon. Un habitué la rejoignit.

« Ils nous font quoi ? »

« Je crois qu'ils voulaient décourager leurs groupies. »

« De là à s'embrasser, pauvre Akira il doit être vraiment désespéré. »

« Si vous le dite. Enfin pour des prodiges ils sont un peu lents. Entre les deux articles du go weekly et les magazines ils auraient dû s'y attendre.»

« Les articles ? Oui celui sur Shindo et son fils. »

« Vous avait pas lu le dernier ? Akira et Shindo sont ensemble, tout le monde parle que de ça. »

« Non ! C'est une blague ? »

« Non même maître Toya m'a confirmé il y a quelque jours, il m'a demandé de garder son petit fils le temps d'une partie. »

Le petit groupe d'habitué dévisagea les deux joueurs toujours devant leur table en chuchotant. Qu'était il donc arrivé au petit Akira. Que s'était il donc passé dans la tête de ces deux enfants.

« Vous trouvez pas qu'ils sont trop mignons ensemble. »

Les messieurs firent passer leur attention de la demoiselle aux garçons. Un orage semblait se préparer. Ils hésitèrent à prendre la fuite avant que Shindo n'explosa. Contre toute attente c'est le brun qui craqua. Il attrapa le blond par le poignet et sortit du salon en trombe.

« Vous voyaient qu'ils ont fait plein de progrès » commenta t'elle.

A suivre


	5. Chapter 5

Pour ma jumelle ^^ et Xanara Merci de vos soutiens.

Nahel Je ne pense pas que ces années soient vaines. Chaque écrit est un moment unique de partage et de joie, vivons le présent. (philo ratée aussi)

Ceux qui m'ont lu et laissé un mot merci je vous laisse avec ce nouveau rendez vous qui n'en est pas un.

* * *

Deux joueurs et un couffin 5

Hikaru arriva dans l'entrée et ferma précipitamment la porte derrière lui. Il reprit son souffle les mains sur les genoux. Depuis l'article du go weekly il passait son temps à courir. Si il s'était douté qu'ils allait faire les unes d'autant de journaux, il aurait plus réfléchi. Lui et Akira ne pouvaient plus faire un pas dehors et encore moins jouer au salon. Son souffle redevenu normal il se releva pour tomber en face de Toya père qui semblait beaucoup s'amuser de la situation. Il aurait presque parié que lui savait que ça se finirait ainsi.

Il le salua avant de se diriger vers la chambre qu'il occupait. Il entra et admira son rival qui travaillait avec un livre en chinois. Il chercha Sai qu'il n'avait pas encore vu. Le brun repoussa son objet d'étude.

« Sai ? »

« Il est avec maman, il joue avec les pierres. »

« Tu as laissé Sai avec un goban et ta mère ! »

« Oui ? »

« Mais elle n'as pas mérité ça ! Avec toutes tes couches sales, le nombre de biberon que t'as du lui vomir dessus et Les nuits blanches, tu pourrais être plus prévenant. »

« Hikaru, je te rappelle que toi aussi t'as été bébé. Enfin Sai ne va pas martyriser maman. »

« hum Akira j'aime ton optimisme. »

Les deux adolescents descendirent dans la pièce consacrée au Go pour vérifier. Sai faisait une tête effroyable alors que sa grand-mère semblait déconfite.

« Je t'avais dit le go et Sai. Akira on fait une partie ? »

Le brun contrit récupéra son fils et s'excusa au près de sa mère. Il commença une partie avec son bébé sur les genoux. Un coup de hochet le surpris lorsqu'il posa une pierre entre celle d'Hikaru. Au tour suivant le jouet désigna un point du goban qu'il utilisa, puis il hésita sur le suivant, il le plaça et s'attira un cri de Sai.

« Akira tu fais n'importe quoi. »

« Qu'est que t'en sais ? »

« Soit tu joues, soit Sai, mais pas coup chacun dans n'importe quel sens. »

« C'est faux ! »

« Sauf que si c'est toi tu te positionnes ici et tu attaques là et que Sai c'est ici puis là. »

« Mais comment tu sais ça ? »

« Mettez vous d'accord ! C'est nul mais je joue ça. »

« Hikaru c'est quoi ce coup ? »

La partie dégénéra rapidement comme souvent sous l'œil amusé des grands parents. L'explication terminée Akira partit affronté son père comme il le faisait parfois. Après un bon moment le brun s'inclinant en reconnaissant sa défaite. Il reporta son regard sur Hikaru étrangement concentré sur son plateau. Noir était en difficulté mais blanc semblait particulièrement fort. Le brun regarda le jeu, il ne connaissait pas cette partie. Noir joua et sauva ses pierres dans le coin en haut à gauche. Blanc porta une attaque féroce. Sai semblait particulièrement calme et secouait son jouet par moment. A cet instant Akira réalisa que le blond n'étudiait pas une partie mais en jouait une avec sai. Il pouvait les sentir se battre. Il s'assit sur ses tallons pour suivre l'évolution, il ne s'étonna pas de voir son père les rejoindre. La partie continua encore un bout de temps avant que le blond ne soupire.

« J'abandonne, t'as encore gagné. »

Les trois hommes se lancèrent dans l'analyse de la partie, l'ancien meîjin désigna un coup de blanc qui semblait une erreur et se retourna vers son petit fils qui l'avait gratifié d'un bon coup de son hochet. Akira sursauta sidéré.

« Mais Sai tape pas papa ! »

Un ange passa pendant que le bébé faisait une moue boudeuse. Le blond finit par éclater de rire face à la tête des deux Toya.

« Sai ne fais pas d'erreur, jamais. »

Le couple échangea un sourire.

« Mais je ne veux pas qu'il tape mon père. »

« Sai est un tyran dés qu'il s'agit de go, tu n'as même pas remarqué qu'il te tapait aussi. »

« Je me demande comment tu as pu aimer le go. »

« Parce que t'étais là, même si il m'a fait jouer tous les jours jusqu'au dégoût. »

A ces mots le petit cria et frappa le blond en pleurant. L'adolescent râla pendant que son rival riait.

« J'ai de la chance alors de ne pas être autant maltraité par papa. »

« Il faut croire que j'aime les tyrans »

Le brun lui donna un bisou avant de se lever pour quitter la pièce.

« Merci Hikaru. »

* * *

Akira baisa le nez en sortant de chez lui, il y avait encore du monde devant leur porte. Il y en avait toujours. Il s'engouffra dans le taxi juste avant Hikaru. La porte se referma et il respira enfin.

« Bonjour les petits, vous avez mis une belle pagaille. »

Le regard du brun croisa celui du chauffeur dans le rétroviseur. Monsieur Kawai, le jeune prodige rougit et détourna le regard pendant que son ami discutait. Petit à petit il commença à se détendre un peu. Assez pour participer à la conversation, suffisamment pour se sentir bien. Ils finirent le trajet vers la fédération. Il se sentait moins stressé d'affronter le vieux Kuhabara dans la dernière ronde Gosei. C'était un match important, même si la finale était loin. La voiture s'immobilisa devant le bâtiment. Les regards des deux adolescents se croisèrent, leurs épaules s'affaissèrent en voyant la foule qui se pressait devant. Le brun se fit violence pour ouvrir la portière, il savait Hikaru dans son dos lui donnant le courage de traverser la masse compacte. Il tenta d'échapper aux mains de certaines groupies envahissantes et se mordit la lèvre quand l'une tira sur une mèche de cheveux. Plus que cinq mètres, plus que deux, un seul. Il respira à nouveau, l'air dans la fédération s'était aussi alourdi. Il ne se souvenait pas y avoir eu des amis, il y avait toujours eu des remarques sur son passage, mais depuis quelque temps elle lui semblait plus haineuse et moqueuse qu'avant. Il abandonna le blond pour rejoindre sa partie.

La pause repas arriva enfin, Le jeune joueur se releva. Il était en retard, il combattait mais il savait qu'une victoire était impossible. Il se dirigea vers la salle de repos en refusant d'écouter les murmures autour de lui. Il s'assit dans un coin un peu caché, Hikaru avait dû se glisser dehors pour acheter leur repas. Il regretta de ne pas avoir emporté de lecture pour s'occuper. Avait il fait une erreur ? Non, il ne doutait ni de lui ni d'Hikaru, mais ils auraient pensé que les gens ne changeraient pas. Une main sur son épaule le tira de ses tristes constats. Il réfléchit c'était Isumi le brun qui lui souriait, un ami de Shindo.

« Toya ? Tu vas bien ? »

Le petit génie leva la tête vers Isumi. Il aurait voulu lui répondre une phrase polie mais sa bouche était sèche. Le regard du joueur avait une gentillesse inquiète qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé à son endroit. Il était l'ami d'Hikaru pas le sien, d'ailleurs c'était simple des amis de son âge il n'en avait pas. Il arriva à articuler perplexe.

« Merci »

« Tu te joins à nous pour manger ? A moins qu'Hikaru ait prévu quelque chose ? »

Toya allait répondre quand la porte s'ouvrit sur un Waya furibond qui invectivait le blond à la traîne.

Il se jeta sur une chaise avant de s'adresser à son groupe d'ami.

« Plus jamais je vais au fast-food avec Shindo, j'ai cru qu'elles allaient nous dépecer. La prochaine fois c'est Isumi qui s'y colle. »

Son regard fit le tour de la pièce avant qu'il ne fasse un bond.

« Il fout quoi celui là ici ! »

Isumi foudroya du regard waya, alors qu'Akira qui se sentait de trop allait s'éclipser.

« Waya, Akira est très bien ici avec nous donc si tu n'es pas content tu peux aller faire un tour dans le couloir. »

Le châtain bouda mais resta dans la pièce Hikaru s'installa prés de son rival et lui tendit son repas. Il remercia silencieusement Isumi pour son intervention. Il appréciait énormément le geste. Pour une fois qu'il pouvait être tous ensemble et puis il ne désespérait pas d'inclure l'homme de sa vie dans leur groupe. Il s'amusa d'ailleurs beaucoup de voir Nase tenter de discuter avec Akira même si les deux protagonistes pataugeaient lamentablement. Son repas avalé il passa son bras autour des épaules du brun dans un geste mi amical mi tendre.

* * *

Le lendemain le blond se leva de bonne heure pour passer un coup de fil. Il y avait pensé la veille après sa partie. Il était grand temps qu'il emmena Akira voir une personne importante pour lui. Aussi dés son réveil fila t'il préparer les petits déjeuners et s'occuper de leur bébé. Quand enfin le brun arriva dans la cuisine il eut la surprise de voir sa petite famille prête qui l'attendait. Hikaru l'invitât à se dépêcher de se restaurer et de s'habiller. Quelques minutes plus tard le brun se trouva sur la banquette d'un taxi à regarder le paysage défiler derrière la vitre. Où ils allaient, il n'en savait rien mais la voiture s'immobilisa devant une maison. Hikaru en sortit en l'invitant à le rejoindre.

Le blond sonna à la porte et attendit.

Un vieil homme apparut en rouspétant un peu.

« Coucou papy ! » lui asséna le blond

« Espèce de chenapan ! Depuis que je t'attends ! Avoir de tes nouvelles par le journal si ce n'est pas une honte ! »

Le regard du grand père tomba sur le deuxième garçon et il s'arrêta net dans sa tirade.

« C'est ! »

« Enchanté je suis Akira Toya. »

L'homme eu un grand sourire, Akira Toya, son petit fils lui avait amené **Le Akira Toya**.

« Soyez le bien venu monsieur Toya »

Le brun rougit furieusement.

« Papy ! »

« Qu'est qu'il y a Hikaru ? »

« Entrez ! Restez pas dehors. Mamie a fait des gâteaux, mais tu aurais pu prévenir mon petit. Je suis très heureux de vous recevoir monsieur Toya »

Le blond soupira.

« Papy Akira a mon âge et puisque tu lis les journaux, tu devrais le considérer comme ton petit fils et voici ton arrière petit fils. »

« Les lire c'est une chose, les croire c'en est une autre. »

« Donc Akira est mon petit ami. »

« Mais t'aurais pas pu choisir une petite amie ! »

Le pauvre Akira vira à l'écrevisse en resserrant un peu ses bras sur Sai.

« Comme si tu le savais pas ! C'est juste pour m'embêter que tu dis ça ! »

Les Shindo se chamaillèrent un moment avant d'arriver dans le salon.

« On joue papy ? »

« J'espérais jouer avec Akira ! »

« Ça ne vous dérange pas Akira ? Je mets trois pierres contre mon petit fils, mais je devrais en rajouter une contre vous.»

« Tu peux en rajouter quatre. »

« Sept pierres ? Pour qui tu me prends petit vaurien. »

La dispute reprit jusqu'à se que le brun se mit à rire. Les deux Shindo s'interrompirent en l'entendant.

Finalement la partie se joua à cinq pierres même si le brun dû modérer son jeu. La fin du décompte des territoires se fit dans une ambiance légère.

Sur le chemin du retour Toya affichait un joli sourire, la journée avait eu une saveur toute particulière. Après la partie ils avaient mangé chez les grands parents où à son plus grand embarra la grand-mère d'Hikaru avait voulu le "remplumer" comme elle avait si affectueusement dit. Il était sorti de table avec la sensation d'avoir mangé pour la semaine. C'était des gens chaleureux et accueillant comme le blond. Même si papy s'était interrogé sur l'intérêt qu'ils pouvaient trouver au grenier. Mais Hikaru avait voulu lui montrer le goban de Sai. Il avait soigneusement essuyé le plateau en lui désignant les taches inexistantes.

Ce n'était peut être pas grand-chose, mais c'était un beau cadeau que lui avait fait son petit ami. Le mot avait une sonorité assez nouvelle pour lui mais finalement c'était plutôt mignon. Hikaru aurait pu dire, un ami, mon ami, mais il avait choisi mon petit ami devant son grand père.

« Je savais que Papy t'adorerait, depuis le temps qu'il espérait te rencontrer. »

Le brun sourit et se rapprocha de son rival, il était juste heureux.

* * *

Hikaru marchait dans la rue le nez dans son écharpe, il souffla sur ses doigts engourdis par le froid. Son regard passa sur les devantures des magasins, des écriteaux commerciaux fleurissaient de partout avec un petit air occidental. Le douzième mois de l'année, son regard se perdit sur les vitrines, il ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait derrière. Il imaginait Akira à l'autre bout du pays, était il encore à commenter une partie où avait il fini. Sa main chercha son portable, il n' y avait pas d'appel. Il reprit sa marche pour rejoindre celle qui devait l'attendre. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard il reconnu la forme lointaine de sa belle mère avec la poussette de Sai. Il s'approcha sourit à la maman de son petit ami et prit son fil dans ses bras.

Ils menaient tous une gentille petite vie de famille, presque sans histoire. Des grand parents, des parents et un bébé plus le go pour cimenter le tout. Il appréciait, ils étaient comme tous le monde, comme cette petite famille plus loin qui admirait les décorations de Noël.

Noël avait il un jour imaginé le fêter avec une petite amie. Son attention s'arrêta sur une tenue de mère noël offert par un magasin à ses clients. Une petite amie il n'y avait jamais pensé, mener une vie normale pour son âge avec Akari comme l'avait espéré sa mère. Non il ne l'avait jamais envisagé parce qu'il avait un jour croisé un garçon brun de son âge. Le garçon s'était retourné vers lui avant de poursuite sa route et il l'avait suivi.

Il ne regrettait pas, ni l'apparition de Sai, ni celle d'Akira qui avaient donné un but à sa vie. Loin dans ses pensées il avait suivi Akiko qui regardait une peluche en forme de rêne. Le blond finit par sortir de sa rêverie et se laissa gagner par la gaîté de la dame. Il arriva à la caisse avec quelques articles qu'il régla sous l'air désapprobateur de sa belle mère. Il remercia la caissière qui rajouta le cadeau de la maison. Le garçon resta une demie seconde surpris, l'espace d'un instant il imagina son petit ami dedans avant de pleurer de rire. Akiko dû le pousser devant elle pour sortir sans comprendre la cause de cette hilarité soudaine. Un peu calmé il désigna le sachet du regard avant de repartir entre éclat de rire et larme. Tout à coup la dame se mit à rire aussi.

Plus tard allongé dans leur lit le blond contemplait le plafond. Noël un petit sourire naquit sur son visage, leur premier Noël. Qu'allait il faire ? Si il n'avait été que tous les deux ils l'auraient passé en amoureux dans un restaurant puis à l'hôtel. Le blond passa une main sur son front, non sans Sai ils seraient à se hurler dessus au moins quatre fois par semaine dans un je t'aime moi non plus et je me ferais écorché vif plutôt que de te le dire. Sur ce coup il devait bien avouer qu'ils avaient été nulles et depuis des années.

D'après ce qu'il avait soutiré comme information les Toya ne fêtait pas Noël. Trop commercial, populaire, commun, il laissa échapper un soupir. Akiko semblait partante au vu du petit sapin et des babioles qu'elle avait choisi. Qui disait Noël disait aussi cadeau. Il s'endormit en souriant en se demandant quoi choisir pour ses deux hommes.

La journée suivante commença au pas de course pour le blond, enfin si il avait pu parce que père isolé à la maison avait tendance à bien remplir un planning même vide. Avant de se sauver il avait dû petit déjeuner avec ses beaux parents, s'occuper de son fil et faire une partie contre l'ex meïjin. Sa matinée était donc bien entamée lorsqu'il déboula chez sa mère qu'il embrassa et avant de filer comme un ouragan avec ce qu'il était venu chercher. Ensuite il avait couru aux quatre coins de Tokyo son portable visé à l'oreille. Il dû gambader d'une place à l'autre pour arriver à faire confectionner ce qu'il comptait offrir. Quand enfin il arriva au KFC pour passer sa commende pour le soir du vingt-quatre, il avait à peine terminé qu'il s'était jeté sur un siège avec un coca trop épuisé pour bouger un brin. Une bombe aurait pu tomber à coté de lui sans arriver à le motiver à bouger d'un centimètre. Affalé devant son gobelet il se serait bien assoupi si un bruit venant de son téléphone ne lui avait pas fait lever les yeux. Il lu le sms découragé. Akira arrivait avec une demie journée d'avance, son cerveau fit un effort pour lui dire que la gare ne viendrait pas à lui. Il consulta l'heure avant de s'enfuir à toutes jambes en jurant.

Il arriva à la gare avec un retard raisonnable qui ne l'empêcha pas de remarquer l'air contrarié de son Toya. Il l'embrassa discrètement avant de l'aider avec sa valise. Ils arrivèrent enfin dans le taxi où les deux adolescents montèrent. Au bout de cent mètre le blond dormait profondément, le portable vibra dans la veste du garçon. Akira sortit discrètement le téléphone, hésita à répondre mais se décida en remarquant le nom Waya. La conversation fut brève, le véhicule changea de direction.

« Hikaru débout ! »

Le blond se retourna un peu et tomba presque sur son ami.

« Hikaru t'as rien oublié ? »

« Non j'ai sommeil, soit gentil. »

« T'as pas un groupe d'étude des fois ? »

« Morishita ! »

« On est arrivé étourdi. »

Toya regarda son petit ami entrer dans le bâtiment, il allait donner sa destination au chauffeur quand il remarqua le portefeuille du blond sur le siège dont des papiers glissaient et le portable qu'il n'avait pas récupéré. Sans téléphone ni argent il voyait mal comment Shindo regagnerait la maison. Le brun soupira paya sa course avant de descendre aussi avec sa valise. Une fois dans le hall de l'immeuble il laissa son bagage et ouvrit le porte feuille pour ranger les tickets, il nota mentalement les montants un peu surpris, puis il allait mettre le portable de Shindo sur vibreur quand il remarqua un sms avec une date et un heure. Ses doigts se serrent contre le boîtier au poing d'en faire blanchir ses articulations. Il prit une inspiration et fonça dans l'ascenseur en face de lui.

Il fit le chemin vers la salle où devait se trouver son rival, il ouvrit la porte et passa devant Waya pour hurler sur le blond. Le ton monta puis les deux rivaux se mirent devant un goban.

Le pauvre Waya éberlué les regarda faire pendant que Saeiki qui venait d'arriver se demandait ce qu'il se passait. Une autre personne se glissa discrètement dans la pièce. Ashiwara, le nouveau venu regarda la situation et camoufla son hilarité. Saeki interrogea Waya de menton.

« C'est le retour de l'officielle, Shindo a dû chercher une remplacent un peu moins planche à pain. »

Les spectateurs regardèrent la partie en cour.

« Enfin ils ont pas l'air très proches.»

« Pour l'instant ça va, hum jusqu'à la fin de la partie. Ils ont une méthode très particulière de les commenter. »

« Tant que ça ? »

C'est cet instant que maître Morishita choisit pour entrer dans la pièce. Il fit rapidement le tour des présents. Pour ses élèves c'était normal mais que ceux de Toya soient chez lui. Koyo était en grève ? Il reporta son attention sur les deux adolescents qui jouaient. Il aurait bien mit un terme à cette mascarade mais Shindo était bien parti pour mettre une raclée à Toya. Il avait bien envie de voir ça. Il s'assit pour profiter du spectacle, le brun tremblait de rage, Hikaru semblait plus calme. Il avait un très bon pressentiment.

A coté Ashiwara semblait de plus en plus mal, la partie de speed go qui se dessinait n'allait plus durer très longtemps. Sauf qu'il n'y avait pas que le clan Toya et il voyait mal une issue normale. Ou du moins la norme des deux garçons n'était pas très courante, ni évidente pour ceux qui ne les côtoyait pas dans la vie privée.

« Ashiwara qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

Le brun chuchota pour Saeki.

« On est très mal… »

Les deux autres se demandèrent ce qu'il sous entendait.

« J'abandonne »

Le maître eu un grand sourire, Shindo ne l'avait pas déçu. Ashiwara fit la grimace alors que les deux autres s'approchaient pour le commentaire. L'échange commença assez vif sur la partie sous l'air plutôt ravi de Morishita face à la passion des jeunes joueurs. Tout à coup son sourire mourut en même temps que le sujet changeait.

« J'espère que tu t'es bien amusé avec elle. »

« Tu peux répéter ! »

« Parfaitement j'ai vu ton rendez vous »

« Et ça t'es pas venu à l'idée que ce soit professionnel ? »

« Et tout tes achats c'est quoi ? »

« j'ai fait les boutiques avec ta mère ! »

« Laisse maman en dehors de ça. »

« Et depuis quand tu fouilles mon porte feuille »

« Depuis que t'es pas foutu de le ranger toi-même. »

« Et toi alors ! Pas foutu de faire ta valise ! »

« C'est faux ! »

« C'est vrai ! T'as pris le pantalon à l'ourlet défait. En plus t'es pas fichu d'ouvrir une poussette sans accrocher une couture. »

« Et toi sans te pincer les doigts. »

A coté Ashiwara s'était ratatiné et se cachait le visage derrière sa main. Saeki avait eu le temps de se reprendre de sa surprise. Assez pour chuchoter.

« C'est toujours comme ça entre eux ? »

Le brun qui semblait vouloir disparaître hocha la tête affirmativement.

Morishita éberlué sentit son sang faire qu'un tour. Il respira calmement mais craqua.

« C'est pas réunions scène de ménage ici ! Dehors ! »

Les deux élèves allèrent pour retenir leur maître déjà debout mais n'eurent que le temps de le voir empoigner les deux adolescents pour les jeter sans ménagement dans le couloir. La porte refermée et le visage rouge de colère il retourna s'asseoir. Le dernier représentant du clan Toya n'en menait pas large. Il ne pourrait jamais assez remercié Saeki qui lui proposa de revoir leur dernière partie.

Petit à petit l'air de la salle redevint respirable assez pour que le visiteur se risqua à jeter un œil sur le maître qui se tenait le menton d'un air songeur.

Le commentaire terminé les joueurs allaient se relever quand Waya demanda à voix basse.

« Shindo et Toya faudrait voir qu'ils se soient pas entre tué. »

« Y a pas de soucis ils doivent être réconciliés c'est toujours ainsi. On risque pas de s'ennuyer. »

« Toujours ? »

« Plusieurs fois par semaine, le go c'est la résolution de leur problème de couple »

« Berk, ça va pas d'utiliser ce mot, j'ai l'impression de les voir se rouler une pelle. »

Le brun étouffa un petit rire.

« C'est parfois la conclusion de l'analyse de partie »

Waya fit une grimace dégoûtée en remerciant Morishita de lui avoir épargné cette scène. Saeki camoufla son rire derrière une petite toux.

« Les commères je vous dérange pas trop ? »

Les trois joueurs piquèrent du nez vers le sol pris en faute.

« Pauvre Koyo, il méritait pas ça. »

Les plus jeunes s'entre regardèrent sidérés par la compassion de Morishita pour son rival. Ils n'auraient jamais imaginé entendre ce discourt un jour.

« Ashiwara, tu saluera ton maître de ma part. »

Le maître sortit de la salle en y abandonnant ses élèves qui n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles.

A suivre


	6. Chapter 6

A ma jumelle ^^ pour son soutient.

Rozen maintenant la voici.

Nahel Merci j'en tiens compte t'as raison je l'avais zappée. Pour Noël donc avec la mère d'Hikaru.

Xanara c'est une bonne idée que je devrais développer.

* * *

Attention ce chapitre contient beaucoup de scènes explicites yaoi donc si vous savez pas ce que c'est sautez le.

* * *

Deux joueurs et un couffin 6

Akira posa son fils dans le parc au milieu des jouets avant de faire une liste rapide de ce qui allait occuper sa matinée. Il poussa un soupir en pensant qu'il faudrait ranger le placard. Le mobilier était très bien tant qu'il avait été seul mais depuis que sa chambre était devenue celle de sa petite famille il était un brin étroit. Sans compter que Sai avait grandi. Il faudrait qu'ils aillent faire les boutiques pour renouveler la garde robe de leur bébé. D'ailleurs sa mère était allée rechercher dans les cartons des vêtements qui lui avaient appartenus. Il regarda une pile des petits ensembles qu'il avait porté. Il n'était pas certain de vouloir les mettre à son fil. Il sourit en regardant ce qu'il portait lui même, les chemises étaient devenue presque une exception, Hikaru avait d'autorité viré la moitié de ses pulls. Amusé il remit en place une pile de leurs tee-shirts mélangés. Puis il s'attaqua à organiser les piles de pantalons. Un emballage attira son attention sur le bas du meuble. Il soupira en se disant que le rangement du blond était un désastre. Il ramassa l'objet avant de regarder ce que c'était. Son expression se figea, comment cette chose avait atterrie dans son placard. Il détailla l'image d'une brune à la poitrine pigeonnante dans une mini robe rouge et blanche assortie de chaussettes longues et de gants du même genre. Hikaru allait en entendre parler dès qu'il rentrerait. Il jeta l'objet du délit sur son bureau avant de reprendre rageusement son occupation.

Les vêtements mis en ordre, un soupçon le titilla, il fit un tour complet de la chambre et de chaque endroit où aurait pu être planqué une autre surprise désagréable. Il finit son inspection par le bureau. Tous semblait normal, il referma le tiroir avant de le rouvrir. Son tiroir n'avait jamais coincé, il passa la main dessous pour voir ce qui le bloquait. Il en ressortit une enveloppe qu'il ouvrit. Elle contenait des billets de train pour deux avec une réservation d'hôtel. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir un déplacement professionnel, pas plus qu'Hikaru.

Le lien tenue affriolante plus train et hôtel se fit immédiatement dans son cerveau son petit ami avait prévu de passer deux jours en tête à tête avec une fille. Sa tache finie, mais fulminant de rage il alla récupérer son fils avant de s'installer derrière son goban.

Son père rentra un peu plus tard mais ne fit pas de bruit, il s'installa à son tour pour étudier des parties. Le silence de la pièce était pesant même Sai ne faisait pas un bruit, seul le claquement des pierres sur les goban marquait le passage des minutes. Enfin la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, le brun fit semblant de s'absorber dans l'étude. Au fure et à mesure plusieurs personnes entrèrent dans la pièce. Il finit par choisir de ranger ses pierres avant de quitter les lieux avec son fils. Il se dirigea vers la chambre ou il se laissa tomber contre le mur.

Bientôt des pas se firent dans sa direction. Il regarda Sai dormir sur le futon et se leva, il ramassa l'objet du délit et ouvrit la porte devant Hikaru, il le bouscula presque en sortant et lui jeta la pochette plastic à la figure. Le blond un peu désarçonné récupéra l'emballage avant de suivre son petit ami. Akira venait de renter dans la salle de go ou il le suivit, il salua rapidement les présents pour s'asseoir en face de lui.

« Akira ? » chuchota le blond

Le brun ne répondit pas se mit à recomposer une partie de mémoire.

« Akira ? »

Les regards des autres joueurs se posèrent sur eux avant de revenir sur leur occupation première.

Un bruit sourd fit à nouveau lever toutes les têtes dans leur direction. L'ancien meïjin interrompit un instant sa discussion avec son visiteur surpris. Son fils venait de frapper du poing sur le plateau de jeu. Il le vit se lever brutalement comme son gendre. La scène aurait dû se finir là quand un autre bruit plus inquiétant brisa le silence. Jamais les deux garçons n'en venaient aux mains. Pourtant la scène était claire Akira avait encore le bras levé de la gifle qu'il avait assenée à son ami. Le blond attrapa son agresseur par le col de son polo d'un geste brusque, il l'embrassa, le brun le mordit et se débâti.

« Akira ça suffit ! »

L'éclat de voix étonnement autoritaire de Shindo figea la pièce.

« Je peux savoir ce qui te prends ? »

« Ca ! »

Le brun mit sous le nez de l'autre l'objet du délit.

« C'est un cadeau promotionnel je te signale, je savais pas quoi en faire. Tu veux le porter peut être ? »

« Certainement pas. »

« Donc on est d'accord, je te vois pas en nuisette rouge »

Hikaru imagina un instant Akira dans la petite tenue sexy, un sourire stupide passa sur ses lèvres.

« Idiot ! Et tu pars où à deux ? »

« Tu te souviens d'un détail cette fin de semaine ? Il n'y aurait pas ton anniversaire par hasard. »

Akira rougit, puis enlaça le blond pour l'embrasser. Le léger raclement de gorge d'Ogata passa inaperçu. Toya reporta son attention sur la partie qu'il discutait avec son visiteur.

« J'apprécie de constater qu'il ne sabote pas que mon groupe d'étude, mais il y a des limites, dehors tous les deux avant que je vous y mettes. »

L'ancien meïjin camoufla son hilarité, savoir que les deux phénomènes étaient passés se disputer chez Morishita avait un effet des plus comique.

« Je suis tenté de t'offrir l'asile politique Koyo. »

Dans le couloir les deux garçons se dévisagèrent avant de s'embrasser à nouveau.

* * *

Le quatorze décembre

Comme souvent les deux jeunes professionnels avaient leur partie en même temps d'ordinaire cela ne les gênait en rien, sauf qu'aujourd'hui l'esprit du blond avait la fâcheuse manie de se détourner de son jeu. Dans quelques heures ils seraient dans le train vers un lieu romantique où ils seraient seuls. Pour l'occasion ils avaient laissé la garde de leur précieux petit au parent d'Akira. Un sourire béa passa sur son visage, qu'aurait il pu espérer de plus beau à part arriver au coup divin. Le coup divin un nouveau sourire tout aussi béa repassa sur son visage. Ils s'en approcheraient tous les deux, ensemble.

En face de lui son adversaire se demanda ce qu'il se passait et le nez dans le quadrillage cherchait le piège qui mettait le blond dans une si grande félicité. Il chercha longtemps avant de réaliser qu'il avait épuisé son temps. Il lui faudrait jouer qu'avec le Byo yomi. Il se raidit mais continua sur quelques échanges avant de renoncer.

De son coté Akira resta pensif, il pouvait prendre des risques, si il jouait en offensif il pourrait finir plus vite. Enfin si son adversaire n'arrivait pas à le contrer. Un test ? C'était une idée, une personne ne s'en était pas privée une fois, leur fils. Il chercha ou se positionner et joua. La réaction en face ne se fit pas attendre. Il orienta son jeu pour finir au plus vite.

Le couple dû battre son propre record de vitesse pour se retrouver dans le hall de l'immeuble à peut prêt en même temps. Ils échangèrent un long regard avant de se diriger vers la gare avec leur valise.

Assis coté fenêtre dans leur train le brun sembla s'absorbé dans le paysage. Il était avec Hikaru pour les prochain jours, et seulement lui. Il avait attendu cet instant avec lui, comme tant d'autre. Comme leur première partie officielle. Il avait compté les jours et les heures en proie à des sentiments contradictoires. Il ressentait toujours ces sensations avec lui, l'impatience, l'excitation, un peu d'effroi et l'anticipation d'un instant unique.

Chacune de leur confrontation avait été incroyable, il en tremblait de joie et de crainte mêlée. Mais pour la première fois leur rencontre n'aurait pas le cadre de dix neuf lignes. C'était étrange et satisfaisant.

« Tu veux faire une partie ? »

Le regard du brun tomba sur le go de voyage. Hikaru était Hikaru. Si il y avait trois constante avec lui c'était le Go, les ramen et ses retards sauf que le go passait toujours en premier. C'était sans doute seul joueur à se balader avec toujours un goban sur lui. Le go était leur passion, leur mode de communication, et leur univers à eux. Même si il se demandait toujours comment le blond avait pu devenir accro à ce point lui qui avait dû progresser si vite.

« Oui »

Le blond réprima une grimace en voyant le jeu, Akira était un peu ailleurs. Lui aussi il fallait dire que c'était un peu leur premier rendez vous d'amoureux. Ils avaient fait le chemin des autres couples mais en mélangeant les étapes.

Il joua un coup qu'il constata après n'était pas très bon, mais quelques minutes plus tard le brun en fit autant. Un regard passa entre eux, normalement ils se seraient disputés, mais chacun détourna le regard conscient des pensées de l'autre.

D'un commun accord ils rangèrent le jeu, puis se réinstallèrent au fond de leur siège. Après plusieurs minutes le blond passa un bras au dessus des épaules de son ami. Ils se détendirent enfin, assez pour apprécier le trajet. Ils discutèrent du paysage, des tournois à venir et des kifu du goweekly. De la gare à l'hôtel il gardèrent le silence chacun perdu dans ses pensée et ses souvenir. Il prirent possession de leur chambre sereinement, la force de l'habitude guidant les gestes de ce qui était leur quotidien. Une chambre, un goban, une partie entre eux, comme il le faisait d'ordinaire à la maison.

Le brun se leva en détaillant les forme noires et blanches, elles étaient belles, c'était une bonne partie, peut être la meilleures qu'ils aient fait. Il surpris le regard tendre de son rival, qui devait penser là même chose. Akira se détourna du plateau pour aller dans la salle de bain, ils étaient bien ici tous les deux. C'était si calme. Il laissa ses vêtements dans le panier avant de se glisser sous le jet chaud de la douche. L'eau glissait sur sa peau avec la fatigue de la journée et du voyage, les dernières traces de stress le quittèrent. Il finit rapidement sa toilette avant d'enfiler le peignoir de coton fourni par l'établissement. Le garçon sortit de la pièce pour voir son ami assis devant la porte fenêtre à admirer le jardin.

« Hikaru ? »

« Merci j'y vais »

Akira regarda un instant la vue avant de s'asseoir où était le jeune homme avant lui. Il remplit la tasse qui l'attendait de thé encore chaud. Hikaru était à coté sous la douche, cette seule pensée fit battre son cœur plus vite. Que ferait il quand il ressortirait ses yeux vagabondèrent vers le futon puis trouvèrent plus sage l'enclos de verdure. Ils dormaient pourtant ensemble depuis des mois, mais ce n'était pas tout à fait pareil. Ses joues s'empourprèrent à l'idée de ce qu'ils allaient y faire. Il dû reposer sa tasse de peur de la renverser.

La porte refermée sur lui le blond se dirigea mécaniquement vers la douche. Il avait organisé ce séjour pour qu'ils aient du temps pour eux. Il savait que cela ferait plaisir à son petit ami et que le couple en avait besoin. Sauf que toutes les bonnes raisons du monde ne l'empêchaient pas de se sentir nerveux. Il l'aimait, le désirait, le combattait comme sont meilleur ennemis aussi. Mais peut être n'aurait il pas dû brusqué les choses. Depuis moins de trois mois il s'embrassaient, se câlinait, se caressait sous leur couette tout en restant sage. Étaient vraiment prêt tous les deux à aller plus loin, même si le désir qui les brûlait le soir était réel était ce suffisant. Akira en avait il envie ? Il se sécha en repoussant ses doutes puis passa son survêtement.

Hikaru rentra dans la chambre et dégluti devant le spectacle de son petit ami assis de dos qui admirait le jardin. Le bout des mèches brunes caressait le col de son yukata aux grès du courant d'air, la coupe du vêtement et sa position en seiza le faisait paraître encore plus élancé, plus fin et fragile. Fragile, pourtant sous cet aspect se cachait un fauve dés qu'il amorçait un combat dans leur univers. Un fauve qui à la taille d'un chaton avait voulu mordre Sai. Akira si mignon et si féroce, le plus beau et le plus dangereux des adversaires.

Il s'approcha de lui et se laissa tomber à genoux dans son dos, il passa ses bras autour des ses épaule avant de déposer un baisé dans son cou. Qu'il adorait son odeur, la douceur de sa peau, le contact de sa chevelure. Ses long cheveux brun qu'il avait eu le désir de caresser à leur deuxième rencontre, comme ses larmes qu'il aurait aimé séchées. Il les aurait sans doute essuyées à l'époque si il n'avait été que deux. Akira… Comme il avait détesté Sai pour l'avoir fait pleurer à l'époque, parce que rien ne justifiait pour lui la blessure qu'il lui avait infligée. Pire Sai avait utilisé sa main pour le meurtrir.

A ce souvenir il resserra un peu sa prise sur l'homme de sa vie et l'embrassa plus tendrement. Il restèrent un long moment ainsi perdu dans leur pensée. Enfin le brun tourna tête et il échangèrent un premier baisé amoureux. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement avant qu'ils ne décidèrent à aller vers leur lit. Une légère rougeur et un sentiment d'embarras commun les firent hésiter. Ils en rirent doucement ensemble en s'allongeant pour reprendre confortablement leur activité. Les mains d'Hikaru glissèrent sur le dos du brun qui était allongé sur lui, petit à petit il reprirent le fils des caressent qu'il échangeait le nuit. Timidement les doigts du blond passèrent entre les pans du yukata pour caresser le torse à la peau si douce. Il sentait l'excitation d'Akira comme la sienne monter en flèche. Il bascula son rivale sous lui et écarta davantage le tissus pour dévorer sa poitrine et son ventre, de plus en plus enhardi par le souffle plus rapide du brun il captura un des tétons entre ses lèvres. Le frémissement qui traversa son captif l'invita à continuer toujours plus loin. Oui toujours plus loin, toujours plus haut, c'était ainsi entre eux songea le blond. Hikaru se releva un peu pour se débarrasser de son tee-shirt, il faisait étonnement chaud dans la pièce. Le bout de tissus tomba plus loin et dans un bruissement de drap il se glissa entre les jambes de son aimé. Il captura un cheville remonta dans une caresse humide le long du mollet, s'attarda au creux du genoux qu'il releva pour parcourir l'intérieur de la cuisse. Son trajet s'interrompit contre le sous-vêtement du brun. Ils échangèrent un regard enfiévré au quel mit fin Akira en venant mordiller son épaule, le contact brûlant sur sa peau le mit au supplice, et ce n'était que le début réalisa t'il. Les mains du brun s'attaquèrent à son pantalon, il gémit en le sentant glisser contre ses cuisses et se s'écarta un peu, le temps de s'en débarrasser. Le contact de leurs peaux nues les firent gémir plus fort. Leurs bouches se cherchèrent, leurs langues entamèrent un ballet sensuel alors que leur corps se pressait l'un contre l'autre. Akira tira sur le boxer de son rival et dégagea maladroitement les hanches de l'étoffe, il sentit son propre sous vêtement glisser surs ses cuisses. Il grogna en sentant ses mouvements entravés, se débâtit un peu pour le faire s'en défaire plus vite. Enfin libre ses jambes se nouèrent avec force autour du bassin du blond, il partit à la découverte de son dos, de ses reins, cria presque au contact de leur désir lorsque leurs bassins se collèrent l'un à l'autre. Il émit une protestation quand Hikaru défit ses jambe pour descendre le long de son corps, la langue du blond traça des sillons de feu sur sa peau, s'attarda au pli de l'aine avant de faire un arrêt. Il haleta en sentant son souffle si près de la source de son tourment, la bouche taquine dériva lentement jusqu'à se refermer dessus. La caresse torride sur son membre lui fit pousser un cri, ses mains se noyèrent dans le chevelure bi colore. Tout son hêtre se tendit à sa rencontre, le plaisir dépassait tous ce qu'il avait pu imaginé. Dans un sursaut de conscience il tenta de se dégager faiblement, il se mordit la lèvre mort de honte en réalisant qu'il s'était libéré dans la bouche de son rival.

Akira détourna la tête la respiration haletante, trop confus pour faire face au blond. Il se sentait incapable de subir une dispute dans l'instant, alors qu'il savait bien que les reproches seraient cette fois justifiés. Un contact empreint de calme dans ses cheveux le surpris, les lèvres Hikaru glissèrent dans son cou, il frémit sous les mots réconfortants et amoureux chuchoté à son oreille. Le brun se pelotonna un peu dans la chaleur de ses bras. Tendrement les caresses reprirent, une main joua sur son ventre puis explora ses cuisses, il frissonna quand elle se fit plus audacieuse. Il sentit ses joues devenir écarlates quand Hikaru le toucha à un endroit qui le mit mal à l'aise, et se mordit la lèvre. Il lut l'hésitation dans le regard qui semblait le sondé, il sursauta sous un assaut inattendu. La sensation était étrange, il y avait la chaleur de sa main et le mouvement lente et troublant en lui. Un reste du pudeur lui fit détourner les yeux, un deuxième doigt s'ouvrit un passage en lui lui faisant oublier sa raison. Il écarta un peu plus les cuisses et s'abandonna au blond. Il étouffa un gémissement de frustration quand il le délaissa. Son esprit top embrumé il ne saisi pas les mots qu'il lui murmurait, il se cambra juste sous une nouvelle caresse à la fois humide et fraîche. Il vola les lèvres de son amant allongé au dessus de lui, il trembla quand il entra en lui et s'accrocha à ses reins. C'était déroutant, pas douloureux mais inattendu. Le premier mouvement d' Hikaru, le surpris, puis l'intensité de ses propres réactions. Son bassin se mit à onduler au même rythme, le membre du blond venait toucher une zone sensible en lui encore et encore l'amenant encore plus loin dans leur quête du plaisir. Enfin son corps se tendit violemment il entendit sa voix lui échapper, à moins que ce ne fût celle de son amant. Perdu, troublé mais comblé Akira ferma à demi les yeux en reprenant son souffle.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Hikaru contempla avec inquiétude son rival. Le brun les paupières à demies baissées sur ses yeux avait un air de chaton satisfait. Rassuré il posa un chaste bisous sur son font avant de l'enlacer. Il n'aurait jamais cru que ce serait si parfait, il embrassa le lobe d'une oreille qui passait à sa porté avant de lui glisser ces quelques mots certainement inutile mais qu'il aimait lui chuchoter le soir.

«Akira Je t'aime. »

Le brun resta un moment la tête calée contre l'épaule du jeune homme, sous sa paume il sentait battre son cœur. Le contact tendre qui montait et descendait sur son bras avait quelque chose d'hypnotique et fascinant. Une douce chaleur qu'il commençait à connaître renaissait en lui.

« On a pas commenté la partie »

Le blond tressailli en jetant malgré lui un coup d'œil vers où devait se trouver le plateau de jeu. Décidément il n'y avait qu'Akira pour penser au go à ces moments là.

« Maintenant ? »

« Oui. »

« Bon… »

Le brun tout à coup silencieux soupira.

« Je crois que c'est ici que ça m'a échappé. »

Hikaru réfléchit en reconstituant mentalement leur dernière confrontation, alors il voyait plusieurs coups qui auraient pu changer le déroulement du jeu. Mais du quel parlait son rival. Il ne réagit pas quand Akira prit sa main pour la poser au creux de ses reins. Son cœur rata un battement puis guidée par celle du brun il descendit plus bas. Une lueur d'amusement passa dans ses yeux, cette partie donc…

« Vraiment ? »

« Il faudrait la rejouer non ? »

Le blond coupa court aux mots inutiles en basculant son amant sous lui, il entrepris de reconstituer sa progression sur son corps en s'attardant sur les points stratégiques. Il dévora la peau claire qui avait pris un goût salé depuis leurs ébats, s'enviera des plaintes lascives de sa victime. Leurs bassins se frottèrent sensuellement l'un contre l'autre, les faisant gémir de plaisir avant de reprendre son amant. Les ongles d'Akira se plantèrent dans ses épaules alors que le blond tentait de garder la maîtrise de lui-même. Il les fit rouler sur le coté et se noya dans les yeux émeraudes. Il donna un petit coup de rein qui souleva le brun en lui arrachant un cri de surprise.

« Tu voulais rejouer cette séquence ? »

Le brun se cambra, remua légèrement avant de trouver son rythme.

« Oui… »

Hikaru admira le corps parfait du garçon sur lui, à chaque mouvement aussi infime fut il faisait danser ses mèches brunes, et augmenter la tension en eux. Son déhanché sensuel le rendait plus beau et désirable qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu. Leurs gestes prirent de l'ampleur les amenant dans une course folle où ils perdirent pied ensemble.

* * *

Hikaru remonta une main devant ses yeux pour les protéger de la lumière, la lumière, ils n'avaient pas tiré les rideaux la veille. Il ouvrit difficilement un œil puis l'autre. La pièce était éclairée par les rayons de soleil. Il allait s'étirer quand il réalisa le poids sur lui. Sa tête se pencha pour admirer celui qui l'utilisait comme oreiller. Il aimait dormir dans ses bras, dans sa chaleur, sa chaleur encore plus présente ce matin. Il réalisa enfin qu'ils dormaient nus tous les deux. Un sourire monta sur son visage, hier soir… C'était le plus bel instant de sa vie, si il exceptait leur rencontre. Un mouvement ensommeillé de son amant lui indiqua qu'il commençait aussi à s'éveiller.

« Bonjour »

« Bonjour »

Les deux adolescents échangèrent un baisé avant de rougir de la situation puis de rire de leur gène. Hikaru caressa tendrement le visage en face de lui avant de se lever. Il se dirigea vers la salle d'eau en évitant de penser à celui qu'il laissait sous la couette. Il valait mieux penser à autre chose qu'à Akira dans le lit, Akira derrière un goban par exemple. Il étouffa un rire non même derrière un goban il lui donnerait des idées ce matin. Il ouvrit l'eau de la douche en réalisant à quel point il était désespérant, rien que de penser à lui il était encore en émois. Il avait plutôt intérêt à trouver une solution avant qu'ils ne se trouvent tous deux en face à face officiel. Quoique Le brun et son regard perçant de tueur pendant un combat devraient calmer ses hormones. Il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir, mais un corps frôlant le sien le fit réagir. Akira l'avait rejoint sous la douche. Il se tourna vers lui et lui tendit les bras.

L'eau était chaude, les mains du blond, odeur du savon, le parfum du brun. Leurs lèvres se cherchaient et se retrouvaient, ils réussirent tant bien que mal à faire leur toilette. Dans la chambre il entendait une personne ranger les matelas et servir le premier repas de la journée.

Ils se résolurent à sortir de la pièce pour se restaurer en évitant soigneusement la dame qui était venu les servir. Ils ne se détendirent que lorsqu'elle débarrassa enfin les plateaux.

Le brun partit s'asseoir derrière le plateau de jeu. Un geste un peu maladroit fit sourire le blond. Si on lui avait dit il y a quelques années que le jeune prodige un jour aurait du mal à s'asseoir, il en aurait bien ri. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui il en éprouvait aucun amusement, mais surtout de la tendresse et un brin d'inquiétude.

« Je t'es blessé ? »

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent comme leurs joues prirent une teinte plus soutenue.

« Non, c'est rien… »

Le blond s'installa en face de lui et ils commencèrent une partie, Hikaru joua un kosumi qui les fit sourire puis l'ambiance changea, ils s'affrontèrent pour de bon. Hikaru mis en difficulté par les puissantes attaques du brun et Akira pris au dépourvu par les coups complexes qui troublaient sa lecture du jeu. Comme presque toujours le brun remporta la victoire et ils se chamaillèrent en analysant la partie. Leurs cris firent arriver le personnel inquiet, les deux garçons étonnés se regardèrent, il y avait des choses qui n'étaient pas prêtes de changer entre eux.

Il jouèrent longtemps, toute la journée sans voir le temps passer. Ce n'est que lorsque la lumière leur manqua qu'il s'aperçurent de l'heure. Ils décidèrent d'aller manger dehors Hikaru proposa un restaurant de sushi et Akira un de ranem. Ils échangèrent un rire complice.

Finalement ils avaient opté pour des sushi, ils avaient pris leur repas dans un coin isolé de la pièce tout en surveillant leurs gestes. A plusieurs table de là un jeune couple mangeait aussi ensemble en échangeant de la nourriture du bout de leurs baguettes. Ils n'avaient rien dit, mais les avaient un peu enviés. Ils avaient compris qu'ils n'étaient pas un couple comme les autres depuis la parution du go weekly. Ils avaient senti les regards changer sur eux, même si ils s'en fichaient. Waya évitait consciencieusement Toya depuis, même si dans l'ensemble cela n'avait pas changé grand-chose pour leur proche. A ce demander si ils ne s'en doutaient pas depuis des années.

Ils reprirent la direction de l'hôtel cote à cote, il faisait assez sombre. Akira dans son yukata faisait frêle, sa coupe de cheveux lui donnait un air encore plus androgyne qu'à l'accoutumée. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille pour finir le trajet. Ils se firent discret pour renter dans leur chambre. Hikaru depuis un long moment tournait et retournait un objet dans sa poche n'arrivant pas à se décider mais le baisé passionné qu'il échangèrent lui fit changer le cours de ses pensées. Ils allèrent en trébuchant jusqu'au futon au ils tombèrent ensemble sans abandonner leur occupation. Le blond dévora le cou de son amant de baiser tandis qu'il caressait et embrassait chaque portion de peau qui passait à sa portée. Les vêtements se retrouvèrent rapidement éparpillés autour d'eux. Le monde se résumait au contact de leur corps et du désir qui les rongeait à nouveau. Leurs caresses devinrent de plus en plus audacieuses, le blond frémit quand une jambe vint se loger entre les siennes, leurs regards se croisèrent. Qu'il aimait ce regard, le même que lors de leur partie les plus endiablée, un regard de grand fauve. Les mains d'Akira glissèrent sur ses hanches puis sur ses fesses en une délicieuse torture. Sentir sa bouche si brûlante sur son désir, ses doigts délicats s'insinuer en lui le firent gémir plus fort. Il se demanda un instant si il avait rêvé la sensation humide en lui, où si le brun avait déjà tout prévu. Il passa ses bras au tour de son cou en l'embrassant plus passionnément, le sentir si près et encore si loin relevait du calvaire. Il gémit plus fort quand il s'imposa en lui, il se cambra d'avantage à sa rencontre. Il aimait le sentir en lui, découvrir les sensations que leurs corps unis faisaient naître. Les mouvements de plus en plus rapides et brutaux qui faisaient perler la transpiration sur le visage extatique brun. Le plaisir qui les transperçaient à chaque saccade, leurs souffles qui devenaient de plus en plus difficile. Si Akira continuait sur ce rythme il ne lui résisterait plus long temps, un mouvement plus intense le fit crier de plaisir en même temps qu'une autre voix se mêlait à la sienne. Ils restèrent un instant qui sembla s'éterniser dans les brumes de l'orgasme. Le brun s'effondra sur le blond pour récupérer. Ils savourent un moment le silence juste troublé par leurs souffles encore haletants.

Quand son cerveau se remit à fonction Hikaru tendit la main vers son pantalon et chercha dans le tissu. Il attrapa la main posée sur son cœur.

Akira releva les yeux sur sa main où un contact froid l'avait surpris, il regarda son annulaire où brillait doucement un anneau d'argent. Ses yeux s'embuèrent et il posa un doux baisé sur la bouche de son amant.

« Bon anniversaire mon rival adoré »

Un petit rire lui répondit.

Son rival et amant, rajouta t-il mentalement pour toute une vie.

A suivre


	7. Chapter 7

A ma jumelle pour ton soutient indéfectible.

Nahel j'espère avoir été cohérente dans les réactions de la mère d'Hikaru.

En espérant répondre à vos attentes, désolée d'avoir était un peu longue. Finalement Noël sera pour la prochaine fois.

* * *

Attention ce chapitre contient un lemon yaoi donc si vous ne savez pas ce que c'est sautez le.

(Le chapitre, vous précisent Hikaru et Akira)

* * *

Deux joueurs et un couffin 7

Hikaru s'attarda sans la voir sur la façade de l'institut de go. Depuis combien de minutes il était planté devant il n'aurait su le dire. Un gazouillis joyeux venu de la poussette lui fit remettre les pieds sur terre. Il prit son fils dans ses bras et plia l'objet avant de se diriger vers l'étage des parties. Quand il arriva dans la salle vidéo il salua Waya et Ashiwara avant de s'installer. Le blond s'amusa de voit tonton Ashiwara prendre Sai, c'était fou la capacité de son fils à transformer son entourage en tonton gâteau. Pourtant lui ne pouvait pas ignorer avoir un dieu du go sur les genoux. Il commença une partie avec Waya qu'il vit grimacer quand il tomba dans un de ses pièges. Puis ce fut au tour du papa de réaliser que son adversaire lui avait coupé la route. Par moment il vérifiait que Sai ne faisait pas tourner en bourrique sa nounou improvisée.

Avec le temps qui passait des parties se terminaient, du monde commençait à s'agglutiner. Le nez sur le quadrillage le blond n'y prêta pas d'attention jusqu'à ce que Waya se déclare forfait. Il releva les yeux pour voir Nazé câliner son fils qui gigotait pour attraper des pierres de go.

Hikaru regarda la scène, ici était son travail, sa deuxième maison et sa famille. Un famille peut être plus proche que celle du sang, celle du go. C'était bizarre à constater mais ils étaient deux joueurs avec un couffin et une famille de joueurs. Ses yeux tombèrent sur son amour qui avait eu tant de mal à se faire une place parmi eux. Akira était un prodige, un génie, Sai en serait un sous peu. Sa gorge se serra, est ce que leur fils serait aussi mis à l'écart comme Akira ? Peut être, A l'époque le meijin lui avait dit qu'Akira était un être d'exception qui ne vivait que pour le go. Sai était mort et réincarnée pour le go, aurait il une vie en dehors ? Est-ce que son beau père s'était posé ces questions quand il avait mis ses premières pierres entre les mains de son fils. Sans doute pas, Koyo Toya était plus âgé que lui quand Akira était né. Il avait voulu un héritier, mais avait il pensé à son fils.

Il sursauta quand une main se posa sur son épaule, deux émeraudes interrogatrices lui firent face. Il avait tort de se poser trop de questions. Il était un peu tôt pour se faire des cheveux blancs. En plus il était temps de renter. Le blond demanda à la fille du groupe de le dépanner pour le lendemain où ils joueraient tous les deux. Les parents Toya s'étant engagés à un lieu assez éloigné pour la journée. Tandis qu'il voyait les détails avec Nazé il admirait son petit ami emmitoufler leur fil.

Ils sortirent tous ensemble puis la petite famille continua toute seule pour profiter des décorations et des animations qui avaient fleuries en ville. La patinoire qu'ils croisèrent tenta le blond comme les couples qui glissait dessus. Dommage ce serait pour une autre fois.

* * *

Le lendemain les deux parents arrivèrent en se disputant et presque en retard. La jeune fille s'amusa de les voir se renvoyer la balle pendant qu'elle attrapait la poussette, le bébé et le sac d'affaires. Elle se reteint d'éclater de rire aux recommandations des deux papas poules. Ils étaient vraiment incroyables ces deux là pensa t'elle. Mais Shindo avait toujours été spécial et Toya elle ne se souvenait pas vraiment de lui avant. Elle les regarda entrer au pas de course dans le bâtiment.

Les deux joueurs se séparent pour gagner leur place et s'absorber dans leur jeu. Passé le signal du début plus rien n'exista pour eux. Le blond tenait son éventail dans sa main gauche, Akira était la concentration même. La pause repas ne les fit pas perdre de vue leur jeu. Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot. Enfin Akira abandonna face à Ogata, Hikaru termina sa partie contre un sixième dan. La pression se relâcha, les deux adolescents se retrouvèrent dans le couloir. Leur regard se cherchèrent et s'accrochèrent. Le brun posa ses lèvres sur celles de son rival mais se sépara à regret en entendant des pas. Avec un soupir ils s'écartèrent et se dirigèrent vers les distributeurs. Le blond choisit un soda pour lui et un thé glacé pour son amant. Ils s'assirent pour boire quand des cris les firent lever la tête amusés comme maître Shinoda faisait un sermon au deux insei qui se disputaient.

Akira sourit discrètement, il n'avait pas était insei. Dans un sens cela aurait été bien qu'il le fût. Plus il côtoyait les amis d'Hikaru plus il s'en rendait compte. Il les imagina dans la salle de cour jouer ensemble et faire leurs commentaires. Il fut obligé de rire en pensant à la tête des pauvres enseignants. Maitre Shinoda aurait certainement finit par prendre sa retraite si il avait dû les supporter ensemble. Il y aurait eu une pénurie d'enseignant après leur passage.

Mais cela aurait peut être changé leur relation. Il tritura l'alliance qui brillait à sa main. Depuis presque une semaine qu'ils étaient rentrés il n'avait plus eu de temps pour eux. Ils avaient repris leur train train. Entre Sai dans leur chambre et ses parents avoir une vie privée relevait de l'exploit. Il avait bien tenté dans la salle de bain, mais un gémissement un peu trop fort avait inquiété sa mère qui avait frappé à la porte refroidissant d'un coup leurs ardeurs.

Pour ce soir avec bébé il ne fallait pas y compter non plus. Ils étaient de retour à la case départ avec encore plus envie l'un de l'autre. C'était définitivement frustrant, même échanger un baisé hors de la maison était compliqué.

Il sentit la main d'Hikaru se refermer sur la sienne comme par hasard, un rapide coup d'œil pour vérifier qu'ils étaient seuls puis ils échangèrent un autre baisé rapide. Leurs regards se croisèrent, un sourire espiègle passa sur le visage d'Hikaru qui l'entraîna à sa suite.

La porte de la pièce claqua derrière eux, la lumière clignota en grésillant, les deux garçons se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre s'embrassant avec toute la passion contenue depuis le matin. Leurs bouches se trouvèrent, se séparant à peine le temps de respirer. Leurs mains commencèrent à partir à l'aveuglette sur les vêtements de l'autre. Les dents du blond taquinèrent le lobe d'une oreille alors que ses doigts fébriles déboutonnait la veste et la chemise du brun. Les deux vestes atterrirent sur une table au hasard, les doigts d'Akira attaquèrent les boutons de la chemise de son amant. Le contact de leurs peaux nues les firent tressaillir, leur respirations s'accélèrent. La langue d'Hikaru descendit le long du cou du brun, dessina des arabesques de feu sur le torse fin. Son amant gémit plus fort quand il joua sur un téton puis l'autre, ses mains se noyèrent dans la chevelure bicolore.

La caresse descendit sur son ventre, puis stoppa sa progression. Le cliquetis de sa ceinture, le chuchotement des vêtements qui glissaient le long de ses jambes. La chaleur du souffle du blond sur son bas vente. Il étouffa un cri lorsque sa bouche se referma sur son désir. Il n'aurait pas dû, ils ne devraient pas faire ça ici mais il n'en avait pas le courage. Son bassin venait de lui-même se coller contre le visage de son amant, comme ses doigts se crispaient dans ses mèches. Adossé au mur, tremblent de plaisir, ses yeux voilés du feu qui le tenaillait il croisa le regard de son amant avant de porter ses doigts à sa bouche.

Hikaru déglutit à ce spectacle, la main du brun disparu dans son dos. Un gémissement franchit ses lèvres.

« Akira, tu es sûr ? »

Les mots lui avaient coûté, comment pouvait il être aussi affolant. Le brun ne lui répondit pas mais se retourna face au mur. Le dernier semblant de raison du blond disparut. Il humecta ses doigts pour achever de préparer son amour, puis batailla avec son pantalon, qu'il baissa d'un geste impatient avec son boxer. Ses bras se refermèrent sur le brun, son visage se nicha dans son cou qu'il mordilla. Hikaru le posséda enfin, retenant sa voix, ses mains se saisirent de ses hanches en entament une série de mouvements amples et lents auxquels répondait son amant. Leurs mouvements devinrent plus rapides. Leurs souffles devaient plus roques, comme les plaintes qui leur échappaient. Le dos du brun se cambrait lascivement à la rencontre du membre qui le pénétrait. Il se libera dans un cris étouffé et resta appuyer contre le mur.

* * *

Oka et Shouji soupirent de concert en sortant de la salle de jeu, Maitre Shinoda les avait encore une fois réprimandés. Il pouvait bien se disputer non ? Ils étaient rivaux, c'était normal. En plus l'enseignant les avait envoyé ranger une pièce inutilisée. Oka en bouillait de rage c'était la faute de cet abrutis. En plus il devait y avoir une pagaille monstre, ils allaient en avoir pour des heures. Et elle était où cette foutue salle puisque personne n'y foutait les pieds. Ils passèrent devant plusieurs personnes puis croisèrent un jeune pro. Waya qui leur indiqua la salle. Il les accompagna sur quelques mètres. Oka ouvrit la porte et se figea, les deux derrière lui le bousculèrent. Les trois garçons sidérés furent scotchés sur place. C'était bien ce qu'ils croyaient ? Shindo le pantalon sur les genoux avec une personne à la chevelure brune coupée au carré… TOYA !

Waya avala la boule qu'il avait dans la gorge, reprit son souffle et vérifia que son cœur battait encore en voyant ces deux collègues accéder au septième ciel sous son nez. Il devait être maudit. Il se racla bruyamment la gorge en empoignant les deux insei qui ne bougeaient plus. Les regards des deux amants tombèrent sur les trois garçons et tous cinq rougirent.

« Mais rhabillez vous bordel ! »

La porte se referma Waya s'y adossa et respira un grand coup. Mais c'était quoi ça, enfin non il avait compris, il était pas débile mais chopper Toya en pleine action. L'image repassa devant ses yeux, l'insupportable, arrogant et parfait Akira Toya entrain de… Le roux partit dans un fou rire nerveux et incontrôlé. Quand enfin il réussit à se calmer il regarda les deux insei qui se dévisageaient mal à l'aise.

Mais pourquoi n'était pas rentré chez lui, Waya se maudit. Comment il allait expliquer la situation aux deux petits mais c'était quoi cette idée tordue de s'envoyer en l'air dans l'institut. Ils avaient intérêt à le sortir de ce bourbier les deux abrutis en chaleur.

Comme pour répondre à ses attentes les deux amants sortirent de la pièce, parfaitement présentable si il occultait la rougeur de leur visage. Le roux tira les deux gosses dans une salle vide à coté. La porte fut repoussée et un silence lourd s'installa. Akira faillit parler mais piqua du nez vers ses chaussures. Hikaru passa une main sur sa nuque.

« Désolé, on aurait dû verrouiller la porte, mais bon… »

« Mais enfin c'est quoi votre problème ? »

« Et toi alors ! On commentait notre partie. Je viens de présenté des excuses c'est bon non ! »

« Et c'est ma faute peut être ? On en fait quoi des gamins ? »

Les trois adolescents regardèrent dans la pièce pour voir que les deux plus jeune ne les écoutait pas.

« Ils sont rivaux comme nous. » remarqua Shouji

« Oui, ils se disputent comme nous. »

« Mais tu crois que c'est obligatoire de faire comme eux ? »

« Hum je sais pas… Si on évitait d'être rivaux ?»

« Ca craint wouai, on est ami ? »

« C'est mieux. »

Le regard de Toya interloqué se posa sur les deux insei puis sur Shindo.

« Puisque l'incident est clos. »

Hikaru prit la main de son fiancé et lui vola un long baissé.

« Mais ! » criaient en cœurs les trois autres.

« Vous allez pas raller pour un petit bisous quand même, vu comme vous nous avez surpris. »

« Shindo ! » cria Waya.

« Hikaru tu as raflé le titre du meilleur menteur du millénaire » lui souffla à l'oreille son petit ami.

Waya couleur tomate sortit dans le couloir pour tomber sur Ashiwara et Saeki. Le membre du clan Toya vit Hikaru et Akira le suivre et le dépasser.

« Waya t'es tombé sur le commentaire de partie, c'est pas la peine d'un faire tout un plat pour un petit bisous. Ils ne font pas des galipettes sur le goban quand même… »

Le joueur s'arrêta net suivi du couple, leur aîné d'un coup pris d'un doute s'attarda sur eux. Non il n'avait pas visé juste. Pas le sage Akira qu'il considérait comme un petit frère. Il se retourna vers Saeki très gêné l'autre adulte semblait assez amusé de la situation. Le jeune homme le pris par le bras pour le conduire d'autorité vers la sortie en faisant un clin d'œil aux trois autres.

* * *

Assis à l'écart dans un café les deux adultes silencieux regardaient leurs tasses. Saeki hésita à se jeter à l'eau. Il connaissait le joueur en face de lui, un peu l'homme parfois mais somme toute assez peu. Il prit son courage à deux mains et chercha comment formuler sa pensée.

« Ils ont changé les petits. »

Saéki médita un instant sur cette phrase tombée des lèvres de son interlocuteur. Changé ? Il dirait plutôt qu'ils avaient ouvert les yeux. Qu'ils avaient réalisé que leur relation n'était pas uniquement le go.

« Tu devais te douter que ça évoluerait ainsi, non ? »

« Heu, mais c'est bizarre quand même. »

« Dit donc tonton ils jouent au parent depuis des mois, vivent ensemble, finissent leur disputent en s'embrassant. Si ce n'est pas la suite logique. »

« C'est juste que… je n'y avais jamais songé. »

Le plus jeune leva les yeux au plafond.

« Tu as au moins vu le dernier volet de la saga Shindo/Toya? »

« Le quoi ? J'ai vu qu'Akira était heureux et plus ouvert avec les autres. »

« Il porte une alliance. »

« Heu oui… C'est quand même étrange de les voir en couple, de penser qu'ils… »

« Qu'ils sont grand, gay et couchent ensemble. Je te pensais plus à l'aise avec ces choses là. Tu serais moins choqué si c'était quelqu'un d'autre qu'Akira. Ogata par exemple ? Ou nous deux ? »

Le brun mit un instant à additionner toutes les idées de la phrase précédente. Akira c'était juste un peu comme un petit frère alors entre un baisé qu'il le faisait sourire et penser à plus. Il y avait un fossé, et puis Akira c'était un garçon trop sage. Il serait tombé sur Ogata en compagnie galante cela ne l'aurait pas troublé. Eux ? Ses neurones firent grève un instant. Comment ça eux.

Le plus jeune suivit l'évolution de son vis-à-vis en même temps qu'il réfléchissait à ses paroles. Parfois le gentil Ashiwara manquait de perspicacité, mais il était d'une naïveté désarmante. Comme quand il s'était fait réprimander dans un commentaire de partie par Ogata. Par contre si il pouvait avoir une réaction n'importe laquelle Saéki lui en aurait été reconnaissant. Le plus jeune qui commençait à s'inquiéter décida de passer à l'attaque. Il se pencha sur la table pour poser brièvement ses lèvres sur celles de l'autre homme.

Le brun dévisagea l'autre garçon avant de porter sa main à ses lèvres. Eux ? Il n'y avait jamais songeait, il n'avait jamais trouvé une copine qu'il l'intéressa, il s'était quelque fois retourné sur homme qui était particulièrement séduisant. Mais de là à penser à eux en ces termes. Et si il était gay ? Était ce vraiment un problème ? Il s'était toujours très bien entendu avec Saéki, il avait souvent cherché sa présence. Simple camaraderie ? Il devait remettre les choses en place. Depuis Qu'Akira et Hikaru se baladaient avec un Sai ancien Honinbo en couche culotte en se roulant des pelles dans leur groupe d'étude, qu'il se faisait appeler tonton, être avec Saéki semblait naturel.

« Non, je crois que… c'est presque naturel… »

« Presque ? »

« Nous. »

Le brun baissa la tête écrevisse sur sa boisson, en attendant la réponse qui ne venait pas. Il se hasarda à dévisager furtivement son vis-à-vis.

« On va chez moi ? »

* * *

Le jour suivant

Le blond mit son sac sur son dos et vérifia que Sai était bien couvert dans son manteau, puis il jeta un œil à son conjoint. Akira hocha la tête décidé, il se dirigèrent vers le métro. Les derniers mètres vers la maison du blond se firent en silence. Enfin sur le perron Hikaru pressa tendrement la main de son amant et sonna. Sa mère leur ouvrit en essayant de faire bonne figure quand elle les conduisit au salon. Le brun s'assit sur le canapé à coté de son amant pendant que la dame de la maison était partie leur préparer du thé.

Hikaru plutôt impatient et stressé, attendit qu'elle prit place. Il ne savait pas trop comment lui annoncer, ni quoi. Il y avait eu les magasines, les quand dira t'on sans doute, mais sa mère ne prêtait pas d'attention à ces chose. Enfin il lui semblait.

« Maman ? Je suppose que papy ne t'a rien dit, donc si il te plait ne m'interrompt pas. Je te présente mon fils Sai. Je l'ai reconnu même si j'ignore tout de comment il a atterri sur le pas de notre porte il y a trois mois. Mais je sais qui est ce bébé, c'est compliqué mais il est de ma responsabilité de prendre soins de lui. »

Le garçon vit sa mère s'affaisser un peu sur son siège son regard passant de son fils au bébé.

« Mais Hikaru tu es si jeune, on devrait peut être en parler en famille… »

Sa main se posa tendrement sur celle du garçon à coté de lui

« Maman nous sommes en famille. Akira est quelqu'un de spécial pour moi depuis des années, j'ai mis du temps à le poursuive avant de réaliser. Il n'est pas uniquement un rival ou un ami. Akira est mon fiancé, je lui ai demandé sa main. »

« Hikaru… Mais… c'est… Tu es si jeune… Ton avenir… Et c'est un garçon. »

Le blond vit sa mère glisser du fauteuil pour arriver sur le sol.

« Maman, c'est mon choix et si tu t'intéressais un peu plus au Go tu le saurait comme Papy et Mamie. »

« Mais tu as pensé au commérage ?

« Les commérages, on a fait le une de tous les magasines à scandale alors, sans compter le nombre de fans hystériques qui nous ont poursuivis. »

« Et Akari ? »

« Quoi Akari ? »

« Tu n'es pas sérieux mon fils ? Et ses parents qu'ont-ils dit ? Je veux les rencontrer »

«Oui je le suis et laisse les parents d'Akira tranquilles, ils sont au courant puisque nous vivons chez eux. »

« Hikaru tu es …Gay ? »

« Gay ? Je ne sais pas mais ce dont je suis certain c'est que j'aime Akira, et pas uniquement pour son go. »

« C'est un joueur ? Lui aussi. »

« Oui Akira Toya cinquième dan, capitaine de l'équipe japonaise de la coupe Hokuto et mon rival depuis le collège. »

« C'est lui ! C'est à cause de lui que t'es devenue joueur professionnel ? »

« Maman tu pourrais t'asseoir correctement. Désolé Chéri mais elle est plus émotive que ta mère. Je suppose que c'est parce qu'elle n'a pas l'habitude de supporter des joueurs de go. »

« C'est vrai que c'est toi qui t'es trouvé en face de maman aussi. » remarqua Akira.

« Comment ça plus émotive quel rapport avec le go. »

« Akiko san est l'épouse de Koyo Toya, le meilleur joueur du japon, il a eu cinq tires et Akira a toujours été un génie du go. Donc elle a l'habitude de subir les joueurs et leur passion dévorante sans rien y redire. »

« Mais c'est un jeu ou une secte ? »

« Maman ! »

« C'est un monde un peu à part, une sorte d'entreprise presque familiale où nous somme tous obsédés par notre travail. Le plus simple serait de demander à ma mère, je suis certain qu'elle vous recevra avec plaisir.» Tenta d'expliquer le brun.

« J'aimerais beaucoup lui parler, je crois que je suis un peu dépassée par les événements. Comment ta mère a pris la nouvelle ? »

« Je peux pas vraiment dire, je l'ai trouvée à apprendre le go avec Hikaru, c'est son professeur attitré. Mais je ne me souviens pas l'avoir vu aussi heureuse avant. »

« Je ne sais quoi dire… »

« Bienvenue dans la famille ? Et tu évites de te faire contaminé par papy, j'ai pas envie d'entendre du Toya san ou sensei. Non oublie c'est un truc de joueur de go.»

« Bienvenue. »

« Sai dit bonjour à mamie. » Le blond tendit son fils en conclussions de la discussion.

« Bonjour Sai. Vous allez faire quoi pour lui ? Vous êtes très jeune tous les deux et un enfant c'est une lourde charge. »

Le brun hocha la tête en signe de assentiment.

« Nous travaillons tous les deux, nous avons nos salaires et des économies, mes parents nous aideront certainement aussi. »

« Ce sera un grand joueur de go, le Shusaku du vingt-et-unième siècle. Mais pas question de rester à sa traîne. » S'enthousiasma Hikaru.

« Oui pas question de se laisser distancer. »

« Vous parlez de quoi les garçons ? » s'inquiéta la mère de famille de plus en plus perdue.

« De go ! » répondirent les deux joueurs.

* * *

Le lendemain

Madame Shindo se présenta devant la maison où logeait son fils. Elle fut un moment intimidée devant la porte de l'imposante bâtisse. Elle tourna la tête vers la voiture de sport garée devant. C'était donc ici qu'il vivait ? Prenant son courage à deux mains elle secoua la clochette près de la porte et attendit. Une femme de son âge où peut être un peu plus jeune vient lui ouvrir. Elle était élégante et souriante ce qui la fit se sentir un peu plus déplacée en ce lieu. Elle suivit son hôtesse en laissant ses chaussures dans l'entrée.

« Bonjour je suis Akiko Toya enchanté et bienvenue. Les enfants ne sont pas encore rentrés. »

Elle répondit poliment aux salutations, c'était elle la mère d'Akira. Elle regarda son thé de plus en plus embarrassée.

« Je suis heureuse de vous connaître, avoir Hikaru et Sai à la maison est un grand bonheur. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas de me les accaparer. »

La discussion commença lentement entre les deux femmes principalement sur leur fils respectif. Mytsuko fut assez étonner de savoir qu'Akira avait abandonné ses études alors qu'il était un bon élève et que ses parents trouvaient la chose naturelle.

« Vous savez cette maison est dédiée au go, il n'y a pas beaucoup de place en dehors. Moi aussi j'ignorais tout de cet univers quand j'ai épousé le futur meïjin. Mais les Toya vivent pour le go, même mon fils depuis ces deux ans. »

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et les deux femmes entendirent du bruit. Les garçons passèrent par la cuisine pour les saluer. Hikaru passa rapidement un bavoir autour du cou du bébé qu'il venait d'asseoir dans sa chaise pendant que le brun ouvrait un petit pot et sortait des biscuits. Le brun donna la béqué au petit alors que le blond leur servait un thé en vérifiant l'heure.

« Hikaru papa doit nous attendre, vas y j'arrive. »

« J'y vais. »

Le blond posa un bisou sur la joue du brun sous le regard bienveillant d'une des grands-mères et surprise pour l'autre.

Quand le deuxième père de famille sortit de la pièce, Akiko prit Sai dans ses bras.

« Vous savez la maison est devenue très animée, c'est vraiment merveilleux de les voir jouer. »

« Je suis navrée mais… j'avoue ne rien savoir du go. Je sais qu'étant la mère d'un joueur c'est honteux, j'ai même quitté le commentaire d'une partie quand j'ai compris qu'il perdait. Je ne dois pas être une très bonne mère.»

« Vous savez, je ne m'y suis jamais vraiment intéressée, c'est le travail de mon époux et de mon fils. Mais j'ai souvent détesté le go pour me les avoir volé. Ce n'est pas vraiment le comportement d'une bonne épouse ni d'une bonne mère non plus. Mais Hikaru m'apprend les bases et j'avoue que depuis qu'il est là c'est plus joyeux. Vous avez beaucoup de chance qu'il soit votre fils. »

« Hikaru est très vivant. »

Comme pour donner raison à son affirmation des cris sortirent d'une des pièces de la maison. Suivi de pas dans le couloir.

Un jeune homme entra et les salua, Akiko offrit une tasse de thé à l'arrivant qui avait récupéré Sai.

« Voici Ashiwara un des élèves de mon mari, il tient son groupe d'étude à la maison vous risquez de croisez d'autres joueurs. Que ce passe t'il à coté ? »

« Enchanté, rien, juste Hikaru et Akira qui se chamaillent : nous en profitons pour faire une pause. Je crois que maître Ogata est sorti fumer. »

La porte coulissa pour donner le passage à un homme plus âgé qui salua la dame inconnue.

« Mon époux. Chéri il y a un problème ? »

« Pas du tout, j'en profite pour venir voir mon petit fils. Vous êtes madame Shindo je suis heureux de vous rencontrer. »

« Moi, je dirais que c'est le vacarme qui nous fait fuir et ce n'est que le commentaire de partie. Mais Akira est un peu à cran, Hikaru détient la plus longue série de victoires cette année, le go weekly va le publier donc il faut s'attendre à une deuxième dispute sous peu. »

« C'est important ? »

Le pauvre Ashiwara regarda la dame sidéré, elle ne lissait pas les revues de go ?

« Très, c'est Akira qui était détenteur de cette honneur depuis plusieurs années donc il va y avoir du remue-ménage. »

« Ils se disputent tant que ça ? Ils sont jeunes mais… »

« Mystuko ne vous en faite pas, dès qu'ils auront fini tous rentra dans l'ordre. Le go est leur défouloir et le goban leur lieu de réconciliation. Ils sont vraiment fait l'un pour l'autre. »

« Vous croyez ? Ce sont quand même des garçons. »

« Oui, mais je pense qu'il serait impossible pour une épouse de les comprendre. Plus je les vois, plus je sais qu'ils sont inséparables. Même si la première fois que j'ai vu Hikaru je ne m'en serais pas douté, je ne savais même pas qu'ils se connaissaient. Akira est si secret. Tu en pense quoi chéri ? »

« Les enfants, ils se sont rencontré au salon il doit y avoir cinq ans. Hikaru a marqué Akira, et c'est un excellent joueur. »

« Mystuko ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai quatre génies du go sous mon toit et ils ne parlent que de ça. »

« Ha Hikaru est donc si bon… »

Maitre Toya salua leur invitée avant de rejoindre sa salle d'étude avec Sai et Ashiwara.

« Oui Hikaru est bon et il explique bien. Que diriez vous de passer avec les messieurs, vous verriez comment ils travaillent et rien ne nous empêche de demander à nos fils de nous aider. Hikaru est un bon professeur à moins que vous ne préfériez Ashiwara ou Akira. »

De retour chez elle la mère d'Hikaru s'installa à la table de sa cuisine. Elle avait passé un très bon moment chez les parents du fiancé de son fils. Même si elle ne s'était pas vraiment attendue à ce qu'elle y avait trouvé. Madame Toya lui avait un peu expliqué le monde où évoluaient leurs enfants. Hikaru avait grandi, elle n'avait pas encore réalisé à quel point. Il avait un vrai travail, une carrière qui pourrait être des plus brillantes. Mais il était si jeune, il avait sauté la case étude, enfin non d'après ce qu'elle avait compris, les études de go valaient les études classiques. En plus à 16 ans il était fiancé et papa, où était donc passé son petit garçon. Elle venait de trouver un jeune homme, et plus un enfant, comme tout était allé vite depuis qu'il avait commencé le go.

Elle poussa un soupir, ce qui était fait était fait. Si les Toya qui connaissaient ce milieu jugeaient que c'était un futur prometteur pour leurs enfants. Si leur travail leur assurait des revenus stables et une vie de famille heureuse. Plus heureuse qu'avec des épouses lui avait assuré Akiko, car ils partageaient leur passion et leur mode de vie. De quel droit pouvait elle interférer. D'ailleurs Hikaru ne lui avait pas demandé son avis ni pour son fils, ni pour son gendre. Il y avait fort à parier qu'ils passeraient avant elle.

En plus ils avaient la bénédiction de son beau père. Alors de quoi ce plaindrait elle ? Des commérages, pour le bonheur de son enfant c'était peu cher payé. Pour son époux, il n'était jamais là et puis grand père interviendrait si il y avait un conflit. Quoique, il ne s'intéressait peu à la vie de famille, il lui dirait : « Hikaru est un homme, il a un travail, un conjoint qu'il a choisi et un fil qu'il a adopté. Alors du moment où il assume ses responsabilités. »

C'était juste un peu triste pour Akari, enfin elle et son fils n'étaient que des amis d'enfance. D'ailleurs c'était pour Akira qu'Hikaru était devenu un joueur professionnel, pour lui aussi qu'il avait travaillé dur, pas pour Akari.

Puisque tout était parfait dans meilleur des mondes et l'amour du go. Elle avait un gendre adorable : le genre de fils que toute mère aimerait avoir, à invité pour la fin d'année avec un petit fils tout mignon. Ce serait l'occasion d'inviter son beau père cachottier aussi.

A suivre


	8. Chapter 8

Un nouveau chapitre, voici noël, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour coller à l'image de cette fête au japon.

Merci à ma jumelle pour son soutient et le défi idiot qui nous vaut un lemon de plus (une autrice grise et msn ça fait des ravages). ^^

Merci à mes Revieweuses Xanara et Nahel pour leur aide.

En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise.

* * *

Deux joueurs et un couffin 8

Vingt quatre décembre

Hikaru lava rapidement la vaisselle en écoutant les mots déformés prononcés par Sai qui s'impatientait dans sa chaise haute. Il posa enfin sa tasse sur l'égouttoir avant de se retourner pour le porter dans le salon. Au centre de la pièce Akiko déballait des cartons avec l'aide d'Akira. Un petit sapin attendait alors que des guirlandes et des objets de décoration traînaient ici et là. La dame comme son fils semblaient particulièrement joyeux. Il s'approcha et déposa leur bébé sur le sol où il attrapa un renne en peluche. Les bras d'Hikaru enserrèrent le brun qui farfouillait dans les emballages, il posa un baisé dans son cou en riant. Cela fit se retourner son amant, les yeux du blond brillèrent un peu plus de gaîté en découvrant que son rival adoré avait des paillettes sur le bout du nez.

Ils déposèrent ensemble les décorations sur le petit arbre en synthétique qu'ils branchèrent sur le courant pour admirer leur œuvre. Akira posa une étoile à son sommet et sourit à son amant. Puis ils se mirent à faire un brin de rangement, enfin les deux garçons se regardèrent. Shindo se racla la gorge.

« J'ai quelques course à faire. »

« Je t'accompagne. »

Le blond chercha à toute vitesse une excuse pour pouvoir filer seul alors que le brun commençait à s'impatienter.

« Si on y va ensemble avec Sai et la poussette on en a pour des heures. »

« Maman peut le garder. »

Le blond soupira et opta pour un demi mensonge qu'il glissa à mi voix dans l'oreille du brun.

« Et qui va te garder toi pour que je ne sois pas tenté de nous enfermer dans une chambre d'hôtel ? Et tout oublier dans tes bras. »

Une moue à demie vexée démentie par un regard d'une rare intensité lui répondit.

« Je peux garder Sai mais si tu pouvais t'occuper des courses Akira. »

Les deux garçon rougirent, il était certainement préférable qu'ils y aillent chacun de leur coté. Akira embrassa son fiancé avant de le laisser filer.

Le blond courut jusqu'au métro pour se rendre en ville. Il commença sa tournée marathonienne par la boutique de stylisme sur mesure où il avait passé commende, puis fila dans un quartier opposé chercher un autre paquet qui l'attendait, il hésita sur un magasin de jouet d'où il ressortit finalement avec un gros cadeau, puis se rendit chercher la dernière de ses courses. Il commençait à être bien chargé quand il trouva l'ultime étape de son périple un magasin d'importation européen. Il poussa la porte pour tomber sur des dizaines de présentoirs chargés de produits diverses. A la base il avait pensé acheter du champagne, une des rare chose qu'il avait entendu parler venant d'Europe. Mais devant un tel étalage il commençait à douter. Un vendeur vint l'aborder. Il hésita puis lui demanda avec quel produit on fêtait noël là bas. Le vendeur lui montra tout l'achalandage de saison et le questionna dans quel pays ? Il y avait des biscuits d'Allemagne, du pain d'épice, du tobleron, des chocolats, des brioches d'Italie, des gâteaux longilignes de France plein de crème, un plateau avec un mélange de plusieurs fruits secs et autres français, des produits salés à base de viande, des préparations à base de hareng de Suède. Hikaru déglutit, il n'y avait pas un menu, mais des menus ? Les européens fêtaient noël différemment suivant le pays.

Le vendeur l'invita à faire le tour de la boutique et à goûter les produits présentés sur les plateaux. Ce n'était pas mauvais mais différant de ce qu'il connaissait. Son choix se posa finalement sur un gâteau italien assez simple et des chocolats emballés de papier de couleur rouge et or en plus de la bouteille initialement prévue. Il prit une carte en se disant qu'il faudrait qu'il se renseigne mieux pour le jour où il voudrait faire un vrai noël, pour l'année prochaine par exemple ou pour une soirée à deux.

Il comptabilisa les sachets, il y était presque, il lui restait à passer chez Kfc pour récupérer son poulet et il pourrait arriver à l'heure pour le repas. Il vérifia sa montre, il aurait aimé rentrer en taxi mais vu la circulation le plus rapide serait encore le métro. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent un peu, il était chargé comme un âne et il devait y avoir un monde pas permis. Il se dirigea avec l'impression de porter le monde vers l'entrée la plus proche.

* * *

Akira resté seul alla chercher sa veste et la liste que sa mère venait de finir. Il la rangea dans sa poche avant de sortir à son tour. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à acheter. Il avait déjà prévu un cadeau pour Sai et un autre pour Hikaru. A ce propos, il avait pensé ajouter une petite note plus romantique au repas qu'il ferait en famille. Lors de ses cours d'anglais une fois ils avaient étudié des coutumes européennes, il n'y avait pas porté grand cas quand leur professeur leur avait parlé de la France qui représentait le summum pour faire plaisir à leur copine. Le blond n'était pas à proprement parler une copine mais il était affreusement gourmand. Il devrait bien arriver à dénicher un petit quelque chose qui lui plairait. C'est avec un demi sourire en pensant à son amant qu'il prit le métro en direction d'un chocolatier français. L'enseigne sobre mais élégante donnait le ton, petit drapeau français, écriture romaine et les décorations obtenues par le maitre des lieux ornaient la vitrine, même sans lire le français il pouvait en deviner la teneur. A peine la porte franchie il se demanda si c'était vraiment une bonne idée, le choix était assez colossal comme les tarifs, mais vu le standing du magasin ils n'avaient rien d'incongrus.N'ayant aucune idée précise sur ce qu'il était venu chercher il regarda les gâteaux puis les boites joliment présentées. Sa mère avait noté de prendre le gâteau de noël donc il se rabattit sur une belle boite en espérant ne pas faire d'erreur. Du chocolat il ne devait pas prendre trop de risques, même français c'était du chocolat, Hikaru allait certainement adorer.

Son achat effectué il répit le métro pour aller à l'épicerie ou sa mère faisait d'ordinaire ses courses. Il remplit son panier et se dirigea vers la caisse. Certaines dames faisaient leur commission, une jeune fille posa un regard envieux sur lui qui le fit rougir. Il devait ressembler à un garçon qui préparait sa soirée avec sa copine s'amusa t'il. C'était d'ailleurs la première fois que cela lui arrivait. Il n'avait jamais eu personne avant Hikaru. Les fêtes des amoureux il les passait généralement seul avec son goban. Pour la saint valentin il devait bien être le seul à ne jamais recevoir de chocolats autres que ceux de Ichikawa. Finalement il ressemblait beaucoup à cette fille solitaire qui devait un peu envier les autres. Il pouvait la comprendre, ça lui était déjà arrivé avant, avant que Sai ne fasse basculer sa relation avec le blond. Avant qu'y avait il eu vraiment entre eux ? Sans doute que leurs sentiments étaient déjà présents, en témoignaient leurs mots parfois à double sens, leurs attitudes particulières l'un en vers l'autre. Il fallait croire que leur coup de foudre remontait à leur première rencontre. Il en avait mit du temps s'amusa t'il, et dire qu'ils auraient pu continuer ainsi. Il remercia Sai pour avoir bousculer leur petit monde et réaliser à quel point il tenait l'un à l'autre.

Son sac de courses dans les bras il prit résolument le chemin de la maison. Il poussa la porte et alla ranger les achats. Il pensait que le blond serait déjà rentré mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Il se contenta donc de récupérer Sai qui jouait avec son goban. Il s'installa avec son bébé devant le quadrillage. Le petit maitre de go posa une pierre en faisant la grimace pour la mettre sur l'intersection ce qui fit rire le papa qui en posa une à son tour. Un demie heure plus tard le brun soupirait devant le go pédagogique que lui faisait son fils. Le jeu toucha à sa fin avec une courte victoire de Sai. Il allait se lever quand le bruit de la porte le fit tressaillir il se dirigea à la rencontre d'Hikaru dont il entendait les bougonnements. Il s'arrêta net en le voyant chargé à un point ou on ne le voyait même plus derrière les paquets et s'empêcha in extremis d'éclater de rire.

« Shindo Hikaru troisième dan, meilleure série de victoires cette année et prix du joueur le plus dépensier. »

« Akira ! »

« J'oubliais et record des achats du vingt quatre décembre. »

« Parce que je veux gâter les deux hommes de ma vie ? »

« Alors il te manque le prix du meilleur fiancé de l'année. » fit le brun en venant le décharger.

Ils posèrent ensemble le chargement du blond sur la table de la cuisine, la mère de famille amusée jeta un œil à ses deux garçons par la mine étonnée de son enfant qui voyait une pile de paquet cadeaux se former d'un coté alors que le blond rangeait au réfrigérateur une bouteille de l'autre.

« Okasan ? Tu penses que ça va au frais ? »

Elle s'approcha de son beau fils qui venait de l'appeler maman, elle regarda les étiquettes un peu méditative. Pour l'un ça lui semblait évident que non pour l'autre elle était plus indécise. Finalement peut être. Elle aida Hikaru à se faire une petite place dans le frigo. Son fils avait beaucoup de chance d'avoir quelqu'un d'aussi prévenant. Son regard tomba sur une boite dont elle ne souvenait pas et pensa que son fils devait en être à l'origine. De vrais petits tourtereaux s'amusa t'elle silencieusement.

Les deux enfants sortirent la pièce pour se diriger vers le salon et le petit sapin où ils déposèrent les paquets du blond. L'attention d'Akira passa sur leur nombre qui faisait presque disparaître le sapin. Il ne se souvenait jamais en avoir vu autant, il ressentit une bouffée de tendresse pour le blond qui était un papa formidable.

Ils allèrent ensuite dresser la table, la dame regarda l'espace dédié au repas et pensa au poulet. Elle réfléchit un moment avant de partir en quête d'une boite de couverts occidentaux qu'elle posa pendant que les garçons mettaient le reste. Elle avait aussi retrouvé au fond d'un placard de vieux et petits verres à pied. Elle les avait acquis il y avait bien long temps au début de son mariage où en jeune épouse elle avait arrangé quelques soirées romantiques. Si le mot romantique pouvait exister chez son mari.

Elle s'occupa de finaliser le repas et de réchauffer le poulet pendant que son époux et son petit fils devaient se rendre à table. Akira passa prendre un plat pour l'aider, alors qu'Hikaru en prenait un autre. La petite famille prit place.

Le regard de la mère passa tendrement sur les plus jeunes puis sur son époux. Il avait changé en peu de temps, elle le trouvait moins fatigué, moins distant et même quelques fois souriant. Elle aurait presque dit qu'il avait prit un coup de jeune. L'attention de son mari passa sur la table au dressage mi japonais mi occidental avec un haussement de sourcil.

« Chéri nous fêtons noël ce soir. »

Une petite main vint tirer la manche du kimono du grand joueur qui se tourna vers le bébé qu'il mit sur ses genoux.

« Je vois ça. »

La réponse assez neutre de son époux surprit qu'à moitié Akiko, il n'avait jamais était très bavard, même si une petite intuition lui disait qu'il n'avait rien contre cette soirée. A coté les deux adolescents discutaient un peu de tout et de rien, et elle intervenait de temps en temps. Elle surveillait du coin de l'œil son impassible Koyo Toya qui donnait la béqué au bébé qui louchait sur son plat. C'était peut être pas grand-chose mais cela symbolisait bien le changement. Elle débarrassa pour revenir avec les desserts puisque Hikaru en avait rapporté un aussi. Le blond fit d'ailleurs un saut par la cuisine pour déposer la bouteille française sur la table.

Un regard embêté passa d'elle à lui puis sur la bouteille.

« Akira tu sais ouvrir ça ? » fit il.

« Maman ? »

Les trois se regardèrent un peu penauds, le brun tourna la tête vers le chef de famille.

« Il me semble que c'est un cadeau d'Hikaru, donc à toi l'honneur Akira. » fit sa mère.

Akira enleva la couche de papier or puis il examina la fermeture métallique avant de s'y attaquer avec précaution. La protection métallique glissa, il sentit le bouchon sous ses doigts qui semblait un peu bouger. Il le fit un brin tourner quand il lui échappa pour taper dans sa paume, le liquide gicla et coula un peu sur son pantalon et sa chemise.

Maître Toya camoufla son amusement derrière sa main.

« Chéri tu pourrais éviter de te moquer. »

Akira rouge de confusion remplit les verres qui moussaient abondamment.

« Je ne moque pas. »

« Il parait que ça porte bonheur le champagne et ça ne tache pas. »

La dame attaqua la découpe des gâteaux alors que le blond l'aidait.

« Je sais pas si j'ai eu raison mais j'espère que ce sera bon, c'est un gâteau de noël italien. »

« Moi j'en suis certaine, et puis c'est une bonne occasion pour tester. »

« Hikaru, tu as fait des folies… C'est beaucoup. »

« Je dirais que c'est pas assez pour tout ce que tu représentes pour moi. »

Le blond embrassa la main de son fiancé pile sur l'alliance avant de lui tendre une bouchée du bout de sa fourchette. Akira mastiqua le produit italien qui si il n'était pas mauvais et sucré n'en était pas moins un peu sec et apprécia doublement le bout de gâteau à la crème qui lui succéda. Akiko Toya se réjouit de ce charmant spectacle avant de jeter un coup d'œil à son mari qui s'occupait de Sai. Le couple papy et bébé la combla un peu plus, il pouvait rafler la place aux adolescents au titre du couple le plus adorable. Koyo souriait au petit qui mangeait un bout de gâteau calé contre son torse avec un air ravi. Elle trempa les lèvres dans le champagne alors qu' Akira et Hikaru échangeaient des mots qu'eux seuls entendaient derrière leurs verres.

Après les desserts le blond fit passer une corbeille de bonbons colorés. Akira en prit un qu'il mit en rougissant dans la bouche du blond. Hikaru lui rendit la pareille en s'amusant de la coloration qu'avait pris son amoureux. Ils leurs étaient pourtant arrivés de faire bien pire devant les parents Toya ou dans le groupe d'étude. Un petit couinement heureux se fit entendre au bout de la table qui reporta l'attention sur un petit génie du go à la bave chocolatée.

« Mais chéri c'est que tu fais grand père gâteau… »

Un ange passa alors que mini Sai réclamait encore un peu de chocolat ce dont son grand père ne put lui refuser malgré tous les regards qui pesaient sur eux.

« Papa, tu ne veux pas que… »

Le blond sourit de la timidité excessive que pouvait avoir parfois Akira vis-à-vis de son père. Il était certainement quelqu'un à part, d'un abord austère mais qui n'en aimait pas moins son fils et son petit fils. Un homme droit, juste et parfois même tendre. Il suffisait de voir le tableau devant lui, peu de monde aurait imaginé le maître essuyer la petite frimousse qui venait allégrement de tacher ses vêtements. Qui en dehors de la maison aurait imaginé le meilleur joueur du japon avec une tache de chocolat sur son éternel kimono.

Le repas fini les plus jeune débarrassèrent alors que Sai était resté en mode câlin avec le père d'Akira. Les derniers couverts lavés et rangés, ils se retrouvèrent tous ensemble puis les jeunes parents s'approchèrent de l'arbre de noël.

« Sai c'est pour toi » fit Hikaru en tendant un gros paquet bébé.

Le petit maintenu debout par le grand père tendit les deux mains pour les refermer sur le papier décoré. A chaque morceau déchiré apparut un peu plus le carton d'un petit camion à roulette. Quand le paquet fut déballé Akira posa Sai à califourchon dessus et le poussa légèrement pour le faire avancer. Le bébé appuya sur le klaxon, sursauta du bruit et recommença en gazouillants de joie. Les enfants jouèrent un moment avant que le blond donne un deuxième paquet au petit. L'emballage ne fit pas long feu, un grand chapeau noir apparu. Sai fit une moue étrange avant d'avoir les larmes aux yeux.

« Karu… »

Le regard d'Akira passa sur le chapeau, sur son amant, puis sur Sai. Il avait l'impression d'être exclus sur l'instant. Le blond tendit un petit éventail à Sai qui pleura pour de bon.

« Hikaru ? »

« C'est rien, juste un vieux souvenir à tous les deux. »

« Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi j'ai Sai qui pleure et… toi aussi ? »

Le blond désigna le paquet dont son amant perplexe sortit une tenue blanche avec un pantalon bouffant bleu. Hikaru essuya ses larmes et se saisit d'un paquet plus petit qu'il donna à Akira. L'adolescent le défit pour s'arrêter ému et étonné. C'était une aquarelle, il sentit ses yeux le piquer à son tour. C'était eux lors de leur première rencontre même les pierres sur le goban étaient aux bonnes places et derrière eux se trouvait un homme dans la même tenue que celle du carton un éventail à la main désignait le plateau de jeu. Sai, c'était Sai tel qu'il devait être avec Hikaru ce jour là, Sai qu'il n'avait jamais pu voir.

« Il y en a une autre aussi… »

Les doigts du brun fébriles soulevèrent la première pour tomber sur un tableau de famille où se trouvaient eux trois, plus son père et sa mère.

« Depuis six ans vous êtes les deux personnes les plus importantes de ma vie. » dit lentement le blond.

Les peintures encore en main Akira se retourna pour étreindre celui qui avait chamboulé son univers six ans plus tôt. Il avait été un obstacle qui l'avait fait dévier de sa route, une motivation à aller toujours plus loin, un rival et sa vie. Parce que Hikaru était sa vie et son go, que l'un n'allait plus sans l'autre depuis leur rencontre. Les peintures passèrent entre les mains des deux grands parents, si sa mère se posa des questions elle les tut alors que son époux les admira avec une expression proche de celle d'Akira. Pour la première fois il voyait celui qu'il avait affronté, cet adversaire hors de porté qui l'avait fait vibrer plus que tout autre. Sai le maître dont la beauté du go n'avait pas d'égal. Celui dont il voulait connaître l'identité et actuellement par un caprice du sort son petit fils.

Après un temps de silence le brun chercha dans sa poche une petite boite plate qu'il ouvrit discrètement et passa son contenu au doigt de son fiancé qui le tenait toujours étroitement contre lui.

« Parce que toi aussi tu es ma vie depuis six ans. »

Le couple resta enlacé en savourant juste leur bonheur alors que la grand-mère passait la tenue blanche au petit maître de go. Son chapeau sur la tête et son éventail en main le bébé partit à quatre pattes. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage d'Hikaru.

« Sai ! t'es pas possible » râla t'il pour la forme.

« Hoyo ! IGo ! »

« Je rêve ou ? Il veut jouer ? »

« Oui contre ton père, mais c'est pas nouveau. »

« Pas nouveau hein ? Tu n'as pas oublié de me dire quelque chose ? »

« Juste que si j'ai toujours désiré jouer avec toi, Sai c'est avec ton père. »

« Ha c'est de famille alors. » s'amusa Akira.

« Jouer avec Sai… une vrai partie » murmura koyo Toya presque rêveur.

Heureusement que Sai était bébé s'amusa Akira, sinon il aurait juré que son père était amoureux. Mais Sai était un être à part.

Les trois hommes s'installèrent autour du goban, Sai sortit une pierre et gagna noir. Hikaru son fils sur les genoux posa la première pierre où l'éventail miniature toucha le plateau. Les adversaires se jaugèrent comme pour leur dernière partie sur internet. Un jeu d'égal à égal, où ils s'affrontèrent une partie de la nuit.

Fourbu le blond regagna la chambre avec un petit joueur qui s'était assoupi le dernier coup joué. Il mit son fils au lit sans allumer la lampe. Akira devait déjà s'être endormi. Il commença à se déshabiller quand une petite lumière s'éclaira. Étendu sur leur futon son amant l'attendait dans une pause des plus suggestives. Il le vit se lever tel un chat qui méprise sa proie, planter son regard vert dans les siens, démarche féline et œillade assassine qui vient exiger une caresse. Sa main se referma sur la nuque du blond pour un baisé torride, ne lui laissant réaliser que le vide lorsqu'il lui tourna le dos. Hikaru déglutit, se demanda un instant si c'était la faute du champagne. Si c'était bien son Akira en mini robe rouge et bas qui s'étirait dans un geste d'une sensualité atroce pour sa raison. Il y avait Sai dans leur chambre se força à se calmer Hikaru. Pourtant son corps réagit tout seul et il attrapa son amant par le bras pour l'attirer à lui. Il l'embrassa avec folie, avec passion, ses mains se saisirent de ses hanches, ils reculèrent un peu ensemble. Ses doigts glissèrent sous le bas de la robe et remontèrent sur les fesses nues du brun qui se fit plus aguicheur encore. Il dévora le cou balayé de mèches brunes alors que ses mains caressaient le postérieur si délicieusement dévoilé. Akira le poussa sur le futon où ils tombèrent ensemble, et déboutonna le pantalon d'Hikaru avec une mine prédatrice. Sa bouche suivit la ligne de son cou pour se perdre sur ses flancs avant de capturer un téton.

« Il y a Sai » Haleta Hikaru.

La main du brun vint le bâillonner alors qu'il continuait ses caresses descendant toujours, il se débarrassa des vêtements encombrants du blond avant de se pencher vers son désir. Un grognement lui répondit alors que ses reins se tendaient vers lui. Il caressa à peine du bout de la langue l'extrémité du membre de son amant qui gémit de frustration. A califourchon sur lui il remonta pour planter son regard émeraude dans le sien, sa main se referma sur le sexe durci pour le diriger en lui. Une double plainte s'échappa de leurs gorges. Akira se cambra, se mouvant lascivement sur son compagnon réduit à l'impuissance. Il alterna quelques petits mouvements avant de brusquement se relever pour s'empaler à nouveau sur lui. Hikaru faisait de son mieux pour contenir un cri de plaisir et surprise mêlés. Il se cramponna aux hanches de son amant alors qu'il les guidait dans une chevauchée dont il était seul maître. Le brun gémissait en changeant de rythme, d'ampleur de mouvement, juste à l'écoute de leur deux corps. Petit à petit leur cadence s'accéléra à leur faire perdre le peu de souffle qu'il leur restait, le monde se résumait à eux deux, à la chaleur de leur corps, à leur unions. Un geste plus appuyé fit abandonner toute retenue au brun qui sentait la jouissance approcher avec des déferlements de sensations toujours plus puissants. Il se répandit sur le ventre du blond alors que ses derniers coups de rien le soulevaient. Satisfait et essoufflé il se laissa tomber sur son amant qui le réceptionna en lui embrassant l'épaule. Ils restèrent une éternité dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Hikaru reprenant doucement ses esprits s'amusa de la sensation des bras gainés de velours, et des bas contre ses jambes, l'alternance entre les zones de peau nue et celles couvertes de tissus. La nuit ne faisait que commencer.

* * *

Un gazouillis fit ouvrir un œil à Shindo, il sentait la douce chaleur de son amant, les souvenirs de la nuit dernière remontèrent en lui comme son regard tomba sur un bas et une robe abandonnée plus loin. Non il l'avait fait avec Sai à coté. Il se passa une main sur la figure avant de chercher vite fait son bas de survêtement et un tee-shirt. A peut près visible il prit Sai dans ses bras pour rejoindre la cuisine et lui donner son petit déjeuné. Il prépara et lui donna un biberon parce qu'il n'avait pas la motivation de faire plus, il rajouta quelques biscuits sous le regard surpris de sa belle mère. Enfin il servit deux thés et deux bouts du gâteau italien avant de regagner la chambre, il posa le tout près du lit et mit avec le dernier présent qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de donner la veille.

Il resta un instant à admirer le jeune homme qui dormait nu les couvertures repoussées. Hikaru se pencha au dessus de lui pour poser un baisé sur le front.

« Bonjour Akira chéri »

« Bonjour… »

Ils échangèrent le bisou du matin puis le blond se refit une place dans le lit avant de l'enlacer étroitement. Le brun se cala contre son torse et appuya sa tête au creux de son épaule. Il finit lentement de se réveiller.

« Sai ? »

« Avec ta mère. »

A cette réponse la main d'Akira se faufila sous le tee-shirt de son amant en gloussant comme un enfant qui fait une bêtise. Le blond immobilisa la coupable en soupirant.

« Aki ta mère peut venir d'un instant à l'autre. »

Le brun un brin frustré, bouda un peu mais s'amusa discrètement de voir son fiancé partir ranger la chambre et lui tendre un pyjama pour qu'il se rhabilla. Il fit mine d'ignorer le vêtement alors qu'une lueur d'agacement passait dans les yeux de Shindo.

« Non. » Fit le brun.

« Akira ! J'attends »

« Non. »

« Tu es trop grand pour faire un caprice. »

Il allait répliquer quand il constata que c'était ce que cherchait le blond. Il fit taire son orgueil malmené qui l'aurait poussé à tomber dans le piège et se réinstalla dans son lit avec la ferme intention de ne pas en bouger.

« Non. »

« Vraiment ? Moi qui pensais n'avoir qu'un bébé. »

Akira ne broncha pas, attendant de voir la réaction de son rival. Le blond fit mine d'abandonner et s'approcha du lit. Il l'attrapa par la taille pour l'assoir et se saisit délicatement d'un bras qu'il enfila dans la manche. Il batailla ferme pour passer le deuxième puis bloqua son petit ami sous lui pour boutonner la veste. Il renouvela l'opération avec le bas alors que le brun refusait de soulever les fesses pour finir de le passer. Ils se combattirent un moment avant que le vêtement trouva sa place. Hikaru satisfait posa un baisé sur le front d'Akira qui boudait toujours.

« J'ai pas droit à plus ? »

« Non, si je t'habille comme Sai, c'est bisou comme lui. »

Le brun allait lui répondre quand la porte s'ouvrit et révéla sa mère et leur fils qu'elle leur déposa avant de s'éclipser. Petit Sai prit sa place dans les bras du blond qui s'installa contre Akira.

« A cause de toi le thé est froid. »

« C'est ta faute, j'avais d'autres projets. »

« Akira t'es têtu. »

Le blond coupa court en présentant un bout de gâteau devant les lèvres de son fiancé. Ils prirent leur petit déjeuné sagement puis le bond tendit le petit paquet qui était resté près du lit.

« C'est pour toi chéri. »

Akira prit l'objet et le déballa étonné par ce nouveau présent. Il caressa un instant l'écrin et releva les yeux sur ceux noisettes. Lentement il souleva le couvercle et détailla ce qui s'y trouvait. Son index suivit la barrette de métal et s'arrêta sur leurs initiales emmêlées qui l'ornaient.

« Hikaru c'est trop… »

« Mais non, et puis j'ai vu que tu n'en avais pas. »

Ils s'embrassèrent alors que le bout de choux regardait ses deux parents avec des yeux curieux.

* * *

Waya entra dans la salle de réception la fille de son maître à son bras, il fit quelques pas le temps de chercher du regard ses amis. Il avisa Isumi vers qui ils se dirigèrent pour discuter un moment. Presque tous ceux qu'il connaissait étaient présents pour la soirée de fin d'année des joueurs. Il parla un moment avec le brun alors que sa petite amie restait silencieuse puis il salua Ochi et se demanda où était le reste de la bande. Hikaru devait être en retard pour changer donc il avait dû réussir à mettre Toya en retard aussi, même si le brun il s'enfichait éperdument. Nasé passa les rejoindre et il put occuper sa copine qui semblait s'ennuyer alors qu'elle l'avait suppliée pour venir. Il se retint de râler en pensant très fort « Ha les filles !». Son attention fut attirée par Saéki qu'il aperçut, il allait le rejoindre quand il vit qu'il parlait à Ashiwara. Ils avaient l'air de bien s'amuser tous les deux, les faux rivaux devaient être de vrais amis, une lumière clignota dans son cerveau en les regardant faire. Il lui faisait penser à un autre duo quelques mois au par avant. Le sourire de Waya se figea, « non » songea t'il. Et pourtant. Il reporta son attention sur le sujet dont parlaient ses amis, les finales pour les titres et les plus belles rencontres mais fut interrompu par la jeune fille. Il dut à regret quitter ses condisciples pour aller lui chercher un verre. Il avisa au passage Shindo et Toya qui venaient d'arriver et qui discutaient avec Kurata. Il poussa un soupir résigné avant de rejoindre sa copine qui allait une énième fois l'interrompre lorsque il parlerait go avec ses amis. Il analysa la pièce pour compter les femmes présentes qui n'étaient pas des joueuses, et conclut que ses éminents collègues étaient assez intelligent eux pour venir seul ou être avec un autre joueur compléta t'il mentalement face aux deux rivaux qui s'avançaient ensemble vers leurs groupe. Les papotages reprirent sur les tournois pour les titres de Kisai et de Judan dont Ogata était l'actuel détenteur. Le rouquin participait quand il s'aperçut que la jeune fille lui faisait signe depuis un moment qu'elle souhaitait renter. Il avait compté sur Nasé pour parler de trucs de fille mais c'était une joueuse et pas une vraie fille donc elle parlait go et pas chiffons ou mode comme il l'avait escompté.

Waya s'éclipsa de la soirée dés qu'il le put avec la demoiselle en se jurant qu'il ne la ramènerait jamais ici. Elle était peut être la fille de Morishita mais visiblement le monde des professionnel du go lui était aussi hermétique que les hiéroglyphes pour lui. Il la raccompagna chez elle pensif, beaucoup de joueurs étaient mariés mais il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir vu souvent leurs épouses. Sans doute était ce une sorte de convention tacite entre joueurs qui préféraient rester entre eux.

Il sa passa une main lasse dans les cheveux, il devait être plus fatigué qu'il le croyait où s'être particulièrement ennuyé avec elle parce qu'a un moment il avait envié Shindo. Pas pour avoir Toya, il était vraiment trop… trop Toya, mais il avait envié leur lien, la complicité qu'il avait surprise. Une image remonta de sa mémoire qui le mit mal à l'aise.

* * *

Les derniers jours de l'année passèrent à une vitesse incroyable, entre la maison, Sai, les visites de courtoisies et le passage d'Amano.

Le trente et un décembre le jeune couple put souffler un peu et enfin se coucher tôt en prévision du lendemain. Le soleil était bien loin d'être levé quand le réveil sonna. Les deux parents se dépêchèrent de se préparer pour le premier levé de soleil de l'année.

Hikaru changeait la couche du bébé tout en surveillant du coin de l'œil son Akira qui sortait son kimono des grandes occasions. Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il devait être vraiment mignon dedans. Il dut s'arracher à sa contemplation pour aller nourrir Sai. Quelques minutes plus tard alors que leur fils finissait de déjeuner et lui de laver leur vaisselle il put le contempler à loisir. A regret il prit le mini joueur de go pour retourner l'habiller. Il lui passa la tenue blanche qu'il lui avait toujours connue à l'époque ou il n'était qu'un fantôme.

Il déposa Sai sur leur lit en se cherchant un pantalon et une chemise quand la porte coulissa et que deux bras se nouèrent au tour de sa taille.

« Pas de ça Hikaru. »

Le brun le lâcha puis sortit de l'armoire un autre ensemble noir composé qu'un kimono et un haori (veste) du même coloris.

« Akira t'es pas sérieux ? »

« Si très. »

Le blond dévisagea son fiancé et les vêtements qu'il lui tendait. Il ne pouvait pas lui demander ça. Il n'en portait jamais et puis il n'avait aucune idée de comment passer ce style de vêtement. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent un peu alors qu'il commentait tant bien que mal à passer la tenue. Il tenta de croiser les pans du vêtement qui glissèrent, recommença et n'y arriva pas.

« Laisse moi faire. » lui chuchota le brun.

Hikaru déglutit en voyant l'homme de sa vie l'habiller. La pose des vêtements leur demanda d'être très proche. A certain moment il se trouvait même dans les bras du brun. C'était délicieusement excitant et tentateur alors qu'ils n'étaient déjà pas en avance. Enfin sa ceinture fut nouée et il passa la veste.

Akira s'assura que sa petite famille était prête avant de se gagner l'entrée. Il ouvrit la poussette puis il les dirigea vers un lieu agréable où il pourrait apprécier les premiers rayons du soleil sur la ville.

La nuit commençait à rosir, Akira s'assit Sai sur ses genoux et Hikaru contre lui. Ils se prirent la main.

« C'est la plus belle année que j'ai vécu. »

Le regard du blond se perdit dans l'horizon qui se colorait.

« Et la première de plein d'autres. »

A suivre


	9. Chapter 9

A mes revieweuses un grand merci pour votre soutient, c'est grâce à vous que cette fisc avance aussi vite.

Je vous laisse avec la suite j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Comme toujours si il y a des fautes, des questions ou même un défi je suis à votre écoute.

* * *

Deux joueurs et un couffin 9

Le soleil se levait, les premiers rayons firent plisser les yeux de Sai. La main de Shindo pressa un peu plus celle de son fiancé. Ils restèrent un moment à juste apprécier le beau temps de ce premier janvier. Le blond repoussa le souvenir du premier rêve de l'année, songe au combien agréable puis qu'il comportait ce qui comptait le plus pour lui. Son attention se porta sur le jeune homme brun à ses cotés qui venait de se lever.

« On y va Hikaru ? »

Akira installa leur fils dans la poussette, Le blond admira le tableau alors qui se mettait derrière pour pousser Sai. Ils firent la route vers le temple suivis des grands parents. Ils firent une offrande et tirèrent leurs horoscopes, plus un pour le bambin. Ils rirent comme les enfants qu'ils étaient encore en les comparants. Les auspices étaient bons, même si ils n'étaient pas plus superstitieux l'un que l'autre cela rajoutait à leur félicité. Ils burent le premier saké de l'année et Hikaru s'amusa de la petite grimace de son conjoint. Akira ne buvait jamais d'alcool normalement, la seule exception avait été le champagne pour noël. Une légère coloration apparut sur les joues du blond en repensant à ce qui avait suivi.

La mère du brun fit des photos pour l'album de famille puis ils se dirigèrent tous cinq vers l'autel. Sai faisait un long discourt incompréhensible mais joyeux dans les bras de maître Toya, les deux adolescents sonnèrent la cloche en aidant leur bébé qui avait saisi la corde. Ils firent une courte prière avant de se rendre dans le parc.

Le petit joueur somnolait sous la garde de ses grands parents alors que les deux rivaux couraient en faisant voler des cerfs-volants. Akiko Toya s'amusa de les voir faire. Elle ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois où son fils lui avait semblé si insouciant. Etait ce le même garçon qui courrait devant elle en riant. Elle se souvint d'Akira à six ans dans une tenue un peu plus claire sagement assis avec son père, l'air grave. Elle chassa le souvenir avant qu'il ne lui fasse perdre sa bonne humeur et enchaîna avec d'autres clichés.

Une petite pointe de nostalgie la chatouilla en repensant à la première fois qu'elle avait croisé Hikaru à l'hôpital peu après l'attaque de son époux. Elle avait remarqué qu'il avait l'age de son fils, qu'il était professionnel de go, mais surtout qu'il dégageait une sorte de joie de vivre. Elle ignorait que lui et Akira se connaissaient à l'époque, pourtant son époux le savait. Akira ne devait déjà avoir d'yeux que pour lui. Six ans, il leur avait fallu six pour en arriver là, pour construire leur relation. Quel dommage qu'il leur ait fallu tous ce temps. Mais l'important c'était l'avenir, leur avenir qui ce matin semblait particulièrement radieux.

La matinée était presque écoulée quand les enfants rangèrent leur jeu pour renter à la maison. Ils allèrent se laver les mains pendant qu'elle déposait le repas sur la table. Ils mangèrent ensemble puis les joueurs partirent faire leur première partie de l'année. Pères et fils chacun de leur coté. La mère de famille s'attarda sur le duo Sai et Hikaru, elle se demandait toujours si c'était vraiment ce si petit enfant qui jouait. Comment était ce possible ? Le go était une chose si compliquée. Mais il lui suffisait de voir les trois joueurs se relayer au près de lui pour penser la chose normale.

Les parties finies elle vit les jeunes sortir, puis peu de temps après c'est Ogata qui passait les voir ainsi que nombre d'élèves ou de joueurs.

* * *

La petite famille descendit du taxi devant la maison des Shindo. La porte s'ouvrit sur la mère du blond qui semblait les attendre, une voix résonna derrière. Akira ne put s'empêcher de rire en reconnaissant le grand père d'Hikaru. Il aimait bien le vieil homme, peut être parce que son petit fils lui ressemblait. Le brun pénétra dans l'entrée et salua les présents, son attention se porta sur l'homme qu'il ne connaissait pas encore. Le père d'Hikaru, très stressé sur l'instant il se présenta et le salua, une main se posa sur son épaule.

« Akira ça fait un moment avec grand-mère qu'on t'attendait, j'ai descendu le goban de mon petit fils. »

« Grand père laisse nous arriver. » Râla Hikaru.

« Heïhachi tu vas pas commencer. » fit la grand-mère en sortant de la cuisine.

« J'ai mes deux petits fils, je vois pas pourquoi on ne jouerait pas au go »

Le père du blond dévisagea son père. Son épouse lui avait annoncé que leur fils était en couple avec un autre joueur, un garçon du même âge que lui et avait ajouté dans la foulé qu'il était devenu grand père il y avait peu de temps. Mais entre savoir et accepter il y avait une différence. C'était beaucoup à assimiler en quelque jour.

Son attention se pota sur le garçon brun, il était poli, semblait le fils idéal. D'après Mitsuko il avait un travail et un bel avenir, venait d'une bonne famille. Il aurait été un excellent parti pour Hikaru, si il avait été une fille. Il s'attarda sur le comportement de sa propre famille, à la quelle le garçon semblait être déjà intégré. La situation était un peu inédite mais son fils était grand.

« Papa ! »

L'homme se retourna vers le bébé qui tendait ses menottes à son fils qui le prit des bras de sa grand mère. L'enfant semblait heureux.

Les deux femmes de la maison partirent chercher du thé alors Heïhachi entraînait son nouveau petit fils ver le goban dans le salon. Le vieil homme sortit les pierres ravi d'avoir un adversaire. Ils engagèrent le jeu pendant que le blond surveillait Sai qui se goinfrait des gâteaux de son arrière grand-mère. Les rirent des deux femmes comme leurs remarques devant la petite frimousse et les commentaires classiques faisaient un joyeux brut de fond.

Un peu plus tard dans l'après midi Hikaru qui jouait contre son grand père fronça les narines et se leva. Le brun le devança pour chercher le sac de Sai.

« Je vais m'en occuper » fit Akira en lui souriant.

« Tu es certain ? Tu ne sais même pas où est la salle de bain. »

« Tu vas pas faire attendre grand père. Viens voir papa Sai. »

Les deux femmes gloussèrent et Mitsuko indiqua la pièce d'eau à son gendre. Il ne s'absenta que quelques instants avant de revenir avec leur bébé. Elles le contemplèrent attendries et aussi admirative l'adolescent qui venait de changer l'enfant.

Le père d'Hikaru ne put que constater que les adolescents semblaient bien se débrouiller tous les deux. Ils ressemblaient à un jeune couple lambda, il suffisait de les voir se parler où se frôler pour deviner qu'ils étaient amoureux. Son épouse lui avait raconté de sa rencontre avec les parents du jeune garçon. Ils ne semblaient pas s'être formaliser de la situation. Ils étaient une famille de joueur de go, le père de Toya était d'après ce qu'il avait compris le meilleur joueur du japon et jeune retraité. Il devait mieux anticiper l'avenir de leurs fils.

Il reporta son attention sur Heïhachi qui avait laissé sa place devant le plateau de jeu alors que le bébé babillait « Atatsi, atasi » sur les genoux de son fils en tenant un petit éventail. Le jeune couple commença à jouer.

« Ca ne doit pas être facile de jouer avec Sai sur les genoux » commenta le grand père.

« Si, c'est Sai qui joue. » fit le blond en regardant le goban et en grimaçant.

« Sai ? » répéta le vieil homme.

« Sai tu vas vexer Akira »

« Le plus dur c'est d'être coincé entre mon père et mon fils qui me fait du go pédagogique » remarqua le brun.

L'ancien rit en voyant la mine déconfite d'Akira et celle amusée du tout petit. Le brun posa une nouvelle pierre.

« C'est une belle partie pourtant. »

« Mais il me ménage, contre Hikaru il joue de toute sa force. Je me demande bien pourquoi. »

« Parce que Sai ne joue jamais de toute sa force contre un enfant. »

« Je vois pas le rapport, je suis plus un enfant ! Et toi alors pourquoi il ne te ménage pas. »

« Parce que c'est un tyran qui aime me martyriser et qu'il n'a pas peur de me briser. Il ne s'en prive pas. Et ça te fait rire Sai. »

Les deux adolescents regardèrent leur petit avant de reprendre le jeu. Ils arrivèrent au décompte où le brun soupira. Il perdait de 6 moku et demi, il rangea les pierres et se leva. Le blond le suivit, Akira embrassa Sai sur le front. Alors que le grand père méditait la partie qu'il venait de voir.

La mère d'Hikaru fit remarquer qu'il était presque l'heure de passer à table et l'estomac du bébé gargouilla et les deux parents se repartirent la tache de lui prépare son repas. Le blond chauffa le petit pot pendant que son fiancé passait un bavoir au mini joueur avant de l'installer sur ses genoux.

La grand-mère de Shindo les regarda faire attendrie comme sa belle fille.

« Un vrai petit couple c'est deux là. » s'amusa t'elle

« Oui, ils sont vraiment mignons, j'envie madame Toya de les avoir tous les jours. »

Leur bambin rassasié les adolescents gagnèrent la table avec le reste de la famille. Le repas cuisiné par les deux femme était excellent, plus le temps passait plus l'ambiance semblait se détendre. Le brun contempla la coupe de saké que lui avait servit grand père et se força à la boire. Les plats se vidaient, les discutions se faisaient plus animées comme les verres se remplissaient.

Akira découvrit sa coupe à nouveau pleine et chercha des yeux Hikaru.

« Papy ! Arête de saouler Akira, il ne boit pas. »

« Une petite coupe pour commencer l'année. »

« C'est la combien de petite coupe ? »

« Quatrième non ? » demanda le brun.

« Papy ! »

« Vous êtes jeune faut profiter de la vie. »

« Et je fais comment moi si j'ai mes deux hommes à porter en même temps ? »

« Justement bois toi aussi ! »

Le blond qui avait subtilisé la coupe d'Akira se retrouva brutalement avec deux pleines sous le nez.

« A cette nouvelle année et à mes petits enfants »

« A la série de victoire d'Hikaru. » compléta Mitsuko

« Maman tu sais ça ? »

« A nos joueurs de go ! »

La série de verre reprit de plus belle sans que le blond ne puisse rien y faire. Il s'assura juste que Sai dormait dans un coin de la pièce sur un petit lit improvisé. La soirée s'étira en longueur enfin la plus âgée des dames donna la signal de fin en s'excusant de les abandonner. Le blond sauta sur l'occasion pour se lever et appeler un taxi. Il revint quelques instants plus tard pour aider son conjoint à se remettre sur ses jambes et récupéra leur enfant endormi. La voiture s'immobilisa devant le perron il passa un bras sous la taille du brun pour l'aider à arriver au véhicule et s'assit avec Sai.

Le court trajet suffit à Akira pour s'assoupir alors que le tout petit dormait à point fermer. Arrivé à destination, il réveilla son petit ami qu'il guida à pas hésitant vers leur chambre pour l'aider à s'allonger. Il coucha Sai puis se déshabilla.

« Hikaru c'est normal que le lit tourne ? »

« Pas vraiment, t'es juste ivre chéri. Tu te sens comment ? »

« Pas très bien… »

Hikaru soupira et s'assit près de son fiancé pour lui caresser les cheveux. Un peu plus tard, il l'aida à se lever pour aller au toilette et lui chercher un verre d'eau quand il le vit ressortir pale et vaseux. Il lui passa son pyjama et le coucha avant de s'allonger près de lui. Il resta un bon moment jusqu'à ce qu'il fut certain qu'il soit endormi puis il sortit des kifu et partit s'installer dans la salle de go.

Il recomposa un jeu de Shusaku en étudiant soigneusement les formes sur le plateau avant de commencer à en constituer d'autres. Il était suffisamment absorbé par son occupation pour ne pas entendre la porte qui s'ouvrit. Ce n'est que quand une ombre passa sur ses lignes qu'il leva la tête. Maître Toya regarda le plateau et Hikaru.

« Il n'est pas un peu tard pour le go ? »

« Non, pas vraiment. »

« Tu as des insomnies ? » s'étonna son beau père.

« Non rien de grave, juste une vieille habitude. Vous voulez faire une partie ? »

Le blond rangea les pierres alors que le maître s'installait en face de lui. Ils firent une première partie qu'ils commentèrent puis le blond en proposa une seconde.

« Tu es bien en forme à cette heure. »

« Je jouais souvent jusqu'à trois où quatre heure du matin avant. Sai n'était jamais fatigué.»

« Je vois. »

Koyo Toya regarda le garçon qui avait rattrapé son fils en si peu de temps. Si Akira aimait le go avec passion et ne ménageait pas ses efforts il avait trouvé son maître en Shindo. Deux ans d'après les informations qu'il avait glanées à jouer toutes les nuits, sans compter le jour, peu de joueurs même aguerris seraient allé jusque là.

Vers quatre heure du matin les deux joueurs allèrent se reposer, Hikaru se glissa dans le lit conjugal sans réveiller son conjoint. Vers huit heures trente il émergea en attendant un gémissement. Il bailla, s'étira et se rendit dans la cuisine au radar il prépara un cachet d'aspirine qu'il amena à Akira puis prit Sai qui commençait à faire du bruit. Il fit chauffer un biberon et se servit un thé alors que la maîtresse de maison lui posait son petit déjeuné sur la table. Son époux vint les rejoindre puis Akira arriva mal en point. Sa mère allait dire quelque chose quand le blond posa un doigt sur ses lèvres. La dame le regarda et garda le silence. Son fils s'attabla, fronça le nez à l'odeur de nourriture et porta la main à ses lèvres avant de s'éclipser.

« Soirée familiale. » résuma le blond.

Il sortit Sai de la chaise haute et alla s'habiller en même temps que le bébé. Ils revinrent tous deux devant un goban sous l'œil amuser de Koyo Toya. Akiko passa en coup de vent.

« Akira n'est pas là ? »

« Il s'est recouché, je crois qu'il en a besoin. » répondit le blond

« Chéri je crois que ton adversaire du matin est forfait. »

« Vraiment ? Je pensais avoir déjà jouer ma première partie. » Fit semblant de s'étonner Koyo Toya.

Un regard entendu passa entre les deux joueurs qui reprirent leur activité soit se faire écraser par Sai pour le blond. Après plusieurs parties ou l'ancien fantôme se fit une joie de trancher net son adversaire le blond rangea les pierres pour s'enquérir de l'état de son fiancé. Il déposa sai dans le parc avec ses jouets et gagna silencieusement la chambre. Akira étendu un bras au dessus des yeux semblait loin d'être au meilleur de sa forme. Le blond évita de faire du bruit et ferma les volets, il effleura le front de son amant avant de le laisser se reposer.

L'heure du déjeuné arriva Akiko Toya s'inquièta de l'absence prolongée de son fils et finit par poser la question à son gendre.

« Akira est malade ? »

« Pas vraiment. » Répondit un peu contrit le blond.

« Il y a eu problème dans ta famille ? »

« Non, ça c'est bien passé, c'est même le problème Papy adore Akira. On a fêté la nouvelle année. Et donc… grâce à papy Akira connaît sa première cuite. »

« Akira » fit choqué la dame.

Un silence perdura dans la salle pendant que le blond mangeait du bout des lèvres.

« Tu n'as pas laissé Akira boire tout seul… »

« Non, mais contre papy y a rien à faire, même prendre la coupe d'Akira n'a servi à rien. Je suis désolé. »

« Notre fils est grand. » laissa tombé maître Toya.

« Si tu le dis chéri. »

Après le déjeuné le blond apporta un plateau à l'homme de sa vie et alla s'occuper un peu de Sai avant d'aller le coucher pour sa sieste. Quand il rentra dans la chambre il fut surpris de voir le brun habillé et débout. Il se dirigèrent ensemble vers la pièce d'étude au était réuni le groupe Toya. Ils saluèrent les membres et s'installèrent pour jouer. Ogata étudiait une partie avec le maître alors qu'Ashiwara et un autre homme jouaient l'un contre l'autre.

Les adolescents échangèrent quelques coups, Hikaru étudia discrètement son rival avant de poursuivre la partie. Un peu plus tard il se gratta la joue en regardant le goban.

« Akira retourne te coucher. »

« Hikaru ! »

« Oui vu ton jeu c'est encore ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire. »

« Ha bon ! C'est comme ça ! »

Un orage semblait sur le point d'éclater chez les jeunes, les joueurs levèrent furtivement le nez de leur travail avant de s'y replonger.

« J'y suis pour rien si tu t'es planté sur des points faciles, regarde le goban. »

« C'est pas parce… Tu me gonfles ! Joue ! »

Le blond posa une pierre, le brun aussi. Hikaru soupira et tua un groupe.

« Alcool et go font pas bon ménage. »

« Toi aussi t'as bu hier ! » Le regard émeraude se fit soupçonneux.

« Mais j'étais pas dans le même état, question d'habitude. »

« Hier soir t'aurait pas été foutu de jouer non plus. »

Hikaru ne répondit rien mal à l'aise.

« C'est pas grave Akira, ça arrive à tout le monde, même à notre judan. C'était pas contre toi Shindo qu'il a joué ? » Voulu le réconforter Ashiwara.

Le judan se racla la gorge peu content d'entendre le jeune joueur évoqué cette fâcheuse soirée.

« Hikaru ? » s'enquit Akira.

« Oui… »

« C'était une partie intéressante ? »

« Autant que celle-ci. » fit le blond en désignant le plateau de jeu.

Le brun ramassa les pierres et invita son fiancé à en recommencer une autre. Le blond soupira et se pinça l'arête du nez sous le regard inquiet d'Ashiwara.

« Akira c'est quoi ce coup ? » soupira le blond.

« Je peux jouer comme je veux. »

« Akira tu devrais te reposer » laissa tombé son père.

« Père ? »

« Ogata, voudrais tu jouer contre Hikaru. »

Le brun sera les poings sur son pantalon. Son père, son père venait de lui prendre son Hikaru, son rival pour le donner à Ogata. Le regard de shindo passa sur le père et le fils, akira tourna la tête mais il pouvait deviner sa rage et sa frustration. Un instant il se demanda si il devait refuser l'ordre. Mais son intuition lui disait que non. Il se leva pour s'asseoir devant le judan et vit du coin de l'œil Maître toya rejoindre son fils.

Il fit le nigiri sans s'émouvoir du regard de son opposant. Les premiers coups tombèrent, le blond se perdit dans les dix neuf lignes qu'était devenu son univers. Ogata avait l'avantage, le plus jeune eu un mouvement un peu mou qui concéda du territoire à son adversaire. Ils enchaînèrent sur une autre séquence de coups, le judan remonta ses lunettes sur son nez en réalisant la configuration des pierres. Il joua avec sang froid mais s'immobilisa au tour suivant. Comment ce jeune joueur avait il pu faire ce coups sans qu'il ne l'ait vu. La partie redevenait équilibrée, non plus Shindo venait de prendre l'initiative. Le groupe blanc qu'il croyait isolé était connecté, les pierres en bas à droites étaient vivantes, restait le coin supérieur droit où le blond venait de lancer le combat, La force du disciple Toya face à l'héritage de Sai, deux visions du go, deux styles se percutèrent. Les espaces se réduisaient comme peau de chagrin, chacun absorbé dans un décompte des zones à contrôler. La différence était maigre, presque inexistante.

Shindo fixa le goban il était en retard, en retard d'un point. Un point c'était trop bête, il devait y avoir une solution. La partie ne pouvait s'achever ainsi. Il ne pouvait pas y avoir qu'un chemin vers la fin. Ses doigts se crispèrent, son regard s'obscurcit de rage, le pion suivant claqua férocement sur le plateau de bois.

Koyo Toya fixa le jeu, son gendre dévoilait ses crocs, c'était peut être qu'une partie amicale du groupe d'étude mais il reconnaissait sa volonté farouche. Une férocité qu'il n'avait pas vue chez le jeune homme hors situation désespéré. Si il lisait la partie la victoire revenait à son disciple. Qu'avait donc en tête le blond. Ils étaient en phase finale. Un Ko ? Il ne réussirait pas à remonter face à Ogata avec ce coup.

Un ko, qui servirait à utiliser les deux pierres voisines, un double ko pour faire une forme et prendre le point décisif. Ce serait sa dernière offensive, Ogata n'aurait plus l'espace pour reprendre ce moku. L'espace était dérisoire mais si cela marchait le piège se refermerait, blanc survivrait, blanc conterait noir. Là le judan était coincé la voie vers la fin du yosai était définie.

« J'ai perdu. »

Il fallu un instant pour que la pression retombe et que le jeune joueur remercia son adversaire.

« Merci pour cette partie. »

Le judan enleva ses lunettes pour les essuyer et se donner une contenance. Dans cette partie Shindo l'avait surpassé. Cela c'était joué à rien, à deux coups sublimes qu'il n'avait pas anticipés deux coups bâtis sur son jeu à lui.

« Bravo Hikaru. » Articula Akira.

Maitre Toya hocha la tête du même avis que son fils. Son gendre progressait à une vitesse stupéfiante, une allure qui risquait de briser le rapport de force entre son fils et lui. Mais quel joueur intéressant, il possédait un talent particulier, le jeu qu'il venait de faire était déroutant et captivant. Il empruntait des chemins tortueux aux tournures changeantes qui rendaient la lecture complexe. Il expérimentait sans cesse de nouveau coups.

« Je crois que je me suis perdu en route, j'ai du mal à saisir comment tu as fait Hikaru. Elle était du même style l'autre partie ?» dit Ashiwara.

« C'était une très mauvaise partie, j'avais trop bu. » répondit Ogata

« A ce point ? Ca devrait te réconforter Akira non ? » fit le joueur.

«Pas vraiment, mais c'est gentil. Je suis désolé Hikaru. » sourit Akira.

« Entre Maitre Ogata sobre ou toi bourré j'ai déjà fait mon choix. »

« Je m'en doute. » grinça le brun.

« Il n'a pas d'aussi beau yeux que toi. »

« Je te parle de go idiot ! »

« Moi aussi, ce piège n'aurait pas fonctionné avec toi, ni ce coup. Tu les aurais immédiatement contrés. Tu me connais trop bien. On refait une partie ensemble ? »

« Hikaru. »

« Avant que le petit monstre soit réveillé… »

* * *

Ogata ferma porte derrière lui et fit quelques pas dans le jardin. Il venait de perdre face à Shindo. Il n'aurait pas cru la chose possible avant long temps. Il sortit machinalement une cigarette et l'alluma. Le gamin l'avait intrigué à une époque, il s'était diverti de le voir courir après Akira. Il avait lui-même alimenté leur rivalité et puis il y avait eu Sai.

Shindo et Sai un mystère qu'il n'avait pas pu éclaircir. Mais si il y avait une chose dont il était certain c'était que Sai et le gamin étaient liés. Comment il l'ignorait. Il y avait eu cette partie désastreuse dans la chambre d'hôtel. Il était ivre mort mais le jeu de Shindo avait été bizarre, le jeu d'un maître. Un jeu trop compliqué pour le nouveau pro. Et cette partie qu'il venait de perdre. Il ne pouvait être le joueur fantôme du net et pourtant certain de ses coups lui ressemblaient énormément. Il expira une volute de fumée blanche. Non le jeu de l'adolescent était profond, complexe mais il avait quelque chose de moins stable.

Il jouait un jeu qui lui rappelait Sai mais en moins abouti, moins constant. Il avait des coups de génie mais il lui manquait quelque chose d'autre. Son jeu était percutant, mouvant, féroce quand il était venu lui arracher une victoire qu'il pensait sienne.

Le Go de Shindo, il passa en revu certaines des parties qu'il avait vu. Il était en constante progression pour rattraper Akira. Mais c'était logique.

Qu'avait il donc de si particulier, il avait du talent à l'état brut. Une forte personnalité, un parcourt hors norme pour ce qu'il en savait il avait étudié seul. C'était possible, mais pas avec un tel niveau, pas si vite. Sai avait il été son maître ? C'était la seule conclusion qui pouvait convenir.

Shindo vivait chez les Toya. Il s'était fait une place dans cette famille plus que lui-même. Pourtant il était disciple de Toya avant la naissance d'Akira. Qu'avait donc vu le maître dans ce gamin. Pourquoi cette position de fils adoptif ? Pourquoi cette partie lui laissait un goût amer. Il lui était déjà arrivé de perdre contre Akira au groupe d'étude mais jamais il n'avait ressenti cette colère. Etait ce l'impression d'avoir été confronté à Shindo pour les départager, ou était ce le regard de Koyo Toya sur son nouveau protégé. Il y avait cette sensation d'avoir était éclipsé au profit du jeune joueur, pourtant il était celui qui avait deux titres à son actif.

Ogata éteignit sa cigarette et ramassa son mégot, son regard se posa sur la porte coulissante. Sur cette maison qui avait brutalement changé et les gens à l'intérieur qu'il croyait connaître. La famille avait changé, elle avait évoluée. Evolué ! L'évolution ! C'était là la clé, ce que maître Toya avait vu, Shindo était en pleine évolution, il n'avait pas encore exploité son potentiel, il n'avait vu que les prémices du joueur qu'il serait dans quelques années. La nouvelle vague de joueurs qu'il surveillait avançait, plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait espéré. A sa tête serait les deux protégé de Toya, à moins que…

Koyo Toya n'agissait pas avec Shindo comme avec ses disciples, même pas comme avec son fils. Que cherchait le meilleur joueur du japon ? Sai ? Non ce n'était pas le style de Toya. En plus il restait la considération gagné par le gamin et les mots ambigus prononcés aux Shodan série. Ce pourrait il qu'il voit le joueur, l'homme comme un égal et pas comme un enfant ou un élève.

Le judan déglutit, que devait il en penser ? Que pensait Toya ? Et Akira ce gamin qu'il considérait presque comme un petit frère. Akira le petit prodige qu'il voyait à la tête des nouveaux joueurs.

Il regagna la pièce d'étude, il jeta un œil aux joueurs Akira finissait une partie avec Shindo, une partie qui semblait équilibrée. Le blond avait un léger avantage. Le maîtres les regarda faire puis ils commentèrent la partie, enfin les adolescents s'engueulèrent. Puis Akira disparut pour revenir avec leur fils Sai qu'il déposa entre les bras de shindo avant d'aller jouer avec Ashiwara. Le blond continua seul et Ogata se retrouva en face de l'ancien meijin à suivre le déroulement du jeu. Un peu plus tard il releva la tête vers le goban de Shindo, il dut s'en approcher un peu et resta saisi par ce qu'il y voyait. Noir était en très mauvaise posture mais résistait sous les assauts impitoyables de blanc. Noir remonta avec une force étonnante mais n'en resta pas moins à la traîne. Les deux protagoniste étaient des bons joueurs, très bon mais blanc était sublime. En regardant de plus près on devinait une parenté de technique entre les deux. Noir voulait se hisser à la hauteur de blanc. Il avançait avec détermination et courage.

Ogata aurait donné cher pour savoir qui était les joueurs qu'étudiait Shindo. Mais ce style, non ces styles c'était impossible qu'il fasse erreur c'était Sai et Shindo.

A suivre


	10. Chapter 10

Merci à mes revieweuses Xanara et Nahel, à ma jumelle.

J'ai enfin fini ce chapitre, il m'aura donné du mal. J'espère qu'il vous plaira je suis à votre écoute si vous avez des idées, des critiques ou des demandes.

Un Ogata/Waya ou pas ? Je le case ailleurs ?

* * *

Deux joueurs et un couffin 10

Saéki consulta son planning et ses parties programmées puis il s'attarda devant le document. Il surveilla discrètement les allées et venues derrière sa feuille. Une personne s'approcha de lui, celle qu'il attendait. Il salua Ashiwara avant de l'inviter à le suivre hors de la fédération.

Les jeunes adultes passèrent leur fin d'après midi au cinéma puis dans un café. Saéki prit la direction de son appartement avec son ami. Ils avaient passé un bon moment ensemble. Le brun était un compagnon agréable, peut être un peu plus libre et immature que dans leur cadre professionnel. Mais fondamentalement c'était la même personne.

Il chercha ses clefs dans sa poche puis ouvrit la porte, il invita le jeune homme à entrer et se déchaussa. Ils se dirigèrent vers la pièce à vivre et s'assirent sur le canapé. Ils se regardèrent un peu embarrassé. Saéki alluma la télévision sur une émission de go qu'ils se mirent à commenter. Au fils des minutes les deux joueurs se détendirent. Ils se connaissaient certes depuis longtemps mais sans avoir jamais étaient de vrais amis. Ils étaient plus des collègues de boulots qui s'appréciaient. L'heure du repas approchait à grand pas quand le propriétaire des lieux demanda au brun ce qu'il désirait qu'il commanda.

A cette question Ashiwara passa une main dans ses cheveux et proposa à son hôte de l'aider en cuisine plutôt que de se faire livrer leur repas. Ils se dirigèrent tous deux dans la kitchenette, le plus âgé faisant un inventaire rapide du frigidaire qui par chance contenait plus que des étagères.

« Tu sais cuisiner Ashiwara … Hiroyuki ? »

Le membre du clan Toya s'étonna et rougit d'être appelé par son prénom. C'était bien la première fois que cela se produisait.

« Oui, j'apprécie, cela me change les idées. »

« Je peux t'aider ? »

Les deux hommes se partagèrent les taches dans l'espace restreint du coin cuisine puis prirent leur dîner comme de vieux amis. Leur vaisselle rangée ils se réinstallèrent sur le canapé pour regarder la télévision. Après quelques hésitations ils se rapprochèrent un peu, leurs mains se frôlèrent, un rire stressé leur échappa. Leur regard se croisèrent embarrassés, Saéki posa sa main sur celle du brun.

« Koji… »

Hiroyuki pris son courage à deux mains et pencha vers son ami. Il posa à peine ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'était un contact particulier, particulier car c'était un autre homme, quelqu'un qu'il appréciait. Même si voir régulièrement Akira et Hikaru s'embrasser ne le gênait pas, là c'était différent. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'ils étaient des adultes ? Parce qu'il n'avait jamais embrassé un autre homme ou parce que cette possibilité ne lui avait jamais effleuré l'esprit avant. Les doigts de Koji se posèrent sur la joue, les yeux dans les yeux le plus jeune se pencha sur lui poser à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes, sa langue les caressa avant de les franchir. Ils échangèrent leur premier baisé.

Les doutes d'Ashiwara s'envolèrent, et leurs bouches se retrouvèrent. Ils restèrent de longue minute à s'embrasser, la distance entre eux n'était plus qu'un souvenir. Enfin Saeki prit la parole.

« Tu reste dormir ? »

Le brun hocha la tête et aida son tout nouveau petit ami à ouvrir le convertible.

* * *

Le portable sonna, et deux garçons regardèrent simultanément dans la direction de l'objet. Hikaru chercha comment répondre avant que le correspondant ne passe en boite vocale. Il avait Sai dans un bras, une assiette réchauffée dans l'autre et une cuillère. Si il les posait sur la table, il aurait peut être le temps de répondre tout en portant Sai. Mais la sonnerie s'arrêta alors qu'Akira décrochait et annonçait simplement « un instant je vous passe Shindo. ». Le bun posa l'appareil pour récupérer le précieux chargement de son fiancé.

Hikaru prit la communication et resta un instant indécis, puis il donna une réponse à son correspondant. Il ne s'attarda guère et revint voir son fils qui mangeait sa bouille en s'en barbouillant allégrement. Le bavoir comportait déjà des taches oranges comme le tour de la bouche et les mains du bambin. Il prit la place d'Akira qu'il embrassa pour lui souhaiter une bonne journée et le regarda s'éloigner vers ses obligations.

Le blond s'occupa de son fils et des taches de la maison avec sa belle mère puis gagna le goban avec son petit. Ils firent plusieurs parties comme souvent. Vers la fin d'après midi il habilla Sai pour sortir et appela un taxi pour se rendre au salon de go.

Ils passèrent la porte et il salua la réceptionniste qui fit son plus beau sourire au bébé. Hikaru resta un peu avec elle qui jouait avec Sai puis son beau père passa et prit l'enfant. Seul il alla regarder la fin du cours que donnait Akira, il en profita pour lui amener une tasse de thé. Enfin le joueur s'en alla laissant le jeune couple, le brun buvait son breuvage alors que le blond cherchait ses mots.

« Akira ? Waya a appelé. »

« Je sais c'est moi qui ai décroché. »

« Il organise une soirée d'étude et comme ça fait des mois que je lui dit non. »

« Tu peux y aller, je garderai Sai. »

« Merci, mais c'était pas le sujet. Je voudrais qu'on y aille ensemble. »

« Ensemble ? Chez Waya ? »

« Oui, bon grimaça t'il. Ca peut paraître bizarre mais j'aimerai beaucoup. »

« Je veux bien, mais Sai ? »

« J'ai déjà demandé à ta mère elle le gardera. »

« Je crois que mon élève suivant est là. »

« Oui, je vais rejoindre ton père. A tout à l'heure»

* * *

Ogata en arrivant au salon de go Toya avait entraperçu le jeune Akira à sa table de jeu. Il avait mentalement noté l'absence de rival. Son rival ? Celui de qui ? D'Akira ou le sien ? Depuis leur dernière partie, il s'était lourdement interrogé sur la hiérarchie du clan Toya. Jusqu'à il y avait peu il en occupait la deuxième place après Toya père. Mais depuis il sentait que cette position plus que menacée, semblait devoir revenir bientôt à Shindo.

Pas que l'attitude du maître ait changée vis-à-vis de lui, non. Il avait juste la malchance d'avoir les deux génies de la nouvelle vague dans le clan Toya. Si il était encore trop tôt pour qu'ils le menacent dans la course aux titres, dans leur petit cercle ce n'était déjà plus le cas.

Ce n'était sans doute pas rationnel car il ne s'était jamais senti à ce point mit en danger par Akira. Même ses quelques rares défaites face au fils de son maître ne l'avaient jamais troublé.

Le judan reporta son attention sur la partie qu'il étudiait. Il leva brièvement le nez du goban pour voir arriver Toya père avec son petit fils dans les bras. L'homme s'assit et installa l'enfant devant un bol de pierre du quel il en tira une pour la poser sur le plateau. Le vieux jouer en posa une autre à son tour avec un sourire paternel.

Plongé dans son étude Ogata ne vit pas le temps passer, quand enfin il rangea ses pierres il chercha des yeux le maître. Le plateau devant lui et le bébé s'était bien remplit. Toya posa un nouvelle pierre et le grand blond vit le bébé avec une moue concentrée et contrariée essayer d'en mettre une. Il vit maître Toya aider l'enfant. Si on lui avait dit un jour que le plus grand joueur japonais ferait de l'éveil au go pour bébé il ne l'aurait pas cru. Intrigué il regarda rapidement le goban, son sang se figea. Le maître faisait des parties d'une complexité incroyable même pour un bon joueur, alors pourquoi pour former un bébé qui souillait ses couches sans même en entrevoir la subtilité. Pourquoi à cet enfant qu'Akira voyait déjà possesseur du plus grand des titres.

C'est cet instant que choisit Shindo pour les rejoindre, il salua Ogata puis s'installa face au maître. L'adolescent mit Sai sur ses genoux et Toya lui passa un des deux bols de pierre. Le jeu sembla reprendre comme si le jeune homme s'était juste absenté quelque seconde. Les deux joueurs terminèrent leur jeu sous le regard du judan qui s'éloigna quand il les vit ranger.

Shindo ramena les pions noirs à lui et croisa le regard de son beau père. Il n'était pas assez idiot pour ignorer qu'il y avait un problème avec le judan. Il n'aimait pas Ogata, pas depuis l'incident à l'hôpital, et après ce qui s'était passé au début de sa relation avec Akira. Mais il n'était pas seul, il appartenait au clan Toya, comme Ogata. Depuis sa dernière partie contre le judan, il avait senti qu'il mettait le groupe en péril. Si il avait joué c'était sur demande de son beau père, mais il ne pouvait non plus rejeter sa part de responsabilité. Il s'était demandé depuis si il devait laisser Sai jouer contre Ogata, si comme Ashiwara il devait être dans la confidence. Il avait longuement réfléchi sur les liens entre Koyo Toya, Akira et Ogata. Sauf que le grand blond ne semblait pas en état pour affronté Sai, Et certainement encore moins pour accepter une défaite.

Il regarda son beau père, Ogata finalement était de sa responsabilité, comme Sai de la sienne.

« Je vous laisse seul juge, mais je ne tolérais pas qu'il lui fasse du mal. »

Les deux hommes se firent face d'égal à égal, parfaitement conscient des enjeux de ces simples mots. Shindo se leva et prit le bébé pour laisser seul les deux joueurs.

* * *

Koyo Toya laissa son gendre sortir de la pièce sans un regard. Plus il connaissait le jeune homme plus il devait reconnaître qu'il l'appréciait. Il y avait le joueur pour lequel il avait de l'estime d'un coté et puis l'homme. Celui qui lui parlait franchement de père à père. Shindo avait dans ces cas une maturité précoce, plus que son propre fils. Il avait l'instinct pour juger les gens.

Son esprit se posa sur Ogata qui depuis bien long temps faisait parti des siens. Il était son meilleur disciple, presque un fils. Ils étaient très proches, suffisamment pour connaître l'obsession du jeune homme pour Sai. Suffisamment pour avoir suivi une partie de ses investigation.

Enfin ils étaient proches jusqu'à ces derniers mois, l'arrivée inopinée de Shindo dans la famille semblait avoir changée les choses. Pourtant Ogata avait soutenu le jeune garçon à une époque. Il n'ignorait pas qu'il l'avait recommandé pour devenir insei, qu'il avait soigneusement entretenu la rivalité avec Akira, n'hésitant pas à faire allusion au blond devant son fils. Il l'avait même invité à leur groupe. Alors pourquoi ce brutal revirement parce que la relation des garçons avait pris un tournant inattendu ? Parce que Sai, le Sai du net était réapparu au près de Shindo ? Ogata devait nourrir des doutes, il avait depuis des années fait le lien entre le blond et le joueur fantôme.

Non la racine du mal qui rongeait son disciple était plus complexe que sa seule obsession. L'origine même venait de son groupe où les tensions devenaient de plus en plus palpables. La relation Akira Seiji avait brutalement basculé, et ce n'était pas plus brillant avec Hikaru. La dernière partie entre les deux blonds avait été une catastrophe.

Le maître regarda songeur Ogata et pensa à son fils. Les enfants en grandissant s'éloignaient de leurs parents. Akira mettait de la distance avec lui ces derniers temps alors que son disciple plus âgé semblait souffrir d'être tenu à l'écart. C'était le monde à l'envers, le petit volait de ses propres ailes et le grand craignait d'être poussé hors du nid. A cela s'ajoutait la rivalité professionnelle qui couvait depuis plusieurs mois, Akira grimpait vite et commençait à pousser son grand frère dans ses derniers retranchements. Hikaru se positionnait à peut près au niveau d'Akira sans parler de Sai, c'était pas surprenant que son disciple se sente malmené.

Koyo Toya se leva et appela son disciple pour qu'il l'accompagna dans son bureau. La situation avait assez duré, il était temps de restaurer l'équilibre de son groupe.

* * *

Le lendemain Shindo suivit de Toya se dirigea vers l'appartement de Waya. Ils avaient fait les derniers mètres en silence le blond n'ignorant pas l'effort que faisait son conjoint pour être avec lui. Les relations entre les deux garçons avaient toujours étaient difficiles, pas par la faute d'Akira. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, c'était sa faute et celle de Sai. Sinon Waya aurait juste considéré Toya comme un bon joueur si il n'y avait pas eu cette partie, en plus Akira étant Akira ils avaient déjà peu d'atomes crochus. Sans parler du fait que le disciple de Morishita les avait surpris en position assez embarrassante. Le blond soupira.

Il sonna à la porte et attendit que Waya vienne leur ouvrir. Hikaru vit les deux garçons se saluer, et il laissa son éternel sac jaune à l'entrée. Le blond gagna le centre de la pièce où se trouvait déjà plusieurs de ses amis. Il fit un signe en leur direction et jeta un œil à son conjoint au quel Nasé faisait signe.

Les goban furent prit d'assaut par les joueurs, le bruit des pierres rythmait la soirée parfois couvert par les analyses des joueurs et troublé par le bruit des bouteilles de soda. Waya termina son tour et se servit à boire. La soirée se passait mieux que ce qu'il avait escompté. Ça faisait des mois que Shindo n'était pas venu, son attention passa sur Toya. Si on lui avait dit qu'un jour il le recevrait parmi ses amis : il aurait tué à coups de goban celui qui aurait formulé une telle énormité. Pourtant il devait admettre que sa présence ici ne le dérangeait pas outre mesure. Bon c'était Toya, le sale petit génie du go qui avait séché le premier match de l'examen pro. Mais ça remontait à loin. Ils avaient changé, déjà lorsque le blond était passé pro, puis il y avait eu cette phrase rapportée par Occhi. Toya qui jugeait son ami comme un adversaire dont il ne se prononçait par sur l'issue du jeu avant de l'avoir joué.

Shindo et Toya un étrange duo, une rivalité à laquelle il n'avait pas vraiment cru au début. Un éclat de voix le coupa dans son introspection. Qui pouvait bien se disputer chez lui à par les deux rivaux. Il fit quelques pas vers le goban où les deux joueurs se chamaillaient. Il étudia rapidement le jeu qui était indéniablement d'un très bon niveau, une très belle partie alors pourquoi les deux joueur se disputaient sur de soit disant mauvais coups inexistants.

Le ton monta un peu plus, achevant la patience du rouquin.

« Vous allez arrêter de crier oui. Comportez vous en adulte. »

Shindo et Toya le dévisagèrent en même temps, Waya revit le couple dans une salle de la fédération et pâlit affreusement.

« Non ! j'ai rien dit. Comportez vous comme des gamins de cinq ans. »

« Tu vas bien Waya ? » S'inquiéta Nasé.

« Très bien. Merci, qui est volontaire pour me les séparer ? Enfin pour jouer contre eux quoi.»

« Saéki n'est pas là ? »

« Non, il est avec sa copine je crois. Les filles et le go c'est juste incompatible.» Répondit Waya à Isumi

« Et moi je suis quoi ? » fit remarquer Nasé.

« T'es une joueuse pas une fille comme les autres. » s'enlisa le rouquin.

« Merci, ça fait plaisir à entendre. Toya tu veux bien jouer avec moi ? » Demanda la fille du groupe.

Isumi et Hikaru se mirent à jouer comme Toya et Nasé, le calme sembla revenu pour un moment. Waya sortit son téléphone pour commander des pizzas pour leurs repas. Les joueurs rangèrent leurs gobans comme le livreur arrivait.

Ils s'installèrent pour prendre leur repas, quelques bouteilles d'alcool frirent leur apparition. Waya servit ses invités dont le couple. Ils parlaient un peu de tout et principalement de go. Les pizzas disparurent comme le contenu des bouteilles. Hikaru semblait surveiller du coin de l'œil son petit ami qui buvait un verre de bière. Le rouquin se resservit, il était tard, finalement même avec Toya la soirée s'était bien passée. Un rapide regard à sa pendule lui apprit que les derniers trains étaient partis depuis longtemps. Il fit signe à ses amis de l'aider à ranger et sortir la literie. Tout le groupe se mit au travail. Waya allait proposer sa chambre à Nasé quand il vit le couple s'embrasser discrètement au dessus d'un futon. Il se passa une main lasse sur la figure. Pourquoi avait sorti de l'alcool, déjà que sobre les deux adolescents étaient capables du pire. Ils allaient pas remettre ça chez lui, il s'interrogea soupçonneux de ce qu'ils feraient dés la lumière éteinte. Un frison lui parcourut l'échine.

« Shindo, Toya vous prenez la chambre et vous changerez les draps. »

Akira rougit sous l'allusion peu discrète de Waya, alors qu'Hikaru réprimait un grand sourire. Isumi et Naze s'interrogèrent silencieusement sur cette décision qui ne semblait souffrir aucune discussion.

« Désolé Nasé, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas ? » demanda pour la forme le rouquin.

La jeune fille répondit simplement que non avant de choisir un des trois couchages. Le couple disparut derrière la porte de la chambre. Les trois joueurs restant se préparèrent à passer leur nuit.

Waya posa sa tête sur le coussin pour attendre le sommeil. Il ne sut combien de minutes s'étaient écoulées quand un gloussement suspect suivit de petits bruits lui fit ouvrir les yeux en grand.

« C'était quoi ? » fit Isumi à demi endormi.

« Ils ont un soucis ? »

« Non ! Ils… Ils débriefent leur partie. » Tenta Waya.

Il se réinstalla dans son lit pour tenter de dormir, mais les gémissements étouffés et d'autres plaintes plus virulentes témoignaient de ce qu'il se passait à coté. Son esprit se faisait une joie de lui monter ce que devaient faire les deux rivaux dans la chambre. Le joueur soupira en enfonçant sa tête dans son oreiller. La vie était parfois injustement drôle, lui qui devait se contenter de quelques sorties chastes avec la fille de Morishita pouvait suivre les ébats amoureux du petit prodige du clan Toya. Il maugréa un « Bha il cache bien son jeu celui là » en se retournant. Des râles un peu plus appuyés se firent entendre avant que le silence veuille bien revenir. Bien résolu à dormir il ferma les yeux. Il allait enfin goûter à un repos bien mérité quand de nouveaux sons suspects s'élevèrent. Il attendit tant bien que mal que ses congénères veuillent bien arrêter de se prendre pour des lapins. Le rouquin se roula en boule presque bercé par les gémissements. Une tension dans son entre jambe le fit grimacer, il donna un coup dans son coussin et plongea la tête dessous.

Le soleil se leva, les deux amants ouvrirent un œil puis s'embrassèrent. Ils restèrent enlacés quelques minutes en écoutant les bruits venant de la pièce à coté. D'un commun accord il se levèrent et se vêtir pour rejoindre les autres jeunes gens.

Waya bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et aida Isumi à ranger la literie. Le brun comme Nazé semblait avoir mal dormi et affichait des cernes dûs au manque de sommeil. Il allait mettre de l'eau à chauffer pour le petit déjeuné quand il tomba nez à nez avec un Shindo au teint rayonnant. Il retint la phrase bien sentie qu'il aurait dû lui balancer. Derrière lui Toya affichait la même mine que son amant.

Le rouquin dégoûté partit leur préparer de quoi se nourrir en surveillant le couple qui était allé changer ses draps. Il soupira bruyamment sur sa poêle puis servit la nourriture. Waya s'assit devant la petite table près de la jeune fille alors que les deux rivaux revenaient. Hikaru s'installa en face de lui et le brun près de son amant.

Waya regarda les deux garçons, il se mordit la joue pour ne pas sourire bêtement. C'était une maigre consolation mais elle était plutôt cocasse. Voir Akira Toya s'asseoir précautionneusement après une nuit de débauche valait sans doute son manque de sommeil. Mais c'est qu'ils étaient mignons les tourtereaux quand ils se gueulaient pas dessus. Waya s'amusa de voir Hikaru servir sa dulcinée, sans tenir compte de la tête d'Isumi.

« Il y a un problème ? Vous lisez tous le go-weckly non. » S'enquit Shindo.

« Oui, mais bon… vous êtes pas du genre discret…. »

« Waya ! Je me suis déjà excusé pour heu le problème de porte. »

« Shindo, cette nuit aussi. »

Akira rougit violement alors qu'Hikaru fit un sourire embarrassé.

« Oups… On est un jeune couple…»

« Bha on avait remarqué » bougonna Waya

Isumi et Nasé rirent finalement imité par Waya.

* * *

Waya s'orienta vers la salle où se tenait son groupe d'étude devant la porte se tenait le clan Shindo Toya qui échangeait des paroles à mi voix semblant filer le parfait amour. Il surpris un rapide baisé avant de voir le brun s'éloigner.

Le rouquin passa la porte, il salua les joueurs qui étaient déjà là. Son regard se posa sur Saéki qui lui avait juste répondu d'un signe de tête absorbé dans une partie contre Ashiwara qui tirait à son terme.

Il se contenta de s'installer un peu plus loin avec un joueur plus âgé. Maître Morishita entra et détailla le plateau de jeu en faisant signe au disciple de Toya de rester pour finir le jeu. Les deux joueurs firent leur analyse puis le maître composa une des dernières parties jouée pour un titre. Ils se penchèrent pour l'étudier et reprendre quelques coups intéressant. Le regard du rouquin passa sur ses aînés qui semblaient parfaitement s'entendre. Ensuite quelques parties se jouèrent sous la supervision de Morishita.

Les joueurs s'attardèrent un peu. Waya vit Saéki ranger les pierres avec Ashiwara visiblement très complice. Il déglutit difficilement.

« Quoi vous aussi ? »

Les deux joueurs un peut confus firent semblant d'entamer une nouvelle partie.

Le rouquin sembla se morfondre, Saéki et Ashiwara étaient ensemble. Encore un couple heureux avec un goban à partager, des coules qui pouvaient se parler de leur travail et de leur passion. Sans compter les deux rivaux qui passaient leur temps à se sauter dessus. Des gens heureux, pas comme lui. Le joueur se laissa tomber sur le sol.

« Y en à mare ! »

« Waya tu vas bien ? » s'inquiéta Hikaru ?

« Non, j'abandonne. Elle est où votre agence matrimoniale inter joueur ? »

« Waya ? »

« Fait pas celui qui comprend pas, t'as Toya, Saéki à Ashiwara et moi j'ai une fille qui me reproche le go, mes parties et me parle chiffon. Donc oui elle est où votre fichue agence matrimoniale. »

« T'es gay ? » s'étonna Saéki.

« J'en sais rien… » souipa Waya.

« Peut être qu'Ogata est célibataire, il a mauvaise mine en ce moment. » fit songeur Ashiwara.

« Attendez le OGATA, LE judan. » s'étrangla Waya.

« Non Ogata a des soucis… » Le regard de shindo passa sur Waya qui allait mal et pensa au numéro deux du clan Toya. Si son beau père n'avait pas résolu la situation et même dans ce cas. Ils pourraient bien arriver à s'entendre ces deux là.

« C'est pas une mauvaise idée, vous buvez autant l'un que l'autre, comme compagnon de beuverie vous devriez bien vous entendre. »

Il compléta mentalement qu'ils auraient l'occasion de se saouler et de pleurer sur l'épaule de l'autre sans en garder de souvenir, mais que cela pourrait pas leur faire de mal ni à l'un ni à l'autre.

« Tu fais quelque chose ce soir Waya ? Sinon passe manger à la maison.» demanda Hikaru.

L'expression du rouquin se figea incrédule, la maison ? Chez les Toya ?

« Non, mais… »

« Je préviens que tu viens. »

« Mais il va y avoir maître Toya. » bredouilla le jeune joueur.

« Forcement en plus on est seul et il garde son petit fils. »

Morishita qui s'interrogeait sur le bon sens de ses disciples faillit se décrocher la mâchoire sous le coup de la surprise. Il avait bien entendu où le Koyo Toya qu'il connaissait, accessoirement le meilleur joueur du japon jouait les nounous. Les épaules du maître s'affaissèrent, il faisait un cauchemar. C'était la dernière chose à laquelle il se serait attendu, l'homme laissa éclater un grand fou rire incontrôlable en imaginant son rival s'occuper d'un bébé.

Puisque la séance d'étude était finie, le blond prit son portable pour appeler chez lui. Il attendit un peu alors qu'un sourire naissait sur son visage en se doutant que son beau père devait être devant son goban avec Sai sur les genoux. Enfin il entendit sa voix au téléphone et baisa un peu la sienne pour lui parler.

Shindo revint quelque instant plus tard se planter devant son condisciple.

« On y va Waya ! »

« Nonnn ! » cria t'il.

Le blond empoigna le garçon et le poussa devant lui vers la sortie en faisant un grand sourire à l'autre membre du clan Toya. Hikaru traîna son ami jusqu'au métro en le gardant sous une étroite surveillance, des fois qu'il lui vienne à l'esprit de prendre la poudre d'escampette. En arrivant à proximité de la maison Hikaru constata satisfait la présence de la voiture de sport du judan.

Le jeune père entra et s'annonça avant de s'effacer pour laisser passer son invité. Une réponse lui parvint de la salle de go vers la quelle il se dirigea Waya sur les talons.

« Bonsoir père, bonsoir maître Ogata, coucou mon bébé. »

Les autres se saluèrent, le blond analysa rapidement la situation. Son beau père et Sai d'un coté du goban, d'ailleurs il remarqua immédiatement que s'était le jeu de Toya et Ogata en face. Le grand blond semblait un peu troublé mais en meilleure forme que ce qu'il avait constaté avant. Le clan semblait pouvoir à nouveaux fonctionner presque normalement. Il fit signe à Waya de le rejoindre près d'un autre goban pour une partie rapide.

C'est ainsi que les trouva Akira qui rentrait des courses, le brun ne posa pas de questions alors qu'il récupérait leur enfant.

« Seiji reste dîner avec nous ce soir. » dit simplement Koyo Toya.

Son fils se contenta d'enregistrer l'information avant de se diriger commander le repas pour touts les cinq. Quelque chose se tramait qu'il n'était pas certain d'apprécier. Déjà devoir supporter Ogata lui était devenu difficile, mais il devrait composer avec Waya en prime, même si leur relation semblait s'être un brin améliorée. Le rouquin lui donnait d'ailleurs l'impression d'être particulièrement stressé. Son attention passa sur Ogata qui semblait ailleurs, son père et son conjoint eux semblaient parfaitement à leurs aises et satisfaits. Akira se demanda ce qu'ils pouvaient bien cacher, parce qu'il lui donnait la désagréable sensation d'être de mèche.

Il se faisait peut être des idées, son père et Shindo étaient en de bon terme. Ils s'étaient étonnement vite rapprochés ses derniers temps. Il aurait presque pu en être jaloux. Dans un sens Hikaru était celui qui était le plus habituer à jouer avec Sai et posait le plus facilement les pierres pour lui et son père aimait énormément le jeu de l'ancien fantôme sans doute autant que lui-même adorait celui d'hikaru. Sauf qu'à cet instant le go n'expliquait pas la présence des deux joueurs, ni la requête de son fiancé qui l'avait envoyé acheter de la bière et du saké.

La cloche retentit et le blond se leva pour l'accompagner chercher leur repas, ils préparent la table ensemble en attendant que les trois autres personnes ne viennent les rejoindre. Akira prit place près de son père, et Hikaru à coté de son fiancé. Le judan s'installa près du maître alors que Waya fit face à son ami.

Le repas débuta en silence, les regards du beau père et du gendre se croisèrent une fraction de seconde. Le blond prit la bouteille de saké et se leva servir les convives. L'opération se renouvela plusieurs fois. Le jeune père prenant soins à chaque remplissage de ne mettre que quelques gouttes dans son propre verre et celui de son beau père. Petit à petit les yeux des invités se voilèrent, comme ceux du brun. Les deux hommes échangèrent un semblant de sourire qui échappa aux autres.

Les trois joueurs passablement gris se levèrent un peu hésitants pour rejoindre la salle de go. Le maître des lieux les invita à étudier une partie puis leur fit apporter un plateau de bière avant de se retirer en prétextant la fatigue de la journée.

Hikaru resta encore un peu disputant une partie sans grande envergure face à son rival et petit ami éméché. Une rapide analyse de la situation lui affirma que Waya et le judan n'était pas en état de repartir de la maison. Il prit soin de redéposer des bières fraîches sur le plateau pour les deux hommes puis se leva.

« Maître Ogata, vous resterez bien passer la nuit ici ? »

« Non, je vais rentrer, à moins que tu me fasses jouer avec Sai. » répondit vaguement le grand blond en commençant à se mettre sur ses jambes.

« Pas ce soir, vous êtes pas en état de jouer… ni de conduire. »

Le judan éclata d'un rire sans joie.

« Maître Toya serait fâché de vous voir partir. »

L'attaque fourbe de l'adolescent dégrisa un brin Ogata. Même si il était intiment convaincu que Toya s'en moquait royalement, après tout il aurait bientôt son gendre préféré pour le remplacer au seins de leur groupe d'étude. Alors que le judan ruminait c'est cet instant que choisi Akira pour se redresser. Sauf que le brun avait depuis longtemps dépassé son seuil de tolérance à l'alcool et perdit l'équilibre et s'affala sur Waya.

Les yeux de shindo s'arrondirent au spectacle des deux garçons enchevêtrés, puis il passa une main désabusée sur son visage.

« J'aurais jamais cru voir ça un jour. Maître Ogata je crois que nous sommes les derniers à tenir debout. »

« Mais c'est lui qui… »

« Waya ! Et enlève tes mains de mon Akira. »

Le blond se tourna vers l'adulte du groupe.

« Maître Ogata ? Vous connaissez la maison. »

Les épaules d'Hikaru s'affaissèrent un peu en voyant le spectacle affligeant de son petit ami et de son ami. Il passa un bras autour de la taille d'Akira pour l'aider à marcher.

« Je crois qu'il est l'heure de coucher les joueurs. Puis je vous confier Waya ? »

« Waya toi aussi tu restes sur place. » rajouta t'il.

Le grand blond regarda les trois jeunes et se leva à son tour. Il eut un sourire cynique en voyant le rouquin rater la porte et se dirigea dans sa direction pour le soutenir vers la chambre d'ami.

« Suis pas bourré. »

« Mais bien sûr » remarqua le judan.

L'homme déposa le jeune joueur sur un des futons, resta un petit moment avant de retourner prendre une canette alcoolisée. Au point où il en était ce n'était plus ça qui ferait la différence.

A suivre


	11. Chapter 11

Merci à celles qui me lisent ^^

Les votes sont clos et c'est un plébiscite cent pour cent des voix exprimées sont pour un Waya/Ogata

Ogata : avec une voix exprimée ce fut long à dépouiller.

L'auteur : Et alors le résultat est là. C'est un chapitre très chaud donc merci de le sauter si le mot yaoi vous est inconnu.

Si il reste des fautes, y en a toujours hélas. Merci de les signaler.

* * *

Deux joueurs et un couffin 11

Maitre Ogata but une nouvelle gorgée de bière assis sur son futon, Il se demanda une nouvelle fois ce qu'il faisait ici. Il posa sa canette vide puis défit sa cravate, il la mit sur sa veste et se saisit du yukata qui l'attendait. Un doute le tenaillait, la chambre avait était préparée à l'avance avec un soin digne d'une maîtresse de maison. Les quelques instants où s'était éclipsé le décoloré n'y aurait pas suffis. Donc il était prévu qu'il passa la nuit sur place, mais pourquoi ? D'ailleurs que venait faire ce jeune joueur chez les Toya. Le judan prit le vêtement avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Il resta un long moment dans l'eau tournant et retourna les événements de la journée puis il regagna la chambre.

Le rouquin se redressa en le voyant entrer, il regarda un instant l'homme qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées et attrapa le vêtement de nuit.

« La salle de bain si il vous plait ? »

Le grand blond revint à son colocataire pour la nuit, sa question lui confirmait qu'il n'était pas un habitué des lieux. Il se contenta de la lui indiquer en remarquant qu'il pouvait encore marcher à peu près droit tout seul. Il se réinstalla à sa place songeur, jusqu'à ce que garçon revienne.

« Une autre bière maître Ogata ? » proposa le jeune joueur.

« Pourquoi pas. Merci. »

Le rouquin partit chercher les canettes pour les remonter dans la chambre. Il les avait à peine trouvées dans le frigo où son ami lui avait indiquées que le judan entra dans la pièce. Il se retourna surpris vers l'homme qui se servit son paquet de cigarette dans l'autre main. Puis Ogata se rendit au jardin étonné de voir l'adolescent le suivre. Il se laissa choir le banc et alluma le tube de tabac. Il tira une longue bouffée.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je bois. »

« Ça j'ai vu. »

« Je bois avec vous. Puisque le clan Shindo Toya veut nous saouler ensemble. »

« T'as rien de mieux à faire gamin ? »

« Bof. A part… non rien. On ne fume pas chez les Toya ?» remarqua le cadet.

« Non, et normalement on ne boit pas. »

« Ils fument pas, boivent pas, mais qu'est ce qui font comme partie… »

« Donc qu'est ce qu'il trame le clan Shindo Toya ? »

« Aucune idée. Y a de la lumière. Je pensais tout le monde couché. »

« C'est la salle de go » commenta Ogata.

Les deux garçons s'en approchèrent discrètement. Ils aperçurent maitre Toya devant son goban, il devait être avec un des garçons. Sans doute Shindo puisque Akira était ivre. Ils entendirent à demi la conversation des deux joueurs qui parlaient d'eux.

Ogata resta méditer ce qu'il avait entendu. Shindo un étrange garçon sorti de nulle part un jour et devenu quelques années après le petit ami d'Akira et le gendre de Koyo Toya. Presque un fils grimaça le blond quand une parole bloqua son attention. « Si ça ne leur fait pas de bien, ça leur fera pas de mal et ça leur changera les idées de boire ensemble. » Le maître sembla approuver en portant son coup suivant. Le judan avala sa salive, c'était donc bien un complot. Mais plus que la satisfaction d'avoir compris ce qu'il se tramait il fut touché par ce qu'avait consenti Koyo Toya pour lui. Il finit sa bière avant d'inviter le jeune joueur à rentrer discrètement à sa suite. Les deux hommes n'avaient pas besoin de savoir qu'ils les avaient entendus.

Le blond s'assit sur son futon alors que Waya baillait. Des bruits de pas passèrent dans le couloir suivis de la voix d'Akira. Le Rouquin soupira à l'étonnement du judan.

« On est pas prêt de dormir, sont gonflants ces deux là. » bougonna Waya.

L'homme se contenta de hocher la tête morose.

« Ils pourraient penser aux joueurs hétéro moins heureux au lieux d'étaler leur bonheur. Entre les deux qui se prennent pour des lapins, Saéki et Ashiwara qui flirt autour d'un goban y a de quoi être jaloux. Manquerait plus que d'apprendre que Morishita et Toya étaient ensemble, quoique… Non c'est juste impossible ça. Enfin je crois. »

« T'es sacrément ivre, c'est quoi cette histoire avec Ashiwara ? »

« Il est avec Saéki. »

Non Ashiwara était en couple avec un autre joueur. Le judan retint une grimace.

« Ils ont l'air drôlement heureux, ils partagent leur passion, leur boulot et se comprennent. Un goban pour deux. »

Le gamin était certainement encore plus ivre que lui pourtant son raisonnement avait quelque chose d'affreusement dérangeant. Peut être parce qu'il avait mis le doigt sur quelque chose qui lui avait échappé. Où plutôt sur quelque chose dont il préférait se moquer. Il revit mentalement sa petite amie telle qu'elle était pendant qu'il disputait ses matchs pour des titres dont elle ne savait même pas les noms. Ses reproches, car il ne semblait pas assez se distraire avec elle. Qui pouvait comprendre un joueur aussi bien qu'un autre, le rouquin avait raison sur ce point.

Les voix du jeune couple se firent entendre à nouveau dans le couloir.

« Mais qu'ils arrêtent de se sauter dessus, en plus ils font un boucan de tous les diables ensembles » soupira Waya.

Le judan se leva pour éteindre la lumière et retourna s'allonger sur son lit. De la chambre voisine des voix continuaient à chuchoter dans le silence. Une idée pour le moins étrange passa dans l'esprit du blond. Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées inaccoutumées et rangea ses lunettes près de son couchage.

Waya se roula sur le coté, dans l'obscurité de la pièce les bruits lui semblaient encore plus forts, il pouvait entendre distinctement la respiration de l'homme à quelques pas de lui. Les deux amants continuaient ils à troubler le calme ? Il n'aurait su dire si c'était son imagination devenue affreusement fertile ces derniers temps où une réalité. Les deux rivaux hantaient son sommeil depuis trop longtemps et son taux d'alcoolémie ne devait rien améliorer.

Un portable émit un bip, le joueur près de lui remua à la recherche de l'objet à tâtons dans le noir. Le rouquin vit la lumière de l'appareil et le judan loucher sur l'écran. Il tendit le bras pour saisir les lunettes et les lui présenter. Les regards indifférents des deux hommes se croisèrent. Ogata chaussa ses montures pour lire le message de sa petite amie et éteignit l'appareil.

Son attention se reporta sur le garçon, personne d'ordinaire n'aurait touché ses lunettes, personne ne les lui aurait tendues. Il les aurait cherchées tout seul où il aurait décrypté l'écriture floue. Pourquoi cet adolescent avait eu ce geste que sa compagne n'aurait pas fait. Un acte anodin mais qui lui avait simplifié sa tache. Non c'était juste un acte qui montrait que le jeune homme était attentif à son entourage. Même si il se connaissait à peine. Le blond se redressa pour voir son colocataire et ranger ses fidèles amies de lecture.

Waya regarda le judan ses lunettes sur le nez, il se demanda pourquoi il les lui avait données. Cela aurait été Shindo où Isumi cela aurait été normal. Peut être juste parce qu'ils étaient bourrés à un point peu permis, sans doute parce qu'ils étaient compagnons de beuverie ce soir. Pourtant cet homme, ce n'était pas n'importe qui, il était un des meilleurs joueurs actuels, alors que lui n'était qu'au début de sa carrière. C'était sans doute touts les couples autour de lui qui lui donnaient des idées bizarres ou ces longues nuits solitaires. Ses joues se mirent à chauffer un peu. Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'homme blond qui s'était assis. Un contact chaud, un arrière goût de bière, un parfum d'interdit.

Le judan se figea, il était ivre cela il en était certain, mais comment ? La sensation l'avait pris au dépourvu. C'était agréable, il répondit au baiser sans trop savoir ce qu'il faisait. Sa main remonta chercher la longue chevelure de sa petite amie qu'il ne trouva pas et se posa sur la nuque. Les lèvres sur les siennes se faisaient plus exigeantes, la langue dans sa bouche jouait un ballet affolant. Son bras libre se referma sur la taille alors qu'ils basculaient sur le lit. Un sursaut de conscience lui fit remarquer que ce n'était pas la bonne personne, qu'il était chez les Toya, qu'il devait mettre un terme à ce baiser. Que c'était un joueur, un garçon. Quand les lèvres se séparèrent, il fut surpris par le vide qu'elles laissèrent, son reste de raison ne faisait plus le poids face à ce sentiment. Il embrassa à son tour cette bouche qu'il désirait, son étreinte se resserra sur le corps contre le sien. A bout de souffle il se sépara, son regard se noya dans celui du jeune joueur, que faisait il. C'était de la folie, son bassin frôla celui de l'adolescent. Un sentiment de honte le fit rougir en se rendant compte à quel point il était excité. La chaleur de ce corps sur lui était une torture. Un frison sous sa main qui reposait sur le dos du garçon le fit déglutir, il n'était pas attiré par les hommes pourtant. Enfin pas normalement, quoique avec son actuelle copine il ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir à ce point désirée. Désiré… c'était le mot. Il devait se ressaisir ; analyser calmement la situation comme lorsqu'il jouait. Non il jouait, un jeu des plus existants, il n'avait fait qu'entamer la partie et il désirait la finir, il le désirait avec autant de violence que jouer contre Sai. Pourtant ce n'était pas du go. Presque timidement ses doigts remontèrent le long de la colonne vertébrale du rouquin. Son regard accrocha celui du jeune joueur, il cru y lire le reflet de ses propres doutes alors qu'une main glissait entre les pans du col de son vêtement pour caresser son torse. Le contact de ces doigts produisirent comme une décharge électrique sur le judan qui frémit. Leurs bouches se retrouvèrent, avec précaution leurs mains commencèrent à s'égarer sur le corps de l'autre. Un mouvement inattendu mit leurs reins en contact les faisant gémir de surprise. La langue de Waya se perdit dans le cou de l'homme pour en redessiner la ligne avant de s'attarder sur le torse. Ses yeux accrochèrent une perle de chair plus rose qui le nargua jusqu'à ce qu'il se décida à la capturer arrachant une plainte au blond. La pièce commençait à lui paraître de plus en plus chaude, il termina pudiquement sa course sur le nombril du joueur pour revenir prendre ses lèvres. Les mains du judan s'était glissées sous son vêtement mais naviguaient sagement sur le haut de son corps.

Waya se sépara un instant de son aîné pour se défaire du peignoir de coton puis porta ses doigts tremblants sur la ceinture du blond. Le nœud résista un peu puis laissa le vêtement s'ouvrir de lui-même. Deux bras l'enserrent et le basculèrent sur les draps. C'était quelque chose d'étrange et de grisant de sentir le poids de ce corps d'homme sur le sien, le contact de leur peau, le parfum masculin qu'il dégageait. Sentir l'excitation du blond contre sa cuisse, qui répondait aux mêmes impérieux besoins.

Qu'allait il faire dans l'état ou il était. Il voulait continuer, son corps réclamait plus mais c'était gênant. En plus son amant ne semblait pas plus à l'aise que lui. Il gémit en sentant les dents qui jouaient sur son oreille et fit descendre comme il pouvait son caleçon, ses doigts s'arrêtèrent un instant sur l'élastique du sous-vêtement du judan avant de se décider à l'en débarrasser. Leur deux corps se retrouvèrent alors qu'un reste de pudeur les immobilisa.

« Maitre Ogata » gémit le brun…

Ils se dévisagèrent dans le noir, plus troublés encore.

« Seiji » dégluti le judan.

« Yoshitaka. » souffla Waya avant d'embrasser le blond.

Waya frémit en mettant fin à leur baiser et laissa sa main glisser le long du corps du judan, il s'attarda sur la naissance d'une cuisse puis se hasarda vers l'aine. Son cœur rata un battement alors que le bout de ses phalanges effleuraient le désir de son futur amant. Un gémissement roque lui répondit et l'enhardit à le caresser. Un cri failli lui échapper quand l'homme lui rendit sa caresse. Il s'écarta un peu du blond pour venir nicher sa joue contre son épaule. Waya humecta ses doigts puis prit tout le courage qui lui restait pour diriger sa main vers son postérieur. Il frit pénétrer son index et se raidit dans les bras du blond. il se mordit la lèvre en continuant, il se forcera à faire un peu bouger son doigt avant d'étouffer un gémissement en enfonçant le deuxième. Il s'obligea à respirer calment et à penser à autre chose. Plus que pour son go à cet instant Akira venait de gagner tout son respect pour avoir pu endurer ça.

Ogata regarda le jeune homme qui s'était brusquement raidi contre lui. Avait il réaliser ce qu'ils faisaient ? Voulait il le repousser ? Enfin il comprit se que faisait Yoshitaka. Troublé, embarrassé, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire il reprit ses allées et venues sur le dos de celui-ci, sa main vint chercher le membre du garçon qu'il caressa. Le corps contre lui commença à se décrisper, petit à petit des soupirs s'échappèrent contre son oreille.

Waya poussa un énième gémissement alors qu'il bougeait ses doigts en lui, son amant lui procurait des caresses qui le mettaient au supplice. Si il continuait à se rythme il allait jouir tous seul dans les bras de son amant. C'était trop tôt, il devait encore un peu tenir. Il repoussa la main du blond et l'embrassa avant de se mettre à quatre pattes.

« Seiji vient… »

Waya frémit au contact d'une main sur sa hanche, le contact du membre de son amant lui fit fermer les yeux. La pression contre son intimité le fit gémir. La sensation de brûlure qui suivit lui fit étouffer un cri dans l'oreiller.

« Doucement, je suis pas une fille. »

Le blond se retira et prit maladroitement le garçon dans ses bras, il embrassa doucement son cou.

« Pardon, je ne voulais pas. »

Le plus jeune surpris par la douceur, presque tendresse de son amant se laissa aller contre lui. C'était bien le Ogata judan, numéro deux du clan Toya, le type arrogant costard clope au bec qui le serrait contre lui et caressait ses cheveux avec un air désolé.

« C'est pas grave Seiji. » il posa simplement ses lèvres sur celle du blond.

« J'irais bien réveiller Shindo et Toya pour leur piquer du lubrifiant pour continuer. Ce serait bien fait de leur casser leur sommeil. » Chuchota Waya.

« Yoshitaka… » murmura Ogata surpris.

Le joueur blond s'interrogea sur ce garçon qui était tout contre lui, il l'avait blessé et pourtant il ne le repoussait pas. Il semblait s'accommoder de sa maladresse. Il ne lui avait fait aucun reproche, aucune remarque plus où moins désagréable et il était prêt à continuer. Sauf qu'il se voyait mal tirer Akira du lit pour lui demander ce genre de chose. C'était un peu trop embarrassant. Peut être que dans la salle de bain il devait y avoir quelque chose d'approchant.

Il se défit du jeune homme pour se rendre dans la pièce d' eau où il alluma la lumière pour chercher dans les rangements et s'empara d'un pot qu'il ramena dans leur chambre.

Il laissa l'objet prêt du lit ou l'attendait son compagnon avant de reprendre leur occupation. Ses mains glissèrent sur le corps de Yoshitaka, s'attardant où il le sentait plus réceptif, ses lèvres prirent le relais dans l'exploration de son amant qui se cambrait sous lui. Il lui était étrange de se découvrir à ce point excité, de ressentir un désir aussi violent, l'alcool ? le lieu ? où peut être parce que c'était un homme, un joueur comme lui. Sa main effleura le sexe tendu du rouquin et s'y attarda, des soupirs résonnèrent dans la chambre, de sa main libre il saisit le pot de crème. Il resta un instant indécis ses doigts couverts du produit, timidement il en glissa un en son amant qui sembla apprécier puis deux. Les reins cambrés à sa rencontre semblaient l'inviter à bouger, ce qu'il fit prudemment. Des gémissements répondirent à ses gestes, il enfonça un troisième doigt alors que le souffle de son cadet devenait plus laborieux. Yoshitaka immobilisa son poignet pour le forcer à se retirer. Son regard tomba sur les fesses offertes, il avala difficilement sa salive en se positionnant derrière lui. D'une légère pression il entra dans son amant, retenant un râle plaisir. C'était chaud et si étroit, il attendit un peu avant d'essayer de bouger, son premier mouvement les fit gémir plus fort. Les suivants firent danser des lucioles devant les yeux du judan, leurs bassins se soudaient dans des plaintes lascives, leur cadence s'accélérait. Était ce les gémissements de Yoshitaka ou les siens ; il n'aurait su le dire, le plaisir montait par déferlante, l'amenant prêt du point de rupture, brusquement le corps de son amant se resserra sur lui en l'emportant vers les sommets du plaisir.

Le blond se retira avant de s'allonger contre son amant qui l'attira dans ses bras alors qu'ils reprenaient leurs souffles et leurs esprits. Leur sens se reréveillèrent pour les conduire vers de nouveaux rounds. Enfin Yoshitaka embrassa son amant un peu inquiet de l'heure.

« Tu devrais dormir un peu Seiji, tu dois avoir une partie aujourd'hui. »

Le blond enfouit son nez dans les mèches châtains avant de répondre.

« Cet après midi uniquement. »

Il enlaça le garçon contre lui, c'était bien la première fois qu'on lui posait cette question au lit. La première fois aussi qu'il était avec quelqu'un de son monde.

* * *

Hikaru donna son biberon à Sai et s'affaira à préparer le petit déjeuner en le surveillant du coin de l'œil. Il vit sans surprise son beau père le rejoindre. Les deux hommes prirent leur repas ensemble se doutant que les autres pensionnaires de la maison se feraient attendre. Ils venaient de finir quand Ogata passa la porte de la cuisine suivit de près par Waya puis Akira. Hikaru se leva et déposa une aspirine devant chacun des trois sous le regard un brin complice de maître Toya. Il servit les deux invités puis regarda son petit ami.

« Akira ? »

« Non merci. »

Le blond sourit en lui servant juste un thé. Il l'embrassa avant de partir donner ses parties pédagogiques. Maître Toya prit Sai et gagna la salle d'étude en laissant les trois garçons ensemble.

Akira buvait son thé silencieusement alors qu'un troupeau de fans hystériques devaient se battre sous son crâne.

Waya assis près d'Ogata regarda à la dérobée le jeune homme qui en une nuit était considérablement remonté dans son estime alors qu'il cherchait une position plus confortable sur sa chaise. Si Toya était capable d'enchaîner son emplois du temps et le même genre de nuit qu'il venait de passer, il ne pouvait que le féliciter. Il tendit le bras pour se resservir du thé mais fut devancé par son amant.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur Seiji, non il ne regrettait pas la nuit qu'ils venaient de passer. Le judan lui semblait tout à coup bien différent, plus jeune, indéniablement beau et attirant. C'était en privé quelqu'un de doux, presque timide, un cœur tendre derrière la carapace du joueur. Il devait arrêter rapidement songea t'il, sinon il risquait de tomber amoureux.

« Merci Seiji » répondit Waya quand il lui eut servi son thé.

Il se mordit la langue en réalisant qu'il avait oublié la présence d'Akira. Akira qui semblait heureusement n'avoir rien entendu aux prises avec sa migraine. Il finit son petit déjeuner à peine surpris de voir le judan sortir dès son repas terminé. En face de lui Akira ramassa la vaisselle toujours dans le cirage, il lui donna un peu d'aide. Jusqu'à ce que le brun vit l'horloge et tressaillit en portant la main à sa tempe, avant de fuir littéralement.

Resté seul Waya essuya la vaisselle et sortit de la pièce, il faillit être percuté dans le couloir par une tornade brune. Une voix s'éleva de la salle de go.

« Akira cours pas dans la maison. »

« Pardon Papa. Tu sais où est Hikaru ? »

« Hikaru te remplace ce matin au club. »

« Ha. » répondit penaud le brun.

Waya vit les épaules de l'adolescent s'affaisser un peu. La chute du stress ou le retour de la gueule de bois du matin s'interrogea t'il. Il suivit Akira dans la salle de go pour prendre congé de maître Toya. Il fut à peine surpris d'y trouver son amant qui devait en faire autant après sa première cigarette de la journée. Il échangea quelques mots de politesse avant de se diriger vers la sortie. La porte se referma derrière lui et il inspira un grand coup.

Il resta quelques secondes songeur pour tenter de se souvenir vers où se trouvait la gare. Il n'avait pas particulièrement mémorisé le trajet la veille. Une voix connue le tira de ses préoccupations.

« Je te ramène ? »

Le ton aurait pu paraitre froid, presque distant ; le ton du Ogata joueur de go. Pourtant c'était un geste au quel il n'aurait jamais pensé venir avant du dixième dan.

« Je veux bien, je crois que je suis perdu. »

Waya monta un peu intimidé dans le luxueux véhicule du judan, il se contenta d'indiquer les directions au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient de chez lui.

Son regard et ses pensées dévièrent sur le conducteur. Ils avaient passé la nuit ensemble et après ? Ils se connaissaient à peine, n'avaient pas de liens particuliers. Même dans leur monde leur rencontre était improbable, qu'aurait fait le dixième dans avec un jeune joueur. Qu'avait il voulu en passant la nuit avec lui ? Il n'en savait rien, déjà il n'était pas amoureux, l'alcool sans doute et le sentiment de solitude. Et si il avait fait une monumentale erreur ? Non au pire ce serait sans conséquence, Ogata n'était pas du genre à exposer sa vie sentimentale.D'ailleurs que voulait le judan ? Et lui qu'attendait il ?

La voiture s'immobilisa devant le bâtiment, Waya remercia son chauffeur et posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte. Il se retourna pour voir le jeune homme blond, c'était sans doute la dernière fois réalisa le jeune joueur. Il se pencha sur le judan qu'il embrassa sur les lèvres.

« Bonne partie Seiji »

Waya sortit de la voiture avant de gagner son appartement.

* * *

Maître Ogata ouvrit la porte de son appartement et se dirigea vers l'espace cuisine où il mit sa cafetière en route. Il alluma une cigarette la porta à ses lèvres qu'il effleura après un peu troublé. Quand ils s'étaient quittés le jeune homme lui avait souhaité bonne partie après l'avoir embrassé. Il aurait pu lui dire bonne journée comme sa copine, mais non. Il avait dit "bonne partie". Une parole de joueur de go, quelque chose qu'on peut dire à un proche. Proches ils l'avaient été cette nuit, une bouffée de chaleur monta au visage du judan.

Ce qui s'était passé était inattendu. Pourquoi cela était il arrivé ? Il était plus où moins casé, était quelqu'un de tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal. Pas vraiment à son aise avec la gente féminine, généralement il s'ennuyait en leur compagnie. Mais à coté du go elle était sans grande importance. Le go était sa vie avec le clan Toya. Il ne se connaissait que deux addictions le go et le tabac. Il était peu porté sur les femmes par manque d'intérêt, il n'était pas vraiment porté sur la chose. Pourtant cette nuit…

Il but son café qui avait refroidi et éteignit son mégot pour aller se préparer à se rendre à l'institut de go. Il gara sa voiture comme à l'accoutumée et monta dans la salle. Il s'assit derrière le goban, « le bonne partit » de Yoshitaka tinta à ses oreilles alors qu'il commençait à jouer particulièrement serin.

Ogata accueilli l'abandon de son adversaire avec satisfaction, et son esprit fit un détour vers un jeune homme châtain en pensant j'ai gagné. Gagner une partie était toujours satisfaisant, mais pourquoi avoir pensé au jeune joueur encore. En plus il devait s'en laver les mains, comme les Toya et tout le japon. Il se leva pour quitter les lieux et rejoindre sa voiture.

En sortant du parking il s'était dirigé vers chez sa copine. Il l'avait trouvée comme souvent, peu bavarde. Elle s'était contentée de lui demander comment s'était passé sa journée sans écouter la réponse. Un soupir las lui avait échappé, à quoi aurait il pu s'attendre d'autre. Il s'était laissé embrasser avant de siroter une bière devant l'émission d'une bêtise hallucinante qu'elle regardait avec avidité.

Le bond fit le tour de la pièce pour ramasser sa veste et ses clefs, il allait rentrer ; c'était encore ce qu'il avait de mieux à faire. Il passerait sa soirée sur KGS. Il reprit sans un mot sa voiture pour regagner son appartement. Il rentra, prit place devant son ordinateur et regarda les joueurs connectés. Un des anciens adversaire de Sai était en attente de partie. Le judan lui proposa de jouer. C'était pas un mauvais adversaire, il avait un niveau de pro mais pas comparable au sien. La boite de dialogue s'ouvrit laissant Ogata perplexe ?

« Toya ? c'est toi ? »

Le judan réfléchit un instant, son adversaire parlait du quel de Toya père ou fils ? Normalement ils jouaient touts les deux sous leur vrai nom.

« Non désolé. » Répondit le judan.

« Pardon j'avais cru voir son style, finalement tant mieux. »

Ogata sentit sa curiosité piquée au vif, un joueur qui connaissait le style des Toya, sans doute d'Akira vu le langage et qui était content de s'être trompé.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'avec un niveau pareil il m'aurait écrasé à notre prochaine partie. »

« T'es un joueur pro. »

« Troisième dan Waya Yoshitaka enchanté. »

Yoshitaka ? Ogata nettoya ses lunettes avant de vérifier qu'il avait bien lu. Le Yoshitaka, son Yoshitaka, il resta un moment à méditer sa réponse et se décida à lui proposer une autre partie.

Il la gagna quelques temps plus tard par abandon. Si c'était bien ce joueur, son regard fit le tour de son bureau.

« Yoshitaka tu fais quelque chose ? On pourrait peut être se voir. »

« Pardon on se connaît ? » demanda Waya sur la défensive.

« Seiji »

« Ok. Je suis chez moi, j'ai rien de prévu. »

« Je viens »

* * *

Maître Toya porta son petit fils endormi dans le lit pour bébé. La veille il avait choisi de rassurer un peu son disciple. Il avait décidé de garder la présence de Sai sous silence. Pas par plaisir, mais il lui avait semblé préférable d'attendre que Seiji soit en meilleure condition.

L'idée de son gendre était tombée à la perfection. Les deux jeunes joueurs avaient bu jusqu'à plus soif d'après ses constatations et son disciple semblait moins nerveux après sa nuit passée à la maison. Connaissant le caractère du blond il s'était même étonné du calme qui avait régné.

Peut être devrait il inviter son disciple à rester plus souvent si cela suffisait à le rasséréner. Pour l'instant il ne pouvait que constater un mieux, et même temporaire cela devrait restaurer l'équilibre de son groupe. Pour l'ami d' Hikaru il n'en savait rien, il ne le connaissait pas.

Des éclats de voix provenant de l'entrée le fit sourire. Un résultat direct de la soirée, il y avait de l'orage dans l'air entre son fils et son gendre. Hikaru s'y attendait, puis qu'ils en avaient parlé durant la nuit. Cela ne l'empêcher pas de se demander comment le blond pouvait supporter leurs incessantes querelles. Disputes souvent du fait de son fils, Akira avait changé, devait il s'en réjouir. Il n'en était pas persuadé. Il sortit de la chambre pour gagner le jardin en attendant que les garçons se calment.

Akira n'était pas à prendre avec des pincettes dans ses lendemains difficiles et voir son conjoint frais et dispos le remplacer au salon avait dû lui être assez pénible. Sauf qu'il n'aurait laissé son fils faire une partie pédagogique ce matin sous aucun prétexte. Il avait déjà pu constater une fois l'étendu des dégâts sur son go, il était hors de question qu'un joueur subisse un tel cour. Il n'y avait bien qu'Hikaru pour apprécier de jouer avec Akira dans cet état et le préférer à n'importe qui d'autre. L'amour le rendait aveugle, même sur goban.

Le silence était revenu, aussi le maitre décida de regagner sa salle de travail. Il trouva sans surprise les deux garçons devant le quadrillage de dix neuf lignes. Akira jouait pas trop mal vu son état mais pas assez bien comparé à son niveau normal.

La partie se termina sans cris mais avec un soupir de son fils.

« Hikaru tu as manigancé quoi hier avec Papa ? »

« hé bien c'est compliqué. »

« J'ai tout le temps nécessaire. »

« Waya ne va pas très bien, et je sais pas si tu as remarqué Ogata non plus. »

« Passe pour Waya, mais Ogata non ! »

« Akira. Tu pourrais faire un effort. En plus avant tu as toujours été proche de lui non ? »

« Justement c'était avant. Il m'horripile. »

« Chéri, tu n'es pas seul ; pense à ton père. Tu vas pas lui saborder son groupe d'étude par ce que toi et Ogata êtes en froid. »

« Tu l'aimes pas plus que moi je te signale. »

«J'avoue que c'est pas l'amour fou, mais il mérite peut être une autre chance non ? Fais le pour ton père. »

« En parlant de papa, je peux savoir pourquoi tu as passé la nuit avec lui et pas avec moi ? »

« Parce que tu dors la nuit ? »

« C'est fait pour. »

« C'est-à-dire que je m'endors tard, enfin tôt le matin et je croise ton père dans la salle de go. »

« Tu joues la nuit contre papa ? »

« Oui…jusqu'à deux heures ou trois heures du matin. »

« Je te déteste ! C'est pas juste t'as dormi une demie nuit, bu autant que moi et t'es en pleine forme. »

« A ce propos, pardon chéri mais t'es le seul à avoir vraiment bu avec Waya et Ogata. »

« Quoi en plus vous m'avez saouler ! »

« C'est ta faute aussi t'aurais pas vider ton verre à chaque fois ! »

« Et toi et papa alors ! »

« Mais nous ils étaient vides ! »

La porte de la salle d'étude claqua après le passage d'Akira sous le regard circonspect de son père. Hikaru sortit précipitamment à sa suite, quelques instants plus tard les deux garçons revenaient visiblement réconciliés. Maître Toya se demanda ce que son gendre avait bien pu trouver pour amadouer aussi vite son fils mais reprit son kifu et la partie qu'il étudiait.

A suivre


	12. Chapter 12

A mes lectrices pardon pour mon retard de parution. Je vous livre ce chapitre qui ne me plait pas, mais je n'arrive pas à faire mieux. Désolée pour ce passage à vide.

Certaine d'entre vous reconnaîtront un doujinshi dont je me suis inspirée. En vous souhaitant bonne lecture.

* * *

Deux joueurs et un couffin 12

Yoshitaka alluma son ordinateur et croisa les bras devant son clavier pour y poser sa tête. Il avait besoin d'un peu de calme pour étudier la situation. Depuis que le judan avait fait irruption dans son quotidien il n'avait pas réfléchi. Les choses étaient allées vite, trop vite. Il y avait juste quelque semaine sa vie lui semblait toute tracée. Il y avait le go, sa carrière et la fille de son maître. Son statu de disciple chez Morishita lui avait laissé pensé qu'il épouserait un jour la jeune demoiselle.

Mais après plusieurs désillusions il avait commencé à nourrir des doutes. Etait ce la faute de la jeune fille ou de voir les couples qui s'étaient formés autour de lui. Depuis que les deux rivaux avaient publiquement affiché leur relation, d'autres joueurs les avaient imités. La preuve en était de Saéki et Ashiwara qui semblaient filer le parfait amour.

Il les avait enviés et jalousés, quand il s'était trouvé ivre avec Ogata il avait tenté sa chance. Pourtant l'homme lui était étranger. Il l'avait croisé, sans plus. Depuis qu'il avait passé la nuit avec lui, il avait un peu découvert l'homme. Il était loin de l'image qu'il s'en était fait, c'était un excellent joueur de go, quelqu'un de passionné et de particulièrement attachant sous son costume. Un homme loin de son apparence de play boy relayée par ses tenues vestimentaires ou sa voiture. C'était un homme doux en privé, assez réservé et indubitablement gentil. Sans compter qu'il était particulièrement séduisant au saut du lit.

Un sourire passa sur les lèvres du joueur, Seiji était très attirant. Sa présence à ses coté avait un goût de fruit défendu inaccessible. Il n'avait jamais pensé autre fois être attiré par un homme mais c'était agréable. Leur relation charnelle était teintée de la passion qu'ils partageaient pour le go, et peut être d'autre chose. De respect ? De tendresse ? D'amitié ? Il ne pouvait le dire, un mélange de tous ça. Avec le judan il se sentait compris. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'écran son petit ami devait disputer une partie à l'autre bout du Pays.

Son petit ami, ce n'était pas vraiment le nom adéquat. Il n'était pas avec le judan, pas qu'il soit officiellement avec la fille de Morishita, il ne s'était jamais rien passé entre eux non plus. Sauf que les deux relations étaient un peu contradictoires. Devait il lui dire qu'il lui préférait un joueur ? Et Ogata dans l'histoire, il ne devait pas être célibataire non plus. Qu'allait il faire tous les deux ? Il n'avait pas à se plaindre de voir arriver le joueur blond tous les soirs, ils parlaient du go, jouaient ou analysaient une partie et passaient la nuit ensemble. Que ce soit pour épancher leurs désirs où juste dormir il appréciait ce changement dans son existence.

Avant il aurait pensé qu'un goban suffisait à son bonheur, depuis il avait ajouté le judan dans ses indispensables à son confort. La preuve en était que quatre jours sans lui suffisaient à créer un manque.

* * *

Ogata remonta dans sa chambre d'hôtel, il posa sa veste sur la chaise et s'assit sur le lit. Il se laissa tomber en arrière, il avait gagné sa partie. Il aurait dû se sentir satisfait, il augmentait ses chances de gagner un nouveau titre. Il alla prendre une douche avant de se coucher. Le lit était froid et vide, il croisa ses bras sous sa tête et regarda le plafond. Depuis plus de quinze jours il n'avait pas dormit seul, pas avant ce déplacement. Normalement être à l'hôtel ne le dérangeait pas mais cette fois c'était différent.

En principe sa petite amie ne lui manquait pas, alors pourquoi l'absence du jeune joueur lui pesait. Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment clarifié la situation entre eux. Ils étaient amants. Après il le traité plus ou moins comme ses petites amies. Enfin pas tout à fait, il allait tous les jours chez lui, parlait de go, jouait, passait de bons moments avec lui. C'était plus qu'il n'avait jamais partagé avec elles.

Il était bien chez Yoshitaka, peut être par ce qu'ils se ressemblaient. Ils avaient quelques années d'écart et quelques dans, mais leur modes de vie était semblable. Même leurs logements étaient comparables, ils allaient à l'essentiel : un goban et un ordinateur, un bureau et un lit, avec des livres de go. C'était juste un peu plus grand chez lui et il avait ses poissons.

Il poussa un soupir, il n'aurait jamais imaginé vivre cette situation un jour. Il avait était le plus cassant avec Akira quand il avait compris que son lien avec Shindo ne se limitait plus qu'au go. Il avait été d'autant plus furieux qu'il avait lui-même entretenu leur rivalité. Il avait même invité Shindo à rejoindre le groupe d'étude pour qu'il soit en permanence sous le nez du petit Toya. Peut être avait il réagi ainsi parce qu'il avait pensé aux conséquences, à la réaction de son père. Cela s'était d'ailleurs étrangement bien passé dans la famille Toya, presque trop bien.

Le coté positif de l'affaire était que dans son groupe d'étude visiblement être avec un autre joueur semblait devenir la norme. Maitre Toya ne pourrait décemment trop lui tenir rigueur d'avoir le même penchant que son fils. Même si il était un adulte et qu'il aurait dû se montrer plus sensé.

Enfin pour l'instant le plus simple était de garder le situation telle quelle, son amant ne lui avait rien promis. Il était trop tôt pour tirer des plans sur la comète, peut être n'était il qu'un amusement ou un béguin temporaire pour Yoshitaka. Il espérait juste que même si leur relation devenait moins intime ils resteraient en bon terme, il aimait beaucoup le joueur.

Le judan se calla contre son oreiller, repoussant la sensation de vide. Il avait été sobre, mais l'heure était tardive, il se posa la question si il préférait alcool et lit d'Hôtel ou un café et prendre sa voiture. C'était certainement déraisonnable mais la seconde option le tentait plus. Il refit sa valise et descendit prendre son breuvage avant de rejoindre son véhicule pour renter à Tokyo.

* * *

Hikaru s'étira et se frotta les yeux, il maugréa contre sa nuit trop courte et entre coupée par les réveil de son fils. Il se leva pour prendre le bébé dans ses bras pour le bercer et poser un bisou sur son front. Il soupira en le constatant chaud et moite puis se rendit à la cuisine pour mélanger un sachet de poudre à un fond de biberon d'eau. Il regarda l'heure en donnant le médicament au petit avant de retourner s'allonger avec lui.

Dans lit il admira son conjoint qui dormait encore et s'installa avec leur petit Sai à ses cotés. Il éteignit le réveil et resta à écouter les deux respirations, calme pour son aimé et plus laborieuse pour son bébé.

L'heure arriva de réveillé son rival, il passa une main dans les cheveux sombres puis caressa lentement sa joue.

« Akira débout chéri »

Le brun ouvrit péniblement un œil et cacha son visage contre l'épaule de son fiancé.

« Debout. »

Les mots du blond furent ponctués par la toux du bébé qui dissipa immédiatement les dernières brumes de sommeil du jeune père. Hikaru s'assit en changent leur fils de position.

« Sai ? »

Une lueur inquiète passa dans les yeux émeraudes en se souvenant que depuis le début de la nuit l'état du petit ne semblait pas s'améliorer.

« Toi, tu vas être en retard. »

Le brun fronça les sourcils et se dirigea vers l'armoire pour se vêtir. Il fit un détour par la salle de bain avant de revenir voir sa petite famille. Hikaru regardait songeur le biberon sale tout en changeant la couche de leur enfant. Il tendit la main pour attraper le thermomètre et glisser l'embout dans l'oreille de Sai qui gesticulait peu enclin à se laisser faire. Akira les rejoignit pour aider son aimé en prenant le bambin contre lui. L'appareil émit enfin un bip et les deux parents purent lire le résultat. Le jeune prodige se figea un instant soucieux.

« Akira ta partie, tu vas vraiment être en retard. » lui rappela Shindo.

« J'y vais pas. »

« Pardon ? »

« J'y vais pas. »

« Pas la peine de répéter je ne suis pas sourd. Et il en est hors de question ! »

« Parce que tu crois que je vais te laisser seul alors que Sai est malade. »

« Parfaitement ! »

« Je te signale que toi aussi tu vas rater ta partie ! »

« Mais c'est pas pareil ! T'as besoin de cette partie pour rester dans la ligue honinbo. »

« Je vois pas ce que ma partie a de plus que la tienne. »

Les pleurs de Sai leur rappelèrent qu'ils devaient baiser le ton, mais aucun des deux ne semblaient près à faire des concessions. Le blond se mordit la langue pour éviter de remettre de l'huile sur le feu.

« Je suppose que te dire que ton père n'a jamais séché ses parties pour ce motif ne changera rien à ta décision. »

« Exact. »

Le blond baisa la voix et continua très calme.

« Toya tu vas à ta partie, sinon je t'assure qu'on va faire chambre à part et goban séparé pour les deux semaines à venir. »

« T'oserais pas. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Je te déteste ! »

La porte claqua dans son logement alors que le brun sortait, celle de la maison se referma après avec plus de fracas et fit sourire le blond. Seul il se rendit au téléphone et consulta l'annuaire pour trouver un médecin. Il griffonna le rendez vous et reprit son fils avec lui pour consulter les rubriques conseils aux jeunes parents dans ce type de cas. Il fit défiler quelques pages avant d'en faire une rapide synthèse. Il redonna un biberon à son enfant avant de prendre lui-même une boisson énergétique. Assis sur sa chaise il fit le calcul d'un cachet moins la partie vomie plus celle reversé, le tout il y avait juste deux heures permettait t'il d'en redonner un à son mini joueur de go toujours fiévreux sans dépasser la dose maximale notée sur la boite. Les neurones du joueur firent grève alors qui il se prenait la tête à deux mains, c'était normalement plus simple qu'un exercice de tsumégo.

Hikaru soupira et regarda son bébé, puisque il était incapable de résoudre le problème de pharmacopée il lui restait l'alternative du bain. Il prit dans ses bras Sai et se dirigea vers la salle d'eau où il fit couler un bain. Il reprit une nouvelle fois la température du petit malade avant de mesurer celle de l'eau pour qu'elle soit un peu plus froide. Il le déshabilla avant d'en faire autant pour renter dans la baignoire avec son protégé. Un léger frison de déplaisir le saisit, pour lui qui aimait les bain chaud l'eau juste tiède était plutôt désagréable. Il repoussa son envie de rajouter de l'eau chaude et immergea la petite chose tremblotante entre ses bras. Si ce petit sacrifice était nécessaire pour Sai, il devait faire un effort. Il resta long temps à faire trempette puis les doigts fripés il sortit sécher l'enfant et lui-même pour se préparer à voir le médecin.

Le jeune papa maugréa en regardant l'heure, le praticien avait un monde fou et l'avait fait attendre bien plus que ce qu'il attendait. Cela avait été guerre mieux à la pharmacie. Son fiancé serait certainement à la maison avant lui si il calculait avec le trafic routier, pourtant avec un enfant malade il lui semblait préférable de rentrer en taxi même si cela serait inévitablement plus long.

* * *

Akira appuya une dixième fois sur la touche rappel du dernier numéro de son portable, la boite vocale répondit une fois de plus et il rangea le boîtier dans sa poche. Il rentra dans la rame de train en se demandant bien pourquoi Hikaru avait un téléphone si c'était pour ne jamais y répondre. Il refit une tentative dés qui se retrouva hors de la gare, mais sans résultat. Il décida donc de se hâter vers la maison en espérant que tout c'était bien passé, qu'ils n'étaient pas touts deux dans une quelconque chambre d'hôpital. Il allait ouvrir la porte d'entrée quand une voiture s'immobilisa devant leur domicile. Il se retourna précipitamment pour voir Shindo payer sa course et descendre du véhicule. Il le rejoignit pour prendre la poussette et le sachet qu'il portait avant de rentrer avec lui.

Sai semblait ne pas aller mieux que le matin, il leva un œil inquiet sur Hikaru qui ne lui semblait pas particulièrement troublé.

* * *

Le lendemain matin Akira entendit leur fils pleurer et sentit Hikaru quitter leur lit. Il aurait sans doute dû se lever, il ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Son fiancé lui dit doucement de rester couché aussi le brun referma les yeux. Il se pelotonna sous les couvertures à la recherche d'un peu plus de chaleur et se rendormit.

Deux heures plus tard Shindo entra sur la pointe des pieds dans la chambre, son petit ami semblait encore profondément endormi. Il s'approcha du lit surpris, généralement Akira était plus matinal que lui. Il devait reconnaître que les deux dernières nuits avaient été agitées et courtes. C'était un peu trop court même pour lui et Akira avait besoin d'un peu plus de sommeil. Il ne fallait pas être devin pour considérer que ce matin son amour ferait la grasse matinée. Mais il était quand même dix heure trente, une heure raisonnable pour sortir du lit un joueur de go.

« Chéri ? Il est tard. »

« Bonjour… t'es parti avec Sai y a deux minutes… »

« Non, y a plus de deux heure, bonjour. »

Le brun se frotta les yeux et vérifia sur le réveil. Il était déjà si tard, il serait bien resté encore un peu au lit. Il tendit les bras au bébé et se rallongea avec lui alors qu'Hikaru était occupé dans le placard. Quand il se retourna il admira le tableau des deux hommes de vie, c'était bon que ce soit si calme d'un coup, plus de pleur, plus de cris, juste eux. Il les rejoignit le thermomètre à la main, Sai la joue sur le torse d'Akira était particulièrement coopératif. Il lu rapidement le résultat et enleva l'embout pour le laver. Il se pencha pour voler un baiser à son rival adoré et caressa son cou du bout des doigts avant de se lever. C'était bizarre, il ne lui semblait pas que la chambre soit trop chaude, pas suffisamment pour qu'Akira ait chaud. Pris d'un doute, il attrapa un autre embout pour le fixer sur l'appareil et s'en servir sur le brun.

« Hikaru tu fais quoi ? »

« Tiens toi tranquille, comme si je râlais pas assez contre Sai. »

L'adolescent repoussa l'appareil et son amoureux sans ménagement. Shindo se retint de se fâcher et bascula le garçon sur le futon avant de s'asseoir sur son bassin. Coincé sous son fil et Hikaru il dut se résoudre à se laisser faire.

« Je vais bien, j'avais juste sommeil. »

« Oui mon chéri. »

Le blond jeta un coup d'œil rapide à l'écran digital avant de ranger l'objet. Puisque Akira ne voudrait certainement pas entendre ce qu'il venait de lire, le mieux lui semblait de ne rien dire pour l'instant. Il laissa l'enfant avec le brun pour aller s'habiller, même si sa partie n'était pour tout de suite. En repassant par le couloir il réalisa que ses deux malades allaient rester tout seul, puis que les parents étaient sortis. Il se dirigea vers le téléphone pour appeler Nasé qui ne devait pas être chez elle puisque elle ne répondit pas. Il réfléchit à qui il pouvait solliciter d'autre et composa un numéro. Quelques instants plus tard il avait résolu son problème, ce n'était peut être pas la super baby-sitter du siècle mais c'était déjà un miracle d'avoir quelqu'un. Il regagna la chambre avec un biberon et un thé qu'il donna à Akira.

* * *

L'adolescent assit dans le lit, installa son fil prés de lui. Il regarda attendrit le bout de choux boire son biberon et porta machinalement sa tasse à ses lèvres. Il avait vraiment du mal émerger ce matin, il n'avait d'ailleurs pas faim malgré l'heure mais une furieuse envie de rester sous la couette. Il surveilla du coin de l'œil son fiancé sortir les médicaments du sachet et tenter de faire avaler du sirop à leur bébé. Quand le blond réussit, il nota la moue fâchée du petit et l'air las du père. Il termina sa tasse en cherchant la motivation de se lever. Des pleurs ramenèrent son attention sur Sai, son regard passa sur eux deux. Hikaru changeait sa couche, c'était rien d'inhabituel.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » Interrogea Akira.

« Non, c'est rien juste que Sai n'aime pas ça. »

Le regard du brun passa de la boite de suppositoires au bébé mécontent. C'était ça la cause de tout ce raffut. Hikaru n'avait pas pu lui faire mal, il était toujours très doux avec eux deux. La seule exception était sur un goban, mais cela se justifiait pleinement. Il tendit les bras pour récupérer le petit qui boudait ostensiblement son autre papa et étudia de plus près le blond qui semblait déprimé. Il enlaça son compagnon et posa un bisou dans son cou pour le motiver à aller à sa partie.

« Tu devrais y aller. »

« Oui, je sais. » répondit Hikaru.

« Tu dis au revoir à maman qui va travailler poussin ? »

« Maman ? Akira ! Mouai… et papa il va retourner se coucher ou voir un docteur. » Rétorqua le blond.

« Hikaru je t'ai dit que je vais bien. »

« Sauf que t'as de la fièvre, donc tu restes au lit. J'ai trouvé une nounou pour que tu te reposes. »

« Tu m'écoutes ou non ? »

« Oui, justement tu dis n'importe quoi ! »

« Idiot ! »

Le bruit de la clochette d'entrée mit fin au début de dispute, Hikaru prit Sai qui somnolait dans les bras du brun pour le coucher dans son lit. Puis il poussa Akira jusqu'au lit avant d'aller ouvrir à sa baby-sitter de secours. Il lui fit un rapide compte rendu de ce qu'il y avait à savoir et lui fit un nombre assez incalculable de recommandations avant de courir jusqu'à la gare.

* * *

Waya resta un moment dans l'entrée à regarder la porte close après le départ de son ami. La maison semblait vide. Il sortit un journal de go pour étudier un peu, les minutes passaient, il vérifia l'heure. Il était assez tard, mais il n'y avait toujours aucun bruit. Le joueur roux se dirigea silencieusement vers la chambre de son ami et fit coulisser la porte.

Il s'arrêta sur le seuil en étudiant la chambre, puis marcha silencieusement vers le berceau. Un petit couinement retentit quand il se trouva dans le chant visuel du bébé. Il le souleva, un bruit de tissus froissés se fit entendre.

« Je m'en occupe maman » marmonna une voix à demie ensommeillée.

Waya sentit tous ses poils se hérisser et ses cheveux se dresser sur sa tête. Il faisait un cauchemar ? Il se retourna pour voir Toya se lever et marcher mécaniquement vers lui. Il maudit son amitié, Hikaru et la terre entière pour avoir entendu les mots du brun.

« Toya ! Appelle moi encore une fois maman et je te tue à coup d'oreiller. »

« Waya ? Tu fais quoi dans ma chambre ? »

« Hikaru m'a pris pour Marie Poppins. »

« T'es la baby-sitter, enfin le baby-brother ? »

« Oui. Puisque t'es debout je vais réchauffer le repas. »

«Merci mais je peux le faire seul et j'ai pas faim. »

« Oui, mais c'est les consignes de Shindo. Si tu imagines que j'ai que ça faire, tu te trompes. Alors vous réglez vos problèmes à deux et vous me laissez en dehors.»

Un moment plus tard le joueur menait un rude combat qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé aussi éprouvant pour ses nerfs. Il vit Sai tourner une fois de plus la tête et se barbouiller avec sa bouillie et se fit violence pour recommencer encore. Entre la cuillère avion, les ruses pour arriver jusqu'à la petite bouche et la présence de Toya dans la pièce son self contrôle commençait à se fissurer. C'est cet instant que choisit son portable pour sonner. Il posa l'ustensile sur la tablette de la chaise haute pour décrocher.

La voix du blond retentit dans le combiner pour s'enquérir de la situation à la maison. Il allait lui répondre que tout était sous contrôle quand il vit Sai manger avec les doigts et repeindre sa figure ainsi que ses vêtements. Il attrapa une serviette pour nettoyer tant que mal les petites mains et la bouille du bébé. La menotte profita d'un instant de flottement du joueur pour revenir dans l'assiette.

« Nonnn ! » Cria en suppliant presque la nouvelle nounou.

A l'autre bout du combiné Hikaru resta silencieux inquiet.

« C'est rien juste un caprice. »

« Akira te fais un caprice ! »

Le rouquin se statufia avant de réagir au quart de tour.

« Akira ! Et puis quoi encore ! »

Le brun vexé exigea d'avoir le téléphone, ce que l'autre garçon refusa par ce que c'était son mobile et il était occupé. L'autre contra que c'était son petit ami. Les deux adolescents se jaugeaient du regard pendant que le bébé content d'échapper à leur surveillance barbouillait consciencieusement tous ce qui se trouvait à sa portée. Waya constata le dommage collatéral de leur joute et décida d'une retraite stratégique en attendant un renfort du décoloré via le mobile.

Bien plus tard, le rouquin se réinstalla avec son livre, il s'étira en constatant à quel point garder les deux garçons l'avait épuisé. Il n'avait pas imaginé que s'occuper d'un enfant puisse être aussi contraignant et il n'aurait jamais pensé devoir surveiller Toya. Toya qui était pire que le petit. Shindo lui payerait ça, mais comment pouvait il supporter un type pareil qui n'écoutait rien et en faisait toujours qu'à sa tête. Arrivé à le renvoyer se coucher relevait de l'exploit, il avait du se refréner pour ne pas l'étouffer avec son coussin.

Son esprit s'évada vers un autre membre du clan Toya, il lui manquait. Son petit ami lui était gentil, raisonnable, doux et parfait en plus d'être un merveilleux joueur de go. Un bruit à l'entrée le sortit de sa rêverie éveillée, il alla accueillir le visiteur. Le jeune joueur ouvrit la bouche sous l'effet de surprise, ses yeux se mouillèrent alors qu'il reconnaissait son sauveur, ses bras se nouèrent autour de sa taille alors qu'il respirait son eau de toilette.

* * *

Shindo regarda sa montre, sa partie c'était éternisé, pas par la faute de son adversaire mais plus à cause de ses multiples pauses téléphoniques pour joindre Waya. Malgré toute la confiance qu'il pouvait avoir en son ami, il ne pouvait oublier qu'il lui avait confié son bébé et son petit ami. Les relations entre Waya et Akira étaient généralement tendues, si il rajoutait qu'il était malade, il espérait juste les retrouver tous les trois entiers.

Le joueur avait quitté la fédération au plus vite pour s'engouffrer dans le métro. Il allait atteindre le quai de sa correspondance quand il repoussa chemin. Sachant à quel point son petit ami pouvait se montrer têtu il se doutait bien qu'il n'avait certainement pas vu un docteur. Sans parler du fait qu'il était sans aucun doute celui qui avait contaminé leur progéniture.

Le jeune homme bifurqua vers une nouvelle destination et composa le numéro du médecin sur son téléphone. Il arriva dans la salle d'attente quelques minutes plus tard et dû prendre son mal en patience avant de croiser l'auguste praticien à l'emplois du temps surchargé. Sa patience fortement diminuée mais une ordonnance en main Shindo passa par la pharmacie où il trépigna en voyant l'heure passer.

Il ressortit du commerce pour passer à l'épicerie et faire les courses dont il se souvenait vaguement la liste. Ses provisions faites il appela un taxi pour renter, la voiture le prit quelques instants plus tard. Il salua chaleureusement Kawai et batailla ferme pour qu'il le ramena directement chez lui sans passer par le salon de go. Le véhicule s'engagea dans la ville avant de s'immobiliser dans les embouteillages. Le blond soupira et attendit que le trafic routier veuille bien lui permettre de retrouver la maison. Il était assez tard et il imaginait déjà la tête de Waya et les reproches d'Akira. Il baisa le nez découragé, c'était une mauvaise journée.

Enfin la voiture s'arrêta devant sa destination, il prit congé de son chauffeur et ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Il se dirigea dans la cuisine pour se débarrasser des courses, alors qu'il rangeait les produits frais Akira entra dans la pièce avec leur fils. Il regarda l'air peu commode du brun, tendit les bras à Sai qui le bouda ostensiblement.

Le garçon cacha sa déception et mit une assiette à chauffer pour le bébé. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son fiancé qui toussait alors que Waya venait les rejoindre. Il fit bonne figure à son ami qui devait avoir quelques mots à lui dire sur son énorme retard. Il ne fut même pas surpris de l'entendre râler, ses épaules s'affaissèrent un peu. Que pouvait il bien faire où dire, oui il était en retard, Sai était fâché contre lui et Akira faisait la gueule. Manquait plus qu'une goûte d'eau pour faire déborder le vase et finir de plomber sa journée, elle arriva sous la forme D'Ogata qui entra dans la pièce.

A son plus grand soulagement Waya sembla prendre pitié de lui et ne lui fit pas trop de reproche. Il posa une main amicale sur son épaule avant de partir. Le judan semblait avoir disparut, ce qui lui enleva un petit poids de la poitrine. Il s'assit pour nourrir Sai qui piqua une énorme colère dés qu'il voulu s'en occuper, son conjoint le remplaça alors qu'il allait préparer le repas dans son coin.

Resté seul dans la pièce il continua sa tache, enfin la porte s'ouvrit et son beau père vint le rejoindre. Il reposa le couteau sur le plan de travail le temps de se reprendre.

« Bonsoir Hikaru. »

« Bonsoir père. »

L'homme regarda l'adolescent dont la voix lui semblait un peu trop blasée. C'était rare de voir le jeune joueur aussi abattu.

« Quelque chose te tracasse ? »

« Non, c'est rien. »

Le blond repoussa ses larmes et l'envie de se jeter dans les bras de son beau père pour y pleurer tout son soul.

« C'est Akira ? »

Généralement tout tournait toujours autour de son fils. Il n'y avait visiblement qu'Akira pour mettre Hikaru dans tous ces états et c'était plus ou moins vrai dans l'autre sens.

« Pas vraiment. »

« Tu as besoin d'aide ? »

« Si vous avez une corde. »

Maître Toya fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils. Une corde, il ne souhaitait pas attacher son fils quand même. Akira était parfois difficile à vivre pour Hikaru, mais de là à vouloir le ligoter.

« Pour ? »

« Me pendre… »

Le grand joueur s'attarda sur le sourire qui sonnait faux de son beau fils. La journée avait dû être dure pour qu'il en arrive à ce genre de plaisanterie douteuse. Si il y avait vraiment de la plaisanterie. Il posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule du garçon.

Le repas se passa dans le calme, interrompu juste par la toux intempestive du brun. Hikaru se chargea de faire la vaisselle avant de gagner leur chambre. Son regard passa sur Sai qui dormait avec sa peluche. Il rajusta un nœud du tour de lit avant de rejoindre son petit ami qui lisait allongé sur le ventre. Il passa une main dans les mèches sombres, avant de sortir le nouveau sachet de médicaments. Au bruit du sac Akira se retourna pour voir ce que faisait le blond, il lui jeta un coup d'œil sceptique.

« Hikaru je vais bien. »

« Akira… t'as de la fièvre et tu tousses. T'appelle ça aller bien, sans parler de ta voix enrouée. »

« J'ai juste pris froid »

« Moui et t'as contaminé Sai aussi. »

Le brun resta silencieux face à cette attaque en traître mais qui pouvait être véridique. Il ne pouvait non plus totalement donner tort à Hikaru il avait était mal en point toute la journée. Suffisamment pour rester sous sa couette presque tout le temps. Shindo avait dû s'occuper de tout et même trouver quelqu'un à qui confier la maison pour qu'il puisse se reposer. C'était plutôt mignon de sa part de prendre autant soins de lui. De plus il devait avouer qu'en retour il n'avait pas été très tendre avec Hikaru, que Waya avait dû lui faire payer son retard et que Sai le boudait ostensiblement. Son conjoint en semblait d'ailleurs assez attristé. Akira choisit finalement de déposer les armes et d'avaler docilement la cuillère de sirop que lui tendait son petit ami.

Son attention se reporta sur les boites sortie du sachet et sur le blond. Son regard s'arrêta sur une en particulier. Il avait envie de dire non, non parce qu'Hikaru finissait toujours par lui céder. Parce qu'il obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait de lui, même si son petit ami contestait pour la forme. C'était grisant de voir à quel point il pouvait tout obtenir de lui, le seul sujet sur lequel il ne lui cédait pas c'était le go. Et ce n'était pas prêt de changer.

« Ça c'est non. » Fit le brun en désignant le carton blanc.

« C'est bon, je savais. »

Akira s'interrogea, depuis quand il cédait si vite, ce n'était pas normal, même après une mauvaise journée. Ils auraient dû se chamailler avant d'en arriver là. Pourquoi ce subit renoncement qui lui coupait l'herbe sous le pied sans le laisser contester. Il se colla contre son conjoint pour lui mordiller l'oreille.

« Akira, pas ici. »

« Sai dort… »

« J'ai dit non. »

Le brun se recoucha et tourna le dos à l'autre garçon pour bouder. La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit et se referma. Il attendit sans bouger le retour de son amant qui était sans doute parti prendre un bain. Plus tard le bruit du bois dans le rail se fit à nouveau entendre, puis il sentit la chaleur d'un autre corps dans le lit. Il se rapprocha pour venir se blottir contre celui qu'il aimait et l'étreindre. Il caressa presque timidement son dos à travers le tee-shirt comme pour se faire pardonner puis se leva pour chercher le sachet de la pharmacie.

« Je veux bien, si tu me fait un câlin. »

Shindo regarda son petit ami un peu surpris, il avait pensé à juste titre que le sujet était clos. Sauf qu'après cette fichue journée il avait occulté deux détails. Le premier étant qu'Akira était du genre obstiné pour arriver à ses fin et l'autre que vue leur activités sous la couette il y avait peu de chance de le voir fuir devant une boite de suppositoires. Le pire était sans doute que son Akira avait planifié son chantage. Le blond réfléchit se demandant si il devait céder ou non, même si il savait pertinemment que le brun aurait raison de lui.

« C'était donc le but de ta manœuvre. »

« Oui, parce que tu me négliges. »

« Mais Akira, c'est faux. »

« La dernière fois c'était quand ? »

« Heu… Chez Waya ? »

« Donc ça va faire trois semaines Hikaru. »

Le blond réfléchit, tant que ça… il devait reconnaître à sa décharge que leurs emplois du temps étaient assez chargés et qu'à la maison il n'y tenait pas vraiment. Parce que Sai était dans la même pièce. Il avait compté sur la saint valentin et leur prochain déplacement professionnel pour être en tête à tête amoureux. Sauf que son rival adoré semblait moins patient que lui.

« Tu sais que dans une semaine on s'en va que tous les deux. »

« Tous les deux plus une montagne de joueurs amateurs et un planning bien rempli. »

Hikaru sourit à la remarque bien fondée de son petit ami et s'approcha de lui pour lui poser un bisou dans le cou en dégrafant les boutons du haut de son pyjama. Ses mains s'approprièrent la peau peu à peu révélée. Au fils des minutes ses caresses se firent plus audacieuses.

« Pas un bruit Akira, Sai dort. »

Ses paroles prononcées, une caresse traîtresse vint se perde sur le désir du brun, qui étouffa un râle de plaisir. Le bout des doigts d'Hikaru massa langoureusement son membre avant de glisser en son amant. Son regard s'attarda sur le visage d'Akira qui pressait sa main sur ses lèvres pour étouffer ses gémissements. Il afficha un demi sourire en déposant une ligne de baisers sur le corps du brun. Sa bouche s'attarda sur les zones qu'il savait sensibles avant de se refermer sur sa virilité. Les reins de son aimé se cambrèrent à sa rencontre, tous son corps semblait crier son plaisir. Ses lèvres abandonnèrent un instant leur poste, Le blond s'enivra du spectacle de son amant qui était à damner un saint. Il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas le faire sien, le sentir se contracter sur ses doigts était un supplice pour sa raison. Il le reprit en bouche pour l'amener vers le sommet du plaisir.

Hikaru remonta poser un baiser sur le front moite d'Akira qui reprenait lentement pied dans la réalité.

« T'étais sensé me faire autre chose. »

« Mais si mon chéri. »

Le blond s'installa au dessus de son amant et récupérer discrètement le médicament qu'il lui introduisit.

« Hikaru ! » protesta le brun.

« Je t'ai jamais dit avec quoi je te donnerais du plaisir. Bonne nuit Akira. »

A suivre


	13. Chapter 13

A mes lectrices merci pour vos mots et votre aide, sans vous ce chapitre n'aurait pas put être écrit.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira et qu'il reste pas trop de fautes.

* * *

Deux joueurs et un couffin 13

Seiji regarda le garçon qui dormait maintenant contre lui. Il avait était surpris quand il lui avait ouvert chez les Toya, le trouver là bas était inattendu mais c'était surtout son expression qui l'avait étonné. Le regard de son amant s'était éclairé à sa vue avant de venir l'enlacer, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il avait après compris que Yoshitaka avait été réquisitionné pour garder la maison avec Akira et le bébé. Après pourquoi le jeune joueur semblait si perturbé lui restait incompréhensible, mais il était heureux bizarrement. Heureux de le voir se tourner vers lui, heureux qu'il soit venu chercher du réconfort dans ses bras. C'était assez idiot, mais ça lui donnait l'impression de compter pour le jeune homme. Ogata embrassa son amant avant de laisser ses yeux se fermer.

Waya écarta les mèches folles sur son front, il esquissa un sourire en sentant le parfum de l'homme qui lui servait d'oreiller. La veille alors qu'il était sur le point de craquer il était allé ouvrir la porte. Dans l'encadrement lui était apparut le judan, plus magnifique que jamais, il avait senti son cœur se gonfler d'un sentiment inconnu. Il avait été sa bouée de sauvetage, son réconfort après le calvaire qu'avait été ces heures passées avec Toya et Sai. Sa simple présence lui avait fait oublier toutes les contrariétés de sa journée. Seiji c'était mieux que superman ou Bruce Waine, il était juste son héro. Son héros ? C'était quoi ce genre de pensée tiqua brusquement le garçon. Ogata était un grand joueur, une célébrité dans son milieu, mais un super héros ? Il éclaira la petite lampe près du lit pour détailler le dormeur. Sans ces lunettes, les cheveux un peu bataille et les traits reposés son amant était beau il faisait plus jeune, plus attachant et plus sexy que jamais. Seiji était un homme, juste un homme, enfin pas juste comme n'importe qui. Il était merveilleux, quelqu'un adorable, de doux et facile à vivre. C'était bon de savoir qu'il reviendrait le soir, comme toujours. Il menait une petite vie de couple douillette et agréable. Ils n'en avaient jamais parlé, mais dans les faits il menait une vie de couple comme Shindo et Toya. Sauf qu'il était le plus chanceux de tous, parce qu'Ogata était parfait, pas comme l'infernal Akira Toya. Le prodige réussissait à être encore plus imbuvable chez lui qu'à l'institut. Shindo devait être maso pour rester avec.

Le dormeur ouvrit doucement les paupières en se protégeant de la lumière, Waya sourit.

« Bonjour Seiji »

« Bonjour Yoshitaka »

Le blond passa ses bras autour de la taille de son amant pour l'attirer contre lui et savourer les dernières minutes qu'ils passeraient au lit. C'était délicieux de traîner le matin à deux au chaud sous les draps. Il embrassa le jeune joueur peu motivé à quitter le lit.

* * *

Akira entra dans la salle des parties, il se dirigea vers sa place où l'attendait son adversaire. Il prit place en jetant un coup d'œil circulaire à la pièce. Hikaru était une rangée derrière lui à gauche, il reconnut Waya dans un angle. Le signal retentit, le bruit des pierres sur le bois résonna. Le brun joua ses premiers coups, l'homme en face de lui était lent, très lent. Trop lent pour lui, il commençait à perdre patience. Une légère quinte de toux le secoua, il n'était pas encore totalement remit. Akira étouffa un soupir en souhaitant regagner son lit. A cette vitesse il avait déjà lu toutes les possibilités pour les coups à venir et s'ennuyait. Il se versa un peu de thé pour s'occuper et éviter de s'endormir. Hikaru était un tyran, il l'avait forcé à sortir de sous ses couvertures pour venir à cette partie alors qu'il était à moitié assommé par les médicaments. Sans compter celui qui lui brûlait le postérieur. Il se retourna un peu pour prendre sa tasse et regarder son petit ami, il espéra qu'il s'occuperait bien de lui après l'effort qu'il avait fait pour lui. Il posa une nouvelle pierre et replongea dans ses pensées. La saint valentin approchait et avec elle la promesse du blond. Un petit sourire rêveur joua sur ses lèvres alors qu'il imaginait le programme alléchant qu'avait dû lui concocter Shindo. Son regard croisa celui de son adversaire qui le fit brutalement retomber dans le présent. Il se reprit et joua un autre coup.

Les parties achevées les adolescents rentrèrent rapidement à la maison en taxi et le brun somnola un peu pendant le trajet. En arrivant Hikaru récupéra leur fils avant de rejoindre son Akira dans la chambre qui l'attendait allongé. Il posa le bambin sur le futon et s'installa pour prendre ses deux hommes dans ses bras pour un moment de calme et de tendresse. Il resta un moment à jouer discrètement avec Sai en caressant de temps à autre les mèches brunes d'Akira. Quand il s'aperçut que son petit ami dormait bien, il fit un petit geste au bébé pour lui dire de ne pas faire de bruit. Il chuchota pour son fils. « Papa dort »

Il se leva pour quitter la pièce avec le petit. Hikaru gagna la salle de go qui était déjà occupé par Maître Toya et Kurata. Il s'installa avec Sai pour étudier leur partie en court puis les deux adultes discutèrent un peu de l'actualité du go. Akiko Toya passa déposer du thé et hésita à rester. Le blond se leva pour l'inviter à un goban. La dame sourit et prit place devant son gendre, elle posa six pierres avant de commencer à jouer. Quelques minutes plus tard Sai fit la grimace.

« Sai »S'amusa le garçon.

« Hié… Hihahu… »

Il caressa la petite tête du mini joueur, avant de monter à Akiko pourquoi elle avait joué un mauvais coup.

Kurata se retourna vers d'où venait la voix de Shindo pour voir à qui il expliquait un problème de tsumégo. Il resta un instant la bouche ouverte comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

« Vous faites parie du groupe d'étude vous aussi. »

« Akiko est le premier membre, de celui de Shindo. » commenta maître Toya.

« Mais Hikaru est le meilleur des professeurs de la maison. »

« Je vous l'avez dit mon cher Kurata. »

« C'est quand même assez inattendu. »

Le joueur s'interrogea, la première fois qu'il avait joué contre Shindo il s'était senti en danger alors qu'il venait de passer pro, c'était en plus la première fois qu'il jouait un go unicolore. Après il avait évolué très vite jusqu'à la coupe Hokuto. Si il continuait à cette vitesse il y avait fort à parier qu'il s'était encore amélioré. Mais de là à voler la vedette aux Toya père et fils sous leur toit. L'homme écouta dubitatif l'adolescent reprendre ses explications, elle semblaient pas forcement mauvaise mais leurs formulations lui semblaient imprécises, loin des termes usuels.

« Vous préférez vraiment les explications de Shindo à celle d'Akira ou de maître Toya ? »

« Pour comprendre mon époux ou mon fils il faudrait encore qu'ils parlent la même langue que moi. Ce dont ils sont incapables quand il s'agit de go. »

« Pardon ? »

« Avec vos koshimi, vos oogimamachin et vos trucs de joueur si ce n'est pas une langue étrangère. »

Le gros joueur se grata la nuque embarrassé alors que le maître semblait réfléchir à moins qu'il ne cacha son amusement.

« Pardon Hikaru, j'ai tendance à oublier que tu es un joueur aussi. »

« C'est pas grave, et puis la première fois que j'ai entendu ces mots dans une partie j'en menais pas large non plus. »

Le blond regarda la pierre entre ses doigts un peu nostalgique.

« Ca me parait loin d'un coup. »

Il posa sa pierre sur le plateau de jeu.

« C'est vrai Shindo a commencé le go tard » s'exclama Kurata

« Il est quand même un très bon professeur. » répondit Akiko

« Mais contrairement à Akira mon premier mot n'était pas un terme de go. »

« Kosumi ! » Fit Sai en battant des mains

« Kosumi ? » Répéta la dame.

Shindo regarda son fil et sentit le point de la déception sur ses épaules.

« C'est un coup en diagonale cher à Shusaku. » répondit laconiquement le blond.

« Mais c'est que Shindo lui a déjà donné sa passion pour Shusaku Honinbo. C'est un grand fan, il est capable d'authentifier son écriture. » S'enthousiasma Kurata.

« Les joueurs de go sont vraiment des saletés d'égoïste. Le premier mot que Sai n'écorche pas après papa, c'est Kosumi. Je ne devrais même pas en être surpris si le premier nom que tu prononceras correctement sera le sien. Après tout Torajiro était la gentillesse incarnée lui, pas comme Akira ou moi. »

« Torajiro ? Hikaru tout vas bien ? »

« Oui mère… »

Le blond soupira, il n'avait plus vraiment goût à finir cette partie. Akiko ne lui en voudrait sans doute pas. Après tout elle aussi avait du subir ces mêmes désillusions ou presque. Qui pourrait un tant soit peu comprendre sinon Akira. Il songea qu'il pourrait aller s'allonger près de son petit ami et chercher un peu de réconfort dans sa présence. Il rangea les pierres et s'apprêta à se lever.

Sai regardait Hikaru avec une moue sérieuse, pourquoi il semblait triste. C'était un beau Kosumi qu'il avait amené grand-mère à jouer. Alors pourquoi il n'était pas content ? Il aurait dû être heureux des progrès qu'elle faisait avec lui. Pourquoi il parlait de Torajiro, il était très gentil mais Hikaru était spécial pour lui. Il aimait beaucoup Akira aussi mais c'était pas tout à fait pareil. Il y avait Hikaru, Akira et Torajiro ils étaient différents, mais il les aimait tous les trois. Il ne voulait pas voir Hikaru triste. Sai marcha à quatre pattes vers son goban et l'éventail qui était resté à coté. Il s'empara du petit objet avant de revenir vers le blond.

« Hikahu go ! »

Il inclina la tête un peu surprise par l'expression du garçon. Hikaru ne disait jamais non, alors il voudrait bien jouer ? Juste une partie ? Il vit le blond se rasseoir toujours morose et prendre les deux bols de pierres. Il posa une pierre blanche et Hikaru compta six noires. Ils commencèrent à jouer. La partie se déroula normalement après quelques coups peu concernés du blond. Le mini joueur remporta sa victoire puis l'adolescent lui caressa les cheveux.

Hikaru sembla moins triste au petit joueur, il s'était repris pendant le jeu et ils avaient fait une belle partie. Il s'était bien amusé, parfois certains coups lui étaient familiers mais le blond innovait souvent. Il empruntait des chemins tortueux qui auraient dû le perdre qu'il magnifiait avec des coups aussi sublimes que surprenants. Son estomac cria famine ce qui fit rire le blond qui l'amena dans la cuisine. Il goûta prudemment la première cuillère que le blond lui tendit, le mélange n'était pas mauvais, il engloutit rapidement le reste de l'assiette. Il fallait dire que le go ça aiguisait son appétit. Sai avala consciencieusement tous ce que lui donna le Hikaru avant de bailler, heureux et rassasier prêt faire un bon somme pour digérer.

Le jeune papa coucha l'enfant puis s'attarda prêt de garçon qu'il aimait. Akira dormait toujours, aussi après quelques instants il sortit le plus silencieusement possible. Il regagna la cuisine pour aider sa belle mère à faire le repas.

* * *

Hiroyuki regarda la télévision sans réellement la voir, il serra contre lui le coussin qu'il tenait dans ses mains et appuya son menton dessus. Il resta à attendre un long moment avant que le bruit de la porte d'entrée de son appartement ne se fit entendre. Il reposa son coussin pour que son visiteur ne le surprenne pas ainsi.

« Bonsoir Koji, tu rentres tard. »

« Bonsoir Hiroyuki. »

Ashiwara débarrassa la table pendant que son ami faisait la vaisselle puis il prit place sur le canapé. Il s'entendait merveilleusement bien avec Sarki, il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il était aussi facile de vivre à deux. Ils passaient presque la totalité de leur temps libre ensemble, plus que des amis, pas encore des amants. Il se rapprocha de Saéki quand celui-ci vint s'asseoir près de lui. Il posa sa tête contre son épaule alors que le poste de télé faisait un bruit de fond. Ils étaient bien ensemble, une fois chez l'un, une fois chez l'autre. Son modeste logis ne lui paraissait jamais aussi agréable sans la présence de Saéki. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure puis se décida à se lever pour préparer leur lit. Le brun alla prendre une douche puis se glissa dans les draps pour attendre. Il faisait un peu froid, il aurait sans doute dû monter le chauffage. Quelques minutes plus tard son ami vint le rejoindre, Hiroyuki se déplaça vers le centre du lit, Koji en fit autant. Ils échangèrent un sourire puis s'embrassèrent avant de se caler l'un contre l'autre.

Ashiwara ferma les yeux, avec Koji il ne faisait plus froid. Il était juste bien.

* * *

Hikaru regarda la valise à ses pieds et les affaires en pile à coté. N'avait il rien oublié ? Au pire ce serait pas dramatique puis qu'il partaient qu'à deux. Lui et Akira pouvaient bien se débrouiller, ils avaient besoin de moins de choses que Sai. Le blond rangea les vêtements et leurs nécessaires de toilettes pour les jours à venir. Il chercha du regard où avait bien pu passer son conjoint mais remarqua qu'il était avec Sai.

« Akira tout est là ? Tu n'as rien oublié ? »

« Non j'ai tout préparé hier. »

« Je peux fermer la valise ? »

« Si tu veux pouvoir la porter oui, c'est plus conseillé. Tu as les billets de train ? »

« Non. »

« Ils sont dans le bureau. »

Hikaru les rangea dans la poche extérieure de la valise qu'il venait de fermer et fit un dernier tour des lieux. Enfin il rejoignit les deux garçons pour passer quelques minutes avec eux. Il avait l'impression d'être un père indigne qui allait laisser son petit pour aller vadrouiller. Le fait que ce soit pour le travail n'y changeait rien. Il se demanda une énième fois si il faisait bien, il était encore temps de prendre Sai avec eux. Ils pourraient toujours s'organiser, sauf qu'ils auraient encore bébé dans leur chambre. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que ce soit si difficile de concilier vie de couple et enfant. En plus cette fois Akira risquait de vraiment mal accepter leur manque d'intimité. Le taxi klaxonna devant la maison, le blond fit taire sa culpabilité et embrassa son fils avant de laisser le brun en faire autant. Ils donnèrent le petit à sa grand-mère avant de monter dans le véhicule.

Arrivé à la gare les deux garçons descendirent sur le quai pour attendre leur train. Ils venaient d'arriver lorsqu'ils virent Ashiwara suivit de Saéki leur faire signe, un peu plus loin Isumi se dirigeait vers eux. Le groupe échangea quelques mot puis Isumi et Hikaru se regardèrent surpris.

« T'as pas vu Waya ? » Demanda Hikaru.

« Non, c'est pas de lui d'être en retard. »

« Y a maître Morishita qui arrive, il ne doit pas être loin. » Remarqua Saéki.

Le train arrivait en gare les joueurs montèrent et attendirent le retardataire près des portes jusqu'à ce qu'elles se refermèrent. Le train démarra sans Waya ce qui laissa les jeunes joueurs perplexes.

Pendant le trajet Shindo sortit son go de voyage pour s'occuper avec son petit ami. En face d'eux Morishita lisait son journal alors que Saéki et Ashiwara discutaient à mi voix. Les minutes s'étirèrent puis les heures. Enfin le train s'immobilisa en gare le temps de déverser sur le quai son flot de voyageurs. Les joueurs se groupèrent avec leurs bagages. Ils prirent la navette de l'hôtel puis se séparent arrivé dans le hall.

Les deux couples se dirigèrent vers la réception où ils retrouvèrent d'autres connaissances. Les réservations avaient été fait par la fédération en regroupant les joueurs par groupe d'étude le plus souvent. Si Shindo et Toya récupèrent leur chambre sans difficulté, puisque leur couple était connu de tous, il avait naturellement été logé ensemble. Saéki et Ashiwara se regardèrent un peu ennuyé d'être séparé.

C'est à cet instant qu'Isumi aperçut Waya qui arrivait lui aussi. Le petit groupe d'amis inséparables se retrouva pour presser de question le retardataire. Le rouquin éluda tant bien que mal comment il était venu et s'informa lui aussi sur son logement. Les discutions reprirent, avec de nombreuses tractations discrètes entre les joueurs. Se mit en place un jeu de chaises musicales avec les chambres. Shindo et Toya peu concerné choisirent de s'éclipser alors qu' Ashiwara échangeait sa place et que Saéki en faisait autant. Enfin ils firent enregistrer les modifications à l'accueil pour se diriger vers la chambre qu'ils avaient réussit à obtenir à deux. Waya lui cacha un sourire triomphant et attendit d'être le dernier pour faire passer Ogata dans la sienne au près de la réception puis monta y déposer ses bagages.

Maître Morishita à milles lieuses des négociations de ses disciples était allé directement s'enquérir des problèmes d'organisation avec les officiels. Il n'avait d'ailleurs était guère étonné d'être rejoint par le judan Ogata qui en faisait de même avant la réunion officielle et la remise des plannings aux intervenant de la Nion-Kihin. Les deux adultes supervisèrent les dernières modifications avant d'aller se rafraîchir en prévision de la soirée d'accueil. Ils allèrent tout deux à la réception prendre leur clés puis gagnèrent leur assignement.

Ogata ouvrit la porte de la chambre et s'amusa de voir ses costumes posés sur des cintres avec ceux de son colocataire. Un sourire apaisé passa sur ses traits alors qu'il enlevait sa veste et sa cravate. Puis il dirigea ses pas vers la salle de bain d'où provenait un bruit d'eau. Il entra dans la petite pièce pour ôter ses vêtements et se glisser nu dans la cabine de douche avec son amant. Il le serra dans ses bras et captura ses lèvres, heureux de l'avoir avec lui.

Morishita prit possession de la chambre double qu'il avait pensé partager avec un de ses joueurs. Il n'avait pas demandé qui devait loger avec lui, et certains ne seraient pas présents avant la soirée ou le lendemain matin. L'heure avançait, il se prépara pour descendre à la réception. Quand il arriva dans la grande salle peu de personnes étaient présentes, il alla saluer quelques connaissances puis vit Saéki le rejoindre, il entraperçut Shindo et Toya inséparable comme toujours puis celui qui l'avait inquiété par son absence depuis leur départ de Tokyo.

« Waya ! » Héla le maître.

« Bonsoir Maître Morishita. »

* * *

Après le départ des adolescents Akiko regagna sa cuisine. Elle poussa un soupir en préparant du thé. Depuis quelques temps l'atmosphère à la maison était tendue. Elle faisait comme si de rien était mais cela la préoccupait quand même. Elle alla dans la salle de go où elle proposa une tasse à son époux qui gardait leur petit fils. Il avait changé, il suffisait de le voir avec le bambin pour s'en apercevoir. Il était complètement fou de son petit fils. D'ailleurs depuis qu'elle lui avait forcé la main pour accepter Hikaru et Sai, elle n'avait rien à lui reprocher. Il s'entendait presque trop bien avec leur gendre, ils avaient développé une relation stable et amicale, il semblait considérer le blond comme un deuxième fils.

Cette fois l'orage qui menaçait la maison venait d'Akira. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que son bébé pourrait venir tout gâcher. Il aurait dû être comblé, Shindo était un amour, ils avaient un fils adorable, un travail qu'il aimait. Alors pourquoi ces disputes qui devenaient de plus en plus fréquentes et ces bouderies. Il était parfois tout simplement odieux avec Hikaru, son père n'était pas parfait mais il lui aurait fait le quart de ce qu'il faisait au blond elle l'aurait laissé se débrouiller avec son goban.

Son gendre était particulièrement patient mais cela ne durerait pas éternellement si Akira continuait à dépasser les limites. Il finirait par flancher. Elle ferma les yeux en espérant que ces quelques jours adouciraient son fils, qu'il redeviendrait le sage petit garçon qu'elle avait toujours connu. Qu'il réaliserait la chance qu'il avait et qu'il allait détruire.

Son attention se reposa sur Sai qui faisait grise mine alors que son grand père disputait une partie avec lui.

« Pa…pa ?! »

« Ils sont à un congrès de go, mais ils rentreront bientôt. » dit gentiment la grand-mère.

Le bébé se mordit la lèvre et fit couler de grosses larmes.

« Sa..i auzi ! Veux go ! »

Le petit joueur se redressa et tira un peu la manche du maître pour lui demander de l'emmener. Koyo Toya caressa les cheveux de son petit fils.

« On joue Sai ? »

Le petit joueur reprit et termina la partie avant de jeter un regard implorant à son grand père. Lui aussi il voulait y aller. Ca devait être amusant, ce n'était pas juste que ces papas l'aient laissé en plan. Il se leva sur ses deux jambes en prenant appui sur le goban.

« Sai va go, veux. »

« Non Sai. »

Le bébé tomba assis puis éclata en gros sanglot et repoussa son grand père comme sa grand-mère. Le couple se regarda contrit. Akiko tenta de calmer Sai sans plus de résultat. Les deux adultes finirent par se dire qu'il se calmerait mais une heure après le bambin pleurait toujours. Maître Toya regarda son petit fils qui continuait à sangloter dans son coin et céda. Si il n'y avait pas d'autre solution. Il avait fait réserver une place de plus pour son groupe, il prit le petit dans ses bras et se retourna vers son épouse.

« Akiko tu peux me préparer ma valise et celle de Sai ? »

« Oui je m'en occupe… Chéri tu as changé. »

« On y va Sai, t'es content ? »

« Ouuiii ! »

Le mini joueur fit un câlin à son grand père et essuya au passage son visage tout chiffonné sur sa chemise. Maitre Toya sans se formaliser de l'état de son vêtement téléphona aux organisateurs du salon pour prévenir qu'il avait finalement pu se libérer pour y assister. Il commanda un taxi puis débarbouilla son petit fils. Peut de temps après ils montaient dans le taxi en direction de la gare.

* * *

Le discourt de bienvenue achevé, il régnait une certaine agitation autour des buffet et du bureau qui donnait les planning aux joueurs. Des groupes se formaient et se défaisaient. Waya du coin de l'œil regardait son judan accaparé par moult personnes. D'un autre coté Akira était un peu plus libre et était talonné par Shindo. Sinon les plus jeunes restaient entre eux. Il passa un moment entre Isumi et quelques amis, même si son maître se faisait un malin plaisir à le traîner à sa suite. Les mondanités l'ennuyaient prodigieusement. Il remarqua que le couple Shindo Toya s'était volatilisé à la première occasion, et que Saéki était porté disparu aussi. Il se resservit à boire un jus de fuit en écoutant sans passion les récit des anciens. La soirée s'éternisait. Son regard balaya une fois de plus la salle à la recherche de son amant.

Koyo Toya en sortant du taxi qui l'avait conduit à l'hôtel avait prit sa carte d'axé et gagnait la salle de banquet. Il alla saluer les organisateurs avec son petit fils et chercha son fils ou son gendre dans la salle. Mais il ne s'étonna pas de les voir absent, il vérifia si il y avait ses joueurs. Normalement Ogata devait être présent, il remarqua le judan qui filait discrètement par une porte latérale. Son disciple devait avoir d'autres projets que terminer sa soirée avec les vieux joueurs qui s'était attardés. Lui aussi, il quitta la salle pour regagner la chambre. Il retrouva Morishita devant l'ascenseur. Ils descendirent au même étage et prirent les couloirs, les deux hommes s'immobilisèrent devant la même porte. Les deux maîtres échangèrent un regard et vérifièrent les chiffres notés sur leurs cartes, leurs expressions se figèrent un peu. Enfin Toya dissimula son amusement, visiblement certain avait dû échanger leurs places tant et si bien qu'ils avaient réussit à les loger ensemble.

« Après Toi. » Fit Morishita

« Merci »

Le grand père entra dans la chambre qui était assez spacieuse, il constata que le couchage pour Sai avait été ajouté et que ses bagages attendaient posés contre le mur. Le bébé somnolait dans ses bras depuis un petit moment, il regarda sa montre. Il était tard pour un si petit enfant, il l'allongea sur le lit et partit explorer leur bagage et sortit un pyjama pour son petit fils, puis il déboutonna le haut pour lui passer la petite veste du vêtement de nuit. Il lui hotta le pantalon avant de partir à la recherche d'une couche propre et du nécessaire pour changer l'enfant. Il dégrafa la couche mouillée puis nettoya le bébé avant de tenter plus ou moins adroitement de lui mettre la propre.

Morishita septique regarda faire celui qu'il considérait comme son rival se battre avec les langes du bébé. Le joueur aux cinq titres perdait beaucoup de sa crédibilité pour l'instant. Il le vit finir d'habiller l'enfant et le coucher.

« Tu ne devrait pas laisser ton fils s'en occuper ? »

« Il me semblait que j'avais déjà eu un enfant et que je m'en étais pas trop mal sorti dans le temps. »

« Oui il me semble même qu'il est vivant et pas loin. »

Le grand père s'amusa un peu de la réponse, Akira avait survécu et malgré ce que pouvait en penser son fils il était quand même capable de s'occuper de Sai tout seul.

« Au fait, tu ne devais pas être avec un de tes disciples ? »

« Ils vont m'entendre demain, j'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'ils ont fichus. Encore pour Saéki je dirais rien mais Waya ! Je peux te retourner la question. »

« C'est vrai, je pensais me retrouver avec Ogata. Waya c'est pas le joueur châtain un peu plus âgé qu'Akira et Hikaru ? »

« Tu le connais ? Il ira loin ce petit, il avance plus lentement que les deux autres mais il a le potentiel pour faire une belle carrière. Où l'as-tu rencontré ? »

« Chez moi, mais je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de jouer contre lui. »

« Chez toi ! Tu as pris déjà Shindo, Waya est à moi ! »

« J'ai rien prit, vois ça avec Akira, mais il me semble qu'il fait toujours parti de ton groupe. »

Les deux joueurs considérant l'heure tardive décidèrent de se coucher en prévision de la journée à venir. Koyo Toya arrangea les couvertures de son petit fils avant d'aller dormir lui aussi. Il lui semblait ne pas avoir fermer les yeux depuis long temps quand un gazouillis et une petite menotte sur sa figure le sortirent du sommeil.

« Pa..Hy go Sei… »

Le grand père passa une main sur ses yeux et éclaira la petite lumière, il lu l'heure sur sa montre avant de prendre le mini joueur dans son lit pour essayer de le rendormir. Si il crut y arriver après quelques minutes petit Sai lassé de faire câlin s'échappa pour tirer son go en carton devant son papy. L'homme se frotta les yeux et s'étira un peu avant d'aller chercher les pierres avant que Sai ne s'en chargea et les renversa. Il posa le plateau sur le lit et commença à joueur encore un peu endormi. Il étudiait le quadrillage pour trouver les mouvements encore possibles pour remonter face à son adversaire. Il allait se résigner à abandonner quand un bougonnement à coté mit un terme de ses réflexions.

« Toya tu crois que c'est une heure pour le go. »

« Bonjour Morishita.»

Il reporta son attention sur le quadrillage pendant que l'autre homme se servait un verre d'eau.

« Tu les prends au berceau maintenant tes joueurs ? »

« Je dirais que c'est lui qui me prend au saut du lit, t'as encore gagné. »

Le bébé émit un petit cri ravi et fit un grand sourire avant de faire un câlin à son grand père en frottant sa joue contre le tissu de son yukata. Toya se dirigea vers le téléphone pour se commander du café pendant que Sai étudiait encore leur partie puis le rejoignit. Les deux anciens burent leur café pour chasser les dernières brides de fatigue dû à une nuit trop courte. L'ancien Meïjin observa Sai puis sortit de quoi faire un biberon, il mit la poudre dans le récipient puis de l'eau chaude et un peu de froide, s'interrogea sur la température de la mixture qu'il secoua. Elle lui semblait correcte aussi la donna t'il à son petit fils qui rangeait les pierres. Il choisit de prendre la salle de bain pendant que Sai était encore occupé.

L'ancien fantôme reposa son biberon pour chercher son adversaire préféré. Jouer avec grand père était toujours un plaisir, il était très fort. Suffisamment pour le mettre en danger et le faire vibrer de joie. Sauf que papy il était plus là. Il chercha du regard l'autre homme et alla à sa rencontre à quatre pattes.

« I go ! »

Morishita baisa le nez vers la petite chose qui tirait sur son vêtement. L'homme regarda le bébé qu'il prit dans ses bars. Sai lui montra le goban du doigt avec une jolie expression heureuse. Le joueur pensa que l'enfant voulait s'amuser et s'assit avec lui. Il avait rêvé que sa progéniture aimerait le go, ce qui n'avait pas était le cas, alors voir ce si petit vouloir jouer avec les pierres était touchant. Ses yeux s'arrondirent, quand n'en croyant pas ses oreilles il l'entendit dire un mot.

« Nigiri »

L'adulte s'exécuta et récupéra les blancs en suite. Il vit le bébé poser une pierre, puis d'autres au fure et à mesure des tours. Son front se barra d'une ride de concentration alors qu'il avançait, oubliant même que son adversaire était si jeune. Il était si pris par le jeu qu'il n'entendit pas Toya sortir de la salle de bain. Il ne remarqua sa présence que quand il releva les yeux du quadrillage pour prendre un peu de recul. Pour l'instant il résistait, mais son opposant menait le jeu, il lisait loin, aussi loin que Toya. Il reprit la partie sans parvenir à maîtriser la situation, et dut se résoudre abandonner. Son regard passa du bébé qu'il avait oublié au plateau de jeu.

« Toya ? C'est un cauchemar ? »

« Non, c'est mon petit fils »

« Je devrais peut être prendre ma retraite. »

« Hiée ! » cria Sai.

Le petit joueur tapa le maître fâché, grand père lui avait déjà fait le coup. C'était quoi ces grands joueurs qui abandonnaient pour une défaite.

« Je crois qu'il n'est pas d'accord. Mais c'est vrai que Sai est exceptionnel, comme celui qui cherche à égaler son talent. »

« Hikalu ! Papy voir hui ! »

« C'est gentil Toya mais je viens de prendre un sacré coups de vieux là. »

Le grand père récupéra son petit fils pour le laver, il entra dans la salle de bain et fronça les narines en défaisant la couche sale. Il la mit dans la poubelle en utilisant les lingettes pour nettoyer les fesses du petit en étant prêt à accorder à son fils qu'il était un père meilleur que lui. Un peu barbouillé il posa le bébé dans la baignoire pour le laver. Enfin l'enfant fut propre et sec, il lui remit une couche et batailla pour lui passer les vêtements. Il combattit les boutons pressions traîtreusement cachés et batailla pour passer les deux petits bras dans les manches. Après une longue bataille il ressortit de la pièce avec le bambin qu'il posa sur le sol. Il rangea leurs affaires pendant que l'autre joueur se préparait pour descendre prendre le petit déjeuner.

Les deux maîtres descendirent au restaurant pour prendre leurs repas, en arrivant devant la salle Toya aperçut caché par l'angle du couloir son disciple et celui de son accompagnateur se tenir par la main. Il s'amusa de ceux qui avaient causé sa cohabitation avec Morishita, il jeta un rapide regard à celui-ci espérant qu'il n'avait pas eu un malaise et lui emboîta le pas vers les tables.

« Waya » Articula Morishita éberlué. « Mais il fiche quoi avec Ogata. »

Le joueur chut plus qu'il ne s'assit devant Toya.

« Mais pourquoi ils sont tous gays chez toi, il pouvait choisir n'importe qui, mais pas mon Waya. »

« Ton Waya ? Tu as un titre de propriété sur tes élèves ? » S'amusa Toya.

« Il devrait être avec ma fille, pas avec ce… pas avec ton disciple. »

« Si ils sont heureux. »

Le joueur dévisagea son rival, il ne l'aurait pas cru à ce point tolérant. C'était sans doute parce que son fils était avec Shindo. D'ailleurs si il y réfléchissait Saéki et Ashiwara logeaient ensemble, Toya et Shindo il en avait l'habitude, Ogata et Waya faisait le dernier couple, cela expliquait leurs soucis de logement. Trois couples entre leur groupe soupira t'il. Il se servit du thé pendant que Toya donnait une bouchée au petit. Tout à coups il avait l affreuse sensation de voir Akira et Shindo avec Sai à leur place, le fait de cohabiter avec Toya accentuait son impression. Non ce traquenard n'était pas prémédité, il n'était pas prévu…

« Toya, même pas en rêve. »

« J'ai une jolie épouse, je serais perdant au change. »

A suivre


	14. Chapter 14

Pour ce chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira… ou pas comme cadeau de noël.

A mes revieweuses merci à toutes les trois( Xanara, Nahel et melle Lune), merci de m'avoir fidèlement supporté et aidé à avancer cette année. Pour toutes les fois où vous m'avez fait part de vos remarques et remise sur les rails je vous en suis très reconnaissante.

Je vous souhaite de très bonnes fêtes.

* * *

**Deux joueurs et un couffin 14**

Le petit déjeuner passé maître Toya quitta discrètement la pièce et alla consulter les plannings. Il se décida à faire un tour rapide dans la salle principale où quelques amateurs étaient déjà arrivés. Les parties entre professionnels ne débutant qu'un peu plus tard. Il discuta avec quelques joueurs de sa génération et échangea quelques mots courtois avec des participants. La salle se remplissait de plus en plus au fil des minutes, et comme le nombre de personne qui le reconnaissait grandissait il choisit d'aller s'installer avec Sai pour regarder la partie commentée. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps pour voir Ogata monter sur l'estrade en face du meïjin féminin. Bien que ce soit une rencontre amicale les deux joueurs montraient un excellent niveau. Son disciple semblait particulièrement détendu, il prenait parfois le temps de jeter un coup d'œil dans un angle de la salle avant de revenir au jeu. Alors qu'il arborait un semblant de sourire qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu lorsqu'il jouait. Il n'y avait pas à dire son disciple était heureux et cela se percevait même dans son jeu.

* * *

Akira Assis derrière un plateau de jeux enchaînait les parties pédagogiques. Son regard dérivait régulièrement vers son conjoint. La nuit lui avait semblé merveilleuse mais trop courte, comme à chaque fois qu'ils n'étaient que deux. Il n'avait qu'une hâte, celle d'être débarrassé de leur travail pour pouvoir à nouveau s'enfermer dans leur chambre. Il passa machinalement le doigt sur sa cravate, là ou se trouvait le suçon que lui avait laissé son aimé. Les heures passèrent et le brun commençait à trouver le temps long, enfin l'horloge afficha une heure correcte pour quitter les lieux. Il jeta un regard entendu à Hikaru qui était face à un vieux joueur puis se dirigea vers leur chambre. Il se servit une boisson et fit quelque pas dans la pièce pour se dégourdir les jambes et attendre le blond.

La fin de la journée approchait et le nombre des joueurs amateurs avait suffisamment décru pour permettre à Maître Toya de rester dans la grande salle sans être trop assailli. Il avait fréquenté très peu ce type de lieux les dernières années de sa carrière. Et il n'aurait jamais pensé être autant sollicité, Sai semblait ravi sur ses genoux. Ils avaient fait un bon nombre de parties, dont pas mal avait était joué par son petit fils. Armée de son éventail Sai était un redoutable adversaire qui ne se lassait jamais de rencontrer de nouveau joueur.

Un joueur l'accosta pour lui demander un autographe aussi dut il poser le bambin le temps de signer. Il lâcha des yeux le petit assis sur une table qui était inoccupé. L'homme en face de lui le retint un peu, quand des pleurs lui firent tourner la tête. Sai assis près du goban où il l'avait laissé avait relevé la tête. Le mini maître de go regardait la petite fille qui pleurait et tira la veste de son grand père. Koyo Toya s'excusa pour prendre son petit fils au bras, Sai tendit le bout de son éventail dans une direction et il le suivit du regard. Il fit quelques mètres vers l'enfant qui pleurait toujours. L'homme regarda le bébé tendre la main vers la fillette un peu dubitatif. Il se baissa pour que Sai soit à la même hauteur que l'autre enfant et le vit lui tendre une pierre.

« Ha Go ? » Fit sai avec un grand sourire.

La petite fille le regarda à travers ses larmes et prit la pierre avant de les essuyer.

« Papy ! a go nu »

L'homme se leva et se dirigea vers une table de jeu alors que Sai faisait signe à la petite fille de venir.

* * *

Hikaru termina le commentaire de sa partie et se leva, il embrassa rapidement la salle d'un regard. Il allait rejoindre Akira quand il reconnu son beau père. Il n'aurait pas dû se trouver ici aussi le jeune joueur s'avança vers lui. Quand il arriva à sa hauteur il le salua et regarda son fils assis devant un goban avec une petite fille. Sai Gazouillait dans un langage confus où se retrouvaient des mots plus ou moins familier. Shindo regarda la fillette puis son petit joueur.

« Bonsoir père, Sai s'est trouvé une élève ? »

« J'en ai l'impression. »

Le blond se pencha sur le plateau amusé, alors que Sai lui lançait un regard de détresse du genre pourquoi elle ne joue pas.

« Sai, le go pas tous le monde y joue. »

Il prit une chaise et mit son fils sur ses genoux avant de commencer à expliquer les bases du jeu à la petite.

Maître Toya laissa faire les deux garçons attendrit. Hikaru aimait le go autant que son fils mais la comparaison s'arrêtait là. Shindo était capable de faire aimer le go à tous ceux qui le croissaient. Peut être parce qu'il était moins sérieux qu'Akira, plus enjoué. Son épouse avait raison de dire qu'il était un merveilleux professeur, il suffisait de voir le sourire de la petite pour être convaincu. C'était presque dommage qu'il n'ait pas comme il l'avait eu lui la chance d'apprendre le go à son fils. Les deux garçons n'auraient sans doute pas d'autre enfant que leur petit géni. Le blond posa un problème légèrement plus difficile à l'enfant avant de se retourner vers son beau père en laissant Sai assis près du goban.

« Tu as conquis une autre élève Hikaru. » remarqua maître Toya

« C'est pas vraiment le but. J'assume juste mes responsabilités… Vous vous souvenez de la première fois que nous nous somme vu au salon ? Vous aviez dit qu'Akira était un être à part, que pour cette raison vous refusiez qu'il participe aux tournois des enfants de son age. »

« Oui, c'était il y a longtemps. »

« C'est vrai. Mais si Akira était un jeune fauve, Sai est déjà un démon. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il dégoûte du go les trois générations à venir. »

« Tu est devenu bien sage Hikaru. »

« Sage, non… j'ai suivi un bon exemple. »

L'homme se retint de sourire, son gendre avait suivi son exemple alors que son propres fils quelques semaines plutôt n'avait pas hésité à lui envoyer au nez qu'il était un meilleur père que lui. Il devait aussi reconnaître que si la rupture entre Akira et lui était consommée, Hikaru s'était rapproché de lui. Peut être parce qu'il n'était pas père et fils, mais la communication entre eux était plus aisée. Si ils parlaient c'était de joueur à joueur ou de père à père. Hikaru n'était pas son petit garçon, ce qui facilité le dialogue entre eux.

« Au fait père, je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ? Vous êtes venu seul ? »

« Akiko est resté à la maison, j'ai eu l'envie subite de passer au congrès. »

« Elle s'appelle Sai cette décision de dernière minute ? Tu changes pas toi, fallait que tu fasses un caprice hein ? » Fit le blond en caressant les cheveux de son fils.

« Hikahu » Fit le bout de choux avec un air un chiot abandonné.

« Comment je vais expliquer ça Akira moi maintenant ? »

« Pourquoi lui dire ? Je peux m'occuper de mon petit fils et t'éviter de te faire lapider avec des pierres de go. »

« Merci beau papa, mais Sai est parfois pénible vous êtes certain que cela ne vous dérangera pas ? »

« Mais non. Tu devrais peut être y aller avant qu'Akira ne vienne te chercher. »

« Vous avez raison. Merci. »

Le jeune père embrassa son fils qui rangeait les pierres après le départ de la fillette avec ses parents. Il allait se diriger vers la sortie quand un groupe d'hommes entra dans la salle. Il devait s'agir de participants un peu éméchés vu le bruit qu'ils faisaient. Il remarqua le judan au milieu des hommes qui semblait plutôt bien imbibé. Un d'entre eux s'approcha et s'adressa à maître Toya qui déclina visiblement une proposition. Le blond soupira en voyant l'état d'Ogata qui lui évoquait de mauvais souvenirs. Il adressa un rapide coup d'œil à maître Toya qui ne semblait pas s'émouvoir pour son disciple.

« Avoir Sai avec maître Ogata dans cet état ne vas pas vous poser de problème. »

« Non je ne loge pas avec Seiji. »

Il n'avait pas encore finit sa phrase que le judan faillit s'étaler en se levant de la chaise ou il était assis. Il se rattrapa en prenant appuis sur une table et fit quelque pas chancelants.

« Maître Ogata ? Ça va aller ? »

Le judan cilla, alors c'était maître Ogata ? Son jeune ami était donc à ce point déçu par lui. Il ne lui avait pas fallut longtemps. Après tout ce n'était pas la première fois qui se ferait plaquer. Il était vraiment pathétique.

« Oui, merci Yoshitaka. Je suis navrer.»

Waya regarda son judan qui tenait difficilement debout, il le sentit nouer ses bras autour de sa taille. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait ivre à ce point, une nouvelle facette de cet homme aussi attachant que fascinant.

« Maître Ogata lâchez Waya ! »

L'adolescent se figea en entendant la voix d'Isumi et se détacha doucement de son amant pour adresser un regard noir à son ami et aux hommes qui avaient ramené Ogata dans cet état et qui semblaient trouver matière à s'en amuser.

« Seiji tu peux marcher ? »

Il passa un bras sous l'épaule du joueur pour le soutenir.

« Yoshitaka ? »

Le jeune joueur s'arrêta aux mots de son aîné. Il ne chercha pas à s'échapper lorsque Ogata l'attira à nouveau contre lui.

« Seiji, nous ne sommes pas seul. » souffla le garçon.

« Désolé de te faire honte »

« Idiot c'est pour toi, je ne veux pas qu'un scandale salisse ta carrière. Tu es le joueur le plus en vu du moment. »

« Je m'en fiche. »

Le judan resserra sa prise sur l'adolescent et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Waya frissonna avant d'enlacer plus étroitement son amant. Ce qu'ils faisaient été complètement déraisonnable, il aurait dû le repousser. Mais c'était son Seiji, son Seiji qui renonçait à sa réputation pour lui. Parce qu'il devait être lucide personne ne s'intéresserait à la vie amoureuse d'un joueur de seconde zone, mais à celle du joueur au trois titres c'était une autre histoire. Il répondit au baiser teinté d'alcool et de tabac en repoussant sa raison. Il entendit vaguement quelques expressions d'incrédulité qu'il refoula. Leurs bouches se séparèrent et le garçon glissa à l'oreille de son amant.

« On monte dans la chambre ? »

Le judan esquissa un sourire alors que Yoshitaka se remettait sur sa droite pour l'aider à gagner l'ascenseur.

Hikaru qui assistait à la scène déglutit, si il s'était attendu à ça. Il n'aurait jamais cru que maître Ogata puisse avoir ce genre de comportement. Il avait bien manœuvré pour qu'ils fassent connaissance mais il pensait qu'ils seraient justes au mieux des compagnons de beuveries occasionnelles. Il n'aurait pas imaginé les voir en couple. Depuis cette soirée ils ne semblaient plus déprimés, c'était même tout le contraire. Il cacha un demi sourire, si ils étaient heureux. Il jeta un coup d'œil discret à son beau père qui était égale à lui-même, comme si il était déjà au courant. Le reste de la salle se remettrait de l'incident et maître Morishita semblait calme, aussi il décida d'aller retrouver son petit ami.

Les deux maîtres le suivirent dans l'ascenseur puis il regagna sa chambre. Resté seuls les deux hommes rentrèrent dans leur logement. Le grand père coucha son petit fils qui s'endormait dans ses bras. Morihita sortit de la salle de bain et s'assis devant le goban de la chambre pendant que son homologue prenait une douche. Il recomposa une partie pour s'occuper et attendre son rival. Quelques minutes plus tard Toya revenait, il vit se servir un verre d'eau avant de s'asseoir en face de lui. Ils restèrent un moment à examiner le plateau de jeu. Le silence s'éternisa et fut finalement rompu par Morishita.

« Mais qu'est ce qu'il est passé par la tête de ton disciple… Ils vont faire les gros titres des journaux… c'est vrai après Akira et Shindo tu es habitué. Enfin tu pourrait apprendre à tes élèves que ces choses là se font à l'hôtel.»

« Mais ils y sont. » fit remarquer Toya

« Pas la peine de faire de l'humour. Même Shindo s'est montré plus discret que ton judan, Comment il s'est fait pincer le petit ? »

« Ho il a demandé lui-même au goweeckly de publier un article pour faire plaisir à Akira, j'étais présent. »

« Mais vous faite quoi dans ton groupe d'étude ? Vous êtes tous dingue ! »

« Du go, comme dans le tien, la vie privé de mes joueurs ne me concerne pas. »

« Et celle de ton fils ? »

« Encore moins, il est grand. »

« Toya tu me fais peur. J'ai besoin d'un verre. Cela te fait vraiment ni chaud ni froid. »

« Non, je serais presque jaloux quand je les vois jouer, ils construisent leur jeu ensemble puis qu'ils ne se combattent. Ils ont de la chance de s'être trouvé. »

« Ne me dis pas… Toya !»

« Sai… » Le grand père vit le bambin arriver vers lui à quatre pattes. Il avait un petit fils pour jouer avec lui. Il tendit les bras pour récupérer le petit qui se nicha contre lui.

« Demain je prévois un repas avec mes élèves. » Morishita porta sa bière à ses lèvres et regarda pensif son rival. « Je suppose que j'aurais ton fils et Ogata en bonus en plus d'Ashiwara ? »

« Tu connais Ashiwara ? »

« Oui il vient à mon groupe parfois ces dernier temps… Non encore un ! »

« J'en ai bien l'impression. »

« Enfin bref je réuni mes élève, nos élèves… Il manque plus que toi pour que le groupe soit complet, si on m'avait dis qu'un jour on ferrait groupe commun. Et chambre commune, au moins j'aurais tout vu.»

« Tu aurais préféré être avec Waya ? Seiji l'aurait certainement rejoint. »

« Effectivement cela pourrait être pire. »

* * *

Arrivés dans leur chambre Waya ferma la porte avec le pied tout en soutenant son petit ami. Il l'aida à s'asseoir sur le lit et s'agenouilla à coté de lui, puis il défit le nœud de cravate du judan avant de lui enlever sa veste, et il déboutonna sa chemise pour l'aider à s'en débarrasser. L'adolescent alla ranger les vêtements sur un portant alors qu'Ogata s'allongeait. Il se mit à l'aise lui aussi avant d'aller se rafraîchir.

Le jeune joueur s'attarda un peu dans la salle de bain pour mettre ses idées au clair. Qu'avait il exactement ressentit lorsqu'il avait vu Seiji ? De la tendresse, de l'affection, de l'amour… Il faillait être lucide il l'aimait et il était jaloux en prime. Quand il l'avait étreint son odorat avait été agressé par un parfum féminin. A priori cela c'était arrenter là, son amant était toujours parfaitement mis sans une trace de rouge à lèvre où quoique ce soit d'autre. Il était juste bourré. Et il avait étalé leur relation devant plus d'une cinquantaine de personnes. Cela le dérangeait ? Pas vraiment, dans un sens il devait reconnaître qu'il en était très heureux. D'un autre coté ils allaient se retrouver propulsée en première page du journal de go qui se recyclait périodiquement dans la presse people.

La question était plus quel accueil leur serait fait, venant de Shindo ou de Toya il ne s'inquiétait pas, pour ses amis cela devrait passer mais venant des autres professionnels. Il était difficile pour le champion en titre d'être excusé comme si il faisait une erreur de gamin. Si il l'aimait vraiment devait il rompre pour le protéger ? Sans doute ou pas, parce que si le joueur était de marbre, l'homme lui était tout le contraire et il ne lui aurait fait du mal à aucun prix. Il poussa un soupir et mouilla un linge avant de regagner la chambre.

Il entra sur la pointe des pieds et regarda son amant qui venait de tourner la tête vers lui. Il s'approcha pour lui enlever ses lunettes et passer le linge sur son visage, cela fait il descendit dans son cou et termina sur le torse le débarbouillage sommaire. Il déposa le tissu et embrassa son judan qui l'attira dans ses bras. Ils restèrent quelques minutes juste à savourer d'être que deux, échangeant de chastes baisers empreints de tendresse. La main de Waya se promenait lentement sur le torse du blond. L'adolescent aurait pensé qu'il se serait endormi vu son état d'ébriété mais les doigts qui jouaient dans son dos ne semblaient pas prêts de s'arrêter. Le jeune joueur se releva un instant pour ôter son tee-shirt, sentir son amant toucher sa peau le fit vibrer de délice.

Waya avait pensé que leur nuit serait agitée avant d'avoir retrouvé son petit ami complètement cuit. Après il s'était dit que ce serait pour une autre fois, mais là dans ses bras il le désirait. Seiji finalement ne lui paraissait pas trop diminué par l'alcool. Il équilibra les pours et les contres avant de se décider.

Yoshitaka prit possession des lèvres de son amant dans un long échange passionné, puis sa bouche dériva le long de son cou pour venir mordiller son épaule. Il enfouit son nez dans le creux de sa gorge pour respirer son odeur, le parfum de Seiji avait quelque chose qui l'émoustillait. Il parcourut lentement son torse de baisers puis captura un des tétons qu'il pinça délicatement entre ses dents. Un frisson parcourut le judan qui noya ses mains dans sa chevelure. Sentir son amant frissonner de plaisir, voir son expression si détendue était un spectacle dont l'adolescent de se lassait pas. Son regard s'éclairait, ses lèvres s'entrouvraient légèrement alors que ses traits s'adoucissaient pour gommer l'apparence austère du joueur. C'était cet Ogata qu'il préférait, celui qu'il aimait. Cet homme aux yeux si beaux, aux lèvres douces et dont la peau laiteuse le rendait fou.

Sa bouche traça des arabesques sur cette peau dénudée pour buter contre la ceinture dont il suivit la barrière. Ses doigts défirent la ceinture puis les boutons du pantalon qu'il ouvrit. Son index joua un peu sur le tissus du caleçon à travers du quel il percevait le désir de son amant. Puis il fit descende le vêtement le long des jambes du blond les parsemant de bisous aux fure et à mesure que le vêtement lui révélait de nouvelle zone mise à nue. Le bas disparut et bientôt seul resta le caleçon qu'il prit tout son temps pour lui ôter. L'adolescent admira la plastique parfaite de son aimé avant de se lever pour se défaire de sa vêture devenue encombrante puis de retrouver les bras de Seiji.

Le contact de leur deux corps fit augmenter la température de la pièce, leurs peaux glissaient l'une sur l'autre aux grès de leurs mouvements. Yoshitaka frémit de désir et se coula entre les jambes de son aimé, il redessina du bout de sa langue le pli sur le haut de sa cuisse avant de très lentement approcher le membre dressé. Il le taquina un peu avant de le prendre dans sa bouche, un gémissement lui répondit alors qu'il sentait le corps du blond s'arquer sous lui. Il accentua sa caresse jusqu'à sentir qu'il approchait des limites de Seiji, sa langue descendit lentement plus bas, puis il s'immobilisa. Il apprécia de voir son amant alangui sur les draps le souffle court et les joues rosies de plaisir.

Il embrassa son ventre en jouant sur son nombril alors qu'une de ses mains s'attarda sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Il hésita un instant avant de replonger entre les jambes de son amant, sa langue traça un sillon humide en partant de derrière le genoux pour remonter en prenant son temps, en alternant coup de langue et petite morsure sage. Il effleura sa virilité puis passa une main sous les fesses de son amant, il en apprécia le galbe alors que le bout de ses doigts s'égaraient de plus en plus.

Enfin son index se posa sur l'intimité du blond, il le sentit un peu se crisper alors qu'il en caressait les pourtours, il humecta ses doigts avant de reprendre son sexe entre ses lèvres. Un nouveau gémissement de plaisir échappa au judan, puis Yoshitaka enfonça lentement un doigt en lui, il le sentit à nouveau se crisper alors qu il continuait à le torturer dans sa bouche. Il entama de petit mouvement, en explorant cette partie encore inconnue du corps de Seiji. Quand il le sentit s'abandonner à lui, il introduisit un deuxième doigt pour le caresser de l'intérieur. Les reins de son amant se cambrèrent d'avantage, des plaintes lascives se succédaient. Il glissa une troisième phalange alors que le corps sous lui tremblait.

Seiji était juste irrésistible, Yoshitaka se mordit la lèvre et se redressa, il posa son front contre celui de son aimé. Leurs deux désirs pressés l'un contre l'autre lui était une torture. Il le désirait, il le désirait comme rien d'autre au paravent mais il ne voulait pas le forcer.

Il ferma les yeux lorsque les jambes de son aimé bloquèrent ses reins contre les siens. Ils échangèrent un long baiser alors que le blond relâchait un peu son étreinte. Yoshitaka se positionna et pénétra lentement son amant sans détacher son regard du sien. Il dut faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas brusquer l'homme merveilleux qui tenait dans ses bras, il n'aurait pas imaginé être à ce point submergé de plaisir. Il gémit plus fort en s'enfonçant entièrement, et commença à se mouvoir. Seiji à cet instant semblait dans le même état que lui, la tête rejetée en arrière. Leur corps les entraînèrent au delà de la raison, leurs gémissements se mêlaient alors que leurs bassins ondulaient. Chaque geste les emmenait toujours plus loin dans leur quête de plaisir, chaque spasme de son amant se répercutait sur son propre cops. Seiji se répandit entre leur ventre suivit de Yoshitaka. A bout de souffle, encore ivre de l'orgasme qu'il venait de partager, il leur fallut quelques minutes pour se séparer. Ils se blondirent l'un contre l'autre, dans un dernier sursaut de lucidité l'adolescent tira une couverture sur eux avant de fermer les yeux bercé par la respiration encore troublée de Seiji.

* * *

La matinée s'était déroulée comme elle se passait généralement dans ce type de manifestation. Il avait juste eu le temps de manger un peu avant de reprendre une partie pédagogique. Ce ne fut qu'après celle-ci qu'il s'octroya une pause, il jeta un œil vers Yoshitaka qui était occupé et sortit faire quelque pas hors de l'hôtel. Il s'alluma une cigarette et inspira une longue bouffée de tabac.

En se réveillant ce matin, les souvenirs de la veille s'étaient rappelés à sa mémoire. Ce qui s'était passé le troublait plus qu'il n'aurait su le dire. Depuis qu'il était avec Yoshitaka, il avait trouvé un équilibre, même si au lit techniquement parlant cela le changeait peu. C'était plus intense qu'avec aucune de ses petites amies. Après il vivait une relation plus fusionnelle, plus complice aussi. Sauf qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé… Jamais imaginer faire ce qu'ils avaient fait cette nuit. Objectivement cela n'avait rien de surprenant, ils étaient deux hommes.

La veille il était complètement ivre, mais pas assez pour mettre son attitude sur le dos de l'alcool, juste suffisamment pour modifier son comportement. Si il n'avait pas été bourré est ce qu'il aurait laissé son jeune amant lui faire ces choses. Peut être. Le souvenir qu'il en gardait été plutôt torride. Si cela avait été la condition pour le garder, il aurait sans doute accepté. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait un tel attachement pour quelqu'un.

Sauf qu'avec ses sales habitudes il avait failli le perdre. Il avait cru l'avoir perdu quand il avait croisé son regard en revenant à l'hôtel. Il avait sentit sa gorge se nouer douloureusement lorsqu'il l'avait appelé « maître Ogata » comme si il le rejetait. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait grand-chose à lui offrir, un compagnon d'étude, un goban et un appartement qui sentait le tabac froid à partager c'était peu si il ajoutait qu'il buvait parfois trop, qu'il fumait, n'était pas particulièrement beau sans être moche mais connu pour être le type le plus ennuyeux du monde et cela sans parler de la différence d'âge. C'était à ce demander ce que Yoshitaka lui trouvait.

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent un peu alors que son comportement de la veille lui revenait à l'esprit. Pour couronner le tout il s'était publiquement affiché avec le jeune joueur devant une salle complète. Il n'avait pas été capable de garder leur relation à l'abri des regards. Pour lui ce n'était pas vraiment un problème, avec ses trois titres personne n'oserait directement critiquer son choix de vie. Mais son petit ami était au début de sa carrière, leur relation si elle durait risquait de lui poser problème. Le judan poussa un soupir et écrasa sa cigarette.

* * *

Ashiwara se servit un verre de Soda dans la salle de repos et s'assis sur une banquette. Il regarda sans le voir son gobelet. Il était officiellement avec Saeki mais leur relation restait plus ou moins celle des amis qu'ils avaient été. Plus ils passaient de temps ensemble plus il l'appréciait mais il ne sentait incapable de sauté le pas. Il sursauta en entendant une voix.

« Bonjour Ashiwara. »

« Bonjour Akira. »

Il vit le jeune homme se servit à boire et s'asseoir à son tour. Il semblait heureux, il souriait moins avant d'être avec Shindo.

« Et Hikaru ? »

« Il fait du zèle il initie au go des petits, pour une fois qu'on a pas Sai il faut qu'il s'occupe des enfants des autres. Il est désespérant. »

« C'est plutôt gentil, non ? »

« Il pourrait s'occuper de moi pour une fois qu'on est que deux. Tu as de la chance, toi tu peux faire ce que tu veux.»

« Pardon ? »

« Oui, nous on a un bébé dans notre chambre… »

Ashiwara rougit violemment au sous entendu de son cadet. Akira avait toujours été en avance sur son âge pour le go, mais c'était perturbant. Depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, il se demanda brusquement si ils n'étaient pas allés plus loin que ce qu'il avait pensé. Il revit l'air gêné des trois garçons à l'institut de go quand Saéki l'avait brusquement emmené avec lui. Il devait vraiment y avoir que lui pour se poser des questions avant de coucher avec son petit ami. La porte s'ouvrit sur Waya qui se servit à la table des rafraîchissements. Encore un autre qui ne devait pas avoir les mêmes scrupules que lui. Il poussa un soupir et croisa le regard étonné d'Akira.

« Ça ne va pas Ashiwara ? »

Non ça n'allait pas, il en avait le droit non ? C'était parce que les jeunes eux filaient le parfait amour sans se poser de questions que c'était son cas.

« Salut Toya, bonjour Ashiwara. »

Les deux joueurs lui répondirent poliment alors que l'aîné le regardait à la dérobée. Avec Ogata il n'y avait pas de question à se poser sur qui était passif dans leur moment d'intimité. Mais cela ne semblait pas déranger outre mesure le garçon.

« Asiwara, si tu me disais ce qui ne va pas ? Tu fais une drôle de tête. »

« Un problème privé Akira. »

« Pourtant Saeki à l'air gentil, il pas est assez entreprenant ? »

Ashiwara en recracha sa boisson et failli s'étouffer en passant au rouge pivoine.

« **Akira !** »

« Désolé. »

« Toi tu obtiens tous ce que tu veux d'Hikaru, c'est facile. »

« Pas vraiment, il y a des sujets ou gagner une partie contre mon père serait plus facile que de le convaincre. »

« Vraiment. »

« Même en lui faisant des avances, il ne cède pas. C'est simple pas avec Sai dans la chambre, j'ai plus qu'à attendre et même là il joue au go. »

« On dirait entendre un vieux couple. »

« C'est le go le problème aussi ? »

« Non, c'est… c'est que, c'est un garçon… »

« C'est un peu évident… Depuis que… pauvre Saeki, il est vraiment patient. »

« Bha merci ! C'est pas la peine de m'enfoncer. Je suis sensé faire quoi moi ! »

« Laisse le faire. »

« Mais c'est… »

« Moi je préfère qu'Hikaru soit senté*, il est très heu doué. » * (avoir l'initiative au go)

« Akira… Tu m'étonneras toujours. »

Les deux amis mirent fin à leur discussion en entendant du bruit dans couloir. Il devait y avoir une altercation, il leurs sembla reconnaître une voix qui leur était familière aussi allèrent ils voir ce qu'il se passait.

A suivre


	15. Chapter 15

Ce chapitre fut dur à écrire, il ne suit absolument pas mon idée de départ mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Evitez de manger, boire ou d'avoir toutes activités dangereuses pendant votre lecture.

A mes adorables reviewseuses merci, si je n'avais pas su que vous espériez ce chapitre je crois que j'aurais renoncé. Merci à vous et une bonne année 2013.

* * *

**Deux joueurs et un couffin 15**

Dans le couloir le ton était monté dangereusement et avait alerté les passants qui s'étaient nués en une foule de spectateurs. Un des deux protagonistes semblait avoir momentanément l'ascendant sur l'autre qu'il tenait par le col de sa chemise, mais l'énervement palpable du joueur ne semblait pas décroître pour autant. Un coup de poing atteignit la victime et la sonna alors que quelqu'un bloquait le bras de l'agresseur avant qu'il n'acheva le garçon devant lui.

Au milieu du couloir Akira ouvrit de grands yeux devant la scène. Maître Ogata se libérait rudement de la prise de son père en adressant un regard noir au type au sol. Quelqu'un bouscula le jeune Toya en passant en courant près de lui.

« C'est pas le style d'Ogata de se battre dans un lieu public. » remarqua Akira

« Non c'est bizarre. » compléta Ashiwara

« Seiji ! »

« Waya ? Il appelle Ogata par son prénom maintenant ? » S'étonna l'adolescent.

Waya stoppa sa course arrivé devant son amant, son regard passa de Mashiba qui se relevait à l'homme qu'il aimait.

« Seiji tu es blessé ?

« Je suis pas en verre. »

L'adolescent examina rapidement son judan et inspecta sa main droite peu convaincu. Il prit sur lui pour rester calme puis saisit son petit ami par le poignet pour l'entraîner vers la salle de repos. Normalement il connaissait bien Seiji et il n'était du genre à se donner en spectacle à moins d'avoir un taux d'alcoolémie digne d'un soldat russe. Il fallait que ce soit grave pour lui faire perdre son sang froid ou que le sujet lui tienne très à cœur. Qu'avait bien pu faire Mashiba pour le pousser à agir ainsi, c'était un type atroce mais Seiji avait dû en croiser d'autre. En plus c'était un joueur des plus médiocre, loin de pouvoir lui faire face devant un goban.

Ils entrèrent dans la pièce et l'adolescent alla demander de la glace à la personne qui s'occupait des boissons et dut patienter un peu jusqu'à ce que le préposé au rafraîchissement lui remette un sachet de glaçon. Il retourna vers son amant et se saisit de sa main pour appliquer l'objet froid sur ses phalanges meurtris.

« Seiji que c'est il passé ? »

Le judan dévisagea le jeune joueur sans émettre une parole.

« Seiji ? »

« Rien, une dispute entre jeunes joueurs… je n'aurais pas dû intervenir. »

« Vraiment ? Qu'a encore fait Mashiba ? »

« Tu le connais ? »

« J'ai ce déplaisir, donc c'est un sale type mais pas assez idiot pour s'en prendre à toi ouvertement. Donc que c'est il passé ? »

Le judan enleva ses lunettes pour les nettoyer sous l'œil scrutateur de son amant. Un peu stressé il chercha ses mots, après coup sa réaction lui paraissait un peu excessive.

« Ce Mashiba s'en prenait à un jeune joueur, et ses paroles ont dévié sur toi… sur nous… Et … Je lui ai mis mon poing dans la figure. »

Mashiba avec un jeune joueur, ce devait être Isumi. Il était la proie favorite de l'autre crétin, après que c'est dérivé sur lui, avec ce qui s'était passé la veille cela n'avait rien d'étonnant. Ce qui l'était plus c'était la réaction de Seiji, enfin normalement le judan Ogata n'était pas du style à provoquer une bagarre, enfin pas dans leur milieu professionnel. Dans un sens c'était plus une réaction de son amant que du joueur de go, c'était complètement idiot mais cela le touchait énormément.

« C'est incroyablement stupide de ta part, mais merveilleusement gentil. »

Le judan releva les yeux sur son compagnon surpris par cette réponse pour le moins inattendue. Leur regard se croisèrent et l'adolescent le gratifia d'un baisé.

* * *

Après que le calme fut restauré Akira et Ashiwara rentèrent eux aussi dans la salle pour profiter un tant soit peu de leur temps de pause. Les deux garçons se resservirent une boisson hésitant un peu à rejoindre le dernier membre de leur groupe d'étude. Ils allaient se diriger vers lui quand Waya les devança. Le brun les regarda surpris et il faillit se décrocher la mâchoire en voyant le couple s'embrasser.

« Waya et Ogata ? » fit il incrédule.

C'était bien les deux personne qu'il imaginait le moins avoir le même penchant que lui et il les aurait encore moins cru en couple. Ogata pour sa réaction quand il les avait vu vivre ensemble et Waya il l'aurait plus imaginé avec une fille, peut être celle de maître Morishita pour les bruit de couloir qu'il avait surpris dans la fédération.

« Toya, la ferme ! » Répondit le joueur châtain.

Le judan surpris remarqua enfin la présence de ses deux condisciples mais reporta son attention sur Yoshitaka. Il caressa la joue de son amant de sa main gauche, si il avait été seul il l'aurait encore embrassé. Un détail dont son jeune amant ne s'embarrassa pas quand il reprit ces lèvres, laissant Akira pantois.

Le jeune Toya repris ses esprits et se racla la gorge pour signaler que la porte de la pièce s'ouvrait.

« Toya t'es très mal placé pour faire une remarque. » bougonna Waya peu désireux de reprendre des distances correctes avec son amant.

Akira vira couleur cerise en croisant le regard de maître Morishita qui venait d'entrer. Le maître s'écarta et jeta un coup d'œil à la personne qui le suivait. L'adolescent vit son père les rejoindre. Tout à l'heure il avait était quelque peu étonné de le voir présent et plus encore occuper à séparer Ogata d'un autre joueur. Son regard tomba sur Sai au bras de son père, Il n'aurait pas pensé que sa mère serait venue elle aussi.

Maître Morishita adressa un regard à son ancien rival qu'il trouvait un peu trop calme vu les circonstances.

« Toya ? Tu ne dis rien ? » S'enquit il vu qu'a sa place il aurait déjà incendier son élève.

« A quel sujet ? » fit l'ancien joueur en se servant un thé.

« Un de tes élève a provoqué une bagarre, tu t'interposes, te fais bousculer et rien ? »

« Je suis à la retraite, mais ôtes moi d'un doute il ne me semblait pas être conseiller matrimonial. »

« Toya t'as un humour pourri. »

« Merci. »

Koyo Toya avisa son fils qu se rapprochait d'eux, il sentait venir à dix lieuses à la ronde le conflit familial quand il saurait que sa mère était restée à la maison. Il rendit son bonjour à son enfant se préparant à l'affronter. Akira embrassa son petit joueur avant de se retourner vers son père.

« Papa, Sai a été sage ? Je ne vois pas maman elle est dans la chambre ? Je vais monter la voir.»

« Sai est adorable, mais ta mère est à la maison. »

« Papa t'es pas venu seul ? Je t'ai déjà dit que je refuse que tu t'occupes de Sai ! Pas sans maman ! »

« C'est que pour trois jour Akira. »

« Et si il était malade, si tu l'oubliais parce que tu fais une partie ? En plus t'es incapable de changer une couche ! Je refuse que tu t'occupes de mon fils ! »

« C'est quand même mon petit fils. »

Maître Morishita qui suivait l'échange regarda les deux Toya. Pour la couche il ne pouvait pas donner tort au petit, même si Koyo avait réussi l'exploit de s'en charger, il n'oublierait pas de si tôt la tête qu'il faisait. Mais il avait réussi et sans être malade. Après le gamin lui tapait sur les nerfs, il aurait était à lui cela ne se s'aurait pas passé comme ça. Un coup d'œil à son rival lui arracha un élan de sympathie, Koyo était un ange à coté de son fils.

« Avec dix huit dans et trois enfants à deux on devrait pouvoir s'en sortir tous seuls. » maugréa Morishita qui envisageait de renvoyer le gosse dans sa chambre comme si il avait été à lui.

« A deux ? Vous êtes ensembles ? » Demanda innocemment Ashiwara alors qu'Akira regardez les deux hommes dubitatif.

« Mais ça va pas la tête ! » Hurla Morishita rouge de colère et de confusion.

« En plus c'est votre faute ! » continua l'homme piqué au vif.

La porte s'ouvrit discrètement saluée par quelques mots de Sai, alors que les plus jeunes s'interrogeaient sur ce que le maître leur reprochait.

« Hikaru tu savais ? » demanda Akira assez rudement.

« Pour Ton père et Sai oui. Et pour leur cohabitation forcée aussi, c'était logique puisque que nous étions par groupe d'étude puisque Saéki et Ashiwara sont ensemble comme Waya et Ogata. Il restait qu'une place»

« Alors tu savais et tu m'as rien dit Hikaru ! » rugit le brun.

« Désolé Akira… »

Le brun sortit en claquant la porte derrière lui.

« Je dois filer. Père je vous laisse Sai ! »

Les joueurs suivirent du regard Shindo quitter la pièce au pas de course derrière son petit ami. Le silence allait à nouveau s'installer quand Sai se mit à babiller et à s'agiter.

« Papy, papa facsé ? »

Les yeux du bambin se mouillèrent de grosses larmes alors que son grand père pris au dépourvu faisait de son mieux pour le réconforter. Il chercha des yeux un coin de table pour poser sa tasse qui l'encombrait et l'empêchait de sortir un mouchoir pour essuyer la petite frimousse. Le deuxième vétéran leva les yeux au plafond en voyant son ex rival aussi malhabile et récupéra la tasse qu'il remplaça par son mouchoir.

« Merci » répondit Toya en nettoyant le visage de Sai.

« Tu veux pas jouer au go ? »

L'enfant ravala un sanglot avant de lever les yeux vers maître Morishita.

« Tu veux jouer contre qui ? »

Le regard du petit s'éclaira alors qu'il faisait le tour des joueurs.

« Pas tonton Ashiwara, je fais pas le poids. Mais tonton Ogata est libre. » Fit le jeune homme en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

Le judan leva un œil à la mention de son nom. Il avait dû mal entendre parce qu'il voyait mal ce que faisait le mot tonton avec son nom, généralement les titres maître ou judan lui étaient plus familiers.

« Allez tonton Seiji, c'est à toi chéri » S'amusa Waya en lui piquant un bisou sur la joue.

« Yoshitaka ? »

« Bonne partie, j'ai encore du travail qui m'attends. »

Waya quitta la pièce pour retourner à ses parties, pendant que son amant se levait à son tour un peu troublé qu'on veuille lui faire faire une partie contre un bébé encore en couche. Ses yeux passèrent de son mentor à la petite chose qu'il portait.

Maître Morishita vérifia l'heure avant de revenir aux joueurs de la pièce.

« Ashiwara, tu as une partie à commenter. »

« Oui, la votre… Je vous suis. »

La salle de repos se vida, maître Toya fit signe à son disciple de le suivre et lui emboîta le pas vers le hall où se trouvaient les plateau de jeu. Il s'assis à une table un peu isolée en attendant qu'Ogata en face autant puis ils débutèrent leur partie.

* * *

Maître Morishita posa la dernière pierre en face de son adversaire qui s'inclina quelques instants plus tard. Il s'adossa à sa chaise satisfait d'en avoir terminer, la partie s'était déroulée le plus normalement du monde si il excluait les commentaires de l'élève de Toya. Son attention passa sur le garçon, dont les paroles l'avaient surpris pendant l'analyse. Il avait failli en prendre ombrage mais Ashiwara semblait juste d'une spontanéité et d'une sincérité assez peu à sa place dans leur milieu. Après tout si Shindo était passé pro sans connaître l'otéai, l'élève de Toya pouvait bien mettre les pieds dans le plat innocemment, au moins il disait ce qu'il pensait.

Il se leva pour quitter l'estrade et vérifia que ses joueurs étaient bien à leurs obligations, puis il alla observer la partie entre Sai et Ogata. Ils avaient bien avancé mais si il lisait bien le déroulement du jeu le judan était en retard. Les espaces pour bâtir un territoire étaient restreints, il n'avait presque aucune chance de pouvoir rattraper son adversaire. Une dizaine de minutes s'écoula avant que le joueur n'avoue sa défaite.

« Tu voulais jouer contre Sai… » dit Toya.

Le blond ne répondit rien le regard perdu dans le quadrillage, il avait vraiment été surpassé par cet enfant, par le fils de Shindo et Akira. Non c'était une plaisanterie, maître Toya avait posé les pierres. La logique voulait qu'il ait joué contre Toya, mais pourtant ce style… Il connaissait le maître que ce soit en groupe d'étude ou en partie pour un titre et ce n'était pas son style de jeu. La façon dont il avait envahi son moyo, c'était incroyablement bien vu, comme ce coup qui à première vu semblait tiède mais s'avérait décisif. Ce la ressemblait bien à un joueur, cela ressemblait au Sai du net. Le joueur insaisissable qu'il avait cherché un joueur exceptionnel, un dieu du go. Mais l'enfant était trop jeune, il n'était même pas né à l'époque où Sai sévissait sur le net. C'était impossible, comme de voir un enfant avec une telle maîtrise.

« Comment ? » murmura le judan.

« C'était une belle partie. » commenta Morishita

« Nisi » fit le bout chou en battant des mains.

Sai adressa un grand sourire à son grand père, il était heureux, c'était bien de jouer avec Ogata. En plus depuis le temps qu'il coursait Hikaru pour jouer contre lui. Et puis il était fort quand il n'était pas ivre, encore plus au go qu'à la course à pied. Et si ils refaisaient une partie, enfin plein de partie, avec beaucoup de joueurs. Papy le laissait jouer à sa place et il adorait et puis après il rejouerait avec maître Morishta puis contre grand père encore.

« Encore ! » dit Sai heureux.

Son expression changea en voyant le judan les épaules basses et le nez baissé. Pourquoi il faisait une tête pareille ? Il avait bien joué, il n'avait pas la force de papy mais il était très bon. Il n'allait pas bouder où abandonner, ce serait trop triste. Pourquoi il lui rappelait papa Akira, mais papa petit garçon ? Il adressa un regard désolé à son grand père.

« Papy ? » murmura le bébé.

Maître Morishita regarda le petit, le judan et son rival. Son rival qui pourrait se bouger pour dire quelque chose d'intelligent pour remonter le moral de son disciple. Ils avait peut être pas les mêmes méthodes pour manager leur groupe mais bon dieu il pouvait quand même se préoccuper de ses élèves. Il avait oublié ce que Toya pouvait être agaçant.

« Bravo Ogata, vous avez fait un bon jeu contre le petit diable et ça nous fait une défaite de moins dans nos collections à Toya et moi. »

Le judan releva un peu la tête surpris par les mots du neuvième dan. C'était un peu brutal mais assez réconfortant, ses yeux se poussèrent sur les deux hommes. Alors même Maître Toya n'arrivait pas à vaincre le petit. Pas étonnant que ses deux pères l'imaginaient déjà Honinbo, il était incroyable cet enfant.

« Merci Morishita, tu me gardes Sai un moment ? » Répondit Koyo Toya.

Il remit son petit fils à son homologue avant de s'éloigner. Morishita regarda Sai puis Ogata qui se levait son paquet de cigarette à la main. Il ne le retint pas et s'installa pour répondre aux yeux implorants qui fixaient le goban.

* * *

Hikaru mit fin à un cour et chercha des yeux son petit ami, leur regard se croisèrent et un sourire discret passa sur les lèvres du brun. Après le brutal départ d'Akira il lui avait courut après pour se faire pardonner son omission. Il l'avait rejoint devant leur chambre où il n'avait pas eu trop de mal à l'attendrir. Il avait juste regretté qu'ils ne puissent pas s'y enfermer plus long temps. Après quelques minutes ils avaient dû se résoudre à retourner à leur travail. Depuis ils échangeaient de temps à autre des regards enflammés, laissant présager le programme de la nuit.

Il allait en terminer avec la personne en face de lui, il avait commenté le jeu et rangeait mécaniquement les pierres. Il vit sans la voir la personne qui s'assit devant lui et tendit par automatisme la boite de pierres noires et regarda enfin qui se trouvait devant lui. Il s'interrompit un peu contrit.

« Heureusement que je vous ai pas demandé de poser des pierres de handicap. » Fit Hikaru embarrassé.

« Je devrais pouvoir m'en passer. » Répondit maître Toya.

« Père auriez vous un soucis ? »

« Ce serait plutôt toi qui en à avec Akira. »

« Non c'est réglé. »

« Akira est assez excessif dans ses réactions ces derniers temps, il m'inquiète. »

« Si il était calme c'est là que je me ferais du soucis. Akira n'est virulent que sur les sujets qui lui tiennent à cœur. Mais vous n'êtres pas venu pour me parler d'Akira ?»

« Non, je voulais juste te dire que de nous rejoindre dans la salle de repos. »

« Monsieur c'est à moi d'avoir une partie avec Maître Shindo. Si vous voulez une partie pédagogique attendez votre tour. » Fit une adolescente.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent interdits avant que le plus jeune n'éclata de rire, alors que son beau père cachait son amusement.

« Ce serait plus à moi de lui en demander une, un petit instant. Père je vous rejoins après. »

Maître Toya s'éloigna alors que la jeune fille prenait place, il fit le tour de la salle pour regrouper ses élèves ainsi que ceux de son ancien rival, puis alla régler quelques détails avec les organisateurs. Cela fait il gagna le point de rendez vous et retrouva son petit fils qui buvait un jus de fruit sur les genoux de Morishita. Ogata fumait dans un angle de la pièce près de la fenêtre, Saéki et Ashiwara discutaient ensemble. Enfin les retardataires franchirent la porte. Et le groupe suivit maître Toya, ils retournèrent dans la grande salle où une longue table avait été installée sur l'estrade.

« Un match par équipe ! » s'enthousiasma Hikaru.

« Ca fait super long temps ! » se réjouit Waya.

« Maître Toya ? » Demanda un des organisateurs.

« Oui ? »

« Nous avons fait de notre mieux pour assortir les adversaires mais les niveaux sont assez disparates. Dans votre groupe vous et maître Ogata avait un niveau extrêmement élevé, votre fils a 5 dan ainsi que maître Ashiwara mais malheureusement dans le deuxième groupe à part maître Morishita avec neuf dans et Saéki cinq, Waya et Shindo sont très en dessous. J'ai peur que ce ne soit pas très équilibré. Que diriez vous d'ajouter des handicaps ? »

« A vrai dire les adversaires se sont déjà choisis, laissez les joueur s'organiser. »

« Ha bon ? Et donc ? Pouvez vous m'éclairer ? »

« Certainement J'affronterais maître Morishita, Hikaru et Akira puis Ogata et Waya et Ashiwara avec Saéki enfin si personne n'y voit d'objections. »

« Si vous le dites. »

Les joueurs prirent place alors que le grand père allait installer Sai sur ses genoux, Shindo passa prendre son fils et chercha des yeux une nounou disponible. Il fit de grand geste à l'intention d'Isumi à qui il confia son enfant. Les joueur se souhaitèrent bonne partie alors que certaine variante comme « bonne partie chéri » firent sourcier les personnes sur l'estrade. Les pierres frappèrent les plateaux de jeu presque en même temps, les expressions se chargèrent de gravité alors que les affrontements débutait. L'air devint plus pesant encore alors qu'ils avançaient sur les quadrillages. Akira et Hikaru progressaient vite pressé d'ouvrir les hostilités, à coté les deux maîtres jouaient de façon plus traditionnelle. Ogata lui menait le jeu tout en se modérant pour faire durer leur partie alors que Saéki et Ashiwara jouaient avec autant de sérieux qu'une partie officielle.

Le binôme Shindo Toya arriva assez vite à la dernière phase du jeu, la tension entre eux était palpable. Les deux joueurs étaient quasiment à égalité seul le demi point du komi risquait de les départager. Ce qui fut le cas quelques minutes plus tard.

A coté d'eux Waya abandonna sans surprise peu après face à son petit ami. Ils se mirent à étudier leur partie en chuchotant pour ne pas déranger leur voisin. Enfin les deux autres affrontements arrivèrent à leur terme. Le commentateur qui expliquait la partie des capitaines retint son souffle avant d'annoncer les résultats.

« Partie des capitaines victoire par abandon pour maître Toya, Partie des seconds victoire de Shindo par un demi moku, partie des troisièmes victoire par abandon pour maître Ogata et partie des quatrièmes victoire de Saeki par trois moku et demi. C'est donc une égalité avec deux victoires partout pour les deux groupes d'études. »

Les joueurs se levèrent alors que des spectateurs venaient s'agglutiner au près d'eux et échanger quelque mots de félicitations. Si les plus gradés furent encerclés des joueurs quinquagénaires, Shindo se retrouva au milieu d'une foule plus hétéroclite ou même des jeunes filles jouaient des coudes sous l'œil irrité d'Akira qui finit par venir chercher son don juan de conjoint. Il commençait à se faire tard alors que maître Morishita récupérait ses ouailles pour aller dîner les deux parents rejoignirent Isumi qui gardait Sai et portait le sac du petit. Les trois garçons discutèrent un peu ennuyer de ce qu'il convenait de faire : Hikaru pouvait difficilement se défiler alors qu'Akira envisageait de rester à l'hôtel pour épargner le bruit et la fumée de tabac à leur enfant. Enfin le nouveau pro trancha le débat en se portant volontaire pour garder Sai sous l'air inquiet d'Akira. Isumi réussi après plusieurs négociations à faire valoir ses talents de garde d'enfant en soulignant qu'il s'était déjà occuper de ses sœurs cadettes, ce qui rassura un peu le jeune père. Toute à leur tractation ils avaient pris du retard sur leur groupe qu'il dure rejoindre en accélérant le pas.

Les joueurs arrivèrent après quelques minutes de marche au restaurant qui était déjà bien remplit. Un serveur leur indiqua une grande table où ils allèrent prendre place, Shindo mit à profit ces quelques instants pour prévenir son beau père qu'il avait trouvé une nounou pour la nuit puis pris place aux cotés de son amoureux. Le repas commença dans une ambiance assez calme mais plus détendue qu'on n'aurait put l'imaginer. Les couples chuchotaient entre eux en discutant avec leur voisin, les deux plus âgés du groupe semblaient discuter de go.

Vers la fin du service Ashiwara et saéki s'éclipsèrent les premiers alors que des amateurs de go venaient discuter avec les joueurs les plus en vu et boire avec eux. Ogata buvait sous l'étroite surveillance de son petit ami qui se retrouvait embarqué malgré lui dans les tournées offertes aux joueurs. Voyant comment se déroulait la soirée Hikaru tira discrètement Akira vers la sortie pour rentrer à l'hôtel et être enfin tranquille ensemble. Les heures continuèrent à défiler avec les verres.

* * *

Koyo Toya remua un peu dans son dernier sommeil. Il serait bientôt l'heure de se lever, il frémit en sentant la main de son épouse et se pressa un peu plus contre elle. A travers les brumes épaisses qui encombraient son esprit il sentit son souffle sur sa joue. C'était rare qu'Akiko soit d'humeur câline le matin, ce n'était plus arrivé depuis des années. La main s'attardait sur le bas de son dos puis sur ses fesses. Sans ouvrir les yeux il fit les quelques centimètres que le séparait des lèvres de son épouse, il posa les siennes dessus alors que le bout de ses doigts remontaient caresser sa joue. Le contact râpeux le surpris, depuis quand la peau de sa femme piquait le matin ? Il se raidir et ouvrit brutalement les yeux, son regard croisa celui de Morishita qui semblait aussi surpris que lui.

« Toya tu fous quoi dans mon lit ! »

« Qu'est ce tu fais dans le miens ! »

Une grimace assez similaire passa sur leurs deux visages alors que Toya portait une main à son front.

« Mais enlève ta main de là ! »

Les deux homme bougèrent en même pour essayer de s'extirper des draps entortillés et coincés sous eux. Un geste maladroit les fit retomber l'un sur l'autre. Un double sentiment de gène les fit s'immobiliser.

« Koyo t'es pas léger. » fit remarquer Morishita d'une voix calme.

Toya se releva avec précaution pour libérer l'autre homme. Mais ils avaient fait quoi la veille ? Il se souvenait du restaurant, de quelques verres avec des amateurs de go, mais c'était tout. Comment il était arrivé dans la chambre il n'en avait pas souvenir et encore moins d'autre chose. C'était le noir total jusqu'à leur réveil, plutôt insolite si il considérait que Morishita l'avait peloté et qu'il l'avait embrasé. Son regard passa sur le yukata de l'hôtel qu'il portait et sur des vêtements qui jonchaient le sol. Déjà il était habillé même si c'était très approximatif, il portait encore son sous vêtement comme son homologue, il était assez peu probable qu'ils aient fait des choses inavouables durant la nuit. Encore heureux soupira Toya. Et heureusement qu'ils étaient tous les deux du matin, parce que si ils n'avaient pas dessoulés…ils auraient bel bien risqué de coucher ensemble. Par tous les dieux ils auraient plus put se regarder en face… Pas que deux hommes ensemble cela le choqua, mais il n'avait pas ce goût là. Même si Akiko l'avait raillé sur celui qu'il attendait toutes les nuits… Mais Sai c'était différant… Enfin Sai adulte, le jeune homme était certes magnifique sur les peintures commandées par Hikaru mais il n'avait jamais envisagé ce genre de relation intime. Même si il aurait pu tomber amoureux cela aurait jamais été que platonique.

Un mouvement en face de lui le fit sortir de ses réflexions, il vit Morishita se lever et réajuster un tant soit peu sa tenue. Il en fit autant puis se pencha pour ramasser sa veste qui traîner sur le sol. Une sensation de vertige suivie d'une impression de flottement le saisit, il sentit plus qu'il ne vu son collègue le rattraper.

« Toya ! Ça va aller ? »

Que lui arrivait il encore, le sang battait douloureusement à ses tempes. Il sentit un bras le soutenir alors que ses sens restaient brouillés.

Morishita dévisagea son rival qui était très pale alors qu'il le soutenait. Il l'emmena vers le lit qui n'était qu'a quelques pas pour l'aider à s'allonger.

« C'est juste un malaise passager. Je me sens déjà mieux»

Le regard suspicieux il contempla la mine de Toya. Il pensait vraiment lui faire gober ça ? En plus avec ses antécédents, il ne manquait plus qu'il fasse une attaque. Une attaque… depuis justement il devait être sous anticoagulant non ? L'alcool dans ce cas était contre-indiqué. Sans compter qu'il ne l'avait pas vu prendre de médicaments la veille au soir…

« Toya où tu ranges tes cachets ? »

« Dans la salle de bain. »

Il poussa un soupir avant de d'entrer dans la pièce d'eau, il trouva assez rapidement la pochette qui renfermait une ordonnance et diverses boites. Il prépara ceux prévu pour le matin et un verre d'eau avant de revenir dans la chambre.

« On t'as jamais dit qu'anticoagulant et alcool ne vont pas ensemble. »

Il tendit le gobelet et les gélules à Toya qui ne répondait rien.

« Je vais appeler un médecin. »

« C'est pas la peine. »

« Abrutit ! Mais reste allongé ! »

« Je suis capable de m'occuper de moi-même. »

« Justement non ! Fais ce que tu veux, je ne suis ni ton médecin, ni ton épouse.»

Koyo se laissa retomber sur la couche, c'était difficile à admettre mais Shigéo avait raison. Il aurait du éviter de boire, d'abord parce qu'il ne buvait jamais et ensuite parce que c'était pas conseiller avec ses médicaments.

« Pourtant tu me fais une scène de ménage. »

« Je suis pas ta femme ! »

Les deux hommes s'enfermèrent dans un silence gêné alors que les circonstances de leur réveil trouvaient un écho dans la dernière affirmation de Morishita. Un ange passa puis Toya se massa les tempes. Morishita qui en faisait autant dans un coin de la chambre chercha de l'aspirine dans sa valise pour y remédier et alla se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage. Ils avaient vraiment abusé la veille touts les deux. Il avala son cachet puis chercha un linge à humidifier pour l'idiot qui était alité.

Il revint dans la chambre pour voir que l'état de son rival semblait se maintenir. Il lui donna le linge humide et partit chercher la couette du deuxième lit qui était moins chiffonner pour la poser sur Toya.

« Tu aurais fait une bonne infirmière. »

« La ferme, tu ferais mieux de dormir. »

« Tu comptes rester là ? »

« Vu que t'es un idiot, oui…. On se fait vieux, trop pour ces conneries. »

Assis près de la fenêtre le joueur regarda le goban abandonné et les plannings posés à cotés. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il avait dit qu'il resterait mais si il n'avait rien de programmés il avait quand même quelques obligations morales qui entraient en conflit avec sa décision. Les deux principales étant la convention en bas et Sai dont ils étaient sensés s'occuper. Il lut rapidement le papiers relatant les activités de la journée, par chance Toya ne faisait plus parti des pro donc officiellement il n'avait pas de compte à rendre à la fédération. Pour Sai il pouvait prévenir Shindo mais il ne tenait guère à entendre Akira hurler avec le mal au crâne qu'il avait. Il y avait bien Waya, son disciple pourrait gérer mais il avait pas mal de parties pédagogiques, il serait obligé de le confier à Ogata. Il vit un instant le judan se battre avec un biberon ou une couche, Ogata 30e Kyu en mode papa (niveau le plus bas en go). C'était pas un bon choix, sinon le joueur qui avait gardé Sai cette nuit aurait un meilleur niveau, il s'appelait comment celui là ?

Morishita se dirigea vers le couloir, normalement ses élèves logeaient dans les chambres voisines. Il ouvrit sa porte décidé à frapper au hasard à une chambre. Des bruits de voix lui parvinrent avant même d'avoir poser un pied hors de la chambre. Il vit Waya avec Ogata à peu prêt aussi frais que lui même et Ashiwara avec Saéki qui remontaient du petit déjeuné accompagné d'un jeune homme brun avec le bébé.

« Hé toi ! »

Les joueurs se regardèrent se demandant au quel d'entre eux s'adressait le maître.

« Toi avec Sai, viens me voir une minute. »

Isumi se figea et rougit d'être ainsi interpellé alors que les autres s'interrogeaient entre eux. Le garçon fit quelques pas peu assurés en direction de l'homme. Il arriva devant le maître particulièrement tendu. Le vieux joueur lui adressa quelques mots à voix basse ce qui le fit se détendre progressivement alors qu'il comprenait la raison de cet aparté. Puis il hocha la tête avant de se détourner avec le petit.

« Visiblement même avec dix huit dans, ils ont besoin d'aide. » Commenta Waya.

« Vous voulais être tranquille ? » demanda Saéki faussement innocent.

« Oui, pour faire une partie. » Maugréa Morishita qui s'en moquait comme de sa première chemise.

« Ho une partie… ensemble. » s'amusa le jeune joueur.

« De go ! » lui hurla son maître en portant la main à sa tête regrettant immédiatement son emportement.

« J'aurais plus vu un concours de mal de crâne ce matin, si maître Toya buvait » Fit remarquer Ashiwara naïvement.

Le maître se retint de soupirer et attrapa le room service qui passait à proximité à qui il commanda du café noir et le journal avant de saluer les jeunes et de s'enfermer dans la chambre.

A suivre


End file.
